To Play with Fire
by Ada1405
Summary: "Wishing, wanting... Hoping, hurting…" Cole was saying sadly, making Dorian scowl. "Get out of my head, Cole," snapped Dorian. He'd had quite enough of the kid's antics for one day. "I'm not in your head, Dorian." "What? Then who's…?" Dorian followed Cole's line of sight and saw he was staring at the Inquisitor. "Oh." *Dorian/Male Inquisitor*
1. Chapter 1

Aden could hear fighting as he approached the Chantry in Redlciffe and was surprised that none of the villagers had noticed. He glanced at the others behind him, Varric, Soals and Cassandra nodded to him and he pushed the grand doors open, hurrying in.

There were demons spewing from a rift that had formed inside, some were moving very quickly while others seemed to be going in slow motion. And right in the center of it all was a man who was clearly a mage, and certainly not Felix, fighting them off.

Aden was caught slightly off guard when the stranger turned to look at them all; he was _very_ attractive. Ludicrously so, Aden thought. Fit, tall, dark hair, incredibly good looking and all together far too distracting.

"Good," the man was saying, and Aden finally realised he had been staring and he blinked quickly, trying to neutralise his expression. "You're finally here, now help me close this, would you?"

Close what? Aden shook his head, the rift, right, of course. He quickly drew his sword, his companions already quite ahead of him.

He hadn't been _this_ distracted by someone in quite some time, if at all. He threw his focus into killing the demons, his eyes occasionally slipping back to the mage who he, a few times, noticed was watching him too.

He threw his left hand toward the rift and closed it swiftly in a way that felt like habit to him now. Then turned to the mage who looked thoroughly interested.

"Fascinating," he said, looking from the space where the rift was and back to Aden. "How does that work, exactly?"

Aden stared at him; well, he didn't really have an answer to that.

The mage laughed, "You don't even know do you?" he said in amusement, "You just wiggle your fingers and boom, rift closed."

Aden quirked an eyebrow, "Who…are you?" he asked.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself I see," the man continued jovially, "Dorian of house Pavus," he said with a small bow, "most recently of Minrathas."

The conversation went on and eventually Aden found himself riding back to Haven with the others, his mind still a little distracted. Surprisingly the whole time magic situation was taking a back seat in his distractions.

"We do not know if we can trust that man," Cassandra was saying stickily.

"I know you're concerned, Cassandra," Aden answered, "But, it is at least worth investigating. He and Felix seemed-"

"You are too trusting, Herald," Cassandra replied, cutting him off. "They are all from Tevinter, for all we know-"

Aden rolled his eyes. "As far as we know so far Felix and Dorian are helping us."

In all honesty, Aden was looking forward to seeing the mage again. And it wasn't long until he did when the man showed up at their war meeting to help with plans for getting Alexius. However Aden was disappointed when he barely had the chance the talk with him. As soon as the planning was done, Dorian swept out of the room, hurrying down the hall.

Quite soon, however, Aden got his wish to spend more time with this mysterious man when he was thrust through time with him.

Aden ran a hand through his hair, sheathing his sword once they killed the last guard they had just appeared in front of. The dank cell around them glowing eerily with red lyrium.

"Wonderful…" he muttered, "so then, have we gone forward or back? And can you get us back, Dorian?"

"That depends…" Dorian answered, looking at Aden curiously. He was quite surprised by how… easily the man was taking the whole 'time magic' situation. "If we can find Alexius's amulet, the one he used to send us here, then yes. If not, well, give me some time… I am very clever after all," he smirked, "I'm sure I will work it out."

Aden gave a small laugh. "Right…" he said, looking around them bemusedly. "Well, I would love to see that in action, but… let's hope we don't have to test your skills out just yet."

Aden moved toward the exit to the cell, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. Which, he knew was ridiculous, they had far more pressing matters to attend to other than the fact that he found Dorian thoroughly attractive.

"You're taking this all very well…" Dorian said interestedly as he followed the Herald out of the cell.

Aden glanced at him, then shrugged, "Weird stuff seems to happen to me, easier just to go with it."

Dorian smirked. "Fair enough," he said simply. "Though having a magister try to erase you from time… that's got to be a little more out of the ordinary."

"A little," agreed Aden smiling slightly.

"It would have been such a terrible waste had he succeeded," Dorian continued nonchalantly.

"Would it?" smiled Aden, managing to slightly enjoy himself despite the extremely daunting situation they were in.

"Of course," Dorian continued, "Your fan girls in particular would be sorely disappointed I'm sure."

"Fan girls?" Aden asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Oh yes," Dorian nodded smiling, "The dashing Herald of Andraste has earned himself quite the reputation."

Aden rolled his eyes, though his stomach flipped nervously when Dorian called him dashing. "I have heard of far more people who don't like me very much."

"Oh, don't let that get you down," Dorian said lightly. "Being the pariah can be quite fun. Trust me, I would know."

Aden smiled, "So I've heard," he said, "Do you intend to stay with the Inquisition after…this?" he frowned, "You know, if we stop Alexius and get back to our time?"

Dorian smiled too. "Well, I was thinking about it…" he hummed, "Do you think they'll have me? Dread mage from Tevinter and all?"

"Well I would," Aden said, then he frowned instantly, realising how that sounded. "I mean…" he said quickly, a blush flushing to his cheeks. "With the Inquisition," he cleared his throat, "You know what I mean."

Dorian was smiling more now, eyeing the blush on Aden's cheeks curiously. "Well, now I'm not so sure."

Aden blushed again, but was saved from having to answer when suddenly a guard launched round the corner at them, sword in full swing.

Dorian reacted instantly, setting the man alight with flame and Aden thrust his sword from it's holster and sliced it through the air, taking the man's head cleanly off and sending it, still on fire, flying across the hall.

Aden turned to look at Dorian with wide eyes as the flaming head hit the ground meters away. "Impressive," he said, nodding his head with a small smile.

Dorian smirked, "Why thank you, I must say I liked the flare you added, sending it across the room like that," he said. "Can't say I have seen many flying, flaming heads in my day."

"A day of firsts for everyone then," agreed Aden, smiling.

They moved on, slowly finding the Herald's companions that had been with them meeting Alexius now locked away with red lyrium. Then they soon found out from Fiona, who was horrifically trapped with red lyrium _growing_ out of her, that they were a year into a very dire future indeed.

After finding Leliana they finally fought their way through to confront Alexius. Aden noticed that Dorian seemed quite upset by the whole ordeal, though he was keeping up a very good front.

When they were forced to kill future Alexius, Dorian bent to take the amulet off the man's neck and Aden knelt beside him.

"I'm…sorry," he said, frowning a little in concern. "I know he was your mentor… this can't be easy."

Dorian looked at him in surprise, "Thank you…" he said quietly, "He was a good man once…"

Aden hesitated, slowly placing a hand on Dorian's shoulder, feeling another flutter of nerves as he did so. "This Alexius was too far gone…" he said quietly, "But we may still be able to save the Alexius back in our time."

Dorian looked at him, noticing the care in his eyes that he had seen already today when Aden had rushed to help Varric, Blackwall and Cassandra from their cells. The care he showed his friends. He had to admit, it felt nice.

* * *

"So," said Aden, wandering over to Dorian who was standing among the tents at Haven. "Not often you get stranded in time," he stated.

"No," smiled Dorian, "let's try not to do it again anytime soon, agreed?"

Aden smiled. "Agreed. Though I am glad you were there. If you weren't… well I suppose I wouldn't exist right now."

Dorian's mouth quirked up in slight grin. "Is that the Herlad's form of a 'thank you'?"

Aden smile widened a little. "I suppose it is. I am also glad you have decided to stay on," he said seriously.

"You're not afraid of the dread mage from Tevinter then?" smiled Dorian.

"Can't say that I am," Aden quipped, "Perhaps the whole pariah thing doesn't work on me."

Dorian laughed lightly. "You'd be the only one," he said, enjoying talking to Aden more than he had anyone in a long time. "You know…I'm glad Felix isn't the only good sort kicking around Thedas," he said seriously.

Aden smiled, "Felix is a good man," he agreed. "As are you, I believe."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, a light tingling sensation in his chest making him feel quite warm. "You _are_ different, aren't you?" he mused quietly.

Aden frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's not a bad thing," he insisted, smiling. "I had heard a lot about the Herald before I met you…" he continued slowly.

Aden smirked, "Oh, like how I am a dashing hero?" he joked.

Dorian's smile grew, "Yes that," he said lightly, "but, you have been quite surprising."

Aden raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Your support for the mages for a start was a surprise," Dorian continued, "Especially considering that you're a noble from the Free Marches... A Trevelyn. You fight with steel and honour as one might say. I thought you'd be… Well I didn't imagine you would ally with the rebel mages, let's put it that way."

Aden laughed lightly. "'Steel and honour'," he quoted. "You make me sound so valiant. But, I'm sorry you thought that…" He added with a small frown. "Most of my views are…well, they've caused quite a few arguments with nobles and my family alike," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, I am glad to have changed your view. Now I wanted to ask you something."

Dorian surveyed Aden with interest before saying, "Indeed? Do tell then."

"We are heading back out to the Storm Coast tomorrow. We have quite a few things to sort out before we tackle closing this hole in the sky one last time."

Aden paused and Dorian smiled again. "That wasn't a question," he remarked. "However you, once again, are quite lucky that I am so quick witted. You would like me to join your merry party. I'd be delighted."

Aden grinned. "Excellent," he said moving away. "We will see you at dawn then." And with that he turned away before Dorian could complain about the hour of which they intended to depart.

The Herald shook his head a little as he made his way back to the keep. Dorian was beginning to make him quite nervous now, not in a bad 'he is an evil Tevinten' way, he was merely quite concerned about sounding like an idiot in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair swiftly, attempting to brush the feeling away. He needed to focus on closing the breach.

* * *

"I'd give him an 8," said Aden thoughtfully, kicking a stick out of the way as their group made their way by cover of the trees to try to avoid the never ending rain of the Storm Coast.

Dorian scoffed loudly. "An 8? You are too generous. Cullen has good hair I will agree with you on that, but he is just too…serious. You have to take into account personality, it reflects so much on the face."

Aden laughed. "You're quite the critic," he said, smiling. "How about Josephine?"

"I would actually give her a 7.5," said Dorian, one of his highest scores yet.

"I agree," said Aden, "I would give her more, but she's-"

"Antivan," Dorian said at the same time.

Aden Laughed. "Exactly."

"What are you two laughing about _this_ time?" Asked Cassandra disapprovingly, slowing to fall in pace with the two men while Vivienne was content to walk ahead. She had noticed the Herald got a long quite well with their new Tevinten companion. And she did not hide her disapproval of it.

"We are rating the people of rank on their appearance, posture and dress sense, Cassandra," Dorian answered joyously.

Aden smiled in agreement. "Yes, however we won't rate Leliana," he said seriously. "I mean if we did she is definitely a 10," he continued loudly, eyeing the trees cautiously above them as Dorian laughed.

Cassandra sniffed in disapproval. "How very shallow," she said. "I thought you would be above that sort of thing, Herald."

Aden sighed. "It's just a bit of fun Cassandra. You would score highly, I promise."

"How would you like it if someone were to rate you, then?" she asked, crossing her arms across her armor.

"Very much," Dorian answered swiftly. "I am obviously a 10 to anyone who asks."

"Oh Really?" Cassandra said dryly. "And what do _you_ think, Herald?"

"You know you can call me Aden, Cassandra," Aden said smiling. "And I agree with him," he continued shrugging simply and yet trying not to allow the small blush that crept up the back of his neck to reach his cheeks as he said it. Dorian glanced at him in surprise, a thoroughly content surprise, however Aden was not looking at him.

" _You_ think he is a 10?" Cassandra repeated in disbelief.

Vivienne finally slowed down to match their pace, tiring of the foreplay this conversation had digressed to. "Of course he does, my dear," she said simply. "He is smitten with the mage."

Aden coughed loudly. The blush finally reaching his cheeks. "I believe it is that I can appreciate fine taste, Vivienne," he said with a hard tone of finality, and Dorian's surprised smile grew.

Cassandra made a noise of disgust and Vivienne smiled an irritatingly smug smile of politeness. "Evidently," Cassandra said sarcastically. "We should make camp soon," she continued. "It is getting dark and this rain is incessant."

That night, Dorian watched Aden over the flickering light of the camp fire. He couldn't help but find the man incredibly handsome, even by Dorian's particular standards. Unlike Blackwall, Dorian had noticed that Aden kept himself quite clean and well groomed. His hair was thick and dark brown and his eyes bright green. A light stubble shaded his jaw and Dorian now found himself staring at his lips that were currently pursed in thought. This was one of the reasons he had half the girls in Haven after him of course, though he had thus far not shown any interest in them. A fact that Dorian quite liked. He watched as Aden peered down at his left hand, a dull green glow emanated off his palm as he open and closed his fingers.

Suddenly his eyes flicked up, meeting Dorian's across the fire. They were a very bright green in the warm light and had a look of innocence to them. Aden smiled and Dorian felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed down the feeling quickly as Aden got up and wandered over to him, seating himself beside the mage on the log.

Dorian looked at him expectantly, a smile playing around his lips.

"Having fun?" asked Aden a note of mirth in his voice.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Dorian innocently.

"Don't get me wrong, I know I am immensely interesting," Aden said smiling. "However, _you_ usually bore so easily I am surprised you stayed staring at me for so long."

Dorian scoffed lightheartedly, "You sell yourself short, my friend," he said with a smile, but for once he did not elaborate. He and Aden were seemingly developing a lot of flirty banter, and as of yet Dorian was not sure what to make of it. Was the man just having fun? To be honest, he was beginning to quite like the Herald. They got along extremely well, which had not gone unnoticed by their other companions. Along with the fact that he was…very attracted to him.

The trouble was he was having difficulty telling if Aden actually saw men in that light. Normally Dorian was an excellent judge of sexuality, however perhaps it was _because_ he would like Aden to prefer the company of men that made him disbelieving of the idea that he could. It seemed too good to be true. He had joined the inquisition because it was the right thing to do, not because he quite liked the Herald of Andraste.

"I wanted to ask you something," Aden said, breaking Dorian's reverie.

"Indeed?" Dorian answered curiously. "Ask away then."

"I just wondered…" Aden said slowly, looking down to the mark on his hand again. "What does magic feel like?" he asked finally, taking Dorian by surprise. "I mean, when you're casting it? Or all the time maybe. Can you feel it all the time? Or only when you're casting it? I think that's what I mean," Aden stumbled, obviously confused. "And then, when you're casting it, what does it feel like?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows, quite amused. "Firstly," he said smirking a little. "I am glad, but not surprised, that you came to me with these questions even when Vivienne sits only a few meters away. You clearly have your wits about you."

Aden rolled his eyes. "So then?" he prompted.

"I cannot feel it all the time," Dorian began thoughtfully, "though if I can, I always have and thus cannot tell the difference." Aden nodded watching Dorian closely as the mage continued. "Sometimes it can feel rather like a rush of emotion, or adrenalin when you are using it, but you can also feel that it is a force more powerful than yourself."

"I see…" Aden began rubbing his left hand subconsciously. "So, it never hurts does it? Or feel like you don't quite have control over it?"

Dorian looked at Aden's hand, realizing the reason behind the man's questions.

"You're wondering if your mark feels like what magic does to me," he stated curiously. "May I see it?" he asked.

Aden glanced up at Dorian before holding out his hand. "There's not much to see," he shrugged.

Dorian took his hand, gazing interestedly at the mark. He could feel the power emanating off it. It almost seemed to throb to a rhythm not unlike a heartbeat. Then he noticed Aden's hand. There were a few abrasions, but not many… it was not calloused or rough as Dorian had expected, it was in fact quite smooth. Surely a man that wielded a sword and shield every day could not naturally have hands like this?

"Do you…" Dorian started saying in absolute surprise. "Do you _moisturize?_ "

Aden frowned, pulling his hand back. "Yes," he said a little defensively. "Can you imagine the state of them if I didn't?" he scoffed. "They'd be as rough as this log!"

A large smile spread across Dorian's face. "Oh no need to be defensive, Aden," he said jovially. "I am not judging you… rather I am impressed. You should give Blackwall some tips."

"The Herald could stand to give Blackwall many tips, I would wager, my dear" said Vivienne, apparently listening in on their conversation. "But to what in particular do you speak of, Dorian?" she asked unashamedly interested.

Aden shook his head in annoyance, however Dorian answered with a smile. "Merely that the Herald has very smooth hands, he moisturizes you see."

"Well of course he does," said Vivienne not surprised at all. "He is no savage, my dear."

Aden gave a short laugh. "Thank you, Vivienne," he said with a smile. "But, no matter what you both say, Blackwall is not so bad. Just a little rough around the edges."

Dorian did not answer, he was too busy thinking deeply to himself. A straight man was perfectly capable of moisturizing. Sexuality does not determine one's personal bodily standards, he thought. That merely made him a smart man. A smart, possibly homosexual, man.

Dorian smiled to himself, allowing just a little hope trickle into his thoughts.

* * *

"He's been put through enough scrutiny, Leliana!" Dorian heard Aden's voice say from inside the tent closest to Haven's front doors. He paused, curiosity spiked.

"We need to be cautious, Herald. For all our sakes," Leliana replied simply.

"I know that," sighed Aden. "And I agree, however I do not agree with having him followed and for you to be delving so deeply into his personal affairs! Did you do all of that with Blackwall, Vivienne, Sera, _Iron Bull_? All of our volunteer soldiers? I could go on." Dorian frowned, pretending to observe the architecture of Haven's tall walls. He was certain they were talking about him now.

Leliana sighed this time. "Not quite so much, but-"

"But, what?" snapped Aden. "He's from Tevinter? He has proven himself. He helped stop Alexius and has been on numerous missions with me since. Not once has he done anything to lead to this mistrust. Have you found out anything that has differed to what he has told us?"

There was a pause in which Dorian could only imagine Leliana was glaring at the Herald. "No," she said a little angrily. "But there is a reason people hold more distrust for Tenvintens. I must do my job."

"Leliana, I _know._ However if we don't show our new allies a little more trust, and welcome, then why should more people feel like joining? We will seem like some… military boot camp." Aden paused again and in Dorian's mind's eye he saw the Herald running a hand through his hair as he did so often. "The blacksmith spat at him when they met," he continued in a resigned voice. "I saw it. _Spat_ , Leliana. If I were him I would be more likely to think about betrayal if I were treated like that."

Leliana sighed heavily. "You were treated like that a little," she said with a small amount of mirth in her voice. "When you were our prisoner, I mean. Were you thinking of betraying us then?"

Aden let out an annoyed sigh. "No, obviously," he snapped. "But, you know what I mean. Just…lay off him a little. That's all I'm saying. Then perhaps the rest of the camp may be more welcoming."

Leliana seemed more amused now than upset. "You seem to quite like him," she said and Dorian knew she must be smiling. "Are you sure there isn't more to it?"

"I am so glad this is amusing you now," Aden said in irritation. "Dorian is one of my companions. He is out on the road killing demons and venatori all over the countryside with me. I'm just trying to watch his back as I would with any of my companions."

There was a long pause in which Dorian decided he should leave. He couldn't find anything else to pretend to look at, nor did he want one of the two occupants of the tent to walk out and find him eavesdropping.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked away, the distrusting glares of the others at the camp for once going completely unnoticed by him. Leliana's comment, 'You seem to quite like him', still ringing in his ears.

Not long after Dorian had left, he spotted Aden walking quickly through the grounds frowning seriously.

He smiled and called out to him before he could help himself.

Aden looked up and came over to Dorian, offering him a small smile.

"Well now, you look rather troubled," Dorian noted.

Aden sighed and shook his head. "Nope, not troubled, just annoyed," he said simply.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, even though he knew exactly what the mood was for, "Oh, and who is responsible for annoying the Herald of Andraste?"

Aden looked at Dorian curiously, "Just… people who stick to silly stereotypes," he said slowly.

Dorian nodded, smiling, "I do find it is better to be a little more open minded…was there a particular stereotype?"

Aden narrowed his eyes a little, "I have this strange feeling you already know the answer," he said a little tone of amusement to his voice.

Dorian was surprised, he didn't expect Aden to see right through him. Well that spoiled his little game. He sighed, "I may have heard you speaking with Sister Leliana…"

Aden raised his eyebrows, and Dorian continued, "And I…would like the thank you for your defence of me… it was quite touching," he said, then he smirked quickly, "Though you needn't worry, I am quite used to being the pariah."

Aden smiled and put his hand on Dorian's shoulder, taking both of them by surprise with the gesture. "You don't need to be the pariah…" he said honestly, "I'm sorry people have been so unwelcoming to you. You don't deserve it."

Dorian was very aware of the warm hand on his shoulder and had to swallow with a little difficulty before he could answer. "Don't be silly," he said jokingly, "I enjoy the attention!"

Aden smiled and shook his head, taking his hand away. "I know that it gets to you," he said simply. "I have seen it, you get this look on your face for the briefest of moments then you hide it immediately."

Dorian's heart was still beating a little faster than usual, his skin now bear of Aden's touch seemed to tingle a little numbly without its presence. "How very observing," he said lightly. "Do you watch me often?" he teased.

To his enjoyment, Aden blushed a little. "I am…merely very clever," he said after a moment, flashing Dorian a smile. "Anyway, you're a friend of the Herald of Andraste, people will have to be nice to you."

Dorian smirked, "Are you going to be forcing them with your godly wrath?"

Aden shrugged, "If it comes to it."

Dorian laughed, "And you'd do all that for me? Charming."

Aden smiled, "Well we saw what happens to the future when we're not there, it all goes to hell!" he joked. "They need us."

Dorian nodded in amused agreement, "We do make a good team, don't we? Saving the world together."

"I agree," smiled Aden, "Obviously that's why I drag you with me on all of our little outings, despite all your complaints."

Dorian smiled, "Oh, so it's not just for my marvelous company?"

"That too," agreed Aden. Then he asked a little suddenly, "Would you like to go for a drink with me?" His stomach flipped as he said it and he was a little unsure of where that had come from. Not that there was anything…different about having a drink with Dorian, he drank with all of his companions, sometimes together, sometimes one on one.

Dorian looked pleasantly surprised. "What a marvelous idea," he said smoothly. "And we can continue this conversation about how amazing I am."

Aden laughed, leading them toward the tavern, "Because we never talk about that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

"Quite an anomaly isn't he?"

Dorian looked up to see Vivienne approaching him as he had been, what he thought subtly, watching Aden talk with Cassandra and Cullen in the training grounds.

"Madame de Fer," Dorian said in a slight tone of mock politeness. "An anomaly, you say?"

"Yes…" continued Vivienne, "He is very… virtuous isn't he?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "I think he is a good man, if that is what you are saying."

Vivienne hummed curiously. "A good man, yes. But, a wise one?"

Dorian nearly rolled his eyes. "I am quite aware you do not think he should have allied with the mages. Though I cannot understand _why_. I thought surely you could have some sympathy for them."

"And have Ferelden and Orlais turn into Tevinter?" scoffed Vivienne.

Dorian frowned. "Are you saying you _wouldn't_ rather live in a land where mages aren't herded into cages like dogs?"

"Which land is that?" Vivenne countered haughtily, "The one where maes are feared and despised as Tyrants?"

"I'm the first to admit magisters aren't perfect," Dorian replied in irritation. "But, they've also done great things. They're _allowed_ to."

"Monstrous things as well, or you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Dorian clenched his jaw. "Locking people in cages isn't the answer."

"Naturally," Vivienne said smoothly. "First we execute those who will not submit, then we deal with the rest."

Aden came walking up to the two of them in the nick of time. "Please don't tell me you two are arguing again," he said, looking between them and feeling the tension.

"A civilized conversation," Vivienne said immediately. "Debating our position on mages _as_ mages."  
Aden exchanged a glance with Dorian. "Oh what a good idea," he said dryly.

Dorian smirked, "Believe me, I didn't start it," he said. "Speaking of mages, how is their training going with Solas? Are we nearly ready to close this breach?"

Aden sighed, "Nearly, Solas said we should be good to go within a few days."

"Dorian," Cassandra's voice was added to their conversation as she walked up to them. "I would like to speak with you."

Dorian looked surprised. "Well, that's a first, Cassandra," he said smirking. "Are you going to finally admit you want to be my friend?"

Cassandra clenched her jaw. "Just come with me," she said sternly and Aden watched them walk off warily. Cassandra took quite a bit of warming up to.

"So then," Dorian said happily when they were a fair distance away. "You and the Herald. What's going on there?"

Cassandra looked taken aback. "What?" she snapped, this wasn't what she had taken him away to talk about for.

"You and him…" Dorian continued innocently. "Is there…?"

Cassandra looked at him dryly. "No," she said sternly. "What even gave you that idea? I hardly leave a conversation with him without an argument."

Dorian laughed. "Yes, but you do like him, I can tell."

Cassandra did not find this amusing. "He has become a friend," she said simply. "That is all."

"Oh come now, you must have thought about it."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Not even a little? He _is_ gorgeous."

"I'm not a lustful fan girl, Dorian," Cassandra said spitefully. "And he is the Herald, I would hope things like that are far from his mind."

"I'm sure they've crossed his mind on occasion, he is human after all."

Cassandra glared at him in disbelief. "I do not think so," she said seriously. "I don't think he-"

Then she broke off, shaking her head angrily. "I did not take you away to talk about _this…_ "

"You don't think he what?" Dorian pounced curiously. "You can't leave that hanging, Cassandra. I won't be able to think of anything else."

Cassandra sighed again, angrily. "He obviously is not interested like that in women, Dorian."

Dorian's eye brows shot up his head. "Oh really?" he said, his interest a little too obvious. "What made you think that?"

Cassandra shook her head in disapproval. "Knowing him made me think that."

Dorian looked over her shoulder to Aden in the distance, a small smile tickling his lips.

"I took you over here, Dorian," Cassandra continued, glaring at Dorian as she saw his eyes wander. "To ask of your intentions."

Dorian looked at her. "Intentions?"

"What are you getting out of this? Why are you here?" she demanded.

Dorian looked at her as though he were affronted. "My dear Cassandra," he said mockingly. "You wound me." Cassandra's frown deepened and he sighed in irritation. "I'm here to do the right thing, Cassandra," he said a little snappily. "Just like you." He looked back to Aden who was now walking into Haven's castle slowly. "Now if you don't mind," he said swiftly, "I'm going to go ask our Herald to have a drink with me," he glanced at Cassandra briefly, smirking at the look of annoyance on her face and then ducked off.

* * *

Dorian was walking past Aden's cabin early in the morning in the hope that he might catch him waking up. And it was to be his lucky day as just as he walked by, the door to Aden's room swung open and the Herald came walking out. He had his eyes to the ground, seemingly thinking deeply about something and one arm stretched over his shoulder, rubbing his neck.

Dorian's stomach flipped with excited nerves at the sight of him. "Good morning," he said, before Aden could walk past him.

Aden looked up in surprise and Dorian enjoyed watching his lips immediately form a genuine smile upon seeing him. "Good morning," he said in return, "I didn't think you liked to get up so early," he mused curiously.

Dorian shrugged, "Well I fancied a walk," he said, then added "until of course I came outside and remembered we were still in the Frostbacks."

Aden laughed, "That _is_ a shame," he said, "I was going to go for a walk myself… I would have asked you to join me, but if the cold is too much for you-"

Dorian smiled slowly, "I'll cope," he said simply, "Our conversations are too riveting to pass up on."

Aden smiled again, Dorian had noticed with great pleasure that he seemed to make Aden smile a lot. Far more than when he was around anyone else. "Well don't put any pressure on me or anything," he said and Dorian laughed.

"You don't need to worry," he said as they began to walk along the snowy ground. "I happen to find you very interesting without you having to try."

Aden blushed this time, his little smile stuck upon his face. " _Really_?" he asked laughing a little. "What about me is so interesting to you then?"

"Oh many things…" Dorian continued smoothly, "Though there is one thing I have been quite curious about."

Aden raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Well…" he began lightly, "you seem to have had no issue with me or any of the mages in the Inquisition. And I know I have said this before but, it is… _very_ different to how I would have thought someone with your background… would be."

Aden was watching Dorian with a curious frown on his face. "Why would I have a problem with you or the other mages?" he asked.

Dorian gave him a look, "You know exactly why," he said dryly. "It is because many people do. Especially those that are _not_ mages themselves."

Aden rolled his eyes, "You're a person, Dorian."

Dorian smiled slowly, "Well yes," he said, "but I do have magic."

Aden looked at him and smirked, "Are you boasting or something now?"

Dorian laughed, "I certainly could boast," he said in amusement. "No, I just… am quite surprised by you."

"Do _you_ think I should be treating you and the other mages differently?" asked Aden smiling.

"Clearly I don't want that," Dorian said shaking his head with a curious smile.

Aden smiled again, "Good. Because I wouldn't anyway," he continued, "I am not going to judge a person on whether they can use magic or wield a sword or a bow. I will judge them on what they do with it and what kind of person they are at heart."

Dorian stared at Aden, his expression somewhat astounded.

Aden looked at him, then blushed, "What?" he said a little demandingly.

Dorian smiled quite warmly at Aden, "I… like the way you think," he said after a moment.

Aden flushed warmly. "Well I think _you_ , in particular," he said, ignoring the nervous fluttering in his stomach, "are a very good person. And I… have a lot of respect for you."

Dorian gave a small, modest laugh as a warm feeling washed over him at the same time as his heart seemed to tingle lightly. "I have a great deal of respect for you too, Aden," he said quietly.

For some reason the sound of his name rolling off Dorian's tongue caused Aden's heart to skip several beats in his chest. Aden had to clear his throat a little and Dorian had noticed the growing blush in his cheeks with great enjoyment. "So… that was all you were curious about then?" he asked after a moment as they continued their walk, now strolling alongside the frozen lake.

Dorian swallowed a little nervously. No… it wasn't all he was curious about. There were many thing he was curious about. And many things he greatly desired the answer to. Like… was the Herald of Andraste interested in men? And more specifically… him?

"Don't be preposterous..." he said after a moment, throwing Aden a smile. "We've hardly scratched the surface."

Aden glanced at him with a small smile, "So is there anyone else around Haven that has you so curious?" he asked innocently.

A small smile played beneath Dorian's moustache and he said quietly, "Well that depends on what you mean by my being… 'curious' about them."

Aden looked at him, his stomach flipping and he kept smiling. "How would _you_ describe it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, Sera for example is a curiosity," he said simply, "because, well basically, she is absolutely insane. Vivienne is a 'curiosity', because she adores her circles and Templars…"

Aden was still watching him, noticing he seemed to have a small blush creeping up his neck. "And what about me?" he asked quietly.

Dorian looked at him swiftly, his stomach fluttering with nerves, but a cheeky smile still played around his lips. After a moment's hesitation he reached out and placed a hand on Aden's back, causing the Herald's heart rate to speed up erratically. "Why don't we go this way?" he said quietly, ignoring the question and leading Aden around the lake to where the small pier was isolated.

Aden swallowed quickly, trying to hide the reaction he was having to the very small contact Dorian's hand had made with his back, and wishing he had left it there longer. "You seem to like dodging my questions…" he said after a moment, peering at Dorian slyly.

Dorian gave a small laugh, "And you seem to like calling me out on it, don't you?"

Aden's smile grew. "If you're so curious about me…" he said slowly, "why don't you just sate your curiosity and ask me what it is you want to know?"

Dorian laughed again, heart tingling, "You make it sound so easy."

Aden caught his eye, "Is it not easy?"

Dorian's stomach flipped again, "Tell me…" he said quietly, "is there anything you are curious about?"

"About you?" Aden clarified as they came to a halt at the end of the pier. Aden sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. "Certainly," he said simply, looking out over the frozen lake to the soldiers in the training grounds.

Dorian sat beside him. "Then I think it should be your turn to ask a question."

Aden raised his eyebrows at Dorian, smiling playfully. "Should it?" he mused, "But… 'it's not that easy'," he quoted cheekily.

"So then… perhaps we're on the same page…" Dorian said quietly, his lips quirked up into a small smile.

Aden's smile grew, "I hope so…" he said after a moment causing both their hearts to skip a beat.

Then, across the lake, there was a loud explosion and a number of people screamed. Aden snapped his head around quickly to try and see what was going on.

Some of the mages and the last Templars they had in their camp once more where arguing it seemed. However the argument had clearly grown out of control.

Aden's eyes slid back to Dorian for a moment, "I should… probably go help diffuse that…" he said and to Dorian it sounded rather like his tone was regretful.

"They do have good timing don't they…" he mused simply.

"Yes…" agreed Aden, then he hesitated, seeming to be on the edge of saying something when another explosion happened across the lake. He sighed angrily, looking back to the chaos and seeing Cassandra desperately trying to intervene, Cullen rushing over to help. "Do you think I can walk on this lake?" he asked, looking down to the ice.

Dorian was feeling quite disappointed, he felt as though Aden may have been about to broach the topic that Dorian was seemingly too nervous to cross. "It does look very frozen to me…" he muttered.

Aden glanced at him, "We should… go for walks like this more often," he said offering him another smile. "If you can continue to cope with the cold, that is."

Dorian smiled back, "I think I can more than cope."

Aden's smile grew and he went to say something else when a third explosion happened and Aden saw that Cullen and Cassandra were failing miserably at handling the situation. "Andraste's ass…" he cursed angrily. He shook his head; if he didn't feel the mages were partially his responsibility as he was the one to ally with him, then he would have stayed put with Dorian on the peer. "Talk later, Dorian," he said before swiftly jumping off the pier and running quite nimbly across the ice, his boots very equipped to walk over the slippery surface.

Dorian watched him go, his heart tingling at the sight before he quickly stood up to follow suit.

* * *

Dorian could hear quite a commotion going on near the sparring grounds at Haven as he wandered passed his sleeping quarters. He saw Sera skipping up the stairs and heading in his direction away from all noise.

"What's going on down there?" he asked her as she went to pass him by. He and Sera hadn't spoken much as the elf was quite… afraid of magic.

Sera looked at him shrewdly and he rolled his eyes.

"Sera, I'm not going to shoot fireballs from by eyes at you," he sighed.

Sera gave a small grin. "I was more worried of them shootin outa between your ass cheeks."

"Not to worry, I'm all out of ass cheek fireballs too," smiled Dorian. "So what's all the fuss about down there?"

"Jus' the Bull and the Herald havin a fight and all the soldiers are making bets on who'll win."

Dorian raised his eyebrows.

Sera shrugged, and kept moving toward the tavern.

Well, thought Dorian, this certainly sounded like something he should see.

Dorian's surprise grew pleasantly as he reached the training grounds and spotted the Herald and Bull fighting.

The Bull as usual was shirtless, however much to Dorian's great appreciation, so was Aden.

A small crowd of Soldiers surrounded them, cheering and shouting as the two circled each other with wooden swords.

Dorian moved up to the forefront, a small smile growing on his face as his eyes wandered slowly over Aden's figure. His muscles were tensed and his tan skin gleamed under the sun despite the cool chill to the air that came from the snow-capped mountains around them.

"You're going easy on me, Bull…" Aden teased, a smirk curling at his lips. His hair fell about his face and his eyes were bright with mirth. If Dorian thought he was attracted to the man before, the attraction had more than doubled now.

He felt a little warm at the base of his neck, a feeling which grew when Aden caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat while his stomach flipped simultaneously as Aden threw him a smile.

"You're right, Boss," The Bull chuckled, flexing his muscles. "I am going easy on you. What do you say we make this a real show?"

Aden's smile grew. "That's what we're all here for…" he answered, ducking quickly out of the way when Bull launched at him suddenly.

He laughed and Dorian's skin tingled, enjoying the sound while his eyes were still following his every move.

"We all know you're quick, boss," Bull growled lowly, smirking. "But… can you get a hit on me?"

Bull launched at him again, and Aden blocked his attack with his own sword, beginning a fast spar, neither man able to mark a blow on their opponent. The fight went on, Dorian barely noticing anything past the way Aden moved, thoroughly enjoying seeing his muscles flex when he swung his sword.

Finally, the two finished in a stale mate, causing a ruckus amongst the soldiers with bets on an outright winner.

Aden threw down the practice sword and went to shake Bull's hand, but instead the Bull clapped him on the back, nearly forcing him face first into the ground.

Aden rubbed his back, grimacing. "Was that supposed to be a friendly gesture, Bull?"

The Bull laughed, "Just more Qunari tradition, Boss."

"What, knocking your opponent out _after_ the fight?" Aden shook his head as Bull laughed again and threw him his shirt. He wandered over to Dorian who was still watching him unashamedly.

Dorian felt his heart rate speed up erratically in his chest as Aden moved toward him, his eyes struggling not to flicker to his chest and the warmth spreading up the back of his neck once more.

Aden came to a halt in front of him smiling, "Hello," he said simply.

Dorian swallowed then smiled quickly, "Too hot for you in the snow was it?" he asked, his eyes flickering over Aden's chest before he could stop himself then back up to his face quickly.

Aden seemed to enjoy watching his eyes wander as his smile grew. "Qunari tradition, apparently," he explained.

Dorian gave a small laugh. "Aren't you sweet," he said smiling and shaking his head, "I think you'll find what that means is Bull just wanted to get physical with you half naked…"

The Bull heard this as he laughed boisterously on the way past them. "Vint, don't give away all my secrets," he chuckled, winking at them both before he kept walking.

Aden looked back to Dorian. "Well now I feel dirty, thank you," he said dryly.

"I didn't say anyone was complaining, though," Dorian added, his smile growing.

"About which part?" Aden asked cautiously, beginning to pull his shirt back on.

"The lack of a shirt, obviously," Dorian smirked, hoping to slow down the process as Aden began to button up his shirt.

Aden blushed, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. "Is that so?"

Dorian found himself watching Aden do up the last button, but was imagining the movement in the opposite direction… seeing Aden slowly unbutton the shirt before him instead. The warm blush around his neck crept up to his cheeks and he cleared his throat quickly, looking back up at Aden's eyes.

"Certainly," he said quickly, his heart skipping a beat again.

Aden was looking at him, the corner of his lips pulled up into a cheeky smile as he noticed Dorian's inability to keep his eyes on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying it. His attraction to Dorian had only grown since getting to know the man and he was developing… quite a crush on him. Since their chat near the lake he was also fairly sure the feeling was reciprocated, however as was usual in these situations, uncertainty and nerves stopped him from being too forward. Just in case.

"There are easier ways to get that…" Aden said slyly, watching Dorian curiously for his reaction.

Dorian raised his eyebrows pleasantly. "What, getting you to strip down you mean?" he asked innocently, his own smile growing along with the warm blush on his cheeks.

"Of course," Aden smiled.

Dorian gave a small laugh, his heart speeding up again. "I'd be careful sharing that around, there are too many people here that would love to know how to manage that."

"Oh, not everyone can manage it," Aden corrected and Dorian looked very surprised indeed by his response.

" _Really_?" he asked cheerfully, his stomach fluttering nervously.

Aden smiled again. "A scarce few, in fact."

Dorian's heart warmed fondly, his amused smile still playing around his mouth. That was flirting, he thought, he was _definitely_ flirting with him.

"Sounds like you have certain people in mind," he mused curiously.

Aden blushed, but his smile grew, "Perhaps," he said lightly. "It may also not be plural."

This made Dorian's stomach flip with nervous enjoyment. "Oh?" he said warmly, his heart tingling. "Well that's very endearing… care to enlighten me?"

Aden's smile grew very cheekily. "I'm going to go wash up after that brawl," he said sweepingly, ignoring the question. "Care to join me for a drink later?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows, thoroughly enjoying Aden's cheeky little smirk. "I'd be delighted…" he said slowly.

"Oh good," Aden said simply, beginning to move away. "I'll talk to you later then," he finished, then turned away and walked briskly down the path.

Dorian watched him go his skin tingling all over and he could not wipe the smile from his face.

* * *

"So Dorian," Aden was saying as they sat in the Tavern at Haven as had become a frequent custom for them. Though neither had called it a 'date', it certainly felt like one each time. "You've been with us a while now, what do you think of the Inquisition?"

"Hmm..." mused Dorian, eyeing Aden greedily over his glass. "I think they're lucky to have such a talented and incredulously handsome mage on their team."

Aden smiled. "I told you they'd have you."

"Actually, you said _you_ would have me," Dorian smirked, enjoying watching the blush this created on Aden's cheeks.

Aden gave a small, embarrassed laugh, "Mm..." he agreed simply, not looking up from his drink. "I did say something like that..."

Dorian's smirk grew, "Would you like to know what else I think about the Inquisition?" he asked lightly.

Aden glanced at him, "Always," he smiled.

"I think they are also _very_ lucky," Dorian said slowly, watching Aden the whole time. "To have _you_ as their Herald."

Aden met Dorian's gaze. "Why's that?" he asked lowly, the same smiling still curling at the corner of his lips.

"Because _you_ are..." Dorian paused, thinking of the right word. "Hmm, marvelous. The best they could have hoped for."

Aden's stomach flipped and he smirked, "You can be more specific than that," he said quietly, taking another drink.

Dorian laughed, "Can I?" he said amused. However, before he had the chance to elaborate, two women obstructed his view of the Herald.

Aden looked at the girls in surprise, they were quite pretty, both blushing and smiling sweetly. "Excuse me, Herald," one of them said, bowing her head slightly in greeting, both of them glancing briefly at Dorian before turning their attention fully on Aden.

Aden glanced at Dorian bemused, "Hello," he said smiling, albeit a little cautiously.

"My name is Gwen," said the blonde girl, "This is Rosetta," she continued, gesturing to her friend who nodded gracefully. "We want to offer our services to you, Herald of Andraste," she said wispily. "Free of any cost, for the Maker's chosen."

Aden choked on his ale. "Excuse me?" he spluttered shocked while Dorian raised his eyebrows.

"We can bring you pleasure and-"

Aden put down his pint and waved his hands quickly. "No, no I understand that! And uh, thank you for the generous offer," he said quickly, his face burning. Dorian had to stifle a snicker. "But, I have to decline. I would not wish to take advantage of either of you."

"It would not be taking advantage, Herald-" began Rosetta, reaching for his hand.

However Aden cut her off once more, firmly clasping his hands together on the bar. "I appreciate that," he said firmly, "However my answer remains the same."

The girls let him be, exchanging sad, confused glances as they walked off. Aden shook his head, he did not know they even _had_ girls offering that sort of thing at Haven.

Dorian caught Aden's eye, a thoroughly amused smile playing around his lips.

"Don't even start," smiled Aden.

"You know," Dorian said anyway, "Many men would leap at that offer."

Aden sighed, staring back at his ale. "Perhaps," he said slowly. "But, they're not really my type."

Dorian quirked an eyebrow, smirking cheekily. "Oh, you have a type?"

Aden peered at Dorian from the corner of his eye. "I might," he said coyly.

"Well those girls were quite pretty, I suppose. If they don't do it for you, what does?" Dorian continued, his desire for this information quite evident in his voice.

Just then, one of Cullen's men cut in to their conversation. "Forgive me, Herald," he said, bowing his head. Aden glanced at Dorian, who seemed quite annoyed by the second interruption, before looking back to the solider and nodding him to continue. "Commander Cullen has requested you in the war room immediately, sir."

Aden nodded, "Tell them I will be right there," he said. The soldier nodded and walked off briskly. Aden turned back to his half-finished ale, Dorian still watching him closely, hoping he might still answer his question.

Aden smiled cheekily, feeling his gaze. He wondered if he should continue this conversation... _really_ hint to Dorian that his feelings may be more than friendly for him. " _My_ type, Dorian…" he mused slowly as if there had been no interruption. He picked up his ale and paused, glancing again at Dorian before slowly finishing his drink in one, long sip. His stomach flipped and he put the empty mug down, "Tall, dark and handsome," he said abruptly, his voice quite husky all of a sudden. He peered at Dorian before standing up quickly. "That's my type."

He flashed Dorian a slightly sultry smile before walking out of the tavern briskly without another word. Dorian watched him go, a warm tingling sensation spreading from his chest through to his fingers.

The next time Dorian could speak with Aden was not until he was called upon to help close the breach. A fact he was quite annoyed by. Even on the journey to the Temple of Sacred Ashes he did not get a chance to speak with him alone.

He watched Aden from among the other mages and the Herald went ahead, right under the breach. He glanced at the mages around him, looking at Aden with what looked like awe in their eyes. They were inspired by him. Dorian looked back at Aden, that now familiar warm feeling in his chest swelling as he watched him get in to position, his mark crackling with green, magical energy.

And then, quite swiftly, it was all over. Aden had thrust his arm into the air, the mages adding to his power on Solas's command. And then, in an enormous flash of light and a wave of energy, Dorian found himself on the ground.

He got up quickly, moving around the other mages to get to the front where Aden was. He glanced at the sky; the breach was closed. He found Aden, being helped up by Cassandra, looking a little exhausted from the ordeal, but OK.

Aden caught his eye and smiled, gesturing to the sky, "I did it!" he said happily, "Shocking, right?"

The tip of Dorian's mouth quirked into a smile. "I don't believe it was ever in doubt," he said, nodding his head to the side.

* * *

"Singing, dancing, drinking…" Aden turned around at the sound of Dorian's voice moving toward him. The celebrating crowd at Haven behind him. "Sounds like you've saved the world."

Aden gave him a quick smile, turning back round the lean on the wall. "Bit too soon to be celebrating, I think."

Dorian came to rest beside him, leaning against the wall with his hip so that he could face Aden. "I suppose there is all that unpleasant business with the Elder One and Celene's assassination to come," he said lightly, "but… perhaps you can let yourself relax a little tonight."

Aden smiled, looking down at his hands on the wall. "Have anything in mind?" he asked quietly. They had not had the chance to talk alone since that night at the Tavern and Aden was feeling almost sick with nerves. He was sure Dorian must have gotten the hint, but what he thought about it? Aden had no idea.

Dorian opened his mouth to answer, when Cassandra came walking up behind them, stopping the words before they had left his lips. He moved away from Aden, suddenly quite aware of their proximity to each other, as was Cassandra. She threw Dorian and shrewd look before addressing the Herald.

"Herald, you have achieved a great victory tonight," she said warmly.

Aden glanced at Dorian, his eyes disappointed, before he replied to Cassandra.

"We all did, Cassandra," he said, "Luck put me in the center."

"Now, now," mused Dorian, "Don't sell yourself short, Herald, you _did_ get us all here."

Cassandra looked at Dorian frowning, "Yes," she agreed with him slowly. "You did," she said, looking back to Aden.

Aden sighed, turning away from the banister, "Regardless," he said, "we still have much to do."

Dorian smiled, "Isn't he a marvelous hero?" he said to Cassandra, "Doesn't even stop for a wine between victories."

"Are you never serious, Dorian?" Cassandra said a little tersely. "Or is everything always a joke to you?"

Dorian laughed, "Why, I was being serious, Cassandra," he said. "He _is_ a marvelous hero, do you not think? The _dashing_ Herald of Andraste."

Aden raised his eyebrows and Cassandra made an annoyed sound, "What does his being dashing have to do with anything?"

Aden smirked, "Oh you think I'm dashing too, Cassandra?" he asked cheekily.

Cassandra blushed and glared at him. "What you look like doesn't matter," she said tersely, but Dorian cut across.

"Well it doesn't hurt that he is so easy on the eyes, though, does it?" he smiled.

Aden looked at Dorian, glad that the dark night should be masking his blush. "Dorian," he said in amused surprise, "I've never known you to be so complimentary of anyone, but yourself."

Dorian smirked, "You should take that, in itself, to be a compliment."

"This is ridiculous..." Cassandra muttered, then before she could finish her sentence however, the war horn was blaring across the keep. Singing had turned in to screaming and the dancing into running. Dorian found himself hurtling down the stairs to the gates of Haven with Cassandra and Aden at his side, all three rushing to find out what had happened.

Everything else that happened seemed to be a blur. A boy, a very odd boy, was warning them of the attack, the Elder One was on the cliff tops with his army of red Templars swarming the hills and into the keep. An Archdemon. Trebuchets. Demons, demons and more demons. And then:

"Get back!" Cried Aden as the huge, black dragon roared above them, streaming red lyrium lava from its gaping jowls. Dorian, Cassandra and Varric fell to the ground as another stream of the lyrium separated them from Aden, thrusting them to the ground. Dorian could barely see the Herald through the chaos, he only heard his last cry, "Get back to the keep, find Cullen, get out!"

Then, before he could go after him, before he could even look to see where he had gone, he found himself being pulled and shoved out of the way of another stream of lyrium. And then Varric was hauling him through the grounds and into the keep. Aden was nowhere to be seen.

Thirty Two hours later, Dorian found himself wracked with exhaustion from the array of emotions he had be forced through since Aden was thought to be dead. He had only known the man a few months, yet spent nearly every day with him since they met and had developed… some strong feelings for the man. The thought of him dead? Well that just wouldn't do.

He was quite mad at him for that.

He sat in the freezing camp, watching as Aden walked back into his tent after speaking with Solas. Without a further thought, Dorian stood up and moved toward the tent. Mother Giselle stopped him before he could enter.

"I am afraid ze 'Erald needs rest," she said smoothly, bowing her head.

"Does he?" he said Dorian annoyed. "Well I will be sure not to excite him too much, then."

Mother Giselle did not move.

"Oh let him in, Mother Giselle," Varric chuckled from his seat beside the closest campfire. "He's not gonna hurt him."

Mother Giselle looked at the dwarf for a moment before turning back to Dorian and sighing. "If you will not leave 'im to rest, perhaps you could at least get him to drink zis." She pulled a small bottle from her gown, holding it out to Dorian.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you'd like me to poison him? Lovely," he said sarcastically. "No thanks, if he doesn't want to take it, I won't give it to him."

But Mother Giselle pushed the bottle into Dorian's hand. "It is just a tonic to 'elp 'im sleep. 'E will need 'is rest for tomorrow's march." With that she left, moving out of the entrance so that Dorian could pass.

He glanced after her before swiftly grabbing a bottle of brandy from collection by Varric's feet, ignoring the dwarf's protests, then entering the tent.

"Bout time you showed up," Aden said, sitting up from his bedroll immediately. He looked almost as bad as he had when Dorian had watched them carry him into the camp from the snow.

Dorian flashed him a crooked smile, pushing that thought aside, before sitting down beside him and placing the brandy and medicine flask on the ground. "I was too busy being inspired," he said nonchalantly. "That song will be in my head all day, I swear it."

Aden smiled and rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you too," he said, pausing briefly before continuing, "I'm glad…you made it back," he said seriously. "I thought… well I worried that you might have-"

"Died? And miss all the fun?" replied Dorian, "Perish the thought. I didn't join the inquisition to die at Haven." Dorian paused, finding it easier to joke than actually admit how he had felt when he thought Aden was dead. "That was all part of your plan then, of course," he said finally. Aden frowned in confusion. "Obviously, saving the people at Haven, escaping the archdemon, letting everyone… fret, thinking you're dead before turning up in the middle of the night – alive! All very inspiring, as I'm sure you know."

"Well, yes obviously," agreed Aden, smiling lightly and feeling warm sense of relief and comfort wash over him finally. Dorian was good at making the whole situation seem not so bad. "Think I did a good job of it?"

Dorian frowned. "Yes," he said tersely, " _I_ certainly thought you were dead."

Aden grimaced. "So did I," he said seriously. "When I woke up, I was under-ground, I must have fallen under the trebuchet into these caverns, but there were demons everywhere." He paused, looking at his hand. "Then this," he waved his left palm about, "just opened up or something creating this rift and just destroyed all the demons."

Dorian frowned before reaching out and taking Aden's hand with the mark. "So it's stronger?"

Aden nodded, "Seems to be."

Dorian reluctantly let go of Aden's hand. "Something you should perhaps discuss with Solas," he said, a layer of concern to his voice. "In the meantime, Mother Giselle wants me to make you drink this." He gestured to the little flask next to the brandy. "I also brought brandy to make this a real party."

"Drugs _and_ alcohol," commented Aden nodding bemusedly. "You do know how to party. Perhaps I will do both."

"Very daring, I see," Dorian smiled, picking up the brandy first.

"Always," smirked Aden in response, holding out his hand for the alcohol.

"You know, some people would advise you against be so daring," Dorian mused as he watched Aden take a swig, his eyes lingering on his lips as Aden licked the light alcohol residue from them.

"Would you?" queried Aden, looking at the bottle of brandy for a moment before shrugging and taking another large swig.

Dorian began to smile as he continued to watch Aden. "Oh certainly not," he said sportingly. "No, I would encourage it."

Aden offered the bottle to Dorian who took it, taking a sip of his own. "You should take your tonic," Dorian said after a while, his eyes had now had the chance to roam the rest of Aden's face. He noticed the weary, dark circles beneath his eyes, the slight rouge that had crept up his tanned neck with each sip of brandy, and his usually well-kept ghosting of stubble had become quite disheveled. Dorian had no issue with the look, in fact there was something quite appealing about the roughness of it that he couldn't get enough of. However he could tell that the man must be exhausted. He felt guilty keeping him awake with his idle chit chat.

"And when have I ever done what I was told?" smirked Aden, pulling the brandy bottle back off him. "I am enjoying this far more than I would a nap."

Dorian smiled a little, sitting back on his hands. A warm feeling of happiness continued to wash over him as he listened to Aden, so unbelievably relieved and glad that he had returned. Not only that, but he was feeling a very strong desire to move closer to him, to touch him – even just his hand again, or to mention how he, Dorian, was tall, dark and handsome…

However he kept stopping himself, still so unsure. He was certain the man was attracted to him – he had basically out and said that at the tavern. However, since the near death experiences of the previous day Dorian was now quite concerned about ruining their friendship. He did not have many friends, if any at all. Not true friends. Aden was someone he could call a true friend. He thoroughly enjoyed his company and respected the man greatly. Respected and… desired.

He didn't know what Aden wanted exactly. If Dorian was honest he had let his feelings get carried away. He liked Aden a lot, more than that of a friend, and more than a mere physical attraction. He had become used to the fact that in Tevinter pleasure between two men was just that: pleasure. No more. He had learnt never to hope for more, and thus did not expect more from Aden. However Aden was different in many ways to most of the men he had met. Perhaps that was why his feelings had escalated without his permission.

"What _are_ you thinking about, Dorian?"

Aden's voice snapped Dorian out of his long train of thought. Dorian frowned before leaning forward, placing one hand beside Aden's thigh, using the excuse of taking the brandy bottle off him to shuffle closer. "That you're a mess," said Dorian quietly, hiding his smirk as he had to pry the bottle off Aden.

Aden pouted, clearly a little tipsy.

"A _mess_ ," repeated Aden curiously. "I don't think so," he said, smiling a little and shaking his head. "I don't think that's what you're thinking."

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh really?" he smiled, "Then what do you think I am thinking?"

Aden shook his head again, leaning in towards Dorian. "No," he said quietly this time, "No more answering questions with questions…you need to tell _me_."

Dorian felt his breath hitch in his throat as the sudden husky tone to Aden's voice sent a thrill right down to the base of his spine. "I was… enjoying the show," Dorian replied finally, his voice low and his eyes flicking from Aden's green irises to the man's lips that were now closer to his own than ever.

The corner of those same lips turned up into a small smile. "Really?" Aden replied quietly. "Even if it _is_ a mess?"

Dorian licked his lips, his heart skipping several beats in his chest. "Perhaps…but, I like it," he said smoothly, his reply making Aden's stomach flip as he dared to inch closer.

Then,

"I really _must_ insist," Mother Giselle said haughtily, walking straight into the tent without warning. "zat you let ze 'Eerald rest- oh!" She stopped upon seeing the two men, inches apart, on the bed.

Dorian pulled away, angry disappointment welling in his stomach, while Aden was glaring darkly at the revered mother.

"Apologies," Dorian said, though it almost sounded like a sneer. He leant down and picked up the medicine flask. He handed it to Aden, their eyes catching. "Goodnight," he said in a low voice.

Aden was about to object to his leaving, but Dorian stood up too quickly, nodding to both the Herald and Mother Giselle before swiftly exiting the tent.

So instead, Aden bid Mother Giselle a cold goodnight before downing the tonic and falling back against his bedroll, his heart still thumping hard in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Inquisitor. Well that was new. Dorian had felt very…proud watching Aden accept the inquisition sword. It had been quite a march to reach Skyhold, one which Dorian barely saw Aden at all as Solas was making him march ahead to 'lead the group'. The castle was magnificent, he couldn't believe something like this was just lying about abandoned. And now, Aden, the Herald of Andraste was the Inquisitor.

A well deserved title Dorian thought. However it was a deserved title that changed things. The more he thought about it and the more rumours he heard whispers of he could no longer deny it to himself. Despite the fact that Aden and most of their inner circle agreed that Dorian was a 'good Tevinter', the rumours that spread with every passing day would be damaging to Aden's new reputation. He needed reputation to lead the inquisition to victory. They needed allies, support. That was harder to come by when people thought he was being manipulated by his Tevinten, apostate…man-whore was the last thing he had been called. He was surprised how quickly the rumours had spread, especially when nothing had actually happened between the two.

It would be selfish to continue…whatever it was they had started. Or hadn't started. Dorian just didn't know anymore. What he did know was that he had to stop now before he was too far gone, if it wasn't too late for that already. Perhaps Aden had changed his mind now that he was Inquisitor anyway. That would be a wise decision. Dorian couldn't believe all of this uncertainty he was experiencing, very rarely was he so unsure of someone's feelings for him. Unsure and wanting. He wanted Aden to want him.

No, _no_ he couldn't. He had to stop. He was here to help stop Corypheus. This was the best route of action toward that. No matter how hard that would be for him.

Of course, Aden was not going to make that easy.

The new Inquisitor had been looking for Dorian all morning, finally finding him in the little library in one of Skyhold's towers.

"Here you are," he said, smiling as he walked up to Dorian who was peering at the dusty tomes strewn over the shelves. Dorian glanced at him, his stomach doing an involuntary flip. _Not helpful_. He quickly looked back to the books before launching into a rant about Corypheus.

Aden just watched, a small smile playing about his mouth. He looked Dorian up and down appreciatively, hardly taking in what he was saying as he was too distracted watching the way the light bounced off his skin…the way it seemed to make his eyes glimmer in the dusty library.

Dorian finally stopped, realizing the silence and said, "Am I going too fast for you?"

Aden quickly snapped his eyes back up to Dorian's face, they had begun roaming quite far south of the border. A slight blush rushed into his cheeks at being caught out and he said, "Sorry, I was… distracted."

Dorian's posture softened a little at that and he tried to suppress a smug smile. "That's hardly your fault," he said smoothly, internally berating himself on failing so easily. "People don't call me…what was it? 'Tall, dark and handsome'… for no reason."

Aden smiled unashamedly, though he was beginning to feel quite hot around the neck. "Must have been someone pretty smart that said that…" he said in reply, walking closer.

Dorian smiled again, but then looked down quickly. _What was he doing?_ He decided to change the subject quickly. "Oh, congratulations on that whole inquisitor thing, by the way…" he said.

Aden stopped walking closer, a little taken aback by the abrupt change in conversation. "Oh, right…" he said, a little unsure. "Yes it's… a bit strange."

"Strange?" repeated Dorian, "Nonsense, it's quite fitting really. No one could deserve it more… nor do I think anyone could do a better job of leading these people."

Aden gave a small, modest laugh, still a little put out by the change in dynamic. "I doubt it…" he said softly. "But, thank you."

Dorian smiled. "I should…let you get back to it," he said, a detectable tone of regret to his voice.

Aden frowned, very unsure of where this change had come from. "Is something wrong, Dorian?" he asked, concerned.

Dorian closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "No," he offered a small, half-hearted smile. "I'm just sure you have a lot of 'inquisitorial' duties to attend to."

Aden's frown deepened. "I'm still the same person," he said slowly, feeling as though the library had suddenly cooled a few degrees. "Nothing has changed, you know that…right?"

"Well," Dorian gave a small, forced laugh. "Some things have changed. You _are_ the inquisitor now," he paused before quickly adding, "and that's a _good_ thing. It just means you have more… responsibility now."

Aden stared at Dorian, very surprised and disappointed by his new attitude. He opened his mouth to say something when,

"Inquisitor, sir."

Aden looked to his right to see one of Leliana's scouts. "Uuh," he stumbled a little, not ready for the interruption. He glanced at Dorian who was not looking at him. "Yes?" he said, looking back to the scout.

"A message from Leliana, sir."

Aden waited, but the scout did not elaborate. "And?" he pressed, confused.

The scout glanced at Dorian uneasily. "Oh for…maker's breath," Aden cursed. "Whatever the message you can say it in front of Dorian."

The scout blushed furiously. "Sorry, sir," he said immediately. "Leliana sends word that her agents have located the grey warden. She wishes to meet with you in the war room when you are ready."

"Great…" said Aden distractedly, "Thanks, I'll be there shortly."

The scout nodded, scurrying off immediately.

Dorian smiled a little. "Duties await, Inquisitor," he said quietly.

Aden stared at him, an annoyed frown forming on his brow. "I…" he started, before sighing in irritation. "Fine…" he said annoyed, waving a hand in a dismissive way. "Great," he continued. "You know I thought _you,_ of all people, would not treat me differently," he shook his head angrily and Dorian remained silent. Aden sighed again, "I'll… talk to you later," he said before turning on his heel and leaving Dorian feeling worse than ever.

* * *

Aden sat at the table with Varric in Skyhold's main hall staring miserably at the rubble still lying about the place.

"You're glumness is spreading," Varric commented, looking at Aden.

Aden glanced at him. "You can't talk," he countered.

Varric scrunched up his nose. "I'm not _glum_ , just had the shit beaten out of me by Cassandra."

Aden sighed, looking down to his glowing green hand on the table. "Yeah…"

Varric frowned. "Ok, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" muttered Aden and Varric gave him a look. He sighed again. "People are just treating me differently, that's all."

Varric looked at him for a moment, "Yeah…" he said after a while, "Look, I'll be honest. It's hard not to."

Aden looked at him frowning. "Why? I'm exactly the same as before."

Varric laughed, "And it was hard enough before," he said, "Now weird shit keeps happening and you keep surviving in crazy miracles and _now_ you're everyone's leader as well as their hero. You're like… this huge…symbol. It's kinda scary."

Aden looked sceptical. "I'm certain you don't think I'm scary."

"I just think you have divine bad luck," shrugged Varric.

Aden rolled his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then said quietly, "Dorian is one of the people treating me differently…"

Varric looked a little awkward all of a sudden. "Well that's…" he paused, unsure of what to say. He had heard the rumours about those two, yet it was obvious Aden hadn't. "Different…"

Aden looked at him, "How?"

"Ahhck…" Varrc muttered, "Why don't you just ask him about it?"

Aden huffed, "Because he's avoiding me."

"I know for a fact that he is upstairs in the library right now."

"Fine," Aden sighed, "I'm avoiding him too."

"Well that's not going to help anything is it?"

"You talk to him don't you?" Aden asked, "What does he think about me?"

"I really don't think this is my place…"

Aden tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance. "There's nothing you can say?"

Varric sighed, "I think he misses talking to you," he said simply.

Aden looked down at his hands. He missed that too. There was a moment of silence, then Aden stood up suddenly. "I'll leave you to it, Varric," he said, moving away. He decided he would take Varric's advice and go see Dorian.

On the way to the library however, Aden ran into Mother Giselle who gave him a letter from Dorian's father. She wanted him to take him to meet his Father without telling him about it first.

Well, even if Aden was annoyed at Dorian for his new attitude; he certainly was not going to lie to the man.

At least this meant he had a solid reason for going to see him.

He found Dorian in the library as Varric said, sitting in his armchair reading a book.

"Dorian?" he asked quietly, stomach flipping.

Dorian looked up quickly, his heart speeding up at the sound of Aden's voice. "Inquisitor," he said, standing up, "What an unexpected surprise."

Aden frowned at him, "Well, you know I've been busy with all my 'inquisitorial duties'," he said, his voice a little guarded. He didn't want to be mad at Dorian, that was unfair. If the mage... didn't reciprocate his feelings that was fine. It didn't make him happy, but there was nothing he could do about that, and he didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Of course," Dorian inclined his head, his tone hardened. He had wanted this... this was for the best. "And now?"

Aden hesitated, then before he could stop himself he asked, "Did I do something wrong, Dorian?"

Dorian looked taken aback, "No..." he said slowly.

"Well I miss talking to you," Aden continued, determined not to lose the friendship they had. "And you're being weird so... I must have done something."

Dorian's heart warmed fondly, "Well... you are the one avoiding me," he said a little teasingly.

Aden raised his eyebrows. " _You_ have been avoiding _me_ ," he countered.

Dorian shook his head, "I have...been giving you space," he said, "you've got a lot to do now days."

"Yeah," agreed Aden dryly, "And I could do with my friends not treating me any differently."

"I'm not treating you differently," Dorian said quickly, "You are exactly the same person to me I just..." he broke off, looking away. He sighed, "I have missed our conversations as well," he said finally, "but I think it is important for you to... not see me so much."

Aden frowned, he wanted to demand why, but then he had a thought. What if this was Dorian trying to let him down easily? To save the Inquisitor from embarrassing himself...

Aden looked away, and Dorian could see the hurt in his eyes causing him to feel sick with guilt. "I... have a letter for you," Aden said after a long moment of silence. He pulled it out of his coat and passed it to Dorian, watching as the man read it and his face flickered through many emotions. Hurt...anger...confusion...

"Well it's probably a kidnapping," Dorian said finally after growling about a few things, _I know my son_ being one of the things he scoffed furiously. "Or perhaps just an elaborate murder..."

Aden gave him a look, "And you don't think you're being a little dramatic, there?"

"No," snapped Dorian, "I don't."  
"Well I think we should go see this retainer," Aden continued, looking at Dorian with concern.

"Well I didn't ask what you thought, did I?" snarled Dorian and Aden looked at him, taken aback. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut. "I...sorry," he said softly, "That was unworthy...I would like to find out what this is about."

Aden nodded, "We will head there tomorrow, first thing," he hesitated, feeling concerned for the hurt he could see swimming in Dorian's eyes. Then, before he could think better of it, he put his hand on Dorian's arm and said, "I'm not going to let anyone kill you or steal you back from us," he said, trying to offer a joking smile. "We will just see what the deal is and leave."

Dorian's heart flipped in his chest and his eyes slid to Aden's hand that was resting comfortingly on his bicep. Aden removed it quickly, frowning a little, "Sorry," he muttered quickly, blushing. Dorian looked at him, heart throbbing and he was very close to just blurting his feelings out for the man. "We will leave first thing tomorrow," Aden continued, moving away. He nodded at Dorian swiftly, then left before the mage could utter a sound.

* * *

Aden did not walk with Dorian on the way to Redcliffe, instead he walked ahead with Blackwall, talking about the warden's possible involvement in the whole Corypheus mess, while Dorian and Cole walked further back. Dorian had been questioning Cole with interest, trying to distract himself from gazing longingly at the Inquisitor ahead of them. However now the tides had turned and Cole wanted to question Dorian.

"Wishing, wanting... Hoping, hurting…" Cole was saying sadly, making Dorian scowl.

"Get out of my head, Cole," snapped Dorian. He had had quite enough of the kid's antics for one day.

"I'm not in your head, Dorian."

"What? Then who's…?" Dorian followed Cole's line of sight and saw he was staring at the Inquisitor. "Oh."

"But, it is the same as what you feel too," Cole said softly.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked tersely.

"Why won't you let him in?"

Dorian clenched his jaw. This was worse than the comments about his Father. "I can't," he said finally in a tight voice.

"But he wants you to," said Cole, confused. "You're both sad when you could be happy-"

"It is not that easy," snapped Dorian, cutting him off.

"Why?" asked Cole. "You could stop all the hurt-"

"Because, Cole," Dorian huffed in pained irritation. "Sometimes… you have to do the right thing. And that's not always what makes you happy."

Cole frowned. He didn't understand. "Why is hurting the right thing?"

Dorian sighed, "Sometimes that's just the way it is, Cole."

But, he was saved of having to say anything else when Aden stopped in his tracks and cried, "Just spit it out, Blackwall!"

"It's none of my business, Inquisitor," Blackwall said gruffly, but this only succeeded in angering Aden more.

"Maker's breath…" he hissed angrily. "This is getting ridiculous. You are my _friends!_ " he said furiously, turning to address all three of them now. "I am sick of people walking on eggshells, not wanting to offend me because I'm the Inquisitor," he steamed. "Do you two know what the rumors are that are flying around about me?" he asked angrily. "Because, Blackwall refuses to tell me. Even though I don't _care_. I will think them _funny!_ "

Dorian didn't answer, but Cole said, "Dorian doesn't want you to know the rumours."

Dorian growled in irritation. "Seriously, Cole?" he said angrily. "Honestly, Aden. I don't know why you decided to bring him along."

But, Aden turned his irritation to Dorian now. "Oh great," he said sarcastically, ignoring him. "Why?" he demanded. "What is the big deal about these fucking rumors?"

Dorian was quite surprised, he had never seen Aden so mad before. He almost smiled in amusement, but he was also feeling bad as it was partly his fault. He wished he was the only one that wasn't treating Aden differently. But… he had to.

Blackwall sighed gruffly. "They're really nothing… Aden," he said, making sure to call him by his name instead of 'Inquisitor'. "Just idle gossip."

Aden swung round to look at him, "Good," he said in exasperated annoyance. "I love gossip. Idle gossip is my favourite. Do tell."

Dorian couldn't help himself, he had to smile. Aden was being too ruddy… adorable, even if it were in a very angry way.

"They're just…" Blackwall said slowly. "About the girls," he finished gruffly.

Aden frowned, now confused. "What girls?"

"Well that's just it," continued Blackwall, "Everyone's saying you've had your pick of the pasture and turned every one down."

Aden stared at him. "That's it?" he said blankly. "That is so _boring,_ " he sighed in exasperation. "It must get juicer than that, come on."

Blackwall looked at Dorian from the corner of his eye, "No that's it really…" he lied. "They all just want to know why you won't have one of them."

Aden rolled his eyes and began walking along the path again. "Maybe _that's_ why," he muttered angrily. "Because they can't even find something _interesting_ to gossip about!"

As they neared Redcliffe Aden stopped again, his eyes catching sight of a stream. "Thank the Maker," he sighed, beckoning the others over.

It was such a hot day and Aden was practically sweltering in his armor. He ripped his gauntlets and gloves off as soon as they reached the stream's bank and knelt down to the water, sighing in relief.

Blackwall and Cole took the chance to sit down in the shade and Dorian stood by the water with Aden.

"You should really do this," Aden said, cupping water into his hands before splashing it over his face.

"I don't really need to," replied Dorian, "I don't have to break a sweat to down my enemies."

Aden laughed for the first time that day, he had missed spending time with Dorian. The cool, refreshing water lightened his mood. "Such a show off," he muttered smiling. He then stood up and pushed his now wet hair from his face.

Dorian was caught quite off guard. The second Aden's eyes, so bright and green in the warm sun, locked with his he felt as though a bolt of lightning struck his chest, shooting through his body in a hot wave. Clear water dripped down his face and off his jaw, he was still smiling warmly, his eyes alight.

"I…" said Dorian, somehow tripping over the one syllable word.

Aden's smile widened. "Yes?"

Dorian composed himself. Then before he could stop himself he said, "You're very distracting _too_ , you know." He gave Aden a small smile.

Aden raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "No, actually," he said slowly, his tone curious. "I didn't know."

Dorian's smile grew, he had missed seeing the small blush that shaded Aden's cheeks when he offered him a compliment. He walked slowly closer to him and continued. "You are. I watch you running around the castle all day, it's quite enjoyable, you're rather strapping."

"Rather?" queried Aden, trying not to seem flustered at all by the blatant compliment.

Dorian chuckled, "Very," he amended.

Aden swallowed. He was a little confused, why was Dorian doing thing? First he wants distance, now he was being perfectly normal again and... admiring him.

"Dorian…" he said slowly, feeling a little nervous. Once again feeling quite uncertain to the mage's feelings towards him. "What are you doing?"

Dorian could hear the nerves in the man's voice, causing his heart to flutter lightly. Here was the man so confident before everyone else, able to sit upon a throne and bring fair judgment upon his foes, the only sole able to close fade rifts and stop this war… and he was nervous. Because of Dorian. Suddenly, out here, away from the castle and the Inquisition Dorian felt that perhaps the rumors didn't matter…

Dorian felt he owed Aden an explanation. "The rumours…" he said quietly. "They _are_ more than what Blackwall said…"

Aden peered at Dorian, waiting for him to elaborate.

"And…" continued Dorian, "They are the reason for my… recent behavior."

Aden's stomach flipped nervously, "How so?" he asked quietly, looking directly into Dorian's eyes and causing his heart to being thumping quite hard in his chest.

Dorian smiled warmly. "Well they're about us, you see."

Aden's heart jumped to his throat, "Oh really?" he asked lowly, trying to gage what Dorian's opinion was on the rumours exactly.

Dorian inclined his head, still smiling. Well there was no going back from this if he said it, so he took the plunge. "Yes… you obviously haven't heard, but word going around the castle is that we, that is to say you and I are… intimate."

Aden's breath hitched in his throat at Dorian's choice of wording. He deliberated for a moment, his eyes flickering to his feet and back to Dorian's which were watching him very closely. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked suddenly, his voice more nervously hopeful than the confidence he had wanted.

"Inquisitor, shouldn't we keep moving?" interrupted Blackwall, making both Aden and Dorian jump a little in surprise. Aden had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Uh, yes," mumbled Aden, glancing at Dorian and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He cleared his throat loudly. "You're retainer… thing. We should deal with that."

Aden picked up his gear quickly, Dorian watching him as he did so. Aden had not said what Dorian thought he would. His answer was far more forward than he was expecting… in a very appealing way.

They kept moving towards Redcliffe, the four of them chatting idly while Dorian kept smiling lightly and Aden seemed uncomfortable.

The events at Redcliffe Tavern did not turn out how Aden or Dorian had expected. Aden now knew that Dorian had a very troubled history with his father. And the man was without a doubt… not a ladies man.

"I prefer the company of men," Dorian was saying suddenly, causing Aden's heart to give a jolt in his chest.

He swallowed a little nervously, his curiosity getting the better of him despite the situation. "And by that you mean…?" he said hesitantly.

"Men," snapped Dorian, "And the company there of. As in _sex_. I'm sure you've heard of it," he said sarcastically.

Aden cleared his throat slightly, the smallest of smiles tweaking his lips despite the timing of the whole thing. "Right, good…" he said, then blushed and looked at Dorian meaningfully. "And yes… I clearly have… 'heard' of it…" he said, their eyes catching and Dorian knew he was clearly referring to the fact that he had already said he liked the idea of he and Dorian being intimate.

Dorian's heart picked up speed in his chest, his anger and hurt at his Father clashing with the warm, tingling emotions he was feeling for Aden.

"I should have known _this_ is what it was all about…" Dorian's father said, looking between the two in mild understanding and shaking his head.

Dorian turned back to look at Halward angrily, "No," he said harshly, "You don't get to make those assumptions about the Inquisitor," he said, his voice softening when he addressed Aden. "You don't know anything about him."

Aden stayed with them as the conversation wore on, convincing Dorian to stay and hear his Father out when the mage demanded they leave. Then, much to both of the men's surprise, Halward was begging for Dorian's forgiveness. Aden exchanged a glance with Dorian and gave him a small smile. "I'll leave you two to speak," he murmured quietly.

"Don't wait," Dorian told him seriously, unsure of how long this would be. "I'll… see you back at Skyhold…"

Aden nodded, offering him a reassuring smile, before heading out of the inn.

When Aden returned with the others to Skyhold he set about to wait and watch for Dorian to return. He was worried, from the little he heard it seemed that Dorian had left his family and country after some particularly unpleasant business. His Father trying to 'change' him with blood magic being the biggest concern. Aden wanted to make sure Dorian was doing OK after the resurgence of all those memories and emotions.

Finally he saw the mage enter Skyhold, he looked… sad. And he walked quickly, head down, to his little getaway place he liked so much in the library. Aden met him there, finding Dorian staring out the window in sad solace.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Dorian turned to look at him, he was certainly a sight for sore eyes. "No…not really," he answered quietly. "But...thank you for taking me out there…making me stay and talk to him. It wasn't what I expected…but, it was something."

"About the blood magic…" said Aden in concern. "When you said you're Father had plans to try to change you with that ritual. I'm sorry… that would have been devastating."

"I will…never be able to forgive him for that," Dorian said, pain and hurt coating his voice. "If he had succeeded… I wouldn't like that Dorian."

Dorian sighed sadly, finally turning fully away from the window to face Aden straight on. "You must think terribly of me after that whole display…"

Aden frowned. "Not at all," he said seriously, moving forward. "I think you were brave, I think…if anything I think even more of you."

Dorian gave a small, soft laugh, his heart throbbing in his chest. "The things you say…" he said quietly.

"I mean them," Aden said softly, moving closer still. "What I said earlier today…" he continued, keeping his eyes locked on Dorian's. "About 'us' not being a bad thing?…I meant that too." Aden took a nervous breath, his eyes flickering away for a moment. "Of course, I don't know what you think about that."

"You don't know what I think?" Dorian replied, his voice just as low and quiet as Aden's, but a little tone of surprise coated his. He thought he had made that obvious now.

Aden laughed a little. "No," he said, "I don't, because you always answer a question with a question…"

Dorian was the one moving closer now, his heart racing in his chest. "Would you like me to answer in another way?"

Aden paused, Dorian's smooth voice sending a shiver down his spine. "If you're capable…" he said finally, a small, somewhat cheeky smile teasing the corner of his lips.

And that was all it took. Dorian swiftly closed the final gap between them, his eyes closing. His nerves on fire throughout his entire body. He had wanted to do this for so long, all of a sudden he could not wait another second.

His lips met Aden's, hot and urgent. Aden felt as though he had been struck by lightning as scorching electricity coursed through his veins and he wrapped his arms around the small of Dorian's back, pulling him against him. He kissed him back, heat pooling in his stomach all other thought leaving his head as he wanted nothing more than for this to never end.

A small moan escaped Aden's lips causing Dorian to kiss him harder, passion sparking with every flick of his tongue. Aden's breaches felt far too tight and he gripped the back of Dorian's shirt, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Then, of course, Dorian pulled back a little, breathing heavily. "'If I'm capable'," he muttered his voice both husky and amused, his lips still only inches away from Aden's.

Aden smiled slowly, trying to keep his own breathing in check as realisation that Dorian had just kissed him settled over him. "You know this…" he said lightly, still keeping Dorian firmly against him, one hand running from the small his back up to the base of his neck. "Is going to prove those rumors to be somewhat true…"

Dorian felt a thrill shoot down his spine at the small movement of Aden's hands. Before he could reply however, there was a commotion behind them.

"Oh!" cried one girl while two others giggled and behind them Fiona stood staring at them in surprise.

"Ah…" mused Dorian, "I suppose they will definitely be now."

Aden finally let go of Dorian, and Dorian's arms slipped off his waist, their vacancy leaving him feeling quite cold. Aden cleared his throat loudly, raising his eyebrows at the onlookers.

"Yes?" he said expectantly. Each one of them blushed immediately before scurrying off, while Fiona turned away, smiling apologetically.

Aden turned back to Dorian who was still standing very close to him. A giddy feeling of happiness was beginning to settle over him. "How would you like a drink?" he said smiling. "I know where they hide the good wine."

Dorian was smiling back, "And you've been keeping it from me all this time?" he said impishly. "Scandalous."

Aden smirked. "At least that would be the least scandalous thing that has happened today." He paused for moment, still enjoying having Dorian so close to him. "Anyway," he continued, "I thought you might like to drink yourself into a stupor. I would. It has been one of those types of days, I imagine."

Dorian's smile widened. "You do know me so well." He moved his arm so that his hand could rest on the small of Aden's back, the gentle touch still setting the man's skin alight. "Lead on then."

* * *

 _A/N Thanks so much for the fave's & follows guys! And thanks xozoeox for your review. I'm so glad you guys are liking it, I wasn't sure what to expect form this story so it's nice to know some people might be enjoying it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"So…" said Aden as he and Dorian sat up high on one of Skyhold's least traveled walls, watching his guard's training below. He passed Dorian an entire bottle of wine, keeping one to himself. "'Us' then…" he murmured, "It _is_ a… good thing?"

Dorian struggled between smiling and frowning. He made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat before saying hesitantly, "I… told myself I wouldn't let this happen…"

Aden frowned in confusion, a little hurt clouding his eyes. "…Why is that exactly?" he asked slowly after a moment of silence.

Dorian made a small huffing noise before taking a sip from his wine. "Because _I_ am the evil magister controlling the Inquisitor," he said finally.

Aden rolled his eyes feeling a wave of relief wash over him. _That_ was what all his concern was about? "Nonsense," he said smiling. "You're not a magister," he said with a wink.

Dorian frowned at him. "No…" he said slowly, "but most don't know that. Even if they did it wouldn't change their minds. I am still the dread mage from Tevinter."

However, Aden was still smiling. "So then," he said jovially, ignoring the concern, "how long have you wanted to kiss me for?"

Dorian frowned at Aden. "You should have more concern for the rumours," he said in agitation.

Aden sighed. "Fine. _Are_ you using blood magic on me?" he said in exasperation.

Dorian made an annoyed 'tnh' sound with his tongue. "No," he said tersely, "though I would not likely tell you if I were, would I?"

Aden shrugged. "Guess I have no way of knowing then," he said lightheartedly, "Except that I liked you before I was inquisitor and I still do. And I don't want to stop."

This made Dorian's heart throb warmly. He finally released a small smile. "Neither do I…" he said quietly.

Aden's smile widened. He leant forward, placing a hand on the back of Dorian's neck before pulling him in and placing a very soft kiss on his lips. The tenderness was quite new to Dorian and caused his nerves to flutter throughout his body in a frenzy. Aden paused momentarily, his lips hovering above Dorian's, then he kissed him again, longer this time and a little deeper, smiling a little as Dorian's moustache tickled his top lip.

He pulled back slowly, Dorian opened his eyes, looking at Aden with a little curiosity in his gaze. This certainly didn't feel as though it was just sexual. Though perhaps Aden just thoroughly enjoyed the 'chase', he thought, just in a slow…and tender way.

"Will you answer my question yet?" asked Aden quietly, smiling lightly again.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing around his own lips. "The one about how long I have wanted to kiss you for?" he queried.

Aden nodded.

"Certainly not," Dorian laughed, "that would give far too much away."

"Since you first laid eyes on me then," Aden smirked, "I thought so."

Dorian chuckled lightly.

"You know I thought for a bit..." Aden started then he broke off shaking his head and blushing.

"Yes?" Dorian pressed curiously.

Aden glanced at him, "I thought... the whole 'distance' thing you were doing was because you didn't..." he cleared his throat, why had he decided to say this? "...think of me the same way... I thought maybe I came on to strong and freaked you out," he finished with a laugh.

Dorian looked at him, amused, but feeling bad for causing him so much confusion. "I thought you would understand why..." he said seriously, "that I could be damaging to your reputation. I... nearly kissed you in that tent after you returned from Haven..." he gave a small laugh, "How could you not know?"

Aden shrugged, smiling a little, "Could've been my imagination. I had just returned from the 'dead', remember. And... I had put a sizable dent in that bottle of brandy you brought."

Dorian smiled, "I would have kissed you," he said teasingly, "Had Mother Giselle not so rudely walked in on us."

Aden smiled too, "So it was all her fault that we had to wait so long, then," he said and Dorian chuckled in agreement.

From there the evening went very nicely. They spent a number of hours drinking, criticizing Aden's guard's uniforms, and talking about each other's families. Dorian had learned that Aden's own family had not been so fond of the idea that their son was not going to be continuing their line and marrying a noble woman of their approval. Apparently Aden's father had actually paid some poor woman to try to 'involve' Aden in a night of pleasure. That had not gone so well, but was the last attempt his Father made to sway him. As low key as the evening had been, it was one Dorian would never forget.

* * *

So Leliana had of course found out about the amulet Dorian had sold. And since seeing his Father, he rather wanted it back. Of course this meant Aden wanted to get it for him. But, Dorian would not have it. He would not use his… closeness to the Inquisitor to get what he wanted. He had sold the amulet, and he would get it back. On his own.

Dorian hoped that with Hawke's grey warden friend, Stroud, found and the planning of the attack on Adamant that Aden would be too busy to pursue the matter further.

However that was not the case as Dorian now found himself in Val Royeux with Aden, Cassandra and Varric faced with the man he had sold the amulet to in the first place. An influence mongering cretin.

He was thoroughly annoyed.

The man had stated what he wanted for the amulet and Aden was frowning curiously. He turned to Dorian. "What do you think, Dorian?" he asked.

Dorian looked at him, "Leave the man be," he said stiffly. "I got myself into this, I should get myself out of it."

"Perhaps you should accept your friend's help, Monsieur," said the Merchant swiftly, succeeding in spiking Dorian's anger.

" _Kafass…_ " he hissed angrily, "I know what you think," he snapped, "and he's not my friend, he's…" he broke off, catching Aden's eye who frowned at him as if to say: well, what am I? Then, very aware of Varric and Cassandra watching them with interest, he turned back to the merchant. "Never mind what he is…" he muttered.

"As you desire…" continued the merchant, before continuing his appeal to Aden.

Dorian stormed off at the end of the conversation as Aden agreed to the man's terms. He was furious with disbelief that Aden would conform to that man. For _him_. This is exactly what he _didn't_ want.

Aden was left behind shaking his head after the retreating mage.

"So this is…" Cassandra said awkwardly, "I mean… you are… courting him now, are you?"

Aden turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Courting?" he repeated, smiling a little. "That's a very old fashioned term isn't it?"

Varric chuckled. "No, I'm curious too," he said interestedly. "Is this a fling or…?"

Aden sighed, looking at where Dorian had gone. "No, it's not a fling," he replied, but then frowned. "Not to me at least," he said suddenly, "why? Do you think it is to him?"

Cassandra smiled a little at this. As untrusting as she had been in the mage, she had begun to think a little better of him lately. And though she thought it was not responsible of the Inquisitor, she also thought it quite sweet that he had a crush. The hopeless romantic in her could not deny the sweetness of the situation.

Varric chuckled heartily. "I'm sure you don't need to worry, Inquisitor," he said.

Aden ran a hand through his hair, a little nervous now and began to walk after Dorian. "So…" he said curiously, glancing at his two companions. "I've heard a lot of rumours that people are saying, but...what do _you_ two think about us?"

"Does it matter?" laughed Varric.

Aden smiled a little. "Well…no, it wouldn't stop me from, er, pursuing him," he said a little awkwardly, "but I do value your opinions."

"Well I trust Sparkler," smiled Varric. "Plus, it would make for a _great_ story. The Inquisitor and a Tevinter mage…"

Aden chuckled. "What about you, Cassandra?"

Cassandra frowned. "He is… not so bad for a Tevinten," she said formally. Then she paused before saying, "And you seem to quite like him… though I cannot understand how you can put up with his ego."

Varric looked at Cassandra in great surprise. "Wow, Seeker," he said, "I'm impressed. I think you should take that as a solid seal of approval there, Inquisitor."

Aden laughed, he was glad Cassandra and Varric weren't still at each other's throats anymore. He'd had to break them off each other's necks when Cassandra had found out Varric had lied about Hawke.

"People _will_ talk," Cassandra said, glaring at Varric, "more than they are at the moment."

"That much I don't care about…" shrugged Aden. "Anyway, for now he seems a little upset, so he may not even want to speak to me."

"He'll get over it," dismissed Varric, not concerned.

Aden certainly hoped so. He was still going to get this amulet for the man, hopefully after that he wouldn't be so mad. And then perhaps Aden could find out if this was a fling to him or not… He hadn't thought about that. He didn't know what Dorian wanted. Was this just physical to him?

Great, he thought, more uncertainty.

* * *

Aden didn't see Dorian again that day, or the next. He had received the amulet from Leliana once he had completed the merchant's wishes. He had a feeling the mage was avoiding him. He was walking around Skyhold trying to find the man, as he was not in his usual place in the library, when he ran into a young man he had not seen before in the courtyard.

"Inquisitor," the man said with a bow. He was very handsome, tall and had thick, dark hair.

"Hi," said Aden, a little surprised. "Nice to meet you, uh…?"

"Gerald," replied the young man. "I'm the blacksmith's son. My mother and I moved here after Haven, it's much safer here than out there now, people are sayin'."

"Oh, well I am glad to have you and your family here," said Aden honestly. "Your Father is an excellent blacksmith."

Then, Aden finally spotted Dorian, he was walking right towards them with quite the scowl on his face.

"Oh dear," he muttered as the mage came to a halt beside him, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Dorian," he said, offering a cautious smile, "I've been looking for you," he glanced at the blacksmith's son who was looking a little apprehensive. And Aden could understand why, Dorian was practically death staring him. "This is Gerald, he's the blacksmith's son."

Dorian nodded tersely. All he could see was a young, _tall, dark and handsome_ , man. As annoyed as he had been at Aden he certainly did not want the man flirting with _anyone_ , but him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Aden said, nodding at Gerald, deciding it best to take Dorian somewhere private where they could talk.

"An honour, Inquisitor," said Gerald bowing again before backing away.

Dorian made an annoyed huffing sound as he left. "Well _he_ certainly thinks a lot of himself," he sneered. "Terrible hair…"

Aden raised his eyebrows. "Are you _jealous_ , Dorian?"

Dorian scowled at him. " _I_ do not get jealous," he said waspishly. "I was merely… commenting on what a waste of time that man is."

Aden smiled in amusement. "I see…" he said a little smugly. "Well anyway, I _have_ been trying to find you. I need to talk to you."

Dorian had a feeling he knew what this was about. He sighed, "Well here I am."

Aden frowned. "Let's…go somewhere private."

They retreated into one of the abandoned towers nearby that still had rubble lying all over the floor. Aden handed Dorian his amulet before he could say anything.

Dorian stared at the gift for a moment, a mixture of emotions rushing through him. "So now I am indebted to you," he said finally.

Aden frowned. "You don't owe me anything for this Dorian," he said a little annoyed. "I wanted to get it. For _you_."

However this just made Dorian scowl more. "This is exactly what I didn't want," he snapped. "An intelligent person would cosy up to the inquisitor if they could. It would be foolish not to," he said throwing his hands about. "You can open doors, get them whatever they want, shower you with gifts and power…" he sighed angrily. "That's what they'll say, I'm the magister who's using you."

Aden should have realised this was why Dorian hadn't wanted him to do this. He shook his head, this man was far too caught up with what others thought.

"Is that all?" he said amused, and feeling a little relieved. "Then, go ahead and _use_ me, Dorian," he said before adding cheekily, "Or are you all talk?"

Dorian laughed in surprise, not expecting that response at all. "Oh you are glorious…" he said warmly, his heart skipping a beat. He laughed again, feeling quite bad for being so mad. "I… am apparently an incredible ass at accepting gifts," he said walking forward slowly. "I apologise and thank you," he said, taking Aden by surprise with his sudden gratitude. He came to halt directly in front of the inquisitor.

Aden felt his breath hitch in his throat just before Dorian wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him softly against him. Dorian's lips finding Aden's quickly, but gently. He kissed him longingly, causing a warm, lustful heat to spread through Aden's body, his hands caressing his back. Then Dorian pulled back, however kept him in his arms. "I'm going to stop before I say something syrupy," he said quietly, smiling warmly. "But… I won't forget this and I will repay you," he said releasing Aden finally. "Count on it."

With that, he left Aden feeling quite breathless in the broken tower.

* * *

Dorian had an idea of how to 'thank' the Inquisitor. In fact, it was an idea that he could not get out of his head. They were currently wandering the Western Approach, killing venatori and had just destroyed a vein of red lyrium. However, all Dorian could do was watch Aden's every move hungrily.

He kept imagining taking all that armour off slowly and seeing the man's lean, _toned_ figure beneath. He knew Aden was in excellent shape, aside from the fact that they ran around killing things everyday Dorian had thoroughly appreciated how tight fitting the man's casual inquisitor wear was when he was at Skyhold.

Although, as much as he dearly wanted to take things further with Aden, he was also worried that this… thing they had would be over after that. The chase would be up, Aden perhaps would not want him after…a thought he did not like to think about.

So he was going to make sure he enjoyed every last bit of the chase if that was the way it was going to be. He had set a plan in his head to tempt and seduce Aden until the man wanted him desperately.

"Dorian!" cried Aden suddenly in fear and quickly Dorian found himself being pushed out of the way of a rogue venatori about to slice his head off, a large shield attached to Aden's arm protecting him.

Aden helped Dorian up after Varric finished the rogue off with a bolt through his chest. Aden frowned at him with concern. "What happened?" he demanded, "That rogue nearly took your head off!"

"My dear, he is _clearly_ distracted by something," Vivienne said, fixing her robes. "Or someone, to be more precise. He has been all day." Vivienne smiled widely. "I _am_ surprised you hadn't noticed, my dear."

Varric chuckled quietly, fixing Bianca to his back again and Dorian brushed himself off, thoroughly irritated by Vivienne's comments. "Let's keep moving, shall we?" he said tersely, ignoring the circle mage.

Aden looked interested and a little concerned, but allowed them to walk on. He fell into step with Dorian, trying to fall behind the other two a little so that they could chat.

"Yes, yes," Dorian said before Aden had a chance to say anything, "I'll pay more attention." He looked at Aden expectantly. "You _were_ about to lecture me, were you not?"

Aden smiled a little. "No, no," he said innocently, "I was…just wondering if there's anything _I_ can do to, uh, 'help' with whatever is distracting you?

Dorian looked at Aden with an amused smile. "You know," he said quietly, "sometimes I wonder if none of this is real and you're actually a desire demon trying to tempt me."

Aden laughed, his smile much larger now. "Well if I am, how am I doing?" he asked cheekily, "Are you tempted?"

Dorian felt his heart begin to speed up a little. "What would you do if I said, yes?" he replied teasingly, the low and smooth tone to his voice making Aden wish they were alone.

"You'd find out, wouldn't you?" he replied slowly and quietly.

Dorian bit his lip; it was going to be quite hard teasing Aden without driving himself crazy first.

"Then I am very tempted…" he said in a low voice, peering at Aden from the corner of his eye. He felt a warm sense of satisfaction fill him as he watched the corner of Aden's lips curl up into a seductive smile and a deep blush coated his neck.

"Now… isn't this the part where I possess you?" Aden asked quietly, his eyes playful as they locked with Dorian's.

Dorian smiled slowly, "Maybe," he said coyly, "depends on how you plan to 'possess' me." Dorian paused, wondering how forward he should be. He put his hand out to hold Aden's arm so that he would slow down a little before leaning in quite close to his ear, his breath tickling the hair on Aden's neck. "Perhaps you could show me," he said quietly, smiling as he felt the slight shiver that ran down Aden's spine.

Aden's heart was thundering in his chest, his skin tingling all over his body. No one had ever caused this much reaction from him with mere words alone. "I…" he tried to say, however found that his voice had gone a little hoarse. He cleared his throat, the warm blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks. "I would like that…" he said finally and Dorian felt his heart throb at the nerves he could hear in Aden's voice. He wondered momentarily how much experience Aden actually had. Every minute Dorian spent with this man he found his feelings for him growing endlessly. Oh, he liked him. He _really_ liked him. And he did not want this to end.

Neither did Aden.

Both men were concerned the other thought this a fling, and both were too concerned to actually _ask_ what the other thought. They were worried about spoiling what they had and embarrassing themselves by baring their emotions to the other in case they were denied.

A ridiculous conundrum.

Dorian suddenly realised he had been staring at Aden for some time now with a soft smile on his face, he looked away quickly. Aden made it very difficult for him not to get his hopes up.

Aden had noticed the staring and he was feeling very hot and bothered. He wanted to make Dorian feel the same. He was wondering if Varric and Vivienne would notice if he and Dorian just disappeared behind some sand hills for a while…

He glanced at his two companions ahead of them, he could vaguely hear them arguing about why Varric didn't like being a noble, which were the same reasons Vivienne loved about being a noble.

Aden grabbed Dorian's arm suddenly, holding him back and waiting as Varric and Vivienne disappeared over the top of a sand hill. Dorian looked at him with raised eyebrows, a surprised smile on his face.

"Yes, Inquisitor?" Dorian asked amused, "Do you-"

But, Aden did not let him finish. He grabbed the man's hip, moving his other hand to the back of Dorian's neck before pulling him against him roughly and turning Dorian's words into a very enticing little moan of surprise as he crashed his lips against his.

The kiss was very firm and confident, sparking an instant arousal within Dorian. Aden's tongue fought with his for dominance over the kiss and won as Aden moaned huskily against his lips, tilting his head to the side so that he could kiss him deeper.

Where this sudden, lustful kiss had come from Dorian was not sure, but he could not get enough of it. He had completely forgotten where they were and what they were supposed to be doing, his thoughts only had room for hearing Aden moan again. And that's what he got as he pushed his hips against Aden's firmly, going dizzy with desire at the intense heat emanating below their abdomens.

Then Aden pulled back, breathing heavily. Dorian frowned, not ready to be finished, and pushed Aden's head back towards his with his hand before continuing to kiss him. He felt Aden's lips curl into a smile under his and he relished the feeling, an intense longing beginning to throb within him.

Aden pulled back again, still smiling, "I think we should stop…" he said quietly, his voice huskier than Dorian had heard it yet. "Before we get rudely interrupted by one of our friends worried that we've been kidnapped."

Dorian, who did not want to stop, gave a little annoyed huff, though he smiled when he said, "Only if you promise to continue this later…"

Aden's smile became very seductive all of a sudden and he leant in to Dorian's ear, placing a kiss to his jaw on the way. "Oh," he whispered softly, "I promise."

Then, he pulled away, throwing Dorian one last sultry look before walking over the hill toward the others.

Dorian had no idea where that sudden display of sexual confidence had come from, but it had succeeded in driving him absolutely desperate with desire. _He_ was supposed to be the one seducing Aden. Not to say he was complaining. Far from it. Needless to say he was certainly not going to be able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again for the follows/faves and redingfromphone for your lovely review :) I really appreciate it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!_

 _Also with the amulet quest, in the game if you actually choose the 'leave it' option and say you're not going to do what the merchant wants, Dorian slightly approves instead of disapproves and you can still go ahead and do the war table mission and get the amulet and continue the romance... so that's the way I actually did it... but I thought this way works better for the story XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N This chapter borders on being 'M' rated..._

* * *

Dorian always wondered what exactly went on in those long war meetings Aden would attend. Today in particular was one of those days. Aden had been in there for hours, and Dorian rather wanted to see him.

Finally, the large wooden doors swung open with a creak and Dorian watched Aden wearily walk out, pressing his hands to his eyes in exhaustion. Aden didn't often let the stress of leading the Inquisition show on his face, but right now Dorian could see it. He could see the tired, worried lines around his eyes, scared of failing, but determined to succeed.

He smiled warmly, that smile growing when Aden saw him, the Inquisitor's face lighting up immediately.

"Dorian," said Aden gladly when he reached the mage, "have you been waiting out here all this time?" he teased.

Dorian inclined his head unashamedly. "Of course," he said smoothly, "if I want to stand a chance at spending some time with you, I have to make sure I am first in line."

Aden continued to smile as he wrapped his arm around Dorian's lower back, "Well, now you have me," he said softly. "What do you plan to do with me?"

The hand on Dorian's hip was warm and comforting, and a gesture he was not used at all. "I rather think that should be up to you," he said slowly, looking at the Inquisitor with care. "After all, you run around after all of your companions every day doing little things for everyone because everyone keeps asking you for favours… I think it's your turn."

Aden smiled. "My turn?"

Dorian nodded, "Yes, what does the Inquisitor want?"

"Hmm…" mused Aden, "Can it be cheesy?"

Dorian smiled a little, "It can be whatever you want; that's the point."

"More time with you, then," Aden said smiling, a small blush colouring his cheeks.

Dorian laughed, enjoying the warm wash of emotion he felt at those words. "You can already have that whenever you want it," he said.

Aden smiled, "Oh good," he said lightly, "well I would like to take you up on your promise of a game of chess. I beat Cullen you know, so you should be prepared to lose," he teased.

Dorian found himself still smiling. He had thought the Inquisitor might have turned this conversation into an innuendo for something else… and though he desired that greatly, he seemed to be dreaming about it every night now, it warmed his heart that the man just wanted to spend time with him.

Dorian had never been in a relationship, though he had wanted to be, so he wasn't sure what one felt like. All he knew was this felt very different to any fling he had ever had.

They made their way to the chess table in the garden, stealing a bottle of brandy on the way.

"You know," said Dorian as he took his seat and opened the brandy. "I don't think you realise how…" he paused, pouring a glass of brandy and glancing at Aden who was looking at him curiously. "How…special you are," Dorian finished, blood warming the back of his neck.

Aden raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled. "Well that's a very sweet thing to say," he mused quietly.

Dorian's blush reddened. "Yes, well, I know you don't think you were sent by Andraste-"

Aden nodded, still smiling. He hadn't seen Dorian get flustered before. "And I know _you_ think I am…"

Dorian inclined his head. "I do," he said simply. "However, my point is: she could have sent someone who was completely dull…" Dorian took a sip from his brandy, tapping the side of the glass thoughtfully. "But, we got you."

Aden was grinning now, he took his own glass of brandy from the table and said, "Well I'm glad you don't think me dull, Dorian."

"Certainly not," Dorian agreed quietly, moving a pawn on the table, "which is a rare find indeed. And of course," he continued nonchalantly, "you could have taken this power that you have been given for selfish means."

Aden smirked. "You're right," he chuckled, "I should have taken over the world myself, by now. People should thanking me for my mercy."

Dorian smiled. "Precisely. You're too good to be true." Dorian blushed again as he said this, quite unsure of how these words kept tumbling out of his mouth.

Aden's heart fluttered a little in his chest and he looked across the table at Dorian, very surprised. "Where _are_ all these compliments coming from?" he asked, clearly enjoying them. "Did you miss me that much today?" he teased.

"It is not my fault," Dorian replied smirking, though the blush remained in his cheeks. "You _are_ adorable. What can I do?"

This was almost too much for Aden, his stomach flipped with nervous enjoyment and he laughed in surprise. "You think I'm _adorable?_ " he asked grinning while he moved his rook on the board.

Dorian was smiling slyly. "I do," he said simply.

Then Aden thought of something, "Hang on a minute," he said in realisation. "All this flattery…" he said tutting Dorian quietly. "You're trying to distract me."

Dorian raised his eyebrows innocently. "Perish the thought, Inquisitor," he said smoothly. "I would never degrade to such tactics."

Aden smiled knowingly. " _Really_?" he said in obvious disbelief, "You know, two can play at that game. I _have_ thought you dashing since the day we met."

Dorian smiled in satisfaction. "Everyone does," he said simply, "I couldn't blame you. You have eyes. And an incredibly remarkable pair of them at that." He moved his bishop slowly across the board and took Aden's rook.

Aden narrowed his eyes a little, a sultry look coming across his face. He leant across the board to pick up his queen, brushing Dorian's fingers on the way. "I realised we never got to finish that… kiss… from the other day," he said quietly, succeeding in making Dorian's stomach tighten at his words. "I did promise I would…"

Dorian swallowed with difficulty, finding his mouth had gone quite dry. He smiled seductively. "I've been waiting…"

Aden caught Dorian's eye across the table, he smirked lustfully. "You know…" he said quietly, "There is _one_ other thing I want…"

Dorian had to stop himself from biting his lip, his nerves practically on fire. "Oh yes?" he replied lowly, moving another piece on the table, "Do tell."

Aden's smirk grew, "I _want_ ," he emphasised the word, making Dorian's heart jump to his throat, "you…" he finished quietly, before quickly moving one pawn on the board and saying, "Check mate."

Dorian blinked, his heart beating very fast and the evidence of his arousal pressed against the belt of his pants. He looked down at the board, then back at Aden's smirking face. It was, indeed, check mate. He narrowed his eyes, "I hope this isn't how you beat Cullen," he said stickily.

Aden laughed. "No…" he said quietly, "It isn't."

Dorian stood up from the table suddenly, still feeling thoroughly aroused and he walked around to Aden's seat, offering him his hand. Aden took it, standing up and looking at Dorian curiously.

Dorian smiled lustfully, slowly pushing Aden back against the pillar behind him. He dropped his hand, taking a hold of his hip instead, while his other hand rested on the column beside Aden's head.

Aden breathed in quickly, excitement rushing through him. He glanced around them quickly, but no one was over this side of the garden. He smiled wantonly. "Yes, Dorian?" he asked quietly, his voice coated with lust.

Dorian leant in closer, his eyes seductive. "About what you _want…_ " he said slowly into Aden's ear, his breath tickling the hair on the back of his neck. Aden bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as Dorian placed a teasing kiss to his jaw. "I hope that wasn't just a tactic to win that game…"

Aden moved his hands from his side to grasp Dorian's hips, pulling him against him. Dorian let out a very quiet groan as he was sure he could feel the Inquisitor's arousal pressed against his leg, his thoughts becoming a heated haze. "What do you think?" whispered Aden, his need weighing heavily on the tone of his voice.

Dorian's breath caught in his throat, his hand now squeezing Aden's hip. "I think…" replied Dorian, his voice quiet and deep. "I want… exactly what you want…" he finished a little breathily, before moving his lips to Aden's neck, needing to feel and taste his skin.

Aden exhaled raggedly. "Care to… take this somewhere a little more private?" he struggled to ask, his voice barely audible as Dorian kissed his neck again, teasingly, his words lighting a fire in Dorian's veins.

Then,

"Here you guys a- Whoaaook," came Varric's voice from behind them. "Sorry, Inquisiter, Sparkler," he said, actually chuckling a bit. "I would say I hope I'm not interrupting something, but I er… clearly am."

Aden heard Dorian growl in annoyance against his neck before he looked over his shoulder at the dwarf. "Varric, you have impeccable timing," he said in irritation.

Varric chuckled. "If you didn't want to be disturbed you should have gone some place private!" he teased, he peered to the side to catch Aden's eye behind Dorian, as the mage seemed as though he was not going to let Aden off the pillar. "Looks like Sparkler forgave you for the whole amulet thing, then," he said with a wink, clearly not bothered or embarrassed at all by the situation.

Aden frowned, still breathing heavily and almost rolling his eyes. He sighed, pushing Dorian lightly at the hips so that the man would finally let him up. "What's up, Varric?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and only vaguely embarrassed by how flustered he knew he must look.

"Everyone's waiting for you two in the tavern!" he said jovially, ignoring Dorian's evil eye. "I've finally got everyone together to play wicked grace! It wouldn't be the same if you two didn't join us."

Aden glanced at Dorian, half amused and half disappointed. Dorian crossed his arms across his chest. "Can't say it is what I had planned," he said, still a little touchy after the interruption. "But, I am sure it is difficult to get everyone together on a night."

Aden blushed at the thought of what he had 'planned', before he swallowed it down and turned back to Varric. "Lead the way, Varric," he smiled, shaking his head bemusedly.

* * *

Though the night may not have been what Dorian expected, it was a night he thoroughly enjoyed. He'd had few friends through the course of his life, however now, with the inquisition, he found himself surrounded by a group of remarkable people who accepted him. Who… actually trusted him. And he sat across from the man the led them all. The man who many did not truly know, all they saw was this holy symbol, this… grand leader that would save them all.

But, Dorian knew him. He knew him very well. He also knew that the man kept throwing very lewd looks and sultry smiles his way all night. The number of these looks increasing with the number of drinks he'd had.

By the end of the evening, the two left the tavern after exchanging cheeky glances when they were the last ones left at the table with a naked Cullen.

They walked together across the courtyard toward the stairs that led into Skyhold, Aden surprising Dorian by taking his hand and holding it as they walked.

This was why Dorian got his hopes up. This was why he couldn't believe the man to be true. How could this man, the Inquisitor, sent to save the world, also be funny, charming, witty, _homosexual_ and want to be with Dorian?

Aden looked at Dorian, feeling his stare. "Sorry," he said quickly, "is this OK?" he asked, gesturing to their entwined hands. Aden had not been in a relationship before either, and not knowing what this was, made him a little cautious about things. But this had...felt right.

Dorian looked a little confused as he said, "It's fine, I'm just… not used to this."

"Hey, Inquisitor," said Varric's voice before Aden could reply, the dwarf walked up to them smiling, Sera was with him giggling drunkenly. "Leliana wants to see you right away… apparently," he said, for some reason a little mirth was present in his tone.

Aden looked furious. "You've got to be kidding me, it's the middle of the night!" he fumed, "What could be this urgent that-"

However now Varric was laughing, and Sera said gleefully, "Toldja it would work! It's funny innit?"

"Sorry, Aden," chuckled Varric while Aden looked confused. "Couldn't help it. Specially since earlier..."

Aden grimaced. "Funny," he said blandly.

"Very," Varric said still smiling, "We'll…leave you two be now, I promise. You can… get back to where you left off," he said winking and Aden blushed, though you could not tell in the darkness.

"Whatja mean?" slurred Sera, "What did they take off? Leave off?! ...Wha?"

"Goodnight Varric, Sera," Aden said, shaking his head bemusedly. He glanced at Dorian and they kept walking, eventually reaching the grand entrance to Skyhold's main hall when they came to a halt. Neither party wanted to go their separate ways.

Aden could feel Dorian watching him before he turned to look at the mage. A light, tingling sensation spreading from the back of his neck and down his entire body.

Dorian leant in close to Aden's ear, his cheek lightly brushing the Inquisitor's, causing his stomach to flip. "I've been thinking about where we left off all evening, actually…" Dorian whispered, the corner of his mouth itching upward into a small smile.

A shiver went down Aden's spine, his heart beat rising a few notches instantly. He glanced around the hall, a few guards stood about the doorways, not appearing to be watching them, though Aden knew they would be.

"So have I…" he whispered back, the tingling on his skin making his heart flutter within his chest.

Dorian let go of Aden's hand and walked around him, keeping his face very close to his until he was behind him, his lips right next to his ear, his breath making Aden dizzy. "Shall we… continue to your quarters…" he said in a hushed, low voice. "See how _bad_ the inquisitor wants to be?"

Aden breathed in raggedly, Dorian's last few words sparking an instant arousal within him. "I thought you'd never ask…" he replied throatily, a seductive smiling playing around his lips.

Dorian's smile grew, his body very warm and excited. He placed a hand on Aden's back and they walked towards his room. "I like to play hard to get," teased Dorian quietly as they hurried into his quarters, desperate to finally be alone… where they could not be interrupted again.

"And now?" Aden said as soon as they had closed the door to his chamber, his heart thumping madly in his chest. Dorian turned on him immediately, pushing him up against the door, his hands pulling Aden's hips against his.

"I'm got…" he said huskily before capturing Aden's lips hungrily with his own. Aden groaned throatily, pulling Dorian to him closer and kissing him back passionately, every word Dorian spoke turning his every thought into lustful desire instantly.

They somehow made it up Aden's stairs, boots and shirts disappearing as they climbed. Dorian didn't know he could be more aroused than he was already, but the sight of the Inquisitor in nothing but his pants with a very obvious bulge at the front… he went dizzy with desire.

Aden let Dorian push him toward the bed, blood rushing through his body and his arousal throbbing almost painfully. His hands roamed the mages chest, his perfectly toned muscles clenching at Aden's touch. He paused when he reached the top of Dorian's breaches, his fingers sliding along the belt line, teasing the extra sensitive skin and making Dorian moan with need.

Aden smiled, hooking his finger under the lip of his pants and pulling him closer suddenly so that they both fell back onto the bed.

Excitement rushed through Dorian as he landed on top of the Inquisitor and he immediately began to assault Aden's neck with his tongue, teeth and lips, desperately enjoying the way he would writhe and moan in response to his touch. His hands searched Aden's body, teasing him back as they reached his pants, slowly pulling them lower.

"Dorian…" moaned Aden lustfully, his voice barely audible.

Dorian smiled, thoroughly enjoying hearing Aden say his name like that… he moved his lips to Aden's mouth before kissing him deeply. When he broke off his eyes locked with Aden's desire filled green ones and he felt like a shock of electricity hit his core, spreading through his body. Never had he felt so strongly for a man that he was about to sleep with. The feeling making his desire even more intense.

"Dorian…" Aden said again, his voice still very husky. "I want… to tell you," he said, struggling to get the words out through the desire filled haze. He wasn't nervous, but he wanted Dorian to know… he had not done this before. His only other experience with a man had been a small fling between he and a stable boy when he was young, but that had remained fairly innocent compared to this. "I've never…"

Dorian raised his eyebrows as he realised what Aden was trying to say. His heart throbbed warmly, that strong feeling of emotion that was not normally there in these situations making him want to hold the man under him tighter than any other, and never to let go.

"Really?" he whispered, his mouth hovering above Aden's temptingly. His seductive smile grew larger and he moved his hand under Aden's pants and down to the hard, throbbing bulge that wanted his touch so desperately. Aden moaned loudly, his head falling back against the bed as Dorian took hold of him, rubbing him gently. "Then this…" he said softly, "should be very fun…"

* * *

By the time the two men were finished, they made a half-hearted attempt to clean up after themselves before falling into a very deep, content slumber together.

Aden woke to see Dorian, completely naked, looking out the window. His stomach flipped nervously. Was this it? The night before had been the most incredible nights Aden had ever experienced. One that he wanted to happen again. Dorian noticed he was awake, the mage was very nervous himself, he had been up for about half an hour, watching Aden sleep, fretting about the room. This was it, he had to see what Aden wanted. Hear the hard truth…

He was talking distractedly about Aden's room, he wasn't even sure what he was saying himself, and Aden noticed. He sat down next the man, fully aware that they were both completely naked, and that the inquisitor looked, perhaps, even more handsome than ever.

"Dorian," interrupted Aden, smiling a little. "What's wrong? You're very… distracted."

Dorian sighed, looking down at his feet. "Sex does that…" he said lightly, "it's distracting."

Aden looked nervous, his heart picking up pace a little. "Is something the matter?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Dorian looked at him, which was a mistake because it made his heart nearly jump through his chest. He looked away again, his stomach twisting. "I…" he said slowly, taking a breath before finally taking the plunge and saying, "I'm curious to where this goes, you and I…"

Aden's heart skipped a beat. Here it was, he thought, would Dorian want to stay with him now that he had been to bed with him?

"We've had fun…" continued Dorian, making Aden's heart sink a little. "Perfectly reasonable to leave it here…"

Aden deliberated for a moment, "What…do you want, Dorian?" he asked finally.

Dorian looked at him again, and Aden realised he looked just as nervous and apprehensive as Aden felt. "All on me then," he said.

"Should it be all on me?" Aden replied quickly, his heart racing now as he waited for Dorian's answer.

Dorian sighed again, looking down at his hands that were clenched together in his lap. "I like you…" he said very quietly after a long moment and Aden felt this warm feeling explode in his chest and he kept listening, hope building. "More than I should…more than I think is wise," he took a shaky breath. "If we end it now… I could walk away," he said, his voice sad and he knew even walking away now would be the most difficult thing he had ever done. "Later might be-"

But he broke off, looking at Aden who had put a hand softly on his knee, smiling warmly. "I want more than just fun, Dorian," he said, warm happiness washing over his body in waves.

Dorian stared at him, relief, disbelief, happiness… so many emotions rushing through him. He looked back to his hands, trying to make sure he had heard what Aden had said properly.

Aden peered at him, his smile growing. "Speechless, I see?" he said softly, his voice very happy.

"I... didn't expect…" said Dorian slowly, he looked back to Aden, his eyes overwhelmed. "Where I come from…" he explained, his heart beating very fast in his chest, "this… anything between two men stops at pleasure. It is accepted, but taken no further… you learn not to hope for more. For weeks… with you… I-"

Aden's smile grew even larger as he watched Dorian stutter through his words like he never had before. He leant forward quickly, stopping Dorian's mumbling with a soft, tender kiss to his lips.

"I can't believe I have been worrying this whole time about the same thing," laughed Aden when they broke apart.

Dorian smiled finally, the realisation that this was not over beginning to settle on him in a wave of utter elation. "You have?" he asked surprised, his heart still fluttering in his chest.

Aden nodded in amusement, "Yes," he chuckled lightly.

Dorian's smile grew larger. "And I am your first?" he continued teasingly now.

Aden blushed a little, making Dorian's heart throb again. "Don't laugh," he said smiling. "I have had flings…well a fling. When I was 16… he and I didn't really get far…"

Dorian laughed, "Then I have a lot to teach you," he smiled, beginning to feel a little aroused. He could not believe this man was so... 'untouched'. "You know, tongues won't stop wagging after this now…" he continued, "some would call us foolish."

Aden rolled his eyes. "Then let's be foolish," he laughed.

Dorian's smile grew greedily, "Let's," he agreed, leaning across the bed toward Aden seductively. "Care to… 'inquisit' me again?" he asked lustfully. "I'll be more descriptive with my instruction this time…" he teased.

Aden laughed, skin tingling. "Show off…" he muttered.

* * *

"Word has spread about your… relations with Mister Pavus, Inquisitor," Josephine said tactfully to Aden as he and she walked out of the war room together.

Aden rolled his eyes, he had been getting a lot of this recently. "I don't care what people think, Josephine," he began, however Josephine stopped him.

"Do not misunderstand, Inquisitor" she said quickly, "I have no issue with your relationship. And I believe the mage has your best interests at heart."

Aden looked at her in surprise. "So why are you bringing it up?"

"I merely would like to know what your intentions are exactly. If this is something you intend to continue I will need to make that known to the public…" she said formally. "There are so many rumours going about, it would be better to set them straight."

"Oh," said Aden simply, still surprised. "Well, I intend to stay with Dorian," he said, blushing a little. "For as long as he will have me."

Josephine could not hide a small smile. "Very well," she said kindly. "Thank you, Inquisitor. I will put an end to these ulterior rumours." She gave Aden a brief bow, before retreating to her desk and Aden left her room, thinking of Dorian only to walk straight into him as he exited.

"Well hello," Aden said smiling, but Dorian looked abashed.

"I may have… been eaves dropping," he admitted ashamedly.

Aden laughed. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't intend to," Dorian said pointedly, "I was looking for you when I heard my name…then I remained to listen."

Aden smirked. "I see," he said.

"So… you'd like to remain with me?"

Aden blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We have already had this conversation," he said, "that can't be a surprise now."

Dorian smiled, he enjoyed teasing Aden. "For as long as I'll have you," he quoted, "that is very sweet you know."

Aden rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I say sweet things," he said, "you bring it out in me, clearly."

"Clearly," Dorian agreed amused. He had been on quite the happy high since he and Aden had properly begun a 'relationship' and it didn't seem like he was going to come down from it any time soon. "You know what happened to me this morning?"

"I think I'm about to find out…"

"A woman from the kitchens approached me," he said, his stone still thoroughly amused. "She asked me to teach her how to craft a love potion."

Aden raised his eye brows. "Well, she didn't assume it was blood magic, that's got to be a bonus at least."

Dorian smiled, "I know, that's what I thought. She was deadly serious too, she thought I must be the expert to have captured you."

Aden laughed. "What did you tell her?"

Dorian smirked, "I told her I was the expert, but not in love potions. Merely with the male-"

"Unbelievable," smiled Aden, cutting across him. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"Very much," agreed Dorian, "to think I tried so hard not to let it happen."

Aden gave him a look, "'tried so hard'," he quoted dubiously.

Dorian inclined his head. "Well, you made it very difficult."

Aden smiled contentedly. "That's what I thought," he said amused. "Come with me," he continued, still smiling. "I have to go see Varric and convince him to write the rest of his romance serial for Cassandra."

"Oh dear…" Dorian said blanching. "Did I tell you she tried to get me to read it? I'm not sure what you're doing is for the best…"

Aden laughed. "Perhaps not," he said, as they walked toward the main hall. "But I _am_ certain that it will be fun."

* * *

 _A/N Thank you SO MUCH again for the faves and follows and KhAel for your review! You are AWESOME. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Sorry for the delay... I debated on doing a lemon or not...then decided I did not want to so I did a bordering on a lemon...obviously, as you have just finished the chapter, you would know that... anyway... let me know your thoughts! Also wondering if this should be rated M or not?!_


	6. Chapter 6

"So…" Aden mused quietly, lying naked in his bed beside Dorian. He was propped up on his forearms looking at the mage who lay on his back. His eyes could not stop wandering down his body appreciatively and he found it very easy to become aroused again quickly.

Dorian met his gaze and his stomach flipped; Aden's eyes were warm and playful and his hair fell about his face while his naked, tan skin looked ever so appealing. "So…?" smiled Dorian, letting his eyes drink in the image.

Aden smiled and Dorian's stomach flipped again. "So, what are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Dorian smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Aden shuffled closer and moved an arm so that he could place his hand on Dorian's chest lightly. Dorian's stomach tightened immediately and Aden kept smiling, now tracing the muscles lightly with his finger. "That was the point of my question…"

Dorian took in a quick breath, his skin very sensitive to Aden's touch. "Sex," he said finally, flashing Aden a sultry smile.

Aden stopped his teasing and moved to rest an arm over the other side of Dorian so that he was hovering over him. He smiled, "hmm…" he said softly, "I'll admit, that is difficult _not_ to think about, especially when you're like _this_ before me."

Dorian's heart tingled lightly and his smile grew, he wrapped his arms around the small of Aden's back, running them over his smooth skin slowly. "Am I tempting you again so soon?"

Aden's eyes flickered to his lips, his skin feeling very warm beneath Dorian's touch. "You _are_ irresistible…" he muttered, his heart speeding up a little beneath his chest. "What specifically were you thinking about sex?" he continued quietly, leaning down on his forearm so that he was pressed closer to Dorian.

"Aren't you a curious one," Dorian smiled, "I was thinking about you, obviously."

"What about me?" Aden asked smirking.

"You really like me to spill all my secrets, don't you?" Dorian said in amusement.

"Do you want to keep secrets from me?" Aden queried lightly, still smiling. "Now, I'm no expert," he continued, "but I am fairly sure in a 'relationship' you're supposed to be open with each other…"

Dorian chuckled lightly, "Is that so?" he mused, "Then do you have any secrets I should know?"

Aden looked honestly thoughtful for a moment and Dorian felt his heart warm fondly and he caressed Aden's back again gently. "No, I don't think so," Aden said finally. "So what were you thinking?" he smiled again.

Dorian looked at him amused, then he let out a small sigh. "I was… thinking about how you're… different," he said finally, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Aden looked curious. "How do you mean?" he asked, then he frowned. "Good different or bad different?" he added quickly.

Dorian laughed quietly. "Good different…" he answered simply.

"Oh, good," Aden said a little relieved. He paused, a small smile playing around his mouth again. "So… good different how?"

Dorian shook his head, smiling in amusement again. "Such cheek…" he muttered.

Aden flashed him a smile, but waited for him to elaborate.

Dorian sighed again. "You're different…" he said slowly, the same blush appearing on his cheeks again. "Because you… care…"

Aden looked a little confused, "Of course I care…" he said frowning.

Dorian looked at him, his stomach flipping again as he found this very difficult to talk about. "I mean you're… generous."

Aden wasn't sure what to say, his brow still pinched in a confused frown. Dorian gave him a small smile, finding his confusion to be quite endearing. "You… aren't the first man I have slept with…" he said after a moment.

"I know," Aden said quickly, his stomach twisting a little uncomfortably.

"And I only bring that up because…" Dorian paused again, his eyes locking with Aden's. He gave a small half laugh, "you're very different to them…"

Aden exhaled slowly, still not sure where Dorian was going with this. "You keep saying that," he said, his tone unsure.

"Yes…" sighed Dorian a little uncomfortably. "Well, you seem to… care more about _my_ pleasure than your own…" he said after a moment.

Aden blushed a little, "…So?" he asked after a moment.

"So?" repeated Dorian with a small bemused laugh. "So every other man is in it solely for his own pleasure… I mean they still, it was still good but, with _you…"_ he broke off for a moment, blushing again. "It's better," he said softly. "You care." Aden was blushing furiously now and staring straight down at Dorian's chest. Dorian smiled up at him, moving a hand up his back and into his hair. "I like it a lot," he continued warmly. "I like _you_ a lot."

Aden met his gaze, his heart fluttering with warmth. "Well _I_ like _you_ a lot," he mumbled quietly.

Dorian chuckled lightly, "Yes, I know," he said.

Aden smiled a little, "And… I _like_ it when you… like it," he said slowly, his voice becoming husky and his words causing the blood to blaze through Dorian's veins through to his fingertips.

Dorian's lips curled into a seductive smile. "How much do _you_ like it, exactly?"

Aden's smile grew and he leant in slowly, pressing his lips against Dorian's and kissing him slowly.

"Oh, I like it…" he whispered against his lips. He kissed him again, deeper this time, his tongue flicking out to tease Dorian's lips longingly. He pulled back, "More than you know…"

Dorian's body warmed at his words and his smile grew. "No, I think I know…" he said lowly, pulling Aden closer to him.

"Do you…" Aden muttered, smiling, "And do you… want to get to know more of how much I like it?"

Dorian exhaled longingly, "You know, I'm really liking this whole 'relationship' thing…"

Aden smiled, "Me too…" he agreed.

Dorian's heart tingled happily and he moved his arms off Aden's back and around to his front, pushing his chest so that he would roll onto his back. He moved on top of him quickly, looking him over lustfully.

"Let me…" he said huskily. "Focus on you for a little…"

* * *

One of the things to pass the time that Aden and Dorian had absurdly decided to do was tease Cassandra into thinking they were talking about her.

"It's not working…" whispered Aden.

"No, no. It is, look at her face," Dorian whispered back snickering slightly, his thigh brushing Aden's as they sat in the courtyard across from Cassandra. "She's positively fuming…"

"Oh yes! Wow, she certainly knows how to throw a stink eye…"

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have done this while she was armed…"

"Is she hitting that thing harder now?"

"She is definitely imagining our faces on it…"

"Oh no! She stopped…"

"She's coming over!"

Snicker, snicker

"Shh! Shh!"

Then,

"What," demanded Cassandra positively glowering at them as she came to a halt with her arms crossed over her chest, "are you two saying about me?"

Dorian nudged Aden's leg as the man wouldn't stop sniggering. "Honestly, Cassandra," he said innocently, smiling widely. "We weren't talking about you."

Cassandra's frown deepened menacingly. "No, no, It's true," Aden said, finally suppressing his laughter. "We respect you too much, Cassandra."

Cassandra growled in irritation. "Now I know you're lying," she snapped. "If this is about that book-"

"Cassandra," laughed Aden, "I think even better of you for knowing you read those books!"

"Truly," Dorian said swiftly, "I may not personally be a fan…"

"But, we can appreciate a true romantic when we see one," finished Aden.

"Indeed," said Cassandra dryly, still glaring at them. "Then _what_ were you-"

"I was merely commenting," interrupted Dorian, placing a hand on Aden's thigh gently, "on how marvelous the Inquisitor's hair looks today. Wouldn't you agree?"

Cassandra made an annoyed sound of disgust, "you two are _made_ for each other," she spat angrily before turning on her heel and storming off.

Dorian looked at Aden as she walked off. "You know," he said, "I think that's the nicest thing she has ever said to me."

* * *

"Another two of my scouts have gone missing near Adamant, Inquisitor," Leliana was saying to Aden at her post in one of Skyhold's highest towers.

"I want to make the attack soon, Leliana," Aden said, his tone grave. "That's why I've called this afternoon's war meeting. You won't lose any more of your people."

"Good…" sighed Leliana, "Erimond needs to be dealt with. Swiftly. May the Maker go with you, Inquisitor."

"Thank you… I just hope we can save at least some of the wardens," Aden sighed as he walked away slowly.

"Inquisitor," Leliana said quickly, before he had reached the stairs.

Aden turned to look at her, she had a small smile on her face.

"You and Dorian," she said, still smiling. "I was remembering our conversation from Haven…"

Aden smiled a little too, "Oh yes?" he said, readying himself for the teasing.

Leliana gave a small laugh. "I'm not about to tease you, Herald," she said lightly. "I just wanted to say… you trusted him then, even when most didn't. And you were right…"

"I'm an excellent judge of character," Aden said jokingly with a smirk.

"No…" Leliana continued, seriously now, "It's more than that. You…are always right. When you told me not to kill Butler…when you allied with the mages… How are you always so sure?"

Aden was taken aback with surprise. "I…" he said, unsure, "I don't know."

"But you must," she persisted. "What guides you?"

"Honestly, Leliana," Aden said, running a hand through his hair. "I just do what I think is right…what my gut tells me."

Leliana sighed and turned away. "You have a much better sense than I…"

Aden looked at her for a moment longer, concern creasing around his eyes, before he went to leave once more.

Then,

"What you have is very special," Leliana said quietly. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "With Dorian," she explained. "Don't lose sight of it. You never know when it could be gone."

Aden stared at her, frowning at the graveness of these words. But she did not say anything else, so he walked away, managing to get down the stairs this time.

He continued, still frowning as he walked past the library to spot Dorian who seemed to be fuming over a piece of parchment.

He raised his eyebrows. "Dorian?"

The mage looked up, glancing at Aden. He made an annoyed sound with his tongue and looked back to the paper.

Aden walked over to him and peered at what appeared to be a letter over his shoulder.

"This," spat Dorian, gesturing at the letter, "is exactly what I was talking about."

Aden frowned. "If you would stop waving it about everywhere maybe I could read it," he said as he placed a hand on the small of Dorian's back, and tried to take the parchment.

However, Dorian pulled away. "It is from an old acquaintance in Tevinter," he snarled, turning to look at Aden.

Aden crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. "I think I can guess at what this is about," he said tersely.

Dorian huffed, before looking at the paper and reading, " _Dorian, I thought you were mad when I heard you joined the Inquisition. Now I understand,_ " Dorian paused, giving Aden a hard look before continuing. " _You always were clever,_ at least that part is true, _and now I see you are finally using that for something useful. The Inquisitor. Well done._ "

Aden smirked, "He could be saying well done because I'm such a catch," he said slyly, trying to catch Dorian's eye, but the mage glared at him, before reading on.

" _I won't say more, should this be intercepted, however if you need any 'help' I am more than willing to look past our previous differences and oblige… I have much in mind._ "

"Oh come on," sighed Aden. "Who cares? Don't start the whole evil magister thing again."

"I'm not," Dorian said agitatedly, "I'm just having my reaction." Aden couldn't help a small smile appear on his face at that. "I'm _allowed_ to be annoyed. On your behalf if you won't be."

"I won't be, because it doesn't bother me," Aden said shrugging.

"It's… disgusting," Dorian spat, glaring at the letter again. "It's no wonder people can't believe it though, isn't it?" he continued touchily.

"No," Aden said pointedly. "It isn't."

"It is," Dorian continued grumpily. "Out of all the mad things that have happened to you-"

"Exactly!" Aden cut in, a little louder then he meant to. He sighed. "Exactly," he continued in a quieter tone, "out of all the mad things that have happened to me, meeting you has been... the best that I could have possibly hoped for," he said, his stomach flipping a little as he said it. "I've had every, crazy 'too bad to be true' thing happen to me, so if I'm allowed to have one 'too good to be true' thing... then I'm going to take it!"

Dorian looked at him in surprise, a warm feeling slowly replacing the anger in his stomach.

"So…" Aden continued, blushing now as Dorian kept staring at him, "just… stop with all this caring about that… stuff," he finished awkwardly. "Please," he added.

"Well you had to go and say something like that, didn't you?" Dorian said after a moment, feeling abashed. "Make me feel like a real ass."

Aden laughed, "Maybe you are an ass!" he joked, but then he looked at him seriously, "Just… tear up the letter and forget about it. He's a fool."

Dorian sighed, then looked sideways at Aden. "Can you believe the gall of it, though?" he said, a small smile finally curling at the tips of his lips. "Even if I was using my charm and wit to seduce you, why would I ever let him in on some of my stolen wealth and power? Unbelievable."

Aden smiled, "I thought you _were_ using your charm and wit to seduce me."

Dorian gave a soft laugh. "It _is_ irrepressible," he agreed. He looked back to the letter before setting it alight suddenly with his fingertips. "They can think what they will," he said, turning back to Aden, their eyes catching. " _I_ am happy."

Aden smiled warmly, enjoying the soft flutter his words caused in his heart. "That's good to know," he said slyly, "because we're going to battle an army of demons in a few days…"

"You are, as always, such a romantic," Dorian smiled. "The things you do for me," he said sarcastically.

Aden kept smiling, moving closer so that he could finally place his hands in an embrace around Dorian's lower back. "Well, you're high maintenance," he said shrugging, "I have to keep you interested."

He leant in slowly, Dorian meeting him halfway, and kissed him softly, temptingly. He held him a little tighter, enjoying the way Dorian's breath picked up beneath his lips. They broke apart, still very close and Dorian said quietly. "I… am sorry for my reaction to that letter, amatus," he brought his hand up to Aden's cheek, cupping it gently before placing another light kiss upon his lips. "You have enough to stress about without me adding to it," he finished, looking straight at Aden with caring eyes.

Aden's heart was beating erratically, his skin tingling all over at the tenderness to Dorian's voice. "Amatus?" he repeated a little breathily, his tone curious.

To his surprise, Dorian blushed, his eyes flickering down. "That… slipped out," he mumbled, "it's…Tevene."

A little smiled tugged the corner of Aden's lips. "I like it…" he said a little huskily, "what does it mean?"

"Oh, you… _like_ it?" Dorian asked cheekily, ignoring the first question. "Should I be speaking Tevene to you more often?" he asked slyly.

Aden's smile grew seductively. "Mmm…" he mused lowly, "I think that would be appropriate…" His eyes flickered to Dorian's lips again, his body beginning to feel quite warm. "But…" he continued, restraining himself, "what does it _mean_?"

It meant 'beloved'.

So Dorian could not possibly tell him what it meant. They had not gone quite as far as saying that yet. Dorian did not want it to come out like this either, not to mention he quite liked the idea of Aden saying it first… After all he had been the one to bare his emotions in front of him after their first night of…intimacy. He felt it only fair.

"It is…" Dorian said finally, his voice a little strained. "I don't know how to translate it… it is simply a term of endearment."

Aden felt his heart do a little flip. He smiled brighter. "And it…slipped out?" he asked teasingly.

Dorian pursed his lips. "It might not slip out again," he said tersely, though a smile was forcing its way onto his lips.

Aden laughed softly. "I'll get it out of you again," he said warmly. Then, he sighed as he heard some distant giggling, glancing behind them where he noticed several people quickly look away from them. "Honestly, you'd think they'd get over it by now."

"Get over _us_? Perish the thought," Dorian replied lightly, pulling at Aden's hips to try to get his attention back on him.

Aden noticed, turning back with a smile. "You know…" he said quietly, "I have time before this war meeting if you want to go… some place private…perhaps teach me more Tevene?"

Dorian shifted, giving Aden a sultry smile, "You have but to ask, _Amatus_ ," he said softly, Aden's heart skipping a beat and he smiled. "Lead the way…"

* * *

Everyone walked in silence, the irrepressible gloom of the fade made it difficult to keep going. Dark whispers crept into each companions mind… their worst fears… their hopes slashed… it was relentless. Despair clung to every breath… every step…

Aden drew in a deep breath, trying to shake himself of the feeling. He glanced around at his friends. Varric, Cassandra, Dorian, Hawke, Stroud… heads down, eyes dark…dank…

He shook himself again; he was sounding like Cole! Thank goodness he had not taken him here.

He would actually be glad for some more demons, at least that got them moving…fighting. Doing _something_. Would they ever make it out of here?

"We're going to get out of here," he said suddenly, making everyone look at him. "Don't let the fear demon get in your head."

Varric gave a mirthless chuckle. "Too late for that…"

"This place…" Cassandra said slowly, "it is… worse than I ever could have imagined."

"You _imagined_ physically walking through the fade, Cassandra?" queried Dorian, his usual lighthearted demeanour somewhat squandered.

Cassandra made a disgruntled sound with her tongue. "You know what I mean, Dorian."

"Well at least bickering is better than drowning in despair…" Aden muttered. He glanced at Hawke and Stroud, they both still had their heads down, frowning to the ground.

Aden sighed, he knew what they were both thinking about: the wardens. But, that was an argument that could wait until they were out of the fade.

"So Dorian," Aden said as lightheartedly as he could manage, "this is probably not the right time, but-"

"Oh good," Dorian interjected, trying to match Aden's attempt at lightening the mood. "I love inappropriate conversation."

Aden smiled, "That… _desire_ demon you spoke of earlier…"

"Should we be tuning out to this conversation, Inquisitor?" Varric asked, smiling a little himself.

Hawke looked at Varric in confusion and the dwarf gave a short laugh. "Really Hawke, you didn't know? Those two are an 'item' now."

"Fair enough," shrugged Hawke. "Then I think I will tune out."

"Probably for the best…" chuckled Varric.

Aden rolled his eyes, "Anyway," he continued, directing his conversation to Dorian. "The desire demon. I'm a bit jealous."

Dorian laughed, a remarkable feat in the fade, "Really?" he asked amused, "Jealous, how adorable."

"You haven't spent hours with _me_ eating grapes and chatting," Aden continued.

"Get me some grapes then, and I'd love to," Dorian smiled, noting that it sounded like Aden may only be half joking as he could hear the slightest tone of 'grumpiness' to his voice.

However, that was the last moment of chatting they were to get. As from then on, demons began pouring out of every crevice, attacking them more and more as they neared the fear demon.

The fight that commenced after the Divine's… spirit…sole…memory…thing helped them to attack the fear demon was the most terrifying fight Dorian had ever been involved in.

Demons were being summoned from every corner, dark whispers still plagued his mind and it was all he could do to shoot fireballs at as many enemies as he could see. He saw Aden, right in the thick of the fight, his hand crackling with power from the anchor as he used its power to destroy demons as quickly as they came.

There was no wonder why people stood in awe of the man, thought Dorian, did he even know the power he wielded?

Finally, _miraculously_ they managed to take down the fear demon and ran toward the rift as Stroud stayed behind to hold off the monstrous spider like creature so that they may pass. Dorian deeply respected the man's bravery… he must know he would surely die.

Aden was making everyone pass through the rift ahead of him, his face determined, watching Stroud in fear.

"Go ahead, Dorian!" he cried, pulling the mage's arm toward the rift, but he would not leave Aden here.

"I won't leave without you," he hissed, terrified, not of dying, but of losing Aden.

But, Aden pulled Dorian with all his strength, and thrust him ahead through the rift. Dorian cried out, but to no avail, the last thing he saw through the green haze was Aden's determined, fearful face.

Dorian fell out of the rift on the other side, collapsing on the dirt covered stone. He scrambled to his feet, blood pounding in his head, his eyes wide in fear. He barely noticed that they were still surrounded by demons at Adamant; his focus was on the rift.

But, nothing was moving.

No one else was coming.

Cold, numb grief began to blind him, shock cementing his feet to the ground. He could not hear the cries or screams… he couldn't hear anything. His heart clenched in his chest, pain building, constricting his throat.

This couldn't be.

But then, Dorian felt his heart jump through his throat, blood rushing to his head so fast he thought he might faint, as a figure appeared in the rift.

Aden came through, falling to the ground, yet landing nimbly on one knee. His face was set in a hard, determined line and he stood slowly, raising his left hand to the rift. The green power of the anchor crackling wildly.

Then, in an enormous effort that nearly blinded everyone near, he closed the rift and every demon around them was dragged back into the fade itself.

Everyone stopped in shock and awe. All eyes, including Dorian's, on the Inquisitor who had just saved them all.

* * *

The mood that night at the large camp that had been made at Adamant was mixed indeed.

Happiness and joy at being alive, having banished the army of demons. Anger and mistrust for the Wardens that the Inquisitor had given another chance. Grief for those they had lost.

Dorian waited in Aden's tent as the Inquisitor had many things to do and people to talk to before he could finally rest. Dorian had not even been able to give the man a _hug_ for crying out loud.

The feelings the mage had gone through that night were far worse than that of Haven. And he had thought Haven was strong. Dorian still felt like he wasn't really here, like he was walking in a dream state and everything seemed surreal. The thought of what he would have done… what would have happened if Aden had not returned through that rift.

He could not think about it, the pounding in his ears got louder every time that thought crossed his mind. He was mad at all the people out there, the people Aden kept nearly dying for. They looked at him with awe and adoration without even seeing him as a person. He was their hero…their saviour. But, he was Dorian's amatus. And _he_ wanted him _here_.

Finally after what seemed like hours of antagonising waiting, Aden entered his tent. Dorian's head snapped up out of his hands and his eyes locked with Aden's, his heart thumping wildly.

He stood up, his eyes not leaving the Inquisitor's and he walked over, his face serious as he grabbed Aden almost roughly and pulled him into his chest, embracing him tightly.

Aden held him just as firmly, closing his eyes and burying his head on his shoulder and breathing in his warmth.

"What…" said Dorian against Aden's neck, his voice quite strained, "were you thinking?"

Aden pulled his head back, surprised at the tightness to Dorian's words. Dorian was frowning, his eyes hard and pained. "I'm sorry…" he began, "I-"

"You pushed me ahead!" Dorian cut in, his voice still grieved, but angry. "You could have…" he broke off, looking down, his hands clenching on Aden's back. "I thought I lost you," he said finally, his voice barely audible.

Aden felt an intense, sweeping wave of emotion rush over him and his eyes felt hot and prickly, a lump in his throat making it difficult for him to swallow. He pulled Dorian back against him, not able to get words past the blockage in his throat.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that," Dorian muttered into his chest, slowing breathing in the warm scent that was Aden. "You have a hero complex…" he added, trying to give a half-hearted laugh.

A small smile made its way onto Aden's face and he chuckled quietly against Dorian. He pulled his head back once more, moving a hand to brush Dorian's cheek as he reached for his chin, gently tilting it to look at him. His heart throbbed in his chest when their eyes met once more, his fingers brushed over his lips and moustache and he smiled tenderly.

"I love you, Dorian," he said, his voice barely audible. But, Dorian heard him, a warm tingling sensation spreading over his body, his heart expanding with emotion in his chest. Aden leant in slowly, his eyes closing and he pressed his lips gently against Dorian's, his skin so sensitive it sent a fluttering of sensations through every nerve in his body. He kissed him again, longer this time, lingering and enjoying the warmth it gave him before he finally pulled back, eyes opening once more.

Dorian's heart was thudding loudly in his chest, his skin alight with sensation. No one had ever told him they loved him. Nor had he ever done so, or even felt that strongly for anyone in his life.

Until now.

He loved Aden. He had for a while now. His heart throbbed again and he knew he must say it. He wanted him to know he felt the same, he needed him. His breath caught in his throat as Aden looked at him, breaking the tender kiss. "I…" he said, but he had all but lost his voice. He cleared his throat quietly, his face warming and gave a small, shy laugh. He couldn't believe how much he was struggling with this.

"You don't need to say it," Aden said quickly, his fingers brushing Dorian's cheek again, the gesture so loving Dorian worried his heart would explode. "I just…wanted to tell you…"

"I love you, Aden," Dorian interrupted, his voice quiet, but determined, blood flooding his cheeks. Aden felt his heart warm with the wealth of emotion he felt at those words. And Dorian continued, "Amatus," he said softly, then he smiled. "Which, by the way," he added, his voice still very quiet, "I _can_ translate…"

Aden let out a light and soft, bewildered laugh. Pure happiness rushing through his veins. "So translate it…?" he whispered, smiling.

"Simply…" Dorian said quietly, "it means 'beloved'. You are my amatus, my beloved."

Aden didn't know it was possible for him to feel any more emotion right now, or for him to hold Dorian any tighter in his embrace… but he did. His smile grew tenderly and he said, "And that just 'slipped out'…"

Dorian laughed quietly, "You know I don't just let things slip," he paused, still smiling, "so promise me one thing," he said, looking at Aden intently.

"Yes?" smiled Aden.

"Our next date?" Dorian continued, "No demons."

Aden grinned, "Not as romantic as planned?"

"Not _quite_."

"I'll do better next time," he promised. "How about…grapes, fine wine, my quarters _all_ day?"

"And night?" confirmed Dorian.

Aden smiled, "That shouldn't even be a question."

* * *

 _A/N Thank you guys again SO MUCH. Wow, I really appreciate the feedback, you guys are amazing. Sorry this wasn't out faster, I stayed up till 1am now to get this out tonight, haha!_

 _As a side note, not sure if anyone knows much lore, but I googled amatus and most places just said it's a term of endearment (that much was obvious I thought) and one site said it meant 'beloved'. So I hope that is correct. If anyone knows any different let me know!_

 _Let me know your thoughts in this chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_The rating has been changed to 'M' for this story._

* * *

Aden sat in his bed at Skyhold looking at Dorian who slept beside him. The mage was still fast asleep though the first rays of sunshine had begun to lighten the room. He smiled as he watched Dorian's chest rise and fall slowly and peacefully, feeling quite relaxed despite being unable to sleep.

He was concerned. Concerned about so many things. Too many things. Had he done the right thing with the wardens? Could he have done more to save Stroud? And Josephine had informed him that he had many people to judge today so not to leave Skyhold for the day. He stomach twisted with nervous dread at the thought.

And then, the last thing that kept weighing over his mind was the fact that he had still not heard from his parents. He had sent them word when he was no longer a prisoner at Haven, and never heard back. He kept pushing the thought from his mind, however now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was hurt, confused… _mad._ Why had they not replied to him?

Aden sighed, moving to the edge of the bed to get up finally, he was supposed to meet Josephine in the war room. He looked around for his pants, then remembered with a smile that Dorian had removed them last night at his desk. He went to stand up when he felt movement behind him.

"Going somewhere?" he heard Dorian say sleepily and he smiled, turning his head to see Dorian awake and looking at him, his head propped up in his hand. His hair was a little ruffled from sleep and the sheets were resting around his hips so Aden had full view of his very toned chest.

Aden smiled cheekily, "Not…anymore," he said, his eyes sweeping over Dorian appreciatively.

Dorian smirked a little, "Well that didn't take much convincing," he said slyly, "so much for the rest of my plan."

"Perhaps I'll still go," Aden said quickly, "and you can keep convincing me to stay."

Dorian's smile widened. "Well I _would_ like that…" he said softly, "however you seem a little distracted."

Aden moved back over the bed toward Dorian, forcing him onto his back and placing both hands on either side of his head. "You can help with that," he said lowly. "Distract me from my other distractions…"

Dorian wrapped his arms around Aden's back, smiling lustfully, his stomach tight. "Hmm…" he mused, "that _was_ part of my plan…" he shifted underneath Aden, his hip brushing Aden's arousal and he smiled seductively. "Clearly, it didn't take long to work," he added, thoroughly enjoying the look of need in Aden's eyes.

Aden sighed roughly, pressing himself against Dorian and whispering in his ear, "So...?" he paused glancing at Dorian's face, he was still smirking a little smugly. Aden moved a hand to Dorian's naked hip, his fingers brushing over the sensitive skin near his thigh as he passed. "Distract me."

Dorian closed his eyes, his body very warm and ready for some distracting. However he knew that Aden might be procrastinating against the busy day he had ahead of him. Josephine had wanted to meet with him first thing this morning, and he did not want her bursting into the room right now. He was sure she would not, this was Josephine, however she was ludicrously stressed recently trying to organise a way for Aden to meet with Celene so Dorian wasn't sure _what_ she might do.

"Don't you have to…" breathed Dorian roughly after a moment, Aden's hand exploring past his hip and much closer to his own arousal now. "to…meet Josephine?"

Aden growled lowly in what seemed like a mixture of annoyance and need. "Am I not the Inquisitor?" he said lowly, starting to move slowly down Dorian's body with his mouth, causing Dorian's heart rate to speed up exponentially. He glanced back up at Dorian, a lustful smirk on his face as he paused above the man's abdomen. "I'm allowed to be late…" he whispered, his breath tickling Dorian's extra sensitive skin and making the mage's breathing hitch in his throat.

Dorian groaned needily. "I thought _I_ was meant to be distracting _you_ anyway…" he muttered breathily, his hand finding its way to Aden's head and he ran his fingers through the man's hair roughly, gripping the strands at the back of his head.

"Oh you are…" Aden replied huskily, his voice barely above a whisper and he slowly lowered his head to Dorian's arousal, teasing the tip with just his tongue and Dorian moaned loudly, his head falling back against the bed and his grip on Aden's hair tightening immensely. Aden smiled in satisfaction before placing his lips against him, still on the tip and sucking gently, his mouth warm and teasing. All thoughts of stopping immediately left Dorian's mind, his head going dizzy with heated desire and his hand lost in Aden's hair tried to push his head down further, needing to feel more.

Then, there was a loud, sharp knock on the door downstairs to Aden's quarters. Aden paused and Dorian's eyes flew open, his heart beating very fast.

"Inquisitor?"

Of course it was Josephine, thought Dorian angrily, well she _had_ at least knocked.

But then, to their horror, they heard the door open.

"Inquisitor," continued Josephine in a stressed voice. "Forgive me, but I simply must come in. I have to speak with you."

Aden looked at Dorian, his eyes still heated with lust and now anger. However as they heard her footsteps reach the stairs Aden quickly pulled up the sheet and turned round so that they were covered and sitting up facing the stairwell, heart thumping in his chest and his erection still throbbing with need.

Josephine was still talking as she came up the stairs, "I mean really, you _are_ late I feel it is perfectly reasonable-"

She stopped as soon as she reached the last step, her eyes falling on a very annoyed and aroused Inquisitor sitting on the bed with an equally cross and aroused mage.

She composed herself quickly, her cheeks very pink. "So _this_ is why you are late," she said with a huff, and Aden could tell she was actually far more annoyed than embarrassed. "First you put a bucket of water above my door with Sera and soak poor Lady Bernett and _now_ you leave me waiting in the war room because you… can't…" she gestured wildly at the two of them, "help yourself!" she finished angrily.

Aden frowned, he felt a little guilty, however still couldn't shake his irritation. "Josephine, I'm sorry I am running late," he said angrily, "but honestly you could only have been waiting five minutes, I'm barely-"

"You clearly would have had me waiting longer!" Josephine cut in crossly, "This is not the type of behaviour the Inquisitor-"

However instead of making Aden feel guiltier, this sparked his anger. "This is the first time I have been back at the Castle in weeks," he hissed angrily, surprising both Dorian and Josephine with his tone. "I've been out fighting demons, Templars, Venatori and Maker knows what else doing missions for the Inquisition because that is where my priorities lie. Everything I do is for the Inquisition. But I need to have some time where I can do something for me. So if on the first morning I am back, when the sun hasn't even risen above the mountains yet, I want to have sex with Dorian before a war meeting… I'm going to." Aden breathed heavily for a moment, then when no one else spoke he continued, "I'm sorry for leaving you waiting," he said, his voice less angry now and more level. "That was inconsiderate, I lost track of time. So if you would like to tell me what it is you came in here for, please go ahead."

Josephine hesitated, she was quite taken aback. She had never seen Aden angry before, he was normally very easy going and relaxed, he would be the one to ease a situation and avoid an argument if possible. She began to feel quite bad. She was stressed, the pressure of the Inquisition was weighing on her every thought, but she hadn't considered how much it would be weighing on Aden too. He was the Inquisitor. He just seemed to take everything in his stride that it just hadn't…crossed her mind.

She sighed, "I'm sorry," she said bashfully, "I…did not consider… I reacted rashly-"

Aden sighed too, running a hand through his hair, "No, Josephine, it's OK," he said quietly, feeling annoyed at himself for getting so upset. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight or upset you. You're stressed enough as it is. I'm just… stressed too."

Josephine gave Aden a small smile, "Of course you are," she said, "and you've been doing an incredible job, Inquisitor. I… forgive me. And you Dorian, I am sorry for embarrassing you."

Dorian looked at Josephine in surprise. "Not to worry, my dear Lady Ambassador," he said simply, "I'm not embarrassed."

Aden smiled too, "Do you forgive me for leaving you waiting?" he asked.

"Of course," she said honestly, "I will speak to you later, but I will tell you at least what I came in here for," she gave a small, bashful laugh. "Otherwise this all would have been a rather silly waste."

Aden nodded. "Quite…" he said, throwing Dorian a slightly lewd glance.

"I have managed to get you an invitation to a ball for Celene…" she said formally, "I will give you the details later, there is much to discuss. The ball is tomorrow evening, which is why I urgently needed to speak with you."

Aden raised his eyebrows. "So soon?" he said in surprise, "And I have nothing to wear," he said, his lightheartedness finally coming back to his voice.

Josephine smiled, noticing the change in mood herself. "I am sure our tailor will have something ready for you," she said before slowly backing away toward the stairs. "I will speak with you later, Inquisitor," she finished, bowing her heard slightly and blushing before she hurried down the stairs and out of the room.

Aden turned to Dorian the second he heard the door shut. "So," he said immediately, "Where was I…?"

Dorian bit back a smile. "Amatus…" he said quietly, his tone caring. "How stressed are you, exactly? I have never seen you so… riled up," he finished with a smirk. "Especially to our Ambassador… you're normally so polite."

Aden rolled his eyes and sighed before laying down on his back. "It just…gets to be too much sometimes," he said finally, staring at the ceiling. "I never expected to be the Inquisitor… and to have half of Thedas expecting me save the world."

Dorian rolled on to his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Aden, his other hand coming to rest on the Inquisitor's chest comfortingly. "You never let it show…" he said quietly, "I hadn't realised how much it was getting to you."

Aden gave a small laugh. "It's not that bad," he said, "I'm fine I just worry… all these decisions. Am I even making the right decisions?"

Dorian smiled. "Well _I_ think so," he said, "but then I _am_ a little bias."

Aden caught his eye, still smiling, "I'm so glad I have you…" he said softly, that familiar tingling sensation stirring in his heart.

Dorian smile became very tender. "As am I, amatus…" he said quietly, his hand brushing Aden's skin softly.

"Also…" Aden continued, his smile becoming a little cheeky. "I am still _very_ aroused. You have been sitting beside me naked all morning and nothing has come of it!"

Dorian gave a small laugh, "That _is_ scandalous…" he said quietly, moving closer and placing a very teasing kiss on Aden's lips. He hesitated there, his breath tickling Aden's skin before he nipped his bottom lip lightly, feeling Aden's heart beat speed up under his hand on his chest. "Let me fix that…" he whispered huskily, and Aden felt a small shiver of pleasure ripple down his body.

He sighed wantonly, "Please do…"

* * *

"I do _miss_ the game," Vivienne was saying in their carriage on their way to the ball at Halamshiral. "I hope you know how to play it, my dear."

Varric crinkled his nose up in distaste answering before Aden could. "Aggn," he said annoyed, "that shouldn't matter, so long as we save the Empresses life… day saved! The less of the 'game' we have to play the _better_."

"I'm surprised Aden was able to convince you to come, Varric," Dorian added in curiously.

Varric gave a half grunt half chuckle. "I am still asking myself how, Sparkler."

"Well, so long as it wasn't the same way he convinced me," Dorian said smirking and Aden rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Varric chuckled, "You can't help yourself can you? You have to go there."

"It's too much fun," Dorian replied smiling, "how could I not?"

Vivienne shook her head in disapproval. "You are going to cause a scandal at the ball," she said. "Which may or may not be a good thing depending on how our Inquisitor handles himself." She turned to look pointedly at Aden.

"I think I can handle a few nobles, Vivienne," he said, not worried. "Who could resist this charm, anyway?"

Vivienne tutted in disapproval. "You will need more than that to win over this crowd, my dear."

Aden laughed quietly, "You seem just as concerned as Josephine," he said amused, "am I that dim-witted that you all think I can't woo a few nobles?"

" _I_ am not wooed, my dear, though I'll allow, that is incredibly difficult. But it is those like _I_ that you need to woo."

"But, I am not _trying_ to woo you Vivienne," Aden said smirking. "If I were you wouldn't know what had happened to you."

Varric laughed. "There now, see? He'll be fine, Iron Lady, stop worrying."

After a few more bumps and rocks along the road, the carriage they finally arrived at the palace. Dorian was not able to stay next to Aden as he was taken off to be introduced to Duke Gaspard. Vivienne was already mingling with guests in the garden and Varric just looked grumpy. He headed over to the dwarf, smiling a little.

"My, my, Master Tethras," he said, "perk up a little, people are going to think you don't want to be here."

Varric gave a small chuckle. "It's just everything I hate about being a noble all in the one place. Lovely, isn't it?"

"I know," agreed Dorian, "It makes me homesick."

By the time they made it inside the palace and were introduced to the court Dorian was beginning to get quite annoyed. Vivienne had been quite wrong so far as Aden was indeed wooing everybody. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it and was doing little favours to help people around the palace charming them endlessly. And though Dorian was quite enjoying watching the display, he was getting very sick of hearing people say, _I never expected the Inquisitor to be so…delightful!_ Or _Have you seen the Inquisitor this evening? He is so charming!_

Yes. He was. Dorian already knew that. Because he _knew_ him, not because Aden was good at playing the game. Dorian sighed, taking another sip of his punch and looking around for Varric. The dwarf and he had promised to stick together lest be assaulted by the fawning nobility.

"Better be careful with the punch, Sparkler," Varric said from behind Dorian. "I hear it kicks you in the ass before you realise you were drunk."

Dorian turned to look at him, glad of the company. "Good," he said touchily, "I'll have to get more then."

Varric chuckled. "Getting to you are they?"

Dorian clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Have you seen the swarm of women _and_ men that are following him? Josephine is going to be swarmed with proposals for the Inquisitor."

"Ah," dismissed Varric chuckling and patting Dorian's arm. "Don't let it get to you, Sparkler. If you're _that_ worried, add your own proposal in there."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "I'm not _worried_. They're just… irritating."

"Yeah… at least our dear Iron Lady should be pleased."

Dorian hummed grumpily in agreement then his face brightened when he saw Aden enter the courtyard and head over to them.

"Having fun?" Aden said lightly, he went to take Dorian's drink so that he could have some then he stopped. "Shouldn't do that, should I?" he said disappointed.

"Probably wouldn't matter now," Varric chuckled, "They're practically in love with you out there."

Aden grimaced. "Not quite… there are still a few in the court I need to work on…" he said seriously.

Dorian scoffed annoyed. "No you don't," he said sourly, "I think some of these women are already considering blood magic to try and win your favour."

Aden laughed, looking at Dorian fondly. He leant forward suddenly, but smoothly, his arm coming to rest on Dorian's forearm and he kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled back.

"Even that wouldn't work for them," he said smiling, "Save me a dance, would you? We can show this court a night they will truly remember." Aden began to move away again, "Try not to let him drink too much, Varric," he said, throwing a smile at the dwarf, "I would prefer him to be conscious later."

Varric chuckled. "Not making any promises, your Inquisitorialness!" he called after him. He looked at Dorian who was still watching Aden walk away. "Now _you'll_ be the talk of the night, too Sparkler," he said amused, then he noticed a few women glaring at the mage and continued more seriously, "maybe…watch your back a little, hey?"

The night continued quite eventfully after that. Aden had them running through the servant's quarters, killing some venatori, and now as he danced with Lady Florianne, he had a slightly mad idea after finding a locket given to Celene by Briala, of reuniting the two old lovers.

Dorian watched him dance a little jealously; he was an excellent dancer and Florianne did not deserve his hand. He was not the only one watching of course, nearly everyone at the ball had their eyes admiring the Inquisitor. He had certainly won over the entire party now. Dorian smiled, leaning against the banister above the dance floor, a feeling of warmth flowing through him when Aden caught his eye briefly, flashing him a quick smile before finishing his dance. However, Dorian's smile did not last long when he heard a few nobles gossiping behind him.

"He's with the _mage_?" said a lady in appalled shock. "The one from Tevinter?"

"So I hear, but you know what that means…"

" _No!_ Surely not…blood-"

"Ladies," To Dorian's surprise Varric was interrupting their conversation before he could. "Ladies, why don't we leave the wild, preposterous storytelling to me?"

"Oh Mister Tethras!" Gushed the women, "Oh, I must get your autograph before the night is done, I love your series _Hard in Hightown…_ it is just marvellous! Such scandals!"

Varric looked annoyed by this. "No kidding?" he said a little dryly, "And here I thought no one in Orlais liked that serial…" he muttered, "I'll make sure I get you a signed copy. I have to have a few words with my publisher anyway…"

"Oooh thank you!"

"It's nothing…" Varric glanced at Dorian who was watching amused. "Anyway, I wouldn't go throwing around rumours about blood magic. The man you speak of from Teviner, his _name_ is Dorian. And he is a trusted ally of the Inquisition."

"Oh my," the ladies seemed quite embarrassed. "Of course, we… did not mean to offend."

"Not at all," Varric continued, waving dismissively. "As much as I love gossip…I don't like hearing false gossip about my friends." With that final statement Varric left the women and came to stand with Dorian shaking his head.

Dorian stared at him for a moment open mouthed, very surprised by the blatant defence the dwarf had just given for him.

"Don't… say anything, Sparkler," Varric said gruffly. "Can you _believe_ my publisher? Hard in Hightown doesn't sell in Orlais…pig shit!"

"I…" Dorian paused, frowning. "Thank you, Varric."

"I _said_ don't say anything."

Dorian gave a small laugh, smiling at the dwarf and a feeling of contentment coming over him.

Perhaps the evening wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The next 'dance' Aden got, was with Florianne once again. However it was less of a dance, more of her trying to kill him. They all hurried back to the main hall, knowing that Celene's life was in imminent danger.

Dorian watched with great pleasure as Aden publicly disgraced Florianne de Chalons in front of the entire court before he went outside with the three leaders. Dorian was astounded and impressed to find out that Aden had succeeded in reuniting Celene and Briala while Gaspard was taken to be executed and the celebrations were to commence.

Dorian found Aden outside away from all the festivities leaning against the banister of the balcony. Aden felt…exhausted. He had managed to get blackmail on all three leaders… he could have forced them to try to work together. But, he know it would not last. The best thing he could do was reunite the love between Briala and Celene. Their lost love was the only thing that had seemed real. He felt sick that Gaspard was to be executed… all three were just as much at fault. But… Aden had played the game. He had done what was right for the greater good. At least that's what he hoped.

He looked up as Dorian came to rest beside him. "You did it," Dorian said lightly, "you have literally saved the day."

Aden sighed. "That…" he said, "was a long night."

Dorian smiled warmly. "It was," he agreed, "people will not stop talking of this for years to come."

Aden smiled back, "I won't be."

"Not yet, maybe," Dorian said, his smile growing. "But, the night isn't over. We haven't had our dance."

Aden raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, he didn't think Dorian would actually ask. "Oh?" he asked happily.

Dorian inclined his head, then extended him arm with a small bow. "Care to dance, Inquisitor?" he asked.

Aden smiled, taking his hand, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well," Dorian said, pulling Aden in, "one of us has to have a little initiative."

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the delay! We were away and I didn't have internet :P Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you again for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate them._

 _Also, game wise with this one. I have...played through many times (my fiance thinks I'm obsessed...I am...so what!) and the Briala/Celene reunion seemed to be the best epilogue ending so I went with that one even though I feel really bad about Gaspard... Curious to know what you guys think/did?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Bull, I feel like you were far too happy about that whole encounter," Aden was saying wearily as he, Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric sat down in Skyhold's tavern after a long journey back from the Hinterlands where they had just battled and killed a Dragon.

"Hah," laughed Bull, nodding at the bar tender who apparently had a drink specifically ordered by Bull for all of them. "Who wouldn't? Fighting a Dragon… glorious…"

"Personally I would prefer to avoid any more dragon fights," Dorian said, frowning at the mug of mysterious liquid they he had been given along with everyone else.

"Too much for you, Vint?" snorted Bull, "did your dress catch fire?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, now sniffing his mug suspiciously. "Yes, in fact it did," he said in a snarky voice, "hence my wanting to avoid those future situations."

Varric chuckled, "I have to agree with Sparkler on this one, Tiny," he said. "Now… what the hell is this we are supposed to be drinking?"

"I'd like to know that too…" Aden agreed frowning, he could almost swear the liquid was hissing.

Bull laughed. "Maraas-lok…"

"Which is?" Dorian persisted.

"It means drink," laughed Bull, downing a large gulp.

Aden exchanged a glance with the other two before shrugging and following Bull's lead. He very nearly regretted it as the stuff scorched his throat, his head spinning wildly immediately.

"Gaah!" He spluttered, eyes wide, "Well that's…ahhemm."

Bull laughed, "That's right, put some hair on that chest."

"I'd like it if he remained well-groomed actually," Dorian noted, now looking more uncertain to whether he should drink or not.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bull chortled loudly, " _you_ would like it… you just haven't tried." He winked.

Dorian looked disgusted. "Are you talking about the drink or-?"

Bull laughed again.

"Alright…" sighed Varric, "let's do this, then." He took a large sip of his drink, Aden joining him with a second and they both coughed and spluttered immediately.

"Euh… you should probably take it easy, Boss," Bull added amused, "It'll uh… really knock you off your feet."

However, Aden was starting to like it. "Dorian!" he said loudly, "Dorian…you should drink it," he continued, his voice a little slurred.

Varric laughed boisterously. "You haven't even had two mouthfuls!" he chuckled, his own head already spinning as his throat burned. "I'm worried what will happen if you finish that."

Dorian looked between the two skeptically, "And why aren't you already drunk and they are, Bull?"

"Because I," he growled with a laugh, "am Qunari! ...and I'm big," he added as an afterthought.

"I am going to regret this…" muttered Dorian, however after much egging on by Varric and Aden he took a large sip of his own.

One hour later, the four had finished their drinks and were on to more.

"You know…there's _so many_ _people_ here now…" Aden mumbled in slurred anger, though a smile remained happily slopped on his face. "Iz annoying…cause I can't go to my room wihout butting…bumping…banging into all the nobles! S'no privacy…"

"Zactly…" agreed Dorian, "jus' cause you saved Orlais… now I can't just sneak a visit to see you!"

"You were really never sneaky about it…" laughed Varric, not hit quite as hard as those two, "I think you like it when people know!"

"What a Sc _aaaan_ dalous…thing to say…" muttered Dorian, shaking his head and smiling lopsidedly.

Iron Bull was laughing heartily to himself. "Not sure I should've introduced you to this stuff… If I'm feeling it now you guys are _gone…_ "

"We killed a dragon!" Aden shouted suddenly, throwing his mug in the air in a toasting fashion. "An now I feel bad cuz 'parently it could be your god… or your father or something… whatdidju say?"

"You're right… you're right…" agreed Dorian sloppily, "he said his ancestors slept wit' dragons… So now he's a dragon…"

"S'crazy…" agreed Varric.

Bull stared at the three of them, "That's…not what I-" then he stopped shrugging, "Ah, whatever. To dragons!"

"To killing bad things and proving that we're badder!" toasted Aden joyfully.

"So this is what all the commotion is about…" Leliana's amused voice said from behind them, causing them all to jump.

"Lel…iannna!" Aden cried happily, "I thought you never left your tower. You're so sneaky!"

"Leliana," smirked Iron Bull with a wink. "Nice to see you."

Leliana threw him a disgusted look, then proceeded, ignoring him. "I came down because apparently you are all causing a ruckus. I thought I'd see what all the talk was about."

"S'my fault…" mumbled Dorian, "I always cause a scene…can't help it…"

Leliana shook her head, amused. "And you were just getting back into Josie's good books, you two."

"Why…'re we… why won't we still be?" stumbled Aden confused.

"Because some nobles have arrived that she wants to… introduce you to," Leliana answered smirking. "Don't worry, Inquisitor, I'll create an excuse."

"Jus' to make sure… I didn't already know about that though….right?" Aden checked carefully.

Leliana gave a small laugh. "No, thankfully, you did not."

"Good…good," Aden said relieved. "Who…who're the surprise nobles?"

Leliana hesitated, "I will tell you when you're sober…" she said finally, "you can…meet with them tomorrow instead."

"S'fine with me!" Aden said happily, then he turned back to the bar, "I'ma just… put my head down… for a bit…" he finished sleepily, laying his head in his arms on the counter.

"Adorable…" mumbled Dorian, "isn't he…don't you see?"

"That's just you, buddy…" Varric chuckled, patting his arm.

Leliana sighed, "Ok, let's get him to his quarters before Josie _does_ find out."

* * *

The next day Aden sat with Dorian under the tree near where Cassandra trained.

Aden's head lolled onto Dorian's shoulder, his head pounding. "Never…letting Bull choose our drinks _again_ ," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No…" agreed Dorian, his head just as sore. "You know I'm fairly sure the _Bull_ was feeling up my ass while he 'helped' me up to the castle."

Aden scrunched up his nose, "I think he's a 'handsy' drunk," he muttered, then smirked a little. "Can't really blame him though, can you? Can't keep my own hands off it…"

"That _is_ true…" agreed Dorian smiling.

"Honestly…" Cassandra scoffed, walking over to them. "You can't even handle your liquor."

"Cassandra, it was no normal liquor!" Aden said indignantly.

Cassandra snorted. "I'm sure," she said, though a small smile tweaked the corner of her lips. "I have a gift."

Both men looked at her curiously.

"I convinced mother Giselle that is was important," she said with disapproval. "It should… help with your hangovers."

"Cassandra!" said Aden in grateful surprise, catching the bottle she threw him and uncapping it, Dorian doing the same.

"Don't thank me yet," Cassandra continued dryly, "Our ambassador has guests waiting to see you… I thought this might… make that easier."

"Thank you, Cassandra," Aden smiled, gulping down the liquid. "Who _are_ these guests I keep hearing about?"

Cassandra hesitated. "Perhaps…you should just come see."

"Well this sounds intriguing," Dorian said, feeling a lot better already with the warm liquid now flowing through him. He and Aden stood up.

"He should… probably see them by himself, Dorian," Cassandra said awkwardly.

Aden frowned, "I take it I know these 'nobles'," he said cautiously.

"I…yes," Cassandra said hesitantly. "Just…come see. They are with Josephine."

"I think I have a suspicion," Aden continued, a little anger trickling into his tone. "Why won't you just tell me, Cassandra?"

"He… They have asked not to say…"

"Right," Aden cut across, then he looked at Dorian. "I want you to come with me. I know exactly who is here."

With that Aden walked off suddenly toward the main entrance stairs. Dorian glancing at Cassandra curiously before hurrying after him, Cassandra stuttering a couple of half-hearted protests as they went.

Once he had reached Josephine's office door he took a breath, then pushed it open, walking in and folding his arms across his chest when his suspicion was proved correct.

"Father," he said solemnly, his Father and Josephine looking at him in surprise. "What interesting timing you have."

"Inquisitor!" Josephine said, her voice a little higher and more stressed than usual. "I am glad to see you have arrived… I will leave you to speak with Lord Trevelyan alone."

"There's no need to leave, Josephine," Aden said, his tone still cold. "He won't be staying long."

Josephine looked between the two men nervously, before saying, "Regardless, I will... give you some privacy. I am sure you both have a lot to talk about."

She hurried out of the room just as Dorian appeared at the doorway.

"Come in, Dorian," Aden said dryly, still glaring at his Father. "I'd like you to meet my Father."

"Aden…" Lord Trevelyan said slowly, his tone careful. "I hoped to speak with you alone…"

"Oh really?" Aden said in angry scepticism. "I suppose that's way you did not reply to any of my letters… why you have not shown up or spoken to me since I left. Oh, wait," he continued sarcastically, "now everyone is pledging themselves to the Inquisition so there's nothing to worry about… it's in your best interests to know your son again."

Dorian felt very unsure at the doorway, wondering is he should stay or leave. Then he realised this must have been how Aden felt when he had met _his_ Father.

"Aden," sighed Lord Trevelyan angrily, "you don't understand what it has been like-"

"What has it been like, Father?" snapped Aden, "Do tell me, I'm sure I have no idea. I was only sent to the conclave against my wishes, was the sole survivor of the explosion falling out of the fade itself, had a green anchor stuck to my hand, and now I'm battling a darkspawn, self-proclaimed god. No, no, do tell _me_ what it has been like for _you_."

His Father sighed again, "How was I supposed to know what to do, Aden?" he said, his voice a little pained. "I did not know the son that left that day. You said to me when you left that you were not coming back… then the explosion happened, we heard you were their prisoner…what was I to think when-"

"Wait," Aden said suddenly in realisation, his face appalled. "You…you actually _believed_ that _I_ was the one who blew up the conclave?!"

"What else could we think?" Lord Trevelyan cried in anger, "You've no idea the scrutiny back home, people thinking _we_ were involved, our house, our name-"

"What were you to _think_?" Aden hissed furiously, "You didn't think of _asking me?_ Hearing it straight from your _son_?"

"We could not! We couldn't be seen to be contacting you lest have the blame-"

"And what of after I closed the breach? What of my letters? What then?"

"Heretics!" Lord Trevelyan sighed madly, "I had no idea what to think of you, we heard so many different stories, none sounded possible to be true! And the _people_ you were said to be accompanied by… apostates…mercenaries…freeing the rebel mages… this Tevinten Magister _affair_ we heard of and-"

Oh good, thought Dorian, he was wondering when he would crop up.

"Oh, you've heard of Dorian and I, have you? Good." Aden sneered angrily. "But, he's not a Magister, he is an Altus, not as though that would matter to you…" Aden turned to look at Dorian, "Dorian," he said in a mock introductory manner. "This is my Father, Father this is my _male_ , mage, Tevinten lover. I hope you can get that through your head."

Dorian cracked a small smile and tilted his head slightly in greeting, however remained silent. Lord Trevelyan stared from him to his son in fury.

"If this is to spite me-" he began to say in anger, however Aden cut across him.

"To _spite_ you?!" he repeated in outrage. "This…this has nothing to do with you!" he cried furiously, waving his arms in the air. "It may astound you to find out that the world, _my_ world, does not revolve around you!" he steamed, "You haven't had an influence over my decisions since I was fifteen!"

Aden's Father sighed angrily, putting his palms to his eyes. He took a breath and looked at his son. "I…this is not why I came here, I am sorry-"

"Sorry?" Aden spat icily, then he laughed without mirth. "Apology not accepted. I'd like you to leave, Father," he continued coldly. "I'll arrange a carriage to take you back to Ostwick this evening."

Lord Trevelyn sighed and Dorian looked between him and Aden, before finally deciding to intervene as Aden had done for him. "Aden," he said quietly and both men looked at him. "Perhaps you should… hear your Father out," he said, quoting the same word's Aden had once said to him.

Aden's father looked at the mage in surprised confusion while Aden himself looked furious, catching Dorian's eye who held his gaze steadily and finally Aden sighed. He turned back to his father, scowl still on his face, "Why are you here now?" he hissed, "And why did you never reply to my letters? I thought Mother at least-"

However Aden's Father sighed sadly, "I hid your letters from your Mother," he said hesitantly, "She wrote you as well… I stopped those too."

Aden looked outraged, "Why?" he demanded, "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was best…" Lord Trevelyn continued sadly, though a little defensively. "I thought when you left we had lost the son we had raised… I did not know you. But I was wrong…I am _proud_ of you, my son-"

Aden made an angry sound of disgust. "I suppose that's easy now that most of Thedas wants to be on my side," he snapped. "Perhaps that would have meant something to me six months ago. But, not anymore, you're too late."

Aden's father looked at his son, his expression pained. He sighed and looked down to his feet. "Your Mother is here too, she… wants to see you" he said in a resigned voice. "She is waiting while I…I wanted to-"

"Where is she?" Aden demanded immediately, "Does _she_ know you stopped my letters now? Or are you still keeping that-"

"I did not know," came a woman's voice from the doorway. All three men turned to look in surprise. Dorian knew immediately that she was Aden's mother, she had the same warm, green eyes that he loved so much on Aden. Her face was kind, but sad. "My son," she said tearfully, smiling warmly at Aden.

"Mother," Aden said in shock, staring at the woman in the doorway. Then, as if only just realising she was actually there he hurried across the room and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Aden, I have _missed_ you," she said warmly, hugging her son as a few tears moistened her eyes. She pulled back, letting Aden go and to Dorian's great surprise she turned her smile on him. "And… Dorian, I take it?" she said kindly, "The Lady Seeker and Ambassador have told me much about you, though I would like to get to know you myself," she explained, her voice gentle. "If my son has taken to you, then you must be very special indeed."

Dorian blushed, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He was speechless.

Aden actually managed to smile finally, "You always did know how to embarrass me, Mother…" he muttered. "It's also not often one can render _Dorian_ speechless."

Lady Trevelyan smiled, and Dorian finally found his tongue. He cleared his throat. "Not speechless," he said pointedly, "a little surprised, perhaps. It is… lovely to meet you," he said, after a moment, bowing slightly in greeting. He had never done this… 'meeting the parents' thing before.

"Evelyn…" Aden's Father began to say, however Aden's mother cut him off with a look.

"Bann," she said, not unkindly, however not as warmly as she would usually address her husband. "I know you had good intentions, and I will speak with you later about them," she continued tactfully. "However this is the first time I have seen my son in months, and I wish to spend some time with him, _and_ ," she gave her husband a stern look, "his paramour." Then she turned to her son, "That is if the Inquisitor," she said with pride to her voice, "will let us stay a little longer?"

Aden smiled and sighed, "Of course," he said, not looking at his Father. "I will have to give you the tour."

He led his mother out of the room and Dorian went to follow suit, however Aden's Father held him up.

"Wait… Mister…?"

Dorian turned around, surveying Bann Trevelyan cautiously, his eyes a little defensive. "Dorian Pavus," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he inclined his head, "Of the Tevinter Imperium, as you well know, I take it."

Aden's Father Bann looked uncomfortable and he could not hold Dorian's gaze. "And you are… a mage," he said slowly.

Dorian's eyes narrowed a little. "I am," he said simply.

Bann gave a small, mirthless chuckle. "You know I wanted Aden to be a Templar."

"I did know that."

Lord Trevelyan glanced at Dorian, then looked away again. "Aden did not want any of the things I wanted for him, in fact," he continued uncomfortably. "I do not feel as though I even know my son any more…"

Dorian waited, unsure of why Aden's father was telling him this. However when he did not elaborate Dorian felt he should say something. "I… realise that," he said finally, his voice hard, "and I also know that is why you take issue with his relationship with me."

Bann sighed, "I will not lie, it is not… the life I wanted my son to live."

Dorian shook his head in irritation, "Would you prefer your son to be miserable so long as it made you feel better?" he said, trying to be as polite as possible even though he was mad. This _was_ Aden's father. "Or would you like to him to be happy? Live the way he wants to live, with _who_ he wants to live?"

"And you think you are that someone, do you?" Bann said angrily, regaining some of his confidence.

Dorian clenched his jaw. "I do," he said.

"A mage," Bann almost sneered, "from Tevinter, with _my_ son. How am I supposed to know if I can trust you?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "With all…due respect, Lord Trevelyan. I do not think _I_ need to prove myself to you," he said smoothly. "Your son's is the good opinion I care for, as should you. Perhaps you should be focusing on _that_ ," he finished, before bowing curtly and walking swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Aden had gone on a trip with Leliana and Dorian was left to fend for himself at Skyhold where Aden's parents had remained for the week. Aden had hardly spoken to his Father, preferring to ignore the fact that he was here it seemed. He had talked a lot with his mother, she had told him his Father was only doing what he thought was best for the family, even though he was wrong. She said he was proud of him, even though their every conversation would end in an argument.

Aden had been gone two days on his trip with Leliana, however he was due back this night as his parents were to head home at dawn. Dorian was thoroughly looking forward to his return, though he would not admit it for prides sake, he could of course _survive_ without his amatus for more than a _day_ , he had _sorely_ missed him. His Mother, Evelyn, however had taken that time to get to know Dorian. Unlike Bann who did not want to spend time with the mage.

"I see why he likes you so, Mister Pavus," Evelyn was saying happily to Dorian, her eyes glittering with amusement. "You have the very same humour."

Dorian quirked a smile, "You sell yourself short, Lady Trevelyan," he said smoothly, "you raised a fine son."

Evelyn laughed, "I will agree to that," she acknowledged, then sighed lightly. "I do wish my husband would understand…"

Dorian frowned, not wanting to over step his place. "I was… surprised to see how much your opinions differed…" he said hesitantly, "That is, when it comes to… he and I."

Evelyn smiled distantly, "Bann struggles to accept it… he always had a plan in mind for Aden, and he could not grasp that Aden may not want that himself," she said slowly. "I always knew Aden would not want that life… he was… such a sensitive boy," she continued, then added, "Oh, strong willed and stubborn too, but sensitive. And such a sweet child." She paused, her eyes clouding over with memories. "He was friends with nearly every girl in Ostwick, but he never, even as he grew older, showed interest in them," she gave a little laugh, "poor things too, I am certain he broke a few hearts."

Dorian smiled, "He's managed that here too," he said amused, "I am sure I must have a pretty price on my head for stealing him away from everyone."

Evelyn turned to look at Dorian smiling, "You are a remarkable man, Dorian Pavus," she said quietly, taking Dorian by surprise. "Very brave," she continued, "I have… a great deal of respect for you, my son chose well."

Dorian open and closed his mouth, once again finding he did not know how to speak.

Eveyln gave a soft laugh, "Aden would be proud of me, I think," she chuckled, "Twice I have rendered you speechless."

Dorian gave a wry smile. "I…thank you," he said humbly, "I am just… not used to this type of…acceptance," he admitted slowly.

Evelyn inclined her head. "I judge people not on where they come from, but on their actions," she said simply. "I also know my son is no fool to be easily tricked. And…" she added, smiling now, "now I know you a little better myself, too."

Dorian smiled, noticing exactly where Aden had inherited a lot of his best traits from. "I am grateful… and honoured to have met you, Lady Trevelyan," he said after a moments pause. He did not say that sort of thing often, reserving it for people he honestly meant it for. And Evelyn Trevelyan was one of them.

Later that evening Aden finally returned with a… rather happy looking Leliana. Dorian waited for them to part ways, unable to get the silly smile off his face, before he practically jumped on the man.

"Dorian!" Aden said in happy surprise when the mage rounded the corner on him.

"Amatus…" he said smiling before he placed his hands on Aden's hips, pulling him in and stealing a kiss from his lips longingly.

He went to pull away, but Aden put a hand on the back of his head quickly, holding him there. He smiled against his lips, "Miss me?" he teased quietly, before tenderly kissing his top lip, the light, teasing flick of his tongue sending a lustful jolt through Dorian's body.

Dorian gave a soft sigh of approval, "I might have…" he whispered back, then captured Aden's lips hungrily, warmth rushing through his veins and he held Aden to him tightly. Aden's hand went up Dorian's neck and into his hair, his fingers relishing how smooth the strands were to his touch. He tilted Dorian's head to the side, pushing his lips closer so that he could delve more deeply into the intimate kiss.

"Aden," Bann Trevelyan's voice broke off their kiss, his tone hard and with the unmistakable note of disapproval to it.

Aden frowned, only slowly separating his lips from Dorian's. He turned to look at his Father, his hands slipping down to hold Dorian at the waist.

"Yes?" he asked tersely. For his mother's sake, Aden had been trying to remain at least mildly courteous to Bann. However he would not change the way he behaved physically around Dorian just because it made his father uncomfortable. If this had been a woman he was kissing he was certain his father would have walked away or apologised in embarrassment for interrupting.

Bann hesitated, very uncomfortable with the situation. "I heard you returned," he said in a very touchy tone. "And… I came to say goodbye as we are leaving at dawn for Ostwick," he paused, unable to tear his eyes away from his son's hands that were entwined around the mages back. "Are you…not going to move at all?" he snapped before he could stop himself.

Aden scowled. "No," he snarled, anger flaring immediately. "Why should I?"

"Have I taught you no manners?" snapped his father, "Do you not think what you are doing is rude?"

Dorian went to take his hands from Aden's hips regretfully, however Aden stopped him quickly. "Don't," he said, his head whipping back to look at Dorian. "We're not doing anything wrong," he growled angrily, turning back to look at his father. "I'm holding him," he said, watching as his father's face grimaced almost involuntarily. "If he was a woman you wouldn't blink an eye," he continued, glaring at his father. "You'll never be able to accept it will you?" he said, and Dorian could hear the hurt in his voice now. The type of hurt that he understood and knew too well.

Bann did not answer, he clenched his jaw, unable to look at the couple and unable to work past his pride to say what he wanted to say. Aden shook his head, disappointment swimming in his eyes. "Goodbye, Father," he said bitterly, pulling Dorian with him to walk away.

"Wait!" Bann said quickly through his teeth. "Aden, please…"

Aden stopped, solely because of the regret he could hear in his father's voice. He looked over his shoulder at him, waiting.

"I…" started Bann, clearly struggling. "I am uncomfortable," he admitted with difficulty. "I just…need time. Forgive me…"

Aden sighed angrily before turning around and letting go of Dorian to walk towards his father. "You'll always need time," he said regretfully. "One of these days you're going to have to except me for the son I am, not the one you wish you had. It's either that or…" Aden paused, old, hurtful memories and emotions recurring in his mind. "Or you don't have a son. I'll likely die trying to kill Corypheus anyway, so perhaps that will make that will make everything easier for you."

Bann scowled distastefully. But then he paused, closing his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Always with the flare for the dramatic, Aden. You haven't changed," he said in a strangely warm tone of sadness, thinking back to the young boy that once would do anything to try to impress him.

Aden hung his head, a mixture of happy and sorrowful emotion colliding with the anger inside him. Dorian walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his back, looking at Aden with caring eyes.

"I…don't want to lose my son," Bann continued to say, his voice tight. "I am proud of everything you have achieved, Aden. You're… the Inquisitor. No father could be prouder…"

Bann's voice broke at the end of his sentence and Aden looked up, his eyes meeting with his father's, tears threatening to spill over his lids. Then, Evelyn appeared from round the corner, walking up to her husband and putting a hand on his back. Bann hesitated a moment, then he grabbed his son, taking him thoroughly by surprise, and pulled him into a rough embrace. Aden did not hug him back at first, taking a moment to comprehend what was happening, then he blinked, his eyes blurry, and then slowly hugged his father back. When they broke apart Bann turned to Dorian and held out his hand. Dorian looked taken aback, but he grasped it none the less and Bann shook it firmly. "Take care of my son," he said gruffly. Then, before anyone could say another word he walked off down the corridor and out of sight.

Evelyn turned to hug her son and then Dorian goodbye. "You can do this," she said quietly to Aden. "I believe in you, my son. I know you will lead this Inquisition to victory." She threw Dorian one last smile before following her husband's footsteps.

Dorian looked at Aden. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Aden gave a soft laugh, causing Dorian to frown with concern. However the whole situation reminded him an awful lot of that with Dorian's father when he had returned to the castle and Aden had asked him the same question.

And they had share their first kiss.

His heart tingled at the memory despite the hard, raw emotions he was still feeling. He turned to face Dorian straight on, his face very close to the mage's and his eyes swept over his features. Dorian's eyes, his lips, his moustache. His heart throbbed and he placed his hand on Dorian's cheek. He loved him. Why should it matter that they were both men? What was wrong with that?

He leant in a fraction further, placing his lips very softly against Dorian's. The pure, gentle nature of the kiss causing a warm tingle to flutter all the way through his body down to his fingers. "I love you…" he breathed against his lips when they softly broke apart.

Dorian's heart felt as though it could fill his entire chest as it throbbed so warmly against Aden. He closed his eyes, smiling and his forehead coming to rest against Aden's. "And I love you…" he whispered back.

Aden held him closer and he _knew_ … there was _nothing_ wrong with this.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you so much Snowhelm for your continued support and to everyone else for the fave/follows and anyone who has read this and liked it :) Hopefully this chapter was OK, was longer and ended up getting way more emotional than I intended. But, hey, that happens._

 _Let me know your thoughts!_


	9. Chapter 9

Aden sat with Cassandra, Varric and Dorian in the gull and lantern in the Redcliffe. They'd just been with Bianca to investigate this red lyrium source with some disturbing discoveries. Varric had wanted to stop for a drink before they made it all the way back to Skyhold.

"Just so long as this doesn't involve whatever the Bull had you drinking…" Cassandra said stickily. "I would rather not have to send in reinforcements to carry you all back to Skyhold."

Aden laughed, "You know, _you_ should let loose a little sometimes, Cass," he said jovially, taking his drink from the bar. "I think you'd find that you like it."

Dorian went to say something as well, when they were interrupted by a man Aden had never seen before. He was quite handsome and looked, unless Aden was very much mistaken, like he may be Tevinten.

"Excuse me," the man said politely, his voice very smooth and appealing. "Dorian," he said, catching the mages eye.

Dorian looked at the man in complete surprise, "Rilienus?" he said shocked, "What _are_ you doing here?"

Aden looked between the two men, frowning in confusion. The man named Rilienus answered smiling, "I've been doing some travelling of my own," he said charmingly, "I actually was hoping to see you," he continued, "I hope I am not interrupting?" he asked, looking at the other three.

"Oh," Dorian said quickly, still feeling quite thrown with this man's unexpected arrival. "Uh, Rilienus, these are my friends. Lady Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," he introduced, "Varric Tethras," he continued, then he blushed when his eyes met with Aden's,"And... Aden Trevelyan… the Inquisitor, as I am sure you would have heard."

Rilienus smiled graciously at all of them as they nodded in greeting. "I have heard many remarkable things, Inquisitor," he said bowing his head to Aden, his eyes sweeping the man over and giving Aden the feeling that he was sizing him up. He turned back to Dorian, "I actually have a message for you, Dorian, I was going to send it, but as you're here-" he gestured away, clearly wanting to talk with the mage alone.

Dorian seemed a little uncomfortable, his eyes slid to Aden before he answered. Aden looked at him, obviously a little confused, but he gave him a look as if to say 'go ahead, if you want to'.

"I… of course," said Dorian swiftly, turning back to Rilienus and offering him a quick smile. He stood up and the two walked away and took a table nearby.

Aden looked back to his drink frowning. _Rilienus_. The name rang a bell… he was wracking his brain trying to work out if Dorian had ever mentioned him. Then, he realised. Dorian had not mentioned him. _Cole_ had. When he had been 'taking a dip' in Dorian's mind. He was an… old flame of Dorian's. He had never asked any more about it as soon after that conversation they had been thrown into a huge battle and it had completely slipped his mind.

Aden glanced over to the two, his heart beating very fast all of a sudden and he found himself scowling.

"It's good to see you, Dorian," Rilienus was saying, looking the mage over somewhat appreciatively. "I hear you've been very busy."

Dorian swallowed a little nervously. The last time he had seen Rilienus was back in Tevinter… when they had nearly become… involved. He did not, of course, still harbour any feelings for the man, but his presence, especially so unexpected, had thoroughly thrown him. "What are you really doing here?" he asked finally.

Rilienus leant across the table so that he could speak quietly to Dorian. "I was hoping to bump into you, actually."

Dorian frowned. "Why?"

Rilienus sighed, "You've gotten so suspicious since going South!" he said smiling a little teasingly.

Dorian inclined his head, allowing a small smile, "I have found good reason to be."

"I will tell you exactly why I'm here…" he said slowly, still smiling, "once you tell me how you are?"

Dorian gave him a wry look. "I've been well," he said dryly, "busy killing demons and venatori actually."

"So I have heard…" Rilienus continued, "And uh, the _Inquisitor_ ," he said curiously, his fingers tapping on the table, "I hear you and he…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you?"

Dorian quirked an eyebrow, "Together?" he said quietly. "Yes, we are."

"As… a couple?" confirmed Rilienus, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Dorian frowned, "Yes," he said narrowing his eyes. "Rilienus, I am sure you are not here just to check up on my love life."

Rilienus raised his hands in surrender. "I am merely curious," he said smiling, he looked at Dorian interestedly for a moment then said, "and it's serious then?"

Dorian frowned, annoyed. "Yes," he said tersely, "it is serious. It's called a relationship. Not sure if you've heard of those."

Rilienus stopped smiling and sighed. "I didn't know that was what you wanted…" he said suddenly, "You know, you could have said something, we might have-"

"Rilienus," Dorian cut across him with a tone of finality. "What we had was… a long time ago, and it is over."

Rilienus looked annoyed, he tapped his finger against the table again, "is he interesting?" he asked tersely after a moment.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, leaning across the table, "He is the most interesting man I have ever met," he said quietly, beginning to get quite sick of this conversation.

Rilienus scoffed, "I supposed he must be…" he muttered regretfully.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "This is getting tedious," he said, shaking his head, "why are you here?"

Rilienus sighed once more. "I have a message for you from Maevaris Tilani…" he said finally, "I told her I would try to deliver to you personally as I _did_ actually want to see you again," he continued. "If I did not see you I would have sent it once outside of Tevinter, at least then it would be far less likely to be intercepted." He pulled the letter from his jacket and handed it to Dorian.

"Oh," said Dorian, taking the letter, "thank you," he muttered, tucking the letter away carefully. He had been speaking to Aden about her and her ideas and they had been working out some plans together at the war table.

Aden was still watching the exchange from the bar, his expression getting more sour by the minute as he watched them, both leaning across the table, talking in hushed whispers…

"Inquisitor," Cassandra said, waving a hand in front of his face, "you look like you are plotting his murder," she said wryly.

Aden looked at her, breaking his gaze. He frowned. "Do you know who he is?" he asked in a terse voice.

"I have no idea," Cassandra answered, frowning curiously. "But _you_ seem to have an idea…?"

Aden scoffed in annoyance. "Not really…" he muttered, pushing his mug around on the bar top.

Varric made a sound of realisation. "Oh, I remember!" he said, "The kid was talking about him that time!"

Cassandra looked between them confused.

"Cole," explained Varric, now chuckling in amusement. "I believe we have just met Sparkler's ex."

Aden scowled even further and Cassandra looked interestedly surprised.

"He's not his ex," Aden snapped angrily. "From what I heard from Cole they weren't ever together… just… nearly."

Varric chuckled. "Some would say that's worse, Inquisitor," he teased.

"You shouldn't tease, Varric," Cassandra said disapprovingly. "You needn't be worried, Inquisitor," she continued, turning back to Aden. " _I_ can tell Dorian has eyes only for you."

Aden looked at her in surprise. "I had no idea you actually noticed that sort of thing," he said smiling playfully.

Cassandra frowned. "I don't know why I try to be nice to you," she said waspishly.

Aden laughed, "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "thank you, I'm… not worried," he continued, but glanced at the pair again, feeling that same angry, twisting feeling in his stomach at the sight. "Well…" he amended bashfully, "maybe I am a bit…"

Cassandra let out a small smile. "Jealousy never looks good on anybody," she warned.

"She's right," agreed Varric knowledgeably. "Just swallow it down, Inquisitor, swallow it down."

Aden bit his lip angrily. "Maybe I could just go see if he's ok," he said quietly, mainly talking to himself. "They have been talking an awful while…"

"Inquisitor..." Varric began lowly.

"Fine! Fine…" snapped Aden, turning away from them again. He made an angry clicking sound with his tongue and focused on drinking more ale. "Well," he said in a joking fashion, though his voice was still thoroughly irritated, "if he breaks my heart, it's all on you, Varric."

"I have never seen this side to you before," Varric said amused.

"Neither have I," agreed Cassandra smiling.

Aden rolled his eyes, "Let's try not to let Dorian see it…" he muttered, desperately trying to suppress the unquenchable jealousy incessantly writhing within him. In truth, _he_ hadn't even realised he was such a jealous person.

Finally the two got up and walked back over to the bar. Aden looked up quickly, trying to keep his expression nonchalant. Then, to his surprise, Rilienus asked to speak with him briefly before they left. Dorian frowned in concern, watching as the two walked off, not sure what Rilienus was about to say to him.

"Psst…Sparkler," Varric said from the corner of his mouth.

Cassandra nudged him angrily, having a feeling about what he was going to say.

"Ow!" he said grudgingly, rubbing his arm, then he grinned as Dorian looked at him. "Your boyfriend's a little jealous," he said with a wink before Cassandra could stop him.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "I'm fairly sure Aden knows he has no need to be jealous," he said, unconcerned. However, he glanced over at the Inquisitor and suddenly changed his mind, his eyebrows nearly disappearing up his forehead.

Aden stood quite close to Rilienus, both men scowling at each other, and Aden's left hand fingered the sword strapped to his hip, his anchor seemed to be flaring slightly in anger. Dorian felt a strange rush of emotions at the sight, feeling oddly satisfied by the reaction even though he knew he should not be happy about it.

"Perhaps we should intervene?" Cassandra said hesitantly, her voice concerned as she noticed the same thing Dorian had.

They walked over to the two, Dorian placing a hand against Aden's back as the reached them. "Good chat?" he asked lightly, "We should probably be heading back to Skyhold."

Rilienus's eye flickered between Dorian and Aden for a moment then he smiled a little forcefully. "It was wonderful seeing you again, Dorian," he said, then he nodded to Varric and Cassandra before turning back to Aden. "A pleasure, Inquisitor," he said, though it sounded more like a sneer.

Aden could not help but glare at the man. He gave a half smile and nod, his left hand flashing again causing everyone's eyes to glance at it. "Likewise," he said simply, his eyes narrow.

With that, they left the tavern, Rilienus finally parting ways and Aden stomped ahead of them, Dorian hurrying to catch up.

"Aden?" he asked cautiously, though an amused smile was playing around his lips.

Aden didn't say anything, instead he shook his left hand angrily as the anchor kept crackling slightly.

"This stupid thing," he snarled crossly, clenching his fist. "Why is it doing that?"

"I would hazard a guess that it is reacting to your emotions..." Dorian said hesitantly, still unable to wipe the amused smile from his face. "It is still magic you are not used to, you're rather like a... young mage, not completely in control."

"I am perfectly in control," Aden snapped. Dorian raised his eyebrows and Aden sighed, "Sorry..." he said a little stiffly, glancing at Dorian. He struggled for a moment, he really didn't want to say anything about Rilienus. That was Dorian's past, it meant nothing now... he didn't want to be jealous. But, the absolute _gall_ of the man. He had taken Aden aside seemingly just to tell him that _he,_ Rilienus, was Dorian's first and so would always have special meaning to him. Who _says_ that to someone?! He scowled again at the thought.

"Amatus..." Dorian said quietly, and Aden could hear amusement in his voice, which only caused him to become even more annoyed. "You know, he was just an old acquaintance... nothing special-"

Aden looked at Dorian furiously. "An old acquaintance?" he repeated angrily, "Dorian, I'm not an idiot."

Dorian looked a little taken aback, "I wasn't saying that you were," he said slowly, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Dorian," Aden said quickly, sighing regretfully, "don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong... " he said a little grudgingly.

Dorian frowned a little, "What...did he say exactly?"

"Doesn't matter," Aden said stiffly.

"Well it clearly does."

Aden chewed his lip angrily, "Yes, well apparently I _am_ the jealous sort," he said begrudgingly, " but it _doesn't_ matter. He just... annoyed me."

Dorian couldn't stop the smile the reached his lips. "You don't need to be jealous," he said a little teasingly, his smile evident in his voice.

Aden gave him a look, then before he could stop himself, he said suddenly, "Was he really your first?"

Dorian stared at him surprise, " _That_ is what he said to you?" he asked shocked.

"Was he?" persisted Aden against his better judgement.

Dorian sighed, thoroughly annoyed at Rilienus, "Yes..." he said slowly, "he was."

Aden turned away, trying very hard not to show his unreasonable jealousy. He already knew Dorian had been with other men before him. Just... now that he had met one he felt very... insecure all of a sudden.

Dorian seemed to sense this, "it was just sexual," he urged, "nothing special."

Aden scrunched up his nose, "Dorian, it's fine!" he said quickly, waving his hands. He gave a small, annoyed laugh, "you don't have to explain yourself to me, I know you've...been with..." He gave an annoyed huff, then turned to look at Dorian straight on, "It's ok!" he said finally, "I don't know why I'm acting like this, I feel like a crazy person."

Dorian gave a small smile. "I...ashamedly rather like it," he admitted quietly.

Aden made a disgusted sound with his mouth, feeling annoyed again. "Well, I don't," he snapped. "So, why was he here anyway?"

Dorian bit his lip, trying to suppress his smile from growing. "He had a letter for me from Maevaris, the woman I told you of," he said, trying to keep the mirth from his voice.

"That's all?" Aden asked skeptically, "He came _all_ this way just to give you a letter?"

"And he had this absurd hope to rekindle things with me," Dorian said offhandedly before he could help himself.

Aden nearly choked on the angry bubble that seemed to erupt in his throat. He clinched his fists, his anchor crackling again and all he could think of was whether the consequences outweighed the gain of sending Rilienus through a rift.

"Did he know about _us?_ " he hissed furiously, staring straight ahead his eyes narrow, not realising how much Dorian was enjoying this.

Dorian actually laughed, infuriating Aden further. "He had heard, yes, he thought he'd check how _serious_ we were," he said smiling unashamedly.

Right, thought Aden, that settled it, next time he saw him he was opening a rift and sending his stupid, charming face through it. He swallowed down this feeling with difficulty and forced a smile, "Oh how considerate of him," he said, his voice coated with sarcasm, "he really is quite the charmer, I see why you liked him."

Dorian shook his head in amusement. "Oh he was quite charming," Dorian teased smugly, "how do you think he got me into bed with him in the first place?"

Aden, however, did not find this amusing. He contemplated for a moment feeling sick with envy before finally spitting out, "So you liked him a lot then?" he grimaced as he said it then made an annoyed sound, "don't answer that," he snapped, "of course you did, I'm being stupid," Aden shook his head in irritation. _Stop acting like a child!_ He was furious at himself. Of course Dorian had liked people before him, he wasn't the only man that had ever entered his life. He was with him now and Aden knew that. But, he just couldn't stand the thought of Dorian looking at another man like he did him...calling someone else his amatus...

Dorian watched Aden, feeling bad for teasing him, he thought he should explain. "I did like him," he began slowly, but Aden interrupted.

"I know, I know," he said quickly, "you liked him, he was your first, he's special, I get it, don't need to know anymore."

Dorian frowned, "If you would let me finish," he said a little tersely, though a smile still tweaked his lips. "The way I felt about him... and my first time with him," he paused, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "It...pales in comparison to my feelings for you and our first time," he finished, then he paused for a moment before adding seriously, "I have never felt the way I do with you with anyone else, amatus."

Aden couldn't deny the warm, satisfying rush of emotion that swept through him with those words. A small smile finally began to curl the corner of his lips. "You don't have to say that..." he said quietly after a long moment of silence. "I know there would have been people before me that were just as special to you..."

Dorian sighed in exasperation. "I'm not just saying that," he said annoyed. " _I_ don't say things that I don't mean. You...are the only man I have ever loved, so I would thank you not to belittle what that means to me."

Aden felt his heart flutter warmly and a smile spread over his lips now. "Really?" he asked happily this time, "I am the _most_ special?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, noting the change in mood. "That _is_ what I've been trying to say," he sighed.

"What about..." Aden said suddenly, a new concern coming to mind. "was he...good?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" he said smiling, "This is what you want to talk about now?"

Aden shrugged, blushing a little. "We'll just...see where it leads, shall we?"

Dorian looked amused again. "He was... good," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as they walked.

Aden couldn't help a small grimace cross his face. He hesitated, glancing at Dorian before asking in a rush, "How many men have you slept with?"

Dorian looked even more surprised than before. He peered at Aden till he finally caught and held his gaze. "Three," he smiled, "including you."

"Oh," Aden was surprised by this, he had expected more.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting exactly?" he asked a little haughtily.

"Well I thought... I wasn't sure..." he admitted bashfully, then he smirked. "I mean, you are... _very_ good, so..."

Dorian laughed, a warm blush colouring his cheeks. "Now I _do_ like where this conversation is going..."

Aden peered at Dorian, still smirking. "Who was the best...?" he asked slowly after a while.

Dorian had been waiting for that one. He smirked too. "Hmm..." he mused teasingly. "I think I would need a reminder from you before I could decide..."

A small grin hooked the corner of Aden's mouth and he grabbed Dorian's arm, pulling him to a halt and glancing behind them as Varric and Cassandra caught up to them.

"Don't mind us," Varric was saying, "We'll just keep going, you can finish your lovers tiff."

Aden rolled his eyes. "We're not having a tiff, Varric," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Varric continued humorously, "don't you love being single Seeker?" he said, "I hope you do because you get this divine gig and you will be for the rest of your life..."

Aden shook his head in amusement as Cassandra replied waspishly and the two walked on. When they were a far enough distance ahead, Aden turned back to Dorian, smiling seductively. "A...reminder?" he said, his eyes lustful.

Dorian smirked, "You're in a better mood now," he replied.

Aden shrugged, "Well, how couldn't I be? You're with me," he said warmly, "Not...Rilienus," he finished, unable to stop his eyes from narrowing at the man's name.

Dorian chuckled and Aden moved closer, bringing his hands up to Dorian's chest and pushing him slowly back toward the closest tree. The mage's back hit the trunk and his breath caught in his throat. Oh, he thought, he meant a reminder right now. A small smile curled at Dorian's lips and he pulled Aden against him roughly.

"So remind me, then..." he whispered, his heart rate picking up immediately as he watched Aden lick his lips lightly, watching him hungrily.

Aden leant in to the mage's ear, his breath tickling his neck. "Such a shame we have to stay in a tent tonight..." he said lowly, his tone teasing. "Do you think you can...stay quiet?"

Dorian felt a shiver run down his spine and he closed his eyes, his body feeling tight with excitement. "I'd like to find out..." he whispered back, his voice quite rough.

Aden's smile widened and he could feel Dorian's arousal already pressed against him, very close to his own. He shuffled a little closer, rubbing his hips against Dorian and the mage let out a stifled groan. "So tell me..." Aden continued lowly, his lips brushing against Dorian's jaw as he made his way to his mouth. He kissed him lightly, his tongue teasing Dorian's top lip and sending sparks of electricity over his skin, his already heated abdomen warming with need. " _Who_?"

Dorian exhaled roughly, "How _badly_...does the Inquisitor want to know?" he breathed with difficulty as Aden's hands had begun to wander along his belt line.

Aden bit Dorian's bottom lip teasingly, before sucking it slowly, his lips moving to kiss Dorian lustfully. Aden's hand brushed along the hard bulge in Dorian's pants causing him to groan needily, " _Badly_..." he whispered against Dorian's lips, finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

Dorian's lips curled up into a small smile and he moaned approvingly, enjoying it immensely as Aden ran his hand past his arousal again, longer this time and harder.

"The things _you_ do to me..." Dorian whispered lowly, now wishing desperately they had somewhere private to disappear to. "No one could compare..."

"Oh?" Aden questioned lightly, his lips smiling lustfully, "Is that so?"

Dorian breathed in raggedly, his erection positively raging with desire. "Yes," he hissed wantonly, "so you should...do them..."

Aden bit his lip, smiling playfully, "But, I like you like this..." he whispered, his fingers now lightly teasing Dorian's arousal.

Dorian groaned in desperation and he moved a hand behind Aden's head swiftly, his fingers grasping his hair and he pushed his lips against his, capturing them urgently. His other hand pushed against Aden's back, holding him tightly against him so that his erection brushed against Aden's eliciting a well desired moan from back of the Inquisitors throat.

Aden pulled back, heart racing, "We..." he said quietly between heavy breaths, "should get to this camp..."

"Or..." muttered Dorian, "we could just disappear behind this tree for a while..."

Aden laughed, "But I plan to make it last so much longer than just a while..."

Dorian bit his lip, desire rushing through him in full force once more. He groaned with need, "And you actually had to ask me who was the best..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Aden grinned somewhat triumphantly, " _How_ much better am I?" he asked cheekily, running his hand along Dorian's side.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement. "Let's see..." he deliberated softly, "I will...put it this way: before we had slept together..." he said quietly, his tone husky, "I wanted you more than I have ever wanted a man..."

Aden's smile grew, his body throbbing warmly.

"And after our first... _intimate_ night," he continued, his smooth voice lighting fires through Aden's veins. "I wanted you even more...you are the _only_ man to drive me so _crazy_ with desire, amatus..."

Aden breathed in quickly, thoroughly enjoying the sensations Dorian's words caused in his body. "I'm... sorry for being so...needy," Aden said after a bit, thinking back to how this conversation started.

Dorian looked amused, "Needy?" he repeated, he didn't think Aden was needy. If he was... he liked it.

"And jealous..." Aden added bashfully.

Dorian smiled now, "You made me feel very...wanted," he said smoothly, "You've probably scared the man halfway back to Tevinter by now with your anchor too."

Aden smiled, "Good," he said tersely and Dorian laughed. Aden paused for a moment, thinking about Rilienus again, "He must...really like you to have come all this way," Aden said finally. "Which obviously makes perfect sense," he added quickly, "it's _you_."

Dorian smiled, his heart warming. "No, I don't think it's like that," he said slowly. "Rilienus...likes competition... and what he can't have. I suppose he saw you as quite the competition, he would have liked to have won, I am sure."

Aden scoffed, "Well that was obviously never a possibility..."

Dorian smirked, "Definitely not," he agreed.

"Let's get to this camp...and find Varric and Cassandra."

"I am still not opposed to hopping behind this tree..."

Aden laughed, "I'll make it worth the wait..." he said huskily and Dorian smirked.

"Very well..." he sighed, "But I can't make any promises about keeping quiet. The whole camp will likely know _exactly_ what is going on."

* * *

 _A/N Thanks again so much for the support! Much appreciated._

 _If anyone is unsure of who Rilienus is, he comes up once in party banter if you have Dorian and Cole in your party. It actually made me feel jealous on my Inquisitors behalf because he and Dorian were well into their romance by this stage!_

 _This is the banter for anyone who hasn't heard it:_

 _Cole: Rilienus, skin tan like fine whiskey, cheekbones shaded, lips curl when he smiles_

 _Cole: He would have said yes._

 _Dorian: I'll...thank you not to do that again, please._

Aaaanyway, I hope this chapter was OK, let me know what you all think. Also, can't decide because I have played the game through with two different divines (never Vivienne...) I had 'inspired' Leliana and Cassandra... not sure who to do for the story. Any opinions on who is best?


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Mae,_

 _I am glad to hear the Inquisition's help was of use to you, Aden does do a good job, doesn't he?_

 _Also, I am_ so _glad you find the situation with Rilienus amusing. As much as it goes against your nature...do try not to encourage the issue. I would prefer it if I did not have to stop Aden from killing him._

 _Do keep me up to date with the scandals you're creating in the Magisterium. You know I love hearing of it._

 _Dorian_

Dorian looked up from the desk in Aden's quarters, setting down his quill, and stretched his fingers.

"This is your doing..." Aden was saying as he searched the room in nothing but his pants. Dorian smiled amused, watching appreciatively as Aden began throwing cushions about.

"My doing, Inquisitor?" Dorian queried lightly, his eyes still roaming Aden's half naked body. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Aden turned to look at him, hand on his hips. "You hid my shirt, I am certain of it."

Dorian's smile grew, "it's not _my_ fault you can't keep track of your things," he said cheerfully, "you have other shirts, you know."

Aden narrowed his eyes, "I like that shirt," he said.

Dorian sighed airily, leaning back and slowly looking Aden over from top to bottom. "You'll just have to keep looking then, won't you?"

Aden began walking over to Dorian, a small smirk playing around his lips and he leant on the desk before him. Dorian smiled playfully, raising his eyebrows appreciatively. He shifted slightly in his chair and looked at Aden expectantly.

"Maybe I will go like this," Aden said lowly, his smirk growing, "really cause a stir."

"That would certainly cause a stir..." agreed Dorian approvingly.

"Well, I do have to go see Blackwall..." Aden continued innocently, "maybe I'll bump into Gerald again, you know, the blacksmiths son?"

Dorian's eyes narrowed now. "The little, idiot boy you mean?"

Aden shrugged, standing back up off the desk. "I rather remember him being quite tall... Very dashing too..."

Dorian gave him a look, "Amusing," he said sarcastically. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Aden looked innocently appalled. "What a thing to say!" he said shocked, "I hardly believe Dorian Pavus could get jealous."

Dorian smirked, "Unlike a certain Inquisitor…"

"I am certain _I_ don't know what you mean…" Aden said nonchalantly, examining his hand carelessly as he wandered round to Dorian's side of the desk, leaning against it again once he was next to the mage.

He looked at Dorian, green eyes glimmering and Dorian's heart the skipped a beat; he looked so innocently handsome just leaning casually against the desk, hands folded in front of his naked chest.

"You…" Aden muttered, before suddenly leaning down under the desk, startling Dorian, "are lucky," he continued, smiling as he stood up with his shirt that was hidden beneath the table.

Dorian pouted as Aden pulled the shirt on, "I don't feel lucky right now," he said sadly.

Aden smirked at him. "You're lucky," he continued, beginning to button up his shirt, "because _you_ don't have anyone to be jealous of."

"Well that's simply not true," Dorian said smiling as he stood up from his chair.

"Admirer's for the Inquisitor don't count," Aden added, moving away to find his boots.

"Well now, that's just not fair," Dorian pointed out, still smiling. "Everyone admires you."

Aden laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed to put his shoes on. "Now _that_ is simply not true," he said.

"I've been jealous of Cullen before," Dorian admitted, watching Aden closely for his reaction.

Aden looked up slowly, smiling slightly. "Our handsome commander?" Dorian pursed his lips, and Aden chuckled. "Why?"

"Anyone I see you laughing and chatting with, playing games of chess with, is going to make me boil with jealous rage on the inside," Dorian said simply.

Aden smiled at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well isn't that sweet," he said teasingly. "I never knew."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "So what has our glorious grey warden done to earn your attention so pressingly this morning?"

"Well…" Aden said, standing up now that he was fully dressed. "That story he told me last night, you know, the one with the dog?"

"Yes, while you two were on your date," nodded Dorian.

Aden chuckled. "Another moment of jealousy I didn't know about?"

Dorian scrunched up his nose disapprovingly. "No, I believe…at least I certainly hope, your taste is a little more refined than Blackwall…"

Aden smirked, "The poor man, I'm sure many people find him appealing… In his way," he shook his head, "Anyway, he wasn't himself. I'm worried that he was using that story as a metaphor."

Dorian sighed sadly, "I'm sensing it is Blackwall's turn for a field trip with the Inquisitor."

Aden raised his eyebrows in amusement. "What?" he laughed.

"You keep taking all your friends on little trips!" Dorian explained, "You even sought out that snowy wyvern heart for Vivienne…"

Aden laughed again, "Well they're clearly not very fun trips. And if you are counting things like that, then _we_ had a trip to the Gull and Lantern to meet your Father."

"Nggh…" muttered Dorian, "That shouldn't count. You know I had a cat once."

Aden stared at him.

"It died," he said simply. "I didn't watch anyone hang it to its death or anything like that…actually I'm not sure if it did die, now that I think about it. Perhaps it just ran away…" he said distractedly, "There we are, field trip for me: find Dorian's missing pet cat."

Aden shook his head smiling. "Am I getting the gist that someone is feeling a little left out? You know, you could just ask me on a date," he said in amusement, "we are together, can't be that nerve wracking for you, despite all my charm."

"Well, I'd hate for you to think me needy…" Dorian said smoothly, "But, as _you're_ asking then what a marvelous idea. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Aden laughed, "I thought _you_ were meant to be the one with initiative," he teased. "Well then," he continued, leading the way out of his room. "If this does turn out to be a field trip with Blackwall, when we get back you and I can go on a date. One that doesn't involve killing things for once, perhaps."

"Well, that _does_ sound romantic," agreed Dorian, following him out smiling.

* * *

Blackwall's 'field trip' was not quite what either Aden or Dorian had been expecting. And instead left Aden with his head in his hands in the library with Dorian, wondering if he had done the right thing getting Josephine to pull some strings to get 'Blackwall' out of prison.

"What should I do?" Aden sighed suddenly, looking up at Dorian who sat with him.

"Honestly?" said Dorian seriously, "I have no idea. But, I do think you will make the right decision, whatever you choose."

"I think you'll find that nearly everyone would disagree with you on that," muttered Aden, shaking his head. "What I think is right might be what everyone else thinks is wrong."

"That's why it's you making the decisions," encouraged Dorian. "Put those that criticize and judge so easily in your place and they would be shitting their small clothes with no idea what to do."

"I wouldn't mind trading places with them to be honest…" sighed Aden, running a hand through his hair. "His crimes are… terrible…" he continued, "and he did them for _coin_ ," he spat furiously, "half of me wishes I had left him to his fate at the gallows in Val Royeaux."

"I agree, his crimes were terrible," Dorian said quietly, "but I think you did the right thing bringing him here to judge yourself. You know him, you've seen what he has done for the Inquisition. I think you are the best person to judge him fairly."

"I do think he is a different man to whoever Thom Rainier was…" Aden muttered after a moment of contemplation. "And I don't think him going and getting himself hanged is the right thing to do. It's… well in a way it's the easy way out for him isn't it?" Aden continued, his voice rising a little in anger. "He just decided well I will go confess to my crimes and die and that will make up for it," he steamed. "No, _he_ needs to make up for what he did. I know he is better than that man and he is going to prove that to himself too."

With that, Aden stood up looking very certain all of a sudden. "Well," he said, looking at Dorian, "A lot of people will hate me for it, I'm sure, but I have decided what I will do."

Dorian smiled at Aden, "I never doubted you," he said simply, getting to his feet as well. "Shall we go to the main hall then? I'll join the rest of the throng ogling you sitting impressively on that throne of yours?"

Aden looked at Dorian meaningfully. His emotions had gone through quite a lot of turmoil that past few days since Blackwall's betrayal. No one had seen it coming, and no one really knew what to think of the man. Aden had never been so appreciative of Dorian's support. "Thank you…" he said quietly, "For always being there for me."

Dorian smiled warmly at this, "It's purely selfish," he joked, "I merely love your company that much I just can't get enough of it."

Aden smiled and gave a small laugh, as usual Dorian making him feel that little bit better about everything.

* * *

A week or so after the trial for Thom Rainier that set him free to atone for his crimes Aden found himself on the Storm Coast with the Iron Bull for _his_ field trip this time.

Dorian had not been so thrilled with the idea of allying with the Qun, however did agree that it was worth looking into and could be beneficial. He and the Bull seemed to be butting heads again.

"Bull," Aden was saying, "I really don't think this is the place for this type of conversation."

"Ah, come on, Boss," said Bull dismissively. "Any where's the place for any conversation. The Vint's back there with the Sera anyway."

"I thought you and Dorian were getting along now anyway," sighed Aden, his boots sloshing along the muddy ground.

"Yeah, well then we find out Blackwall isn't actually Blackwall," Bull said gruffly, "so maybe the _Vint_ is exactly what everyone thought he was in the beginning."

Aden looked to the sky in frustration, "He _literally_ saved our lives from the beginning, Bull. I've never doubted him, and I definitely don't now."

"Yeah…well, that's cause you-"

"Not since the moment I met him, Bull," Aden cut across sharply.

"Yeah…but you wanted to, and I get it. I get the attraction, believe me, I do-"

"Maker's breath…" muttered Aden in absurd disbelief. "I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you."

"I'm just saying, make sure you keep your eyes on your head, not just in your pants…"

Aden stared at him. "Ok, firstly," he said in irritation, "it isn't just about sex between us," he paused while Bull scoffed. "And secondly, just because Blackwall wasn't who he said he was doesn't mean everyone in our party has been lying."

"Didn't say everyone, just-"

"Yeah, I know, just Dorian because he's from Tevinter, at least he was perfectly honest about who he is and where he came from at the get go," Aden said angrily. "Look, I think you're just getting weird about this because he is with us when we are about to meet with the Qun. You've been acting weirdly ever since we set out here."

Bull gave a rough grunt, "Fine," he said, "It's not the Vint. Maybe I'm just on edge. I just… haven't seen the Qun in a while. It's weird."

Aden sighed, smiling slightly as he was glad they had finally breached the reason for Bull's mood. He slapped him on the back cheerfully. "Well. We're here with you, Bull. No matter what happens… we've got your back."

Bull grunted somewhat appreciatively, then, seeming like he wanted to lighten the mood, he said slyly, "So… boss," Aden narrowed his eyes at his tone. "Which one of you… takes it?"

Aden's eyes flew back open in shock. "Wha- Bull!" he spluttered, "Here I thought we were getting all deep and meaningful about your-"

However Bull cut him off with a loud laugh. "Ah… Boss, what did you think I meant?"

Aden blushed furiously and stared at Bull, "What?" he said mortified, "Uh… right. Well what did you mean?"

Bull was still chuckling. "Nah… that is what I meant. Which one? You or the Vint? Or do you both-?"

"Maker's breath…" cursed Aden shaking his head angrily. "I am _not_ answering that."

"Hey, you two, wait up!" cried Sera.

"Thank the maker…" muttered Aden.

"You know Inquisity-torialness," Sera continued, "you're different, _he's_ different. It's good innit?"

Aden raised his eyebrows at Dorian who shrugged. "I don't cackle like an evil magister so I made it into her good books," he said.

"What's it like then?" Sera asked.

"What's what like, Sera?" asked Aden a little suspiciously.

"You two… Jousting."

Bull laughed loudly and Aden almost slapped his hand to his forehead.

Dorian, however, also found this amusing. "Fewer horses, marginally," he said jovially. "More cheering, definitely."

Sera laughed, "Nice…"

Aden shook his head, "Unbelievable…" he muttered.

"What's wrong, boss?" laughed Bull, "We're just taking a friendly interest in your relationship."

"Little too friendly," said Aden pointedly. "Where are the chargers? And your contact? We must be nearly there…"

"Oooh...What did the big bull say, then?" cut in Sera cheekily. "What's got you all riled up in your shiny, clangy things? Go on, I know you know how to laugh."

"He said: never bring The Iron Bull and Sera out together," Aden said simply. "Ever. Again." Aden paused, then said, "Let's talk about _your_ sex life for a change."

"But it's more intresting cuz it's you, innit? Makes you seem like people again," Sera continued, laughing. "I told you, people need to remember you're just like us! And your havin it off with Dorian is a good reminder!"

"I don't mind talking about _my_ sex life anyway," growled Bull heartily, "because _mine_ is ripping-"

"I immediately regret what I said," Aden said quickly and Dorian laughed.

"Yes, you should have realised that," noted Dorian in amusement.

"Maybe _you'll_ answer my question, Vint," Bull chortled slyly.

Aden shook his head, "I wouldn't encourage him, Dorian."

"I would!" piped up Sera.

"Why do you even want to know, Bull?" Aden asked.

"I want to know what I'm missing out on," growled Bull shrewdly.

"You just…made it so much worse," said Aden disgusted.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "What am I missing here?"

"The Inquisitor wouldn't tell me which one of you… _takes_ it," Bull winked.

Sera blanched, but Dorian looked unfazed. "Oh," he said simply, "we believe in equality, Bull."

"You were right, Inquisity, too much information," Sera said sticking her tongue out.

Aden was rolling his eyes, lacking the energy to be bothered by this. "I tried to warn you," he said wearily. "Honestly I forget how much he likes to boast."

Bull was laughing again. "Ah, good man," he said in amusement. "Share it around… I like it." He laughed again, "Well… you two _both_ like it, clearly."

"The chargers!" Aden said suddenly, seeing Krem and the others at the top of the hill they were climbing. "Thank the _maker_. This conversation is never happening _again_."

"Maybe not to your face, Boss," chuckled Bull.

Aden threw Dorian a look, "Now look what you've started," he sighed, "I can't wait to hear the newest set of rumours when we get back…"

* * *

Aden stood alone at the war table in Skyhold staring at the markers strewn over the board. Such a lot had happened. The alliance with the Qun had fallen through. The Bull was struggling with being Tal-Vashoth, however Aden knew he preferred that over the deaths of all of his chargers. Aden did not regret the decision either, if that had been his group over there….Cassandra… Varric... _Dorian_ …any of them… they would always come first. A thought which Aden knew wasn't tactfully the best for a leader to have…but perhaps that's what made him so different to Corypheus.

They had been nearly all over Orlais and Fereldon with this war and they were finally readying there assault on Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds where they hoped to stop him from acquiring the Eluvian he sought. That was if Morigan was correct, of course.

Aden had just returned from a long trip with Cullen to find Samson, however the man was still one step ahead of them. At least Dagna had been able to create a rune that would destroy his armour should they come across him again.

The door to the war room opened behind him and Aden turned to see Dorian walk in.

"I was told I would find you here," he said softly, smiling at Aden as he walked across the room to him.

Aden sighed as Dorian wrapped his arms around him from behind, the mage resting his head on his shoulder to see what Aden was staring at.

Aden closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against Dorian's. "What do you reckon?" he asked quietly after a moment.

"Hmm?" said Dorian, "Do I think these little pieces are going to start dancing if we keep staring at them? No, unfortunately not, amatus."

Aden chuckled. "Damn…" he said, "what ever will we do then?"

"Throw them away? Lock the door? Spend a little time on the table ourselves?" suggested Dorian innocently.

Aden smiled, peering at Dorian from the corner of his eye. "Oh _that's_ why you came to find me?"

"It was only _one_ of my motives…" Dorian said slyly, "you couldn't blame me, have you heard any of these new rumours about us? They're very… descriptive."

"I can't believe that's the most interesting thing to gossip about with all that's happened recently," Aden said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It always will be, amatus," Dorian said happily, "You're the Inquisitor, I am the mage from Tevinter. We're both men. Such a delicious scandal. People _love_ it."

Aden gave a small laugh, "You certainly do," he said, turning his head so that he could smile at Dorian. "So go lock the door then."

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh really?" he said slowly, "You know, _I_ was joking."

"I know," Aden said smirking and shuffling so that he could turn around and be face to face with Dorian up against the war table. "But, I'm not."

Dorian stared at him, a trickle of excitement rushing through his body. "You…" he said, breathing in quickly, "right now? Is anyone going to come back here?"

Aden laughed quietly and leant in to Dorian's ear. "Are you going to lock the door or not?" he whispered.

Dorian looked at him skeptically and Aden rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said quietly, " _I'll_ lock it."

He pushed at Dorian's hips to move him aside and crossed the room quickly, shutting the door with a snap and locking it. "To answer your question," he said huskily, turning around, "no one is coming back here tonight."

Dorian's heart was beating quite fast in his chest and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "I hope you're not bluffing, because I'm not opposed to this…" he said finally, a seductive smile spreading across his lips.

Aden's smile grew, "I'm not bluffing," he said, moving back toward Dorian and pushing him up against the table.

Dorian breathed out a little raggedly, his eyes sweeping from Aden's lust filled ones, down his jaw to his lips that were curled up into a seductive smile. "And what of all these carefully positioned little pieces?" he asked lowly.

Aden smirked, "We'll figure that out later…" he breathed, his hand running up Dorian's back, his neck and into his hair. "For now let's…add to these rumours…"

An hour or so later, Josephine was getting ready to head to her quarters when she thought she would quickly leave her report on the war table for morning. She walked up to the large door and held her hand out to open it when…she heard a strange noise.

She was certain no one had been in the war room, yet she could definitely hear shuffling and bumping sounds coming from within…and…was that a moan?

Frowning, she retraced her hand and instead leant over and peered through the key hole.

Her eyes went wide and it took all she had to remember to hold on to the papers in her arms. She paused there, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from the scene she was witnessing through the tiny hole, her mouth hanging open in mortified surprise.

The inquisitor was on his hands and knees on the war table, Dorian up against him, thrusting slowly, from behind, the candle light bouncing of their naked skin. Josephine's face began to glow with embarrassment as her eyes saw one of Dorian's hands run down Aden's back while the other was wrapped under the man's hip stroking his…

Josephine stood up quickly, her face on fire and she heard another pleasure filled groan from the room. She bit back a tiny, embarrassed giggle and quickly began moving away as quietly as she could. She shook her head in amusement; she had thought _that_ particular rumour _wasn't_ true.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again SnowHelm for your awesome reviews! It helps so much to know whether people are liking the story! Sorry for the late update on this. Working on the next chap now :)_

 _Also this bit is real party banter from the story, not my own creation:_

 _Sera: You and the Inquisitor, hey? What is that like? Jousting?_

 _Dorian: Fewer horses, marginally. More cheering, definitely._

 _Sera: (Laughs) Nice._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Aden was leaning and staring at the war table, his eyes slightly clouded over as he day dreamed and the others were talking and planning.

"What happened to _this_?" questioned Cullen frowning as he gestured to a broken war marker, "And _this_ was not where I had left it. Half these markers are in the wrong place!"

Josephine was biting her lip and staring determinedly at her report before her, muttering something about a shipment of elfroot.

Leliana looked at her curiously, then glanced at Aden who was still staring off in a world of his own, smiling lightly. "Inquisitor?" she said, a small smiling playing around the corner of her mouth.

Aden looked up suddenly, "Hmm?" he said quickly, "What did you…the…uh, eluvians?"

Morrigan raised her eyebrows and Aden shook his head. "Sorry, not much sleep. What did you say?"

Josephine began to scribble hastily on her parchment.

Leliana smirked, "Just wondering if you have any idea why half the markers on the war table are so…confused."

Aden looked over the table, unable to stop the small smile from spreading across lips. He shrugged. "No idea."

"Hmm…" mused Leliana, "And you Josie? You seem to be a little frazzled about something?"

Josephine looked up, "Me?" she said, her voice a little higher than usual. "Not at all," she continued, her eyes flickered to Aden who looked confused, then she blushed furiously and looked back to her report.

"What is going on here?" Cullen demanded, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I'm just beginning to wonder if a certain rumour is true, that's all," Leliana said in amusement.

Aden looked at her suddenly and Josephine dropped her quill. "Uh, what?" he said trying to appear seemingly uninterested.

"Well this fun…" muttered Morrigan under her breath and Cullen just looked between the two bemused.

Aden cleared his throat quickly, "Uh, actually, Cullen have you received word from Rylen yet?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"So it is true, Josie?" Leliana continued, smiling with enjoyment.

"Leliana!" hissed Josephine, mortified. "I have no idea what you are referring to, but perhaps we should get back on track-"

Leliana bit her lip in amusement. "Fine, fine…you know I'll find out anyway."

Aden frowned, then unable to help himself he said, "What does Josephine have to do with the rumour?"

Leliana grinned evilly. "Oh so you know which rumour I'm talking about?"

"Wha- No. I just," Aden stopped, "never mind. Josie's right, let's uh, get back to work."

Cullen looked between the three of them. "Is someone going to fill me in here?"

"Honestly, Cullen," Aden said quickly, "I'm not sure what they're talking about, but uh, you probably don't want to know."

"Doesn't he?" smiled Leliana, "But how would you know, my lord?"

Josephine was blushing furiously, holding her board very close to her chest now and shuffling the sheets of parchment noisily.

Aden frowned at Leliana, then turned to Josephine. "Honestly, Josephine what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing at all, Inquisitor," she squeaked, dropping her quill on the table again. Aden raised his eyebrows and she gave him a look, her cheeks flushing. "I merely… went to take my report to the war table last night," she explained slowly, "but wasn't able to… because of certain matters and so this morning everything is just in a bit of a mess."

Aden's eyebrows slowly disappeared into his hair, his mouth forming the shape of an 'O' and his cheeks flushed warmly.

"Certain matters?" frowned Cullen.

Leliana giggled.

"Oh my dear Commander," sighed Morrigan in exasperation, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Put it together. _She's_ flustered, _he's_ embarrassed, I am sure you have heard some of the _rumours_ and the war table is a mess."

Cullen dropped the war piece he was holding all of a sudden, taking his turn to flush a deep pink as realisation dawned on him.

"OK!" Aden said loudly, his cheeks still scarlet. "You all know. Fine. Was it a wise decision? Maybe not. Do I regret it? No… so let's just put that aside now and get back to work. Oh and," he glanced at Josephine bashfully, "sorry about uh, if you… did you… see?"

Josephine's cheeks flushed again and she muttered, "Everything…"

Leliana laughed gleefully and Aden stared at Josephine his eyes wide with surprise. "Oh," was all he could say while he could swear he heard Cullen chuckle. Aden cleared his throat, "Right… well, uh, sorry…"

Josephine shook her head quickly, "No, no Inquisitor it's fine," she said quickly in her diplomatic voice, "Really, you're both… very attractive men."

Aden's eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise while Leliana giggled, "Josie!" she said, amused. "Sometimes you are _too_ polite!"

Aden did not know how to respond to this while Morrigan rolled her eyes and Cullen seemed to be struggling very hard with the urge to laugh. He cleared his throat quickly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Nothing uh… wrong with having a little fun, Inquisitor," he said, a small smile curling at his lips.

"Perhaps next time not on the war table…" Morrigan added, "You know, where we all have to…touch things."

Leliana laughed and Josephine could not seem to look at the Inquisitor.

Aden let out a small laugh himself and said, unfazed, "Can't make any promises," he shrugged, "And, I'll have you know, Dorian and I are very clean, you don't need to worry," he added with a smile causing Josephine to finally drop her mountain of papers and Cullen was now snickering unashamedly into his hand. "So… Arbor Wilds," he continued, looking at the table before anything else could come of this conversation. "Very important. Where do we start?"

* * *

"I have a great deal of respect for you, Inquisitor," Solas was saying as he examined Aden's hand with the mark, casting subtle spells that Aden did not know upon it.

Aden looked at him in surprise. "Where did that come from, Solas?"

Solas didn't reply, instead he released Aden's hand back to him, "There," he said, "that should have settled it down. How are you finding your control over it?"

"Thank you," Aden said gratefully, looking at the anchor. "It's fine normally, just recently with particular emotions it…flared up."

Solas allowed a slight smile to tweak his lips. "Yes I heard about the incident with your paramours… ex paramour," he said simply.

Aden looked annoyed. "How-?"

"Varric."

Aden shook his head. "Of course."

"Aside from then, has it caused you any pain? Flared up out of your control?"

Aden shook his head, "No, not really. I only feel a sort of pain from it when I am near a rift…rather like my nerves are on fire," he said frowning.

"To be expected," Solas said, nodding his head to the side.

"So, if I…run in to Dorian's ex...'paramour' again…" Aden said slowly, "will it be more stable?"

Solas gave a rare chuckle, "Possibly," he said, "though that depends how 'mad' he makes you."

Aden narrowed his eyes. "Pretty mad."

Solas regarded Aden curiously. "Interesting," he said, amused. "That is the one trait in you that I find most surprising."

Aden looked at him. "Oh?" he said dubiously, "Why's that?"

"Well, you have impressed me by being so level headed and you seem to make…wise, well thought out decisions," Solas said seriously, "yet when it comes to an old flame of Dorian's… you become erratic and most unreasonable."

"So I don't like thinking of him with other men," Aden said in irritation. "What's wrong with that?"

"It is the way of life, Inquisitor," Solas replied.

Aden scoffed. "Yes, I know that," he said frowning. "Doesn't mean I have to like the thought of it."

Solas inclined his head. "You see?" he said smiling, "Unreasonable."

Aden rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me you've never been jealous?"

"Not when there is no reason to be," Solas answered.

"Well then you're just a bit perfect aren't you?" Aden scolded.

Solas chuckled, "If you say so."

Aden smiled and stood up. "Thanks for helping me with the mark, Solas," he said seriously.

"You are most welcome, Inquisitor," Solas said nodding briefly.

"I'll see you in the morning when we head to the wilds?"

"Of course."

Aden nodded and moved away to the main hall. He saw Varric and Cole sitting at a table, Varric still trying to teach him how to play wicked grace properly. Cole had really taken to Varric ever since the incident with an amulet Solas wanted to get for him so that he couldn't be bound. Aden and Varric had figured the boy was too human to be bound or for the amulet to work.

"Inquisitor!" called Varric happily, "Care for a game?"

Aden smiled, walking over to the two. "I could never say no to that," he said taking a seat.

Varric dealt out the cards. "So did Chuckles fix your hand issue?" he asked with a smirk.

Aden gave him a look and Cole said, "What's wrong with his hand?''

"It gets all worked up when Aden is jealous," chuckled Varric.

"Why would Aden be jealous?" continued Cole.

Aden sighed wearily, "Why do you do this, Varric?"

Varric grinned at him. "Because he doesn't like meeting people that his paramour has been with…"

"Been with?" repeated Cole confused.

"Er," Varric looked at him, "in a…romantic sense, kid."

"But Dorian doesn't want to…'be with' anyone, but Aden. Why would Aden be jealous?"

Varric laughed and Aden blushed, but couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.

"Cause he's crazy," chuckled Varric.

"No he isn't," countered Cole.

Aden laughed, "Thanks, Cole. I need you with me more often."

Varric chuckled again, "How is your illustrious lover anyway?"

Aden smiled, examining his cards. "He's very good," he said simply. "Which I'm sure you know, you live here too."

"Yeah…but he lives like… right with you now," Varric pointed out. "You two are practically inseparable."

Aden's smile grew; Varric was right. Dorian had basically moved into his quarters now, and Aden loved it.

"You feel warm, comfort, happy… it's _good_ ," said Cole.

Aden looked at Cole curiously, then asked, before he could stop himself, "How does Dorian feel?"

"Snoop," coughed Varric and Aden smirked unashamedly at him.

"Happy…" Cole began, "Happy, loving and loved. He doesn't want it to stop, but he's scared of losing it all."

Aden smile faded and he frowned, "He's afraid?" he asked quietly, his heart aching in his chest at Cole's words.

"He doesn't want you to fight…but he knows you have to," Cole continued, "He-"

"That's OK, Cole," Aden said quickly, feeling bad for prying. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I'll talk to Dorian."

But, Cole continued, "He doesn't want to tell you, doesn't want you to think he's worried…" he rattled off, "he's never cared so deeply, never knew it was possible. Never had so much to lose…"

"Well, this is personal…" Varric said gruffly, he leant across to pat Cole's arm. "Alright kid, that's enough of that, remember we talked about not saying what people are feeling?"

"But, he asked."

"Yeah…" muttered Varric, throwing Aden a look. "But, he shouldn't have. Even if people ask about other people's feelings, you should keep it to yourself. It's their business, remember?"

Aden tapped his fingers on the table, frowning. "He really doesn't let that show…" he muttered mainly to himself and Varric sighed.

"I'm…sure Sparkler would prefer it if you were talking to him about this…not us," Varric said slowly. "But, I mean… it's hardly a surprise is it?"

"That he's worried?" questioned Aden. "Well no… I mean, I'm worried. But, well, you know how he is; he jokes a lot."

"Just like you do," Varric pointed out. "Making some people think you're not taking everything seriously."

"Yes, but…" Aden sighed, "I'm just saying I didn't realise how much he…"

"Cares?"

"No," Aden said quickly, "I know how much he cares…" he paused, "I…feel bad for not realising _how_ concerned he is…" he finished finally.

"He doesn't want you to feel bad…" frowned Cole, "he knows there's nothing he can do…nothing you can do…"

"Ok well, this," Aden said quickly, his heart throbbing again and he looked between them, "...'conversation' is rather breaking my heart so…I'm going to abandon this game and uh… go find Dorian."

Varric chuckled lightly, "Good idea…" he said, "Night before the big journey to the Arbor Wilds… It's a very romantic time."

Aden rolled his eyes, "Try not to spread rumours about this one?" he said, "Dorian doesn't mind the _sex_ rumours, but he might mind if word gets out about what a softy he is."

Varric winked, "I wouldn't dare, Inquisitor."

Aden narrowed his eyes.

Varric laughed, "Really, really. I won't."

Aden still looked skeptical, "I'll see you both tomorrow," he said. "Try and…get a good night's sleep."

He turned away, frowning a little as his mind thought about the events that were to take place in the next few days. He hadn't really thought about the…bad outcomes that could occur. He had just been thinking about what they needed to accomplish. Now he couldn't get it out of his head, his mind creating the wildest and most terrible things that could happen causing him to begin stressing out completely as he searched the castle for Dorian.

Finally he found him drinking in the tavern with Bull, Blackwall, Krem and Sera.

He walked over to them wearily, Sera spotting him as he came over.

"Here he is!" she said, raising a glass. "Bout time you showed up, do I win the bet?"

Aden raised his eyebrows and Dorian turned around to smile at him and shake his head as if to say, 'don't ask'.

"Bah," grunted the Iron Bull, "well I'm on to my 5th drink and you said he would be here by my…oh shit, my 6th. Damn it…"

Sera laughed gleefully. "I told you he couldn't stay away longer," she said, then looked at Aden, "This one's been pinin' for you," she said happily, nodding her head at Dorian.

"I have _not_ been _pining_ ," Dorian said defensively, but Aden smiled contentedly. He leant against the bar, right next to Dorian, putting his arm around the back of the mage's chair and leaning in to kiss him swiftly on the cheek. Dorian could not hide the small smile that reached his lips.

"Bleegh," scoffed Sera, "You two are waaaaay too sweet."

Aden rolled his eyes, then caught Blackwall's gaze and nodded briefly in greeting. Things had been a little…awkward to say the least since his trial. Sera and the Iron Bull had been the quickest to treat him normally again, for the most part.

"So," he said, breaking his gaze, "You've all decided to drink yourselves into a stupor the night before we all head out to the wilds then?"

"Seemed appropriate," said Krem, "Got plenty of time to sleep it off on the way there. But we won't have the supply of liquor!"

"Yeah…" muttered Bull, "Again Krem…we can keep some of that to ourselves in front of the Inquisitor."

Aden grinned, "Come on, Bull, when have I ever been opposed to a night of drinking?" he said, moving to pull up a chair and squeeze in between Dorian and Sera, then ordering a drink off the bartender.

Blackwall seemed a little uncomfortable, and Aden noticed. He had noticed that a lot recently, the man would be fine around most of his companions (the ones that had forgiven him more easily…Cassandra was still quite a tough one) but when Aden came along, he couldn't seem to relax.

"Yeah, that's true…but last time we had to carry you to bed," smirked Bull, taking a swig from his drink.

Aden shrugged, "No regrets," he said smiling and downing his whiskey in one, long, harsh gulp.

Dorian looked at him in amusement, "You know, sometimes I worry that you're an alcoholic," he noted.

Aden scoffed, "Me?" he said shocked, "Says Mr. Let's drink brandy at 11 in the morning."

Dorian smiled unashamedly, " _That_ is brandy. Perfectly acceptable."

Aden grinned and leant over the bar peering at Dorian from the side. He had missed him. Even though he had seen him that very morning. He couldn't believe how ridiculously… attached he was. He thought back to the conversation he had with Cole and Varric just earlier and his heart throbbed in his chest. He wished he could speak with Dorian alone.

Aden hesitated for a moment, wondering what their friends would do if he were to kiss Dorian right now…he wasn't sure if he cared…he _really_ wanted to kiss him, perhaps that would portray some of the words he was unable to say right now.

Then, suddenly, he made up his mind. He turned quickly and placed his hand behind Dorian's head before swiftly pulling him in and kissing him firmly and longingly on the lips, taking him very much by surprise.

"Whoah!" said Sera, startled by the sudden movement, "Well that went straight to his head, gimme some of what he's drinkin!"

Aden broke off, catching Dorian's surprised gaze and smiled, placing a hand on his knee.

"You don't need that, Fuzzhead," Blackwall was chuckling, "We all know how that will end."

Sera scrunched up her nose, "Frigg on you, Beardy, you can't talk," she said, "I always knew you were up to something, you know."

Blackwall sighed sadly, "Sorry…"

"For what?" continued Sera, "Trying? Better than most do."

Blackwall looked at her curiously, the smallest of smiles tweaking beneath his bushy beard.

"You could've made a good charger, you know," Bull threw in, "you've got the right stature… attitude. Must feel good getting the burden of that lie of your chest, huh."

"And exchanging it for the burden of everyone hating me?" Blackwall said, "Yes. So much better."

"Hey, I don't hate you," Bull laughed, "You and me? We're good. Now that you know who you are, you can stop doubting yourself and start hitting crap again."

"Let's hit a few more of these bottles first, huh?" suggested Blackwall and Bull laughed in agreement.

Aden looked at Blackwall curiously then said, "Want to play a game, Blackwall?"

Blackwall looked at him in surprise, that slight wall going up immediately. "Er…what kind of game, Inquisitor?"

Aden frowned. "For starters it involves you calling me Aden, and continues with a drink or an answer. You answer my questions or have to finish your drink."

Bull laughed loudly, "Careful…these types of games tend to get a little…naughty, fast."

"No boss," Krem said humorously, "That's only when _you're_ playing."

"Alright," said Blackwall gruffly, "I take it you're starting."

Aden grinned, "I get three extra questions on you. Fairs fair."

Blackwall inclined his head, "True," he said simply.

"Good," said Aden, "So, why are you being weird around me?"

Blackwall looked taken aback and Sera made a face, "Awkward…" she said.

Aden raised his eyebrows at Blackwall and he struggled for a moment then sighed and said, "I'm…sorry, I'm not meaning to be."

Aden frowned, "But you know that you are, then."

"Yes…" agreed Blackwall slowly. He sighed again, "You…gave my life back. You've shown me the kind of mercy no one _should_ be show. I… don't know how to react."

Aden sighed too, "Just… be normal Blackwall. I don't want anything from you."

Bull chuckled, "That's why you're so weird, boss." Aden looked at him and Bull shrugged, "It's a good weird. That's why everyone wants to follow you through with this whole thing."

"Ok…" began Aden slowly, "well, that's nice…" he said, a little unsure. He turned back to Blackwall, "You're my friend, Blackwall," he said, "but that's not why I made the decision I did. I did that because I thought it was the right decision and I believe you are a different person to who Rainier was. Not as a favour or anything like that… you don't owe me anything. Judgement was made and that's it." He paused, frowning, "So what I am trying and obviously failing to say is… don't treat me like the Inquisitor, just…treat me like one of your friends."

Blackwall paused for a long moment, looking at Aden seriously, everyone around them quite silent as they watched the exchange, then, "Is it my turn to ask you a question then, Aden?" he asked, offering a tiny smile.

Aden grinned contentedly.

"Phheeewph," said Sera, banging her pint down on the counter, "that was tense…"

"Keep in mind I still have two extra one's for you," Aden said happily, "but fine, your turn."

"How did you come to terms with being thrust into all this? The Herald? The Inquisitor?" asked Blackwall, "I can't imagine it, myself."

Bull scoffed angrily, "Ah come on, that's no question. Ask him something juicy!" he cried, "Like…has he ever been with a woman?"

Aden shrugged, "I'll answer both," he said simply, "I haven't come to terms with it still, it still seems crazy. And no, Bull, I haven't."

"Ah, you don't know what you're missing…" Bull said shaking his head. "Beautiful creatures…"

Aden gave him a look. "I don't disagree, I'm just not…interested like that in them," he said, then turned to Sera, "It's not so crazy, Sera have you ever been with a man?"

"Bleegh!" cried Sera laughing a little crazily. "Nope, no bananas my way."

"See?" Aden said, turning back to Bull. "Just different."

Bull shrugged, "I like both worlds…"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "We _know_ , Bull," he said.

Bull chortled. "Just cause you think I felt your ass that time-"

"You _did_ feel my ass that time."

Bull grinned, "Doesn't mean I'm coming on to you."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, " _How_ exactly does it not?"

"Trust me…" Bull said, "You would _know_ if I was coming on to you…"

Dorian grimaced.

Bull laughed, "Anyway, I wouldn't step in the Inquisitor's business…"

Aden laughed, "Thanks Bull, I appreciate it."

"Only cause I know you'd lock me in the fade or something if I did," Bull added with a smirk.

Aden sighed in exasperation, "I'm not _that_ bad," he said annoyed.

"I dunno, Inquisitor, I think your hand would disagree," came Varric's amused voice from behind them.

"Varric!" cheered Sera, toasting her glass in the air, the contents going flying.

"Thought I'd come see what I was missing out on," Varric said, pulling up a chair and wiping Sera's ale from his nose. "Cole's reckons he's still not quite ready to try his hand at 'liquor' though, so had to leave him behind."

"Hah," laughed Bull, "One day I am going to get that kid _plastered_."

Aden rolled his eyes and took another drink before turning to look at Dorian. "How was your day?" he asked him quietly.

A small smile played around Dorian's lips, "How domestic," he commented.

Aden gave him a dry look. "You're supposed to say, 'all the better now that you're here.'"

Dorian laughed, "Oh am I? My apologies," he said smiling, "Here, let me try again. My life felt as though it were on hold, in limbo… and only truly began when you entered the bar."

Aden smirked, "Some would say that's a little too much…" he said amused, "but I'll take it."

"Hmm…too clingy?"

Aden smiled, "No, well it's _me_ we're talking about. I perfectly understand."

Dorian laughed again, "And everyone says you're so modest."

Aden shrugged, still smiling. Then he said quietly, "I missed you…"

Dorian raised an eyebrow in surprise, but looked quite happily satisfied by his remark. "Can't get through a day without me, hmm?"

Aden chuckled, "Well I'm sure I _could_ …" he muttered, "Doesn't mean I want to."

Dorian looked at Aden, a smile still playing beneath his moustache, but his eyes had gone hard with worry. "I missed you too…" he said softly after a while. His chest was filled with emotion so strong it still amazed him he could feel this way. It was terrifying, he had never before been so afraid of losing something.

But, he had to push that thought aside. He almost sighed; it would have been far simpler and easier (particularly on his emotions) if he had not fallen in love with the Inquisitor.

But, he would never take that back. He had never been happier, never loved like this before. Aden was worth the fear and emotional turmoil…he would just make sure to enjoy every minute he had with him, in case it should be one of their last.

Dorian smiled softly, he could almost hear Aden calling him dramatic in his head. But it was true! How many more times could they, and especially Aden, escape the very near clutches of death that kept pursuing them?

"Dorian?" asked Aden quietly as he watched Dorian's eyes slowly cloud over.

Dorian looked at him, "Sorry…" he mumbled, laughing softly and shaking his head. "I…am tired."

Aden's eyes swept over Dorian's face and he could see the worry that Dorian kept trying to hide. "Let's retire to our quarters then," he said, wanting to finally talk to Dorian alone.

Dorian perked up at this all of a sudden, " _Our_ quarters, amatus?" he queried cheekily.

Aden laughed, "Well it is really, isn't it," he stated, though his cheeks flushed a little.

Dorian smiled widely. "Yes…that sort of just seemed to…happen, didn't it?" he mused. "Am I intruding on the Inquisitor?"

Aden laughed and shook his head. "I hope you'll notice that I could have teased you here, but instead I will honestly say I couldn't be happier," he said warmly.

Dorian's heart gave a warm throb in his chest. "Oh good," he said simply. "Because I like it far too much to leave."

"Me or the room?" queried Aden, smirking.

Dorian gave a small laugh. "Now _I_ could tease you," he said happily, "And say I hate you and am only here for the finer comforts," he said chuckling as Aden frowned sadly. "However, seeing as you restrained yourself I will say this: whether you slept in a hovel, haystack or in those very luxurious quarters… I would not want to leave," he said, Aden's heart swelling in his chest. "Because of you… if that wasn't already evident enough," he added with a teasing smile.

Aden smiled, "Good to know that if I become homeless and destitute one day you'll stand by me," he said teasingly.

Dorian shrugged, standing up from his chair. "There are worse things..." he said simply.

Aden stood up too, still smiling and they bade goodnight to their friends, exiting the tavern to sounds of "Down to Coryphyfish!" as they went.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you SO MUCH again SnowHelm and Loriwarwick220 for your reviews :) super appreciated! You guys are the awesomest._

 _Some of the banter between Sera and Blackwall and Iron Bull and Blackwall in this chap about him now that he is not a grey warden etc was taken from party banter in the game, not exact, but just a couple of bits of it. Just so you know I'm not stealing XD_


	12. Chapter 12

Aden entered his quarters behind Dorian, closing the door quietly behind them, his eyes on the mage.

"So…" he said quietly, "Heading into the Arbor Wilds tomorrow…"

Dorian turned to look at him as they walked up the stairs. "You're right," he said, throwing him a smile, "We should make passionate love to each other through the night. Could be our last chance."

Aden couldn't help letting a small smile appear on his lips. Dorian had never referred to sex as making love before. "Certainly seems appropriate," he said, "But… I wanted to…talk."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "You sound so sombre," he said jokingly, "are you about to break up with me?"

Aden gave him a look and Dorian sighed, "Very well," he said, walking out onto Aden's balcony, the cool night air whipping his face. "Talk away then," he said, leaning his back against the bannister and looking at Aden.

Aden followed him, wrapping his arms around Dorian's waist and resting his hands on the rim behind Dorian's back. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously, looking at Dorian carefully.

Dorian quirked an eyebrow, "Am _I_ alright?" he queried, "Are _you_ alright?"

Aden frowned, "Dorian," he said slowly, "stop being so flippant. I know you're not alright."

"Quite right," agreed Dorian, "I am certainly not just 'alright', I would use the term…'extraordinary'."

Aden sighed, "We're heading to the Arbor Wild's tomorrow. When we get there we will likely come across Corypheus and his archdemon. It's going to be dangerous," he reeled seriously, "So… stop joking around for a second and _talk_ to me."

Dorian sighed this time, "Where is this coming from?" he asked in a low voice.

Aden hesitated, then said, "Cole…may have said some things."

"Of course," Dorian said, rolling his eyes. He sighed, "What do you want me to say, exactly?"

Aden huffed, pulling his arms out, "How you feel maybe?"

Dorian frowned, "And what difference would that make?" he said a little angrily, "You know that I love you," he snapped, "saying it again won't stop you from dying."

"That's not what I meant…" sighed Aden, "And I'm not planning on dying!"

"How many more miraculous survivals do you have left, then?" Dorian snapped, then he growled in annoyance. "This is a pointless conversation," he snarled, "regardless, you have to do this. And I do too… as much as I would love to just…runaway into the sunset with you, that's not an option," he steamed, but Aden's heart warmed at the thought of them running off together… "That's not the type of people we are. So, we have to deal with the fact that at least one of us is very likely to die before this is all over."

Aden frowned, "What about the option where we both live?" he countered angrily, "Why not focus on that one? It's not so crazy. What would you want when this is all over?" he looked at him seriously, "For us?"

Dorian looked away, his face pained. "I can't think about that," he hissed. "I am being realistic, I… can't get my hopes up and plan for a future I may never get to have."

Aden sighed, watching Dorian and feeling his heart throb at the pained lines creasing across his brow. His anger began to ebb away. He leant back in, placing his arms around Dorian again. "You don't think I'm afraid of you dying too?" he whispered, "I can't bear to think about it. Which is why I _don't_ think about it."

"That's because you're such a bloody optimist," Dorian hissed quietly, his tone still annoyed. "Just because you don't think about it, does not mean it can't happen."

Aden frowned, "I know that," he said slowly, trying not to get annoyed again. "I'm not an idiot, I just don't concentrate on all the bad things that could happen."

Dorian sighed, "I wasn't saying that," he said quietly, finally placing his arms around Aden's back in return. "It's a good thing that you're an optimist… I need that, I'm just not able to be like that myself."

"I didn't want to fight with you…" Aden said sadly, sighing. "I just wanted to talk… try and make you feel better."

Dorian looked at Aden. "This is a pretty ridiculous thing to call a fight, worrying about each other dying."

Aden gave a small smile, "Well you are being pretty ridiculous."

Dorian shook his head in annoyance. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing my buttocks off out here, and we both know how sad that would make you."  
Aden rolled his eyes, but lead them inside. "You're the one that went out there in the first place."

"I thought it was more dramatic… sets the scene, you see."

" _You_ are dramatic…" Aden said sitting down on their bed, taking his boots off and Dorian lay down beside him.

"Just promise me…" Dorian started saying quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "That you won't do anything…risky. Perhaps actually care about your own life for once?"

Aden turned to look at him in surprise, "I do care about my life."

Dorian caught his gaze. "Haven, you stayed behind. The fade, you stayed behind. All these little missions you do, taking all the punishment from the enemies and I hear them shouting 'take out that damn warrior' while I'm safely back in the distance. You have a _hero complex_."

Aden frowned. "I _am_ a warrior, it's my job to 'take their punishment', which, by the way, I'm sure Bull could turn into something naughty."

Dorian raised his eyebrows at him. "Here I am being serious and now you're the one being flippant."

Aden sighed, "I was trying to save Stroud in the Fade and I had to stay behind at Haven. We all would have died otherwise."

"So… you risked your life to save everyone! That's what I am trying to say."

"Well someone has to do it!" Aden said, getting a little angry now.

"And you've done it now, many times!" Dorian said, his own voice rising madly and he sat up so he could look at Aden straight on. "So next time just let someone else do it! You've done more than your fair share of life saving."

"You want me to just stand back and let someone else die for me?"

"For everyone. And yes, I do. Why does it have to be you?"

"Because!" Aden spluttered, "I just can't do that, I can't let-"

Dorian sighed, cutting him off. "I… know that…" he said sadly, his voice going quiet. "I know you could never stand aside and let someone take a blow for you. I just wish you would… You know, I would be that someone who died to save you if I could."

Aden glared furiously at Dorian, "I would _never_ let that happen," he hissed ferociously and Dorian looked quite taken aback.

He scowled, "Oh, so it is OK for you do die for me, but I'm not allowed to die for you?" he snarled, his voice angry again.

"Exactly," Aden snapped stubbornly.

Dorian looked furious, "What? You think you love me more so you're…'entitled' to die for me?! But I'm not?!" he demanded.

Aden shrugged angrily, "Yep, you've got it spot on."

Dorian glared at him. "Well you're wrong."

Aden raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he snapped, "You love me more do you? I think everyone would know that's not true," he growled. "And you wouldn't have a choice, I'm stronger than you, I'll make sure I'm the one that dies."

Dorian stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean everyone would know that's not true?" he demanded.

Aden shrugged his shoulders gruffly. "Everyone knows I adore you. And I'd do anything for you. It's pretty obvious."

"And it's not obvious that _I_ adore _you_?!" Dorian hissed furiously. "And you'd do anything for me? You won't even promise not to die for me!"

Aden stared at Dorian for a moment, then, before he could stop it, an amused laugh tumbled from his lips. "This is ridiculous!" he cried, falling onto his back on the bed

Dorian bristled. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Us," sighed Aden, smiling bemusedly. He looked at Dorian's angry face and laughed again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I promise I won't take any unnecessary risks."

Dorian stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily. "Now you're just trying to prove that you _would_ do anything for me, thus proving you love me more," he stated touchily.

"I _do_ love you more."

Dorian shook his head, "You don't," he said quietly, leaning over Aden. "But, was that a real promise?"

Aden smiled warmly, his heart throbbing, "Yes, Dorian, it was a real promise. But you have to promise not to take any risks too, no matter what."

Dorian sighed, laying his hand on Aden's chest. "I promise, amatus… _My_ survival instincts are better than yours, even if my survival skills are not."

Aden laughed softly, "Only because you don't wear any bloody armour."

Dorian looked affronted, "And hide away my glorious figure?" he said, trying to lighten the mood again. "Anyway, I do wear armour, it's just different to yours."

"Yeah, yeah, because you can't dampen your magic blablabla," Aden said dismissively, "And what about my figure? You think that _should_ be hidden?"

Dorian smiled, "Absolutely not, it is an insult that you should have to wear all that…bulky…nonsense. But at least it keeps my mind active."  
Aden stared at him at him.

"When I slowly remove all of your clothes and armour in my head," Dorian explained. "Which I do every day."

Aden looked at Dorian for a moment, then suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him into his chest.

Dorian fell against him heavily, "Just… trying to prove how much stronger you are than me?" he asked in a muffled voice.

Aden smiled and held Dorian closer to him, "You like it…" he said quietly.

"I won't deny it," Dorian mumbled, "But, you're going to have to let me get more comfortable."

Aden let his arms loosen a little, half expecting Dorian to move out of his grasp, however instead he shuffled up his chest, lay his arm over Aden and rested his head below his shoulder.

Aden put his arms back around him softly, "Well, this is nice," he mused quietly.

Dorian smiled against his chest, "Mmm…" he agreed, "I do believe you've taken my… 'cuddling' virginity."

Aden laughed quietly, "Careful," he said, "keep saying things like that and people will start to realise what a softy you are."

Dorian scoffed lightly, "Never…"

"What did Vivienne call you the other day?" muttered Aden, smiling, "That's right, she said 'such snapping for a fish without teeth'," he chuckled, "we might be too late. Everyone will know soon."

Dorian sighed, "Ah well," he said airily, "I suppose the 'dread mage of Tevinter' lure was bound to wear off at some point."  
Aden smiled warmly and moved a little to kiss Dorian's head gently.

" _You_ are the softy," Dorian mumbled, feeling a light tingling sensation at the small kiss and smiling despite himself. He sighed again, "You are going to break my bloody heart, I'm sure of it."

Aden shook his head on the pillow. "You've got to stop saying things like that…"

Dorian gave a very small sigh, closing his eyes, beginning to feel his fatigue wash over him fully. "We'll see…" he mumbled sleepily.

Aden smiled softly, then turned to blow out the candle beside their bed before leaning his head against Dorian's. "Goodnight, Dorian," he whispered.

"Goodnight amatus…"

* * *

Blood was pounding in Aden's head, the almighty roar of Corypheus's dragon seemed to shake the very foundations of the walls around them. He pushed with all his might against the doors to Mythal's Sanctum, his companions with him and not a moment too soon they slammed to door shut forcefully just before a jet of red lyrium would have engulfed them. The impact was so strong it threw Morrigan and himself to the ground.

Then, silence.

Blue light sealed the doors closed and the roars of the dragon could no longer be heard. Aden stood up quickly, breathing heavily.

He turned to make sure everyone was alright and helped Morrigan to her feet.

"I take it… everyone saw what just happened, right?" he muttered, leaning his back against the great doors for support.

"But… he _died_ ," Cassandra muttered in shock, " _How_ did he-?"

"Then he jumped to another body and rose again," Morrigan said a little snidely. "Thus, he is still alive, and still a threat. We need to keep moving."

Aden nodded, "Yes… to this 'Well of Sorrows''," he muttered, "Care to explain that one, Morrigan?"

Morrigan sighed, "I… do not know what that refers to…"

Aden frowned, "And I take it that it doesn't translate into Eluvian at all, does it?"

Morrigan looked annoyed. "No…" she said slowly, "It would seem an Eluvian is not what Corypheus seeks…"

Aden's frown grew.

Morrigan sighed angrily, "Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you?" she snapped, "Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it and thus we must keep it from his grasp."

"Well, she's got that right at least…" muttered Varric.

Aden narrowed his eyes slightly. "Indeed," he agreed, "Let's keep moving."

After moving on through the Sanctum and fighting off Samson's men they had discovered an alter that mentioned the Well of Sorrows. They also discovered that there was a ritual they could follow to gain entrance to the Temple. It was that or follow Samson through the great hole

"We don't have time to waste on rituals when our soldiers are dying outside," Cassandra was saying angrily.

"Just a thought," piped up Dorian, "But, maybe rushing through this place like a mad bull isn't the best plan?"

"We've already seen that there are spirits protecting this place…" Aden muttered quietly, "I think it would be wise to respect their sanctum."

Cassandra threw Dorian a dirty look, to which he responded, "You have a problem with me at the moment Cassandra?"

She huffed a little crossly, "It is nothing…" she muttered, looking away from him.

Aden frowned, but looked back to the tiled path before him that was part of the ritual. Then, he stepped onto the first tile, and stopped immediately as blue light emanated off it and a loud hum of a mysterious song lulled in the air. He turned to look at them, his face bemused, "Mysterious or ominous, do you think?" he mused.

Varric and Dorian chuckled while Cassandra tutted her disapproval.

They continued on, finally completing the ritual and entering the Temple. From there on they were led through the temple by one of the ancient elven spirits as Aden agreed to ally with them as Abalas, their leader went ahead to seemly destroy the Well of Sorrows and Morrigan had flown off, determined to get to the well herself first, as Aden had suspected.

Dorian was lagging behind slightly, his brow furrowed after the new revelations they had found. Teveinter had not destroyed the Elves… they had brought that upon themselves. There was so much that was untrue… so much his homeland did not know and should…

And Dorian knew… he could… perhaps make a difference, start changing things for the better back home. His frown deepened as he glanced ahead to where Aden walked. He was not certain he would be able to leave… his selfish desire to stay was too strong.

He shook his head, there was no use thinking these things until the current mess they were in was dealt with.

* * *

Aden stood before the Well, Morrigan beside him pleading passionately for him to let her drink. They had just defeated Samson, and he was to be taken back to Skyhold for judgement. And Abalas had left them peacefully, allowing them to drink the well if that was their will.

But he did not know that they should. He was not certain he could trust Morrigan…if Corypheus wanted this… it was powerful. He could drink it… that too was an option… but… did he want to?

He turned to the rest of the group. "Thoughts?" he almost begged, his troubled eyes catching Dorian's.

"I would trust only you with the power from the well," Cassandra said immediately, shooting Morrigan an untrusting glare.

Dorian made a sound of disgust at this, throwing Cassandra a dirty look. "Then you'd have him enslave himself to some Elven God?" he spat, then turned back to Aden, looking at him seriously. "I won't lose you to a well," he said in a hard voice. "Let her drink it if she wants it so much."

Aden held Dorian's gaze. He knew what he was thinking. _Unnecessary risks…_ But, was this unnecessary? Could he trust Morrigan with this? Or should he take the burden?

He did not want to drink from the well. Dorian certainly did not want him to drink from the well.

But what should he do for the sake of the Inquisition? For the sake of Thedas?

He turned away, looking back to the ominous pool of water.

"I…" he stared, unsure. Then he sighed, he couldn't do it. This was one step too far. The entire thing was so… goulish. "The Well is yours…Morrigan…" he muttered, shaking his head to the ground.

"What?" Cassandra demanded quickly. "Inquisitor, you cannot, we cannot trust-"

"Leave him be!" snapped Dorian, overwhelming relief washing over him. "It is _his_ choice."

"Oh is it?" Cassandra said narrowing her eyes, "Or is it yours?" she hissed, "One word from you and he just _rolls over-_ "

"Seeker!" muttered Varric quickly, "I'm with Sparkler on this one. We don't know what that thing will do and _she_ seems pretty eager to have it, so let's let her do it."

Aden looked at them all, his stomach churning with uncertainty. "Cassandra, I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "But I…can't," his eyes slid to Dorian briefly, then back to her. "I don't want it."

"That well clearly contains power," hissed Cassandra, "Corypheus wanted it and you would all just throw it to this _witch_? The fact that you don't want it is more proof that you are the one that could be most trusted with it!"

"Why should the Inquisitor have to take the risk himself?" demanded Dorian, "We don't know what could happen. If it doesn't kill him he'd be under the will of an ancient god! He mightn't be the same!"

"You are being selfish, Dorian," Cassandra countered angrily.

"Oh and what are you being?" Dorian hissed back.

"Both of you stop!" Aden said quickly, looking between them. "This is my decision, and I'm not drinking from that well. If that's what you think the Inquisitor should do, Cassandra, then… I obviously wasn't the right pick."

He turned back to look at Morrigan who was watching the display with her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed over her chest. Aden gave her a look as though to say, 'go on then'.

"Well if you have all finished arguing about how you don't trust me," she said airily, before turning to the well, that hungry look back in her eyes. She walked toward it, all eyes following her until she was in the centre, Aden watching with apprehension.

Then, she lowered her hands and bent her head to lift the water to her mouth. She drank in a large sip smoothly then,

She screamed. The water in the well turreted into the air and everyone flew back, falling to the ground.

* * *

Dorian sat at the desk in Aden's quarters, pouring over a letter from Maeveris he had received before they had left for the Arbor Wilds. She wanted him return to Tevinter… she wanted him to help her there. She was sure he could do great things.

He had not thought greatly on it… in fact he had rather dismissed the thought. But now… now that he knew so much more of the falsehoods from their history… He felt as though he _had_ to go back. How could he talk about all the things wrong with his homeland and yet sit by and do nothing?

Aden was in a war meeting, discussing with his advisors and Morrigan what to do now about Corypheus. He had vanished for the moment. Dorian looked up when he heard Aden enter below, his footsteps reaching the stairs. Quickly, Dorian rolled the letter back up and placed it to the side amongst other papers.

Aden sighed wearily when he reached the top of stairs, his eyes meeting Dorians. He smiled, "So… we're alive," he said.

Dorian offered him a small smile in return, though it did not reach his eyes. "So is Corypheus."

Aden nodded wearily in agreement before collapsing onto their bed.

"Morrigan says there is a way to defeat him. And his archdemon. Which is apparently _not_ an archdemon."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "The Well I take it?"

"It whispers to her, apparently," Aden said, rubbing his eyes. "She wants to me to come with her to some alter somewhere to meet with Mythal."

Dorian blinked, "I'm sorry, uh, no definitely misheard you. What did you say?"

Aden smiled, "Mythal. The ancient elven god. Her or her lingering presence, I'm not sure. But… Morrigan believes she still exists in some form and wants to speak with her. In person."

Dorian shook his head, "I…am immensely glad you did not drink from that well, amatus."

Aden looked at him. "Cassandra is still mad at me…" he said, "Well, not mad, but… you know, annoyed. And she is keeping an extra thorough watch on Morrigan. Blackwall thinks I should have drunk from the well also…" he muttered, "Bloody bastard, he's still just as judgy you know. I suppose that, in a way, is a good thing. And Vivienne thinks I should have drunk too… nearly everyone does, actually."

Dorian frowned. "Why should you have had to do that?" he asked sternly.

"Because I'm the Inquisitor I guess…" Aden sighed.

Dorian looked annoyed. "The way I see it, aside from my own, clearly selfish reasons, is that if you had drunk from that you would not be the Inquisitor that was chosen to lead this Inquisition," he said seriously, "It could have changed you, or even killed you. Regardless of the fact that I would bind you to Mythal's will _forever_. So the leader of the Inquisition would be serving her," he paused for a moment, Aden watching him talk. "You have a responsibility to the Inquisiton to remain true to who _you_ are, you can't take a risk like that. The Inquisition needs you."

Aden was smiling now, "The… _Inquisition_ needs me?" he queried lightly, "Is that all?"

Dorian gave him a look, "Yes, yes," he sighed, "Well clearly _I_ need you too."

Aden's smiled widened, "Cassandra thinks you have too much influence over me."

"I was getting that impression," Dorian said dryly. "So, do I?"

Aden shrugged, "I don't think it is a bad thing."

"Would you have drunk from that well if I… wasn't in the picture?"

Aden frowned, he did not like thinking of a world where Dorian wasn't in the picture. "I… am not sure," he said quietly, "Honestly… I don't think I would have," he looked at him seriously, "I would have considered drinking it more than I did today. But…the whole thing sounded awfully goulish, didn't it? It wasn't just dying for the Inquisition… like you said, being bound to their will, not knowing what could happen if I drank." Aden almost shuddered at the thought. "No, and perhaps it is selfish… but, I…despite what you think, do care about my own life."

Dorian smiled, "I am very glad to hear that, amatus," he said softly. "And I do not think it is selfish of you to let Morrigan drink it. You're right… awfully goulish, the whole thing."

Aden sat up, smiling warmly and moved across the bed to Dorian. He placed a hand on his cheek and leant in to kiss him firmly. One of Dorian's hands came to rest on his hip, pulling him closer and he kissed him back, his eyes closing and he breathed out slowly, relaxing into the embrace.

Aden pulled back slightly, "I… meant to mention. The things you found out about Tevinter, how are you doing with all that? I imagine it is a lot to digest."

Dorian's eyes opened, hardening around the edges. "Yes… it has given me a lot to think about…" he said slowly. He did not want to bring this up right now. He just wanted to be happy that they were both here and alive and together.

"Are you ok?" asked Aden, noticing the hard lines to his eyes and looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "I just… well what would you do? If you were from Tevinter and found out those things."  
Aden frowned. "Honestly, Dorian, I'm not sure. I don't know Tevinter at all like you do. I wouldn't know what is best."

Dorian bit his lip, looking down. "No…" he muttered, "Well," he glanced back up at Aden, trying to smile, "food for thought then."

Aden looked like he was about to say something else, but Dorian stopped him quickly with his lips. He pushed him back onto the bed suddenly, moving so that he was hovering over him, kissing him passionately. Aden's arms wound their way around his back, the surprise at the suddenness to the kiss wearing off quickly to be replaced with desire.

Dorian pushed all other thought from his head. He did not want to think about that right now. All he wanted to do _right now_ was be with Aden. He could think more on his homeland in the morning… for now, he let out a small groan as Aden's hands began to wander, for now… _this_ was all he wanted.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the delay! Honestly it was because I reaaaaally don't like writing long parts that are in the game itself... i.e. the Arbor Wilds in this chapter. But I felt I could not just skip over it... but I just get so bored writing it because we have all played it in the game! So hopefully that part is not too rushed. And... if it is I am sorry! But if I spent anymore time on it I may never have uploaded this!_

 _Anyway. Thank you again SnowHelm for your wonderful support and reviews! And thank you everyone for all the new faves/follows._

 _Next chapter should be out sooner :)_


	13. Chapter 13

"Cassandra," Dorian said in greeting walking up to Cassandra training in the courtyard.

She glanced at him then turned back to the training dummy, hitting it harder. "Dorian," she replied sternly.

Dorian sighed, "Would you mind putting that sword down for a moment so that we might talk?"

Cassandra frowned. "What do you want to talk to _me_ about?" She asked sceptically.

"I... Would like to clear the air, so to speak," Dorian said lightly. "As much as it might surprise you to know, Cassandra, I do consider you a friend despite your clear disapproval of me."

Cassandra sighed and threw her sword to the ground. "I do not disapprove of you Dorian," she said tersely. "And you _are_ my friend."

"What a relief!" Dorian smiled, "Because sometimes you give off the impression that you don't like me, you know."

Cassandra gave Dorian a look and he laughed. "Alright, I'm sorry I'll get to the point," he said, amused. "The Inquisitor... The well... I was wondering what your thoughts were now that you know Mythal is still about in a form and Morrigan is bound to her will. _And_ she is her mother which is just priceless."

"You want to know if I have changed my mind about if he should have drunk the well, I assume," she stated looking at Dorian solemnly. "Well I have not."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he asked sceptically.

Cassandra sighed annoyed. "I wouldn't... wish it upon _Aden_ ," she said slowly, "he is my friend... But I do think the Inquisitor should-"

"No," Dorian cut in swiftly, "I don't believe you. I do not believe you would wish the leader of the Inquisition to be bound to Mythal's will."

"I..." Cassandra looked away. "No…you are right…" she admitted quietly, "I did think he should have drunk it, but I am glad, now that he did not. I suppose I… merely... did not approve of the way he...appears to put you before the Inquisition."

Dorian looked a little affronted. "Well now," he said frowning a little, "I would have thought you of all people would have thought that romantic."

Cassandra threw him a grumpy look. "This is not a book, Dorian. It is real life. And he _does_ need to-"

"To what? Be a cold hearted leader with no faults and no life of his own?" Dorian said swiftly, "The reason he is such a good leader and so inspiring is because of how much he cares about _everyone_. Not just me." Dorian paused, Cassandra watching him curiously. He sighed, " _He's_ the leader that jumps through the roof of a burning building to save a single soldier," he finished softly.

Cassandra sighed too, remembering this same memory from Haven when Aden determinedly searched the town for any survivors in need of help. "You...are right, Dorian," she said finally, moving to sit on the log near the training dummies. "He is not the leader I expected. But... He is the leader we needed...And, I am…glad that he is who he is."

"You should tell him that," Dorian said smiling, "he would appreciate hearing that from you."

"You _do_ have too much influence over him though," she added grudgingly.

Dorian shook his head. "If I do I cannot help it," he said simply, "but I think we both know Aden is stubborn and has a strong will of his own, he is hard to be influenced by anyone."

Cassandra made an un-lady like grunt and Dorian smirked. "I actually... wanted to ask one more thing of you, Cassandra..." He said slowly, sitting on the log beside her. "I... wanted your advice."

Cassandra stared at him. "You," she said in pure disbelief, "want advice, from _me_."

Dorian sighed in exasperation. "Yes, yes I do. And no the world isn't about to end. I merely… value your opinion on this matter."

Cassandra's eyebrows slowly disappeared up her forehead.

Dorian rolled his eyes, "I have been thinking..." he said, getting to the point, "That when this is over... should we all make it through, that I should go back to Tevinter... change things."

Cassandra looked confused. "I am certain you would cause a stir, Dorian," she said, "why do you need my advice? What does the Inquisitor think?"

Dorian looked down at his feet. "That's... the problem. I can't bring myself to tell him I'm even thinking about it..."

Cassandra frowned. "You need to talk to Aden. That is my advice."

Dorian sighed. "He can't come with me there...and I don't want to leave him here."

Cassandra looked at him. "Good luck stopping him," she said skeptically. "You know he would follow you there. Though he should _not,_ " she added, "considering his responsibilities."

Dorian bit his lip. "I know he would... but he can't, not there. I would have to do this on my own. Tevinter is not like the south... It is in a far more delicate and corrupt state, I… aside from the fact that people would not respond well to the 'Inquisitor' trying to change Tevinter…he would aslo be in danger. And all of his responsibilities _here_... he just couldn't come."

Cassandra stared at him for a moment, then,

"Are you planning on… breaking up with him?" she asked, shocked.

Dorian looked scandalized. "No!" he said immediately, "Why would you think that?"

"You want to leave… and don't want him to come with you…?" Cassandra explained slowly.

"I don't _want_ to leave!" Dorian exclaimed. "And if I do decide too, then I still want to be with him, we'd just be further away for a while."

"Well, I'd make sure to plan out what I was going to say a little better if you don't want him to get the wrong impression," Cassandra told him frowning. "If you don't want to go, why are you thinking about it?"

Dorian sighed, "That's what you're supposed to advise me on. You're the 'responsibility' one. I feel like I am… obligated to go. I feel like it's selfish of me to stay…"

"I would advise you to _talk to Aden_ ," Cassandra said seriously. "This effects both of you and I am certain he would want to help you. _And_ know what you are thinking, especially before I knew about it I am certain."

Dorian sighed. "Yes…" he muttered. "I will…" he looked back to Cassandra. "Well, good chat," he said, putting on a fake smile. "I'll leave you to finish…walloping that thing senseless then."

* * *

"Dorian!"

Dorian dropped his book with a start; he had not heard Aden enter their quarters.

Aden smiled, "Interesting book?" he asked, walking over to Dorian who was now sitting up on the lounge near the stairs.

"Not really," mumbled Dorian. "I think I was about to doze off."

Aden sat down beside Dorian so that he was pressed closely to his side. Dorian's heart sped up in his chest. He needed to talk to him. He couldn't get it out of his head… so he just needed to spit it out.

"I thought I would come see you before this war meeting," Aden said leaning into him.

Dorian swallowed, "That still hasn't happened?" he asked a little quickly.

"No…" sighed Aden, "Waiting on Josephine to tear herself away from these nobles Vivienne brought in," he shook his head, "You would think Corypheus is a little more pressing, but apparently politics will win out every time. We are meeting in an hour or so."

"Has Morrigan said how you can defeat him yet?" Dorian queried, trying to sound normal.

"Nope, she is saving it for the ruddy meeting."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "She is nearly as dramatic as I…"

Aden smiled, "No, you can't compare her to you. See she is 'slightly crazy, annoying' dramatic," he said, moving even closer to Dorian, his eyes flickering to his lips. " _You_ are…'endearing and amusing' dramatic." Dorian's heart, which had been slowing down, now picked up to twice the rate as Aden put a hand down on the lounge beside Dorian so that he was leaning over him and pressed his lips warmly against his, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

Dorian felt his heart throb and his stomach flip with nerves. He pulled back, breathing quickly. "Amatus, I need to talk to you about something," he said quickly.

Aden smiled cheekily. "Now _you_ sound somber," he said quoting Dorian. "I hope you're not about to break up with me."

However instead of smiling, Dorian looked alarmed. "No!" he said quickly, "Nothing like that. I don't want that. Ever."

Aden raised his eyebrows, "Ok…" he said slowly, "Well I was joking so I'm uh, glad you don't want that…"

Dorian tried to calm his speeding heart. He wasn't leaving right now, he may not leave at all, he was just going to talk to Aden and see what he thought. "Sorry…" he muttered, "I've been doing a lot of thinking since the temple."

Aden frowned a little in concern at the nerves in Dorian's voice, "What about?" he asked kindly, placing a hand on Dorian's leg.

Dorian put his hand on top of Aden's, holding it there. "Well…" he said slowly, "I should go back, shouldn't I?" he said, looking at Aden with hard, unsure eyes. "To Tevinter," he continued, "I talk about all the things that are wrong with it and what do I do? Nothing…" he looked away scowling and Aden squeezed his leg.

"You're not doing nothing," he said supportively, "You're with the Inquisition. You're saving the world," he insisted.

"What of my homeland?" continued Dorian. "If we make it through this, what excuse do I have not to go back try and change it for the better?"

Aden smiled softly. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then when this is over we can!" he said warmly, "I want to see Tevinter and where you grew up and maybe I can help you somehow."

Dorian almost thought he felt his heart break in his chest at Aden's words. His shut his eyes, his hand squeezing Aden's quite hard. "This…" he said in a very strained voice, "is why I adore you…" he opened his eyes, meeting Aden's gaze with a meaningful look. "I love you, amatus," he said very seriously, and Aden's heart warmed fondly. Dorian didn't often say the words, though Aden knew he felt them, but it was nice to hear him say them without Aden saying them first. "And that is why this conversation is so difficult for me," Dorian continued and Aden frowned, trying to catch Dorian's eye as Dorian now looked solemnly to the ground. "Because if I were to go back to Tevinter…" Dorian paused, taking a breath. "I would have to go alone."

Aden felt his heart stop in his chest as it seemed as though a cold bucket of water had just doused him right through to the bone.

"Wh…what?" he managed to say after a moment, not liking how broken his voice sounded.

"It wouldn't change anything between us," Dorian said quickly, his heart thumping and his stomach churning with pained guilt at the look on Aden's face. "If I go, which I'm not sure that I will, I…want us to still be together."

"I…" Aden started, the shock of this announcement making his head spin almost painfully. "I don't understand, why can I not come with you?" he asked his voice so sad Dorian's heart nearly fell through his chest. "You don't…" he paused, frowning painfully. "Want me to?"

"Amatus, I want you to," Dorian said quickly, moving so he could place both hands on Aden's shoulders, trying to catch his gaze, but Aden was staring at his hands. "That's not why you can't come. It… would be dangerous for you, there would be… so many people that would like you dead, and wouldn't be afraid to make that the case. And… as much as I would like to see my countrymen forced into submission by the Inquisitor… I would need to this myself. It has to be someone from Tevinter… with no outside 'interference' as they would put it."

"It's not like no one is trying to kill me _here_ …" Aden said lowly.

Dorian moved his hands to Aden's arms, rubbing them gently. He gave a small laugh, "Well it would be a little different there. My countrymen are… conniving, vicious and some just down right evil. They did produce Corypheus, remember."

Aden frowned at him, "And I'm fighting the actual Corypheus so… I'm not so afraid of a few magisters."

Dorian sighed, "That's not all…" he said slowly. "I know you can handle yourself, obviously. But… for this, I would _have_ to do it by myself. Tevinter won't be changed by anyone not from Tevinter. They are too proud. You in particular are the dread Inquisitor…"

"You were the dread mage from Tevinter…" Aden added quietly, looking down to his hands.

Dorian looked at Aden, hearing the layer of hurt to his voice that he was trying to hide and he frowned sadly. "It's not like that," he said softly in understanding. "I wouldn't care about rumours, amatus. Tevinter is different. You need to understand that."

Aden stayed silent for a moment, then finally he looked back up at Dorian, the hurt now evident in his eyes. "So… you would just leave?" he asked lowly. "Just like that?"

Dorian held his gaze, his heart throbbing. "It would not be easy for me, amatus, in fact it would be the most difficult thing I have ever done…"

"I _want_ to go with you," Aden said firmly, a small frown pinching his eyebrows and Dorian's heart melted at the sight.

Dorian moved his hand to cup Aden's cheek. "I know," he said softly, "and believe me it is very tempting to tear you away from all of this, but…"

"You're not tearing me away," Aden said quickly, his hand moving to cover Dorian's on his cheek and pulling it down to hold it in his lap. "I'm offering, I want to go with you. I don't want to be without you, not even for a time, not after all this," he paused, still frowning. His mind could not take the thought of living without Dorian. "If you won't take me as Inquisitor then… I'll quit as Inquisitor!" he said determinedly.

Dorian couldn't believe the overwhelming surge of emotion he felt at these words, he closed his eyes again for a moment, before looking back to Aden's determined ones. "You can't do that," he said quietly, his voice tight, "Thedas will still need you when this is through… if we make it through."

"I can't do this without you," Aden said seriously, his voice a little rough. "I don't want to be Inquisitor if you are not here by my side. I… need you."

Dorian managed to smile softly, his heart pounding with warmth in his chest. "Well now, emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal…"

Aden looked taken aback, "I didn't mean-"

However Dorian cut him off with a small laugh, "I'm joking," he said quietly, his thumb stroking the side of Aden's hand. "I will think on it… closely. As I said… I am not sure I could tear myself away if I tried." He paused for a moment, watching Aden who was still looking immensely sad. "It's your fault you know," Dorian joked half-heartedly and Aden frowned again. "You inspired me with all your marvelous antics. With you changing the world, how could I aspire to do no less?"

Aden sighed sadly, looking away again. He did not want to force Dorian to do anything he didn't want just so that he was happy… He wanted Dorian to be happy, no matter what that took. "Don't let me…hold you back from what you want to do," he said slowly, his voice low and quiet. "I will support you in whatever way I can whether you chose to stay or…go," he continued, dejected. "I want you to be happy," Aden finished, looking back to Dorian before standing up quickly. He breathed in slowly then said, "I should go to this war meeting…"

Dorian stared at him, concern creasing his brow. "I don't… _want_ to leave, amatus," he said, looking at Aden intently. He wanted to make sure Aden knew just how difficult this would be for him… that he would miss him every minute of every day. He stood up, "And I want to show you my homeland one day, and where I grew up," he continued, moving closer, "Just when, hopefully, it is not so… volatile there."

Aden moved away, his heart pounding against his rib cage and his eyes began to feel hot beneath their lids. "I just need to…" he said quickly, gritting his teeth a little. "Take a walk… by myself."

Dorian looked heart broken, "I didn't want to-"

But, Aden cut him off. "No, Dorian please," he said hurriedly, "I'm not angry or upset with you, I just… need to take a minute. This is just… well, you can't expect me to be happy about the thought of you leaving, can you?"

Dorian looked at him, seeing the hurt so evident on his face. He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy… but it was so much harder than he could have anticipated. "Amatus…" he began softly, his eyes never leaving Aden's.

But, Aden could not take it, his eyes glistening in the dull light. "Dorian," he said swiftly, his voice pained, he tried to force a laugh, "if I… don't walk out of this room right now I am going to end up begging you to stay at here with me... so I would really like to save my pride on this one, and just…leave for a bit."

Dorian tried to give Aden a small smile, but the muscles were very difficult to move. "You know I don't mind a little begging," he muttered half-heartedly.

Aden looked away, his eyes downcast. "This is your decision…" he said quietly, "I don't want to influence it in either direction, I want you to do what _you_ want." He stopped to take a steadying breath. "So just…leave me out of the picture when you decide."

Dorian frowned now, moving toward Aden again, his eyes hurting. "I _can't_ leave you out of the picture," he hissed through his teeth painfully. "You're the most important part of the picture… of _my_ picture."

Aden squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, swallowing with immense difficulty and backing toward the stairs. "This isn't helping…" he said with difficulty, still not looking at Dorian. "I'll talk to you later Dorian," he struggled through his clenched throat before dashing down the stairs.

Aden did not want Dorian to see him like this. He felt…weak at the hot prickling behind his eyes. He frowned furiously, glaring at the ground as he walked to keep the tears back. Dorian didn't say he was definitely leaving, but the thought of it… after all they had been through… he couldn't believe it was something Dorian would want.

He shook his head; that was selfish. There was more to this world than just them being together… and they would still be together if he left. He would just have to survive with seeing him a lot less… Far, _far_ less…

But, to him, the most important thing _was_ them being together.

This is why he had to walk out when he did lest he entirely lose his dignity in front of the man. And he certainly did not want Dorian to stick around simply out of pity for him. He wanted him to do what _he_ wanted. If Dorian was happy, he would be happy.

Aden rounded a corner quickly, still staring at the ground and bumped abruptly into Morrigan.

"Inquisitor," she said in surprise, then she raised her eyebrows. "Well now, what has happened to you? Trouble in paradise?"

Aden clenched his jaw. "I'm heading the war meeting," he said through his teeth.

"Now, now," Morrigan hummed, "No need to be so grumpy."  
Aden struggled not to roll his eyes. "I'm not grumpy, Morrigan," he said grudgingly, before taking stride again.

Morrigan moved to walk alongside him. "Go on," she said, "do tell me what has caused this…" she looked at him, "…mess."

"Drop it," Aden snapped. He was not in the mood for this.

"Oh very snappy," she smirked. "So it is clearly love related then. What has our house Vint done to upset you so?"

Aden took in an angry breath. "Look, Morrigan," he said, throwing her an irritated look. "This sort of thing may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me," he steamed, "So: Drop. It."

Morrigan raised her eyebrows, but did not say another word as they reached the door to the war room. Aden glared at her one last time, before pushing the door open abruptly.

Leliena, Cullen and Josephine were already waiting within.

"Oh Inquisitor," Josephine said in surprise, "Lovely, oh… My Lord, are you ok?"

Aden stared at her for a moment, biting back a harsh remark. His emotions were still very tightly wound. This had nothing to do with them, he reminded himself, they were merely being considerate. "I'm fine, Josephine," he said finally, his voice tight. "Let's begin," he turned to Morrigan, his eyes still hard. "Tell us what you know then."

* * *

Dorian sat back down on the lounge in Aden's quarters, his stomach churning with emotion. He wondered briefly if he should follow Aden, but he knew the man wanted space right now. To save his 'dignity'. Didn't he know Dorian felt the exact same way? Aden wanted him to be happy… but, surely he must know that what would make him happiest was staying here with _him_? That was all he wanted to do. But this…obligation weighed over his mind.

Dorian sighed, standing up with the decision to go to the tavern and drink till he couldn't hear his thoughts. One part of him was actually glad and relieved with Aden's reaction, the rest was hurting and sick with guilt. He had _wanted_ Aden to tell him to stay. It would have broken his heart if the man had easily been able to tell him to go. But it just made it so much harder this way.

Dorian was about to walk out the main doors when Varric approached him.

"Copper for your thoughts?" the dwarf smiled.

Dorian sighed, "Make it a drink and perhaps I'll bite."

Varric chuckled and fell into stride with the mage. "I just saw our Inquisitor stream through the hall, he looked… well, just like you do actually."

"You haven't bought me that drink yet, Varric," Dorian said. "My tongue is tied."

Varric laughed, "And how many drinks will it cost me exactly?"

Dorian flashed him a smile. "Too many, I'm sure."

"I'll take that as an "I don't want to talk about it'," Varric noted curiously. "Well, so long as you guys are ok…" he continued, "would really ruin my book if you messed it up now."

Dorian frowned, "What?"

Varric laughed, "This Shit is Weird," he said simply. "My newest book… it's a working title. But you and the Inquisitorialness are going to be a fan favourite."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Well, I couldn't possibly disappoint your fans."

Varric glanced at Dorian seriously this time. "Really though," he said, "Are you all good?"

Dorian looked at Varric, then back to the path before him. "I'm thinking of going back to Tevinter," he said finally. "After all this…"

Varric raised his eyebrows in understanding. "I see…" he muttered, "And I take it the Inquisitor isn't jumping up and down about that?"

Dorian sighed. "He wants to come with me, of course."

Varric watched Dorian curiously then asked, "Do you _want_ to go back?"

Dorian frowned, "I don't _want_ to, no," he said. "But it's my homeland, Varric, and I could do something to help it… but, I…care about Aden more than that and I don't want to leave." He threw Varric a sharp look suddenly, " _Don't_ spread this about, Varric," he said sternly. "Or I will be forced to turn into that evil Tevinten magister everyone was worried I was."

Varric was smiling. "People _would_ love it in my book…" Dorian glared at him and he chuckled. "What did Aden say? Aside from wanting to come with you."

"He wants me to do what makes me _happy_ ," huffed Dorian. "Which, obviously is staying here. So he was no help at all."

"I'm surprised he was willing to even let you leave," Varric said interestedly.

Dorian frowned, "Well, no he-" he began, but then stopped, his heart aching again. Aden saying he needed him by his side was a little too personal to share.

Varric seemed to have an idea of what Dorian was about to say, "Well if you want to know what I think," he said, moving off that note politely. "I think you and he deserve some time together without Corypheus baring down on us all. That is if we can even find and kill the bastard. But, you should make up your mind for yourself."

Dorian turned to look at Varric, feeling a slight weight lift from his shoulders a little. But then, very suddenly, the closed breach in the sky burst open with an enormous flash of light.

He and Varric fell back, shielding their eyes and looking to the sky.

"What the hell is going on?!" Varric cried and Dorian couldn't agree more. People all over Skyhold were running and screaming, other people crying out in confusion and horror.

"That has got to be our evil, magister, friend right?" said Dorian under his breath to Varric, not wanting to add to the panic and staring at the newly opened breach glaring down at them in the sky.

"I want to say I hope so," said Varric gruffly, "But that just sounds so wrong."

"Let's go," said Dorian, turning on his heel back up the staircase into Skyhold heading for the war room.


	14. Chapter 14

Dorian and Varric were half way up the hall to the war room when the door was thrust open and Aden came striding out, Morrigan and his Advisors close behind him.

His left hand was crackling with the same green energy that filled the sky and his fists were clenched, his face strained as though the anchor must be causing him pain.

Dorian rushed over to him immediately, his brow creasing in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

Aden looked at him, his eyes softening despite the pain he was in and he wrapped his good arm around Dorian's hip then kept walking, pulling him along with them.

"Corypheus is in the Valley of Sacred Ashes…" Aden said, his voice serious. He glanced at Varric, "I can't ask you to come with me for this, Varric-"

But, the dwarf cut him off. "Don't be stupid, Inquisitor," he said shaking his head with a smile. "You know I've been wanting to kick that bastard's ass since before you even knew about him."

Aden smiled, though it seemed a little forced due to the pain that was still shooting through his veins. "Will you go with Morrigan and gather the others, if they want to come, and meet us by the gates? I'll get Solas… I need him to try and fix my hand first…"

Varric nodded, moving off with Morrigan. Aden pushed Dorian ahead of him through the door to the great hall where people were still rushing about in chaos.

"Dorian…" Aden said quietly into his ear from behind him. "I know that you're going to fight me on this…"

"Don't even say it," Dorian said immediately, knowing exactly what Aden was about to say.

Aden sighed, " _Please_ , Dorian," he almost begged. "Just stay at Skyhold for this one-" he broke off, biting his lip and gripping his left hand tightly with his right as another wave of shooting pain burned through his arm.

Dorian turned to look at him in worry, grabbing a hold of his forearms gently. "Stop trying to be the big hero," he said sternly, "Shut up, and let's get you to Solas," he continued, smiling softly and pulling him toward the doors that led to Solas's room.

Aden frowned but let Dorian lead him into the room and Solas nearly ran into them as he was about to leave.

He looked at the Inquisitor gravely, then pulled him out of Dorian's grasp, holding his arm with the anchor silently.

Aden looked at Solas as the man immediately began to cast some silent spell that sent immense relief washing through his body as the pain finally eased and the crackling ceased. "Solas, Corypheus is-"

"I know," Solas said gravely, giving him his arm back. "I take it we are leaving immediately?"

Aden looked a little taken aback by his abruptness. "Yes, the others are meeting by the gate-"

"I will see you there then," Solas said before swiftly exiting the room, picking up his staff on the way.

Aden stared after him for a moment, before turning back to Dorian.

"How do you feel?" Dorian asked quietly, looking at Aden's hand.

"My arm feels fine," Aden said slowly. His heart began to beat quite fast in his chest as he looked at Dorian, their conversation from earlier still very fresh in his mind and causing his emotions to be even more tightly strung. He took a breath, not dropping Dorian's gaze. "I can't lose you, Dorian," he said, his voice tight and rough.

Dorian's heart ached in his chest and he moved closer to Aden, "Didn't I say not to do this?" he tutted, but his voice was soft. He sighed when Aden's expression did not change and moved to wrap his arms tightly around his back in a warm embrace. "You are not going to lose me," he said quietly, "and _I_ am not going to lose you. So I am not letting you go face a darkspawn god without me by your side. I am coming with you."

Aden squeezed his eyes shut, his forehead falling against Dorian's as he felt the days tears that had so far been forced back may finally fall past his lids. "You don't understand…" he began, his voice very rough.

Dorian cut him off, "I perfectly understand," he said immediately, his own voice becoming quite tight. "I, more than anything, don't want you to go out there. But, I know that you have to. So there is nothing in this world that would stop me from coming with you."

Aden shook his head, "No, you don't understand," he insisted. "I…the way… how _much_ I…"

"I know," Dorian said quietly, his brow creasing with emotion.

"No you _don't_ ," Aden insisted again, pulling back to stare at Dorian intently. "You don't know, Dorian. _You_ are the most important part of my life. I love you and care for you more than I have anything, ever, in my life," he streamed, his voice very tight. "And the mere thought of you just leaving to Tevinter… breaks my heart," Aden broke off, taking a breath and looking away. "So the thought of you dying," his voice was almost inaudible due to the strain it took to speak past the lump in his throat, "it…destroys me."

Dorian felt as though his heart was breaking in his chest, the wealth of emotion he felt for Aden washing over him in waves. "Aden…" he whispered, his voice broken. "You speak as if you are the only one who feels that way…"

Aden squeezed his eyes shut, his hands gripping the material on Dorian's back.

"But, it is exactly as I feel too…" Dorian continued, desperately wanting Aden to realise that he too meant _everything_ to Dorian. "Can't you imagine how I would feel letting you go fight while I stay behind? That is why I _must_ to come with you…"

Aden could hardly breathe with the pain that seemed to be crushing his chest. He took a moment before finally looking back to Dorian intently. He stared at him for a moment before sighing finally, closing his eyes briefly before saying, "Fine…" his voice very quiet.

Dorian's heart warmed and he gave a small smile, "Thank you…" he whispered. "Though I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway…" he added softly.

Aden pulled back, his eyes tight. "We should go…" he said after swallowing with immense difficulty.

"Aden, wait…" Dorian said quietly when Aden went to move away. Aden paused, his heart throbbing, his skin extra sensitive to the feel of Dorian's hand's tightening their grip on his back. "I…" he paused, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for earlier… for putting that on you-"

Aden turned back to Dorian, his eyes downcast. He gave a small, forced laugh, "Yeah…you should have known Corypheus would chose tonight to strike, terrible timing Dorian…"

Dorian gave a soft sigh, "Amatus…" he said, trying to catch Aden's gaze. "Please… let me just-"

But, Aden did not let him finish. In one swift movement he stopped his words at his lips capturing them instead in a soft, yet searing kiss. Dorian made a small sound of surprise against his lips, before his eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed, exhaling slowly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms even tighter around Aden's back.

Aden's hand came up to Dorian's cheek, then moved around to his neck, his fingers disappearing into his hair as he held him firmly against him. There was something very different about this kiss; it wasn't urgent or lustful, but full of some deep passion that sent a slow, but blazing fire through their veins. It was loving, tender and held something more meaningful than words could describe.

Dorian's heart blazed in a rhythm with Aden's and he pulled himself closer, his brow creasing with emotion as he deepened the kiss, trying desperately to portray everything he felt in the embrace.

They broke apart finally, breathing heavily, their bodies still locked closely in the tight embrace.

Aden moved his hand back to Dorian's cheek, stroking his thumb across his skin. "Don't say any of that, Dorian…" he said quietly, "Just…," he broke off, giving a soft broken laugh, a tear finally falling past his lid, "Promise me you won't die, ok?" he begged, looking straight at Dorian and trying to smile.

Dorian was overwhelmed with emotion, his heart filled his entire chest with warmth and yet at the same time it ached so painfully he was sure the pressure could surely kill him. He tried to find the words he wanted to say, but his throat couldn't remember how to speak.

So Aden continued, still trying to find the muscles he used to smile. "You'd leave me an awful mess…" he was trying to say jokingly, "A complete embarrassment, surely you don't want that?"

Dorian made a sound that sounded like a mixture between a laugh and a sob. "No… we couldn't have that…" he said finally, his voice broken.

"Look at us…" Aden said, giving a soft, shaky laugh. "Couple of soppy softies…"

Dorian managed a small smile, "Completely your fault," he said laughing a little too, "making me fall in love with you so bloody much."

"Should I be apologising?" Aden asked with a hint of cheek entering his voice.

Dorian smiled warmly this time. "No…" he said softly, his eyes travelling over Aden's features causing his heart to tingle within his chest.

Aden finally managed to smile, "The others will be waiting…" he said quietly, his hand gently caressing Dorian's back.

The corners of Dorian's eyes tightened. "Yes… and Corypheus won't be."

Aden nodded solemnly, pulling Dorian with him toward the exit. "This is it then…"

"No it isn't," Dorian frowned, keeping himself right next to Aden so his arm remained wrapped around him as they walked. "Don't say that, _you're_ supposed to be the optimist."

Aden smiled slightly. "Then… I meant this is it for Corypheus," he corrected.

"I certainly hope so…" Dorian muttered, his brow pinching in concern again.

"Me too…" agreed Aden, throwing Dorian one last look before they exited the castle and headed to the gates, the ominous green breach bearing down at them from the above.

* * *

The fight that commenced was more terrifying than Aden had thought possible.

Corypheus had raised the Valley to the sky, Aden and his companions with him, the sky swarmed around them in a mass of twisting, grey and black clouds. His dragon screeched above them as Morrigan fought it, her form shifted into a dragon itself. And Corypheus, his huge, grotesque figure bore down on them from every crevice, shifting and disappearing before they could even lay a blade on him, his hideous voice ringing out over the crumbling valley. He summoned demons without taking a breath from torturing them with his magic, chaos surrounding them at every turn.

Finally Vivienne managed to trap Corypheus briefly within a cone of ice and Aden and the others pounced on the opportunity, laying siege to the would-be God. He broke free swiftly, furiously focusing his wrath on the circle mage.

Aden turned in horror as he saw Corypheus direct his attack at Vivienne, certain that he was about to see her fall. However he forgot that she too had magic as she practically vanished from the spot, speeding in a blurry second to the other side of the rocky battlefield.

A moment's relief was only to be followed by another attack of swarming demons.

And the fight went on, again and again they had brief moments of victory, managing to take significant blows on the darkspawn as they chased him further and further up the crumbling rocks. Aden could see him weakening, hear his anger. He was faltering… and for the first time, Aden had hope.

They could win this.

" _Soparati_ …" hissed Corypheus, his voice somehow still echoing through the night's air. "Nipping at the heels of your betters! You are nothing!" he continued furiously, "All you love will be ground under the Imperium's heel!"

Aden ignored his words, running toward the hideous figure his sword ready to strike when he saw who Corypheus was looking at… who his next strike was aimed at.

Dorian.

Aden cried out, fear gripping his voice, his lungs, his heart. He saw the evil, red magic stream from Corypheus's fingers heading straight at the mage, and Dorian saw it too.

Before he could do anything, think or move… the spell had hit him straight on and instantly, his world went black.

Eyes wide in horror Aden changed his course, shouting at Blackwall to stay on Corypheus and crying out to Vivienne to help him, his voice desperate and his heart thumping so loudly it blocked out all other sound around them.

He fell to Dorian's side, his hands shaking as he grasped Dorian's chest, trying desperately to feel if there was life in his limp body. There were no signs of physical damage, yet he would not wake, his chest not rising with breath.

"Vivienne!" he cried desperately as she rushed to his side, "Do something!" he demanded, "Help him, fix him!"

Vivienne knelt beside him, her face solemn as she felt for Dorian's pulse.

"He is alive," she said finally and Aden felt his heart almost explode with relief, his vision going blurry as the shock and adrenalin was alleviated. "For now," she continued gravely. "Leave him with me, you need to go stop Corypheus. They will need your mark."

But, Aden did not want to leave Dorian's side. He couldn't. "No," he said immediately, "No, I need to see that he is OK," he stammered, "What do you mean 'for now'? You have to save him, Vivienne," he continued desperately, his voice hoarse, "just… just fix him with that spell! I've seen you do it before!"

"Inquisitor," Vivienne said sharply, "I will do everything in my power to save Dorian's life, but you _must_ go defeat Corypheus or we _all_ will die."

Aden breathed heavily for a moment, knowing she was right. He looked down at Dorian, his heart in his mouth and his fear of losing him threatening to overwhelm him. He swallowed, shuffling away from him with immense difficulty and standing up, finally tearing his eyes away from his lifeless figure.

"Save him…" he whispered hoarsely, before turning away and running after his companions, fury building within him and a desperate, fierce thirst for revenge consuming him.

The thirst building when Morrigan was gravely injured, her body thrust upon the ground, bleeding and limp as he and the other's continued the fight against Corypheus's Dragon.

Aden thrust his sword beneath the Dragon's throat, his sword slicing through the tender flesh under his jugular that was not guarded with scales. And with great satisfaction he felt the pain ripple through the dragon's body as it screeched and fell to the ground with it's death.

Aden pulled his sword back out, his eyes cold and hard. He beckoned Cole over to him as he knelt over Morrigan's body.

"Take her down to Vivienne," he said, "And help her in any way you can."

Cole nodded and Sera rushed over to help him carry her as Aden turned away, facing the direction that Corypheus had vanished to this time.

He was at the top of the creviced valley, with his dragon dead, he was weak.

Aden rushed onward, the others with him, most of whom all bore their own injuries from the fight, but carried on with great strength.

They reached the monster, their attacks hitting him more and more as he lacked the strength to evade them and in desperation Corypheus pulled out the ancient elven orb, crying furiously, "Not like this!" he thrust another wave of magic at Aden and he was thrust back, falling roughly to the ground, his breath knocked straight out of him. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…" Corypheus was spewing madly, the power from the orb crackling a fiery red that matched the veins of red lyrium growning around them. "Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!"

Aden stood up slowly, the anchor on his hand crackling with just as much power. He shouted to the others to get back, not knowing what this might do.

They fell back, fear in their eyes, but Aden was not afraid. Determination and anger filled his eyes and he thrust his hand toward Corypheus, the anchor sparking with magical power.

"If you exist!" Croypheus cried to the skies, "If you ever existed, aid me now!"

In a flash of light, Corypheus's voice was cut off and he cried out with pain as the orb was torn from his hand, flying through the sky straight into Aden's outstretched, marked palm.

Corypheus fell to his knees, his power failing, the red gleam fading from his evil eyes and Aden stepped forward, his face contorted in furious concentration and he thrust the orb to the sky toward the breach, pushing the power that he did not understand to close the hole for the last time.

The clouds swarmed and the chaos in the sky ceased, while Aden dropped the orb to the ground, walking slowly toward the fallen darkspwan God, his anchor still flaring powerfully.

"You wanted into the fade?" he spat darkly, thrusting his power at Corypheus this time. He twisted his arm, forcing the power from the anchor and watched with cold, angry eyes as Corypheus's body contorted before him. The magic he wielded tore through the magister's gruesome body as Corypheus cried out in agony and then he vanished. There was an almighty crackling of light and he was banished into the fade.

Immediately the power that held the Valley in the sky began to crumble and rocks and pillars fell around him, the very ground beneath his feet trembling with instability.

And Aden ran, shouting at the others, where ever they were, but his cries could not be heard over the tumultuous avalanche of noise and the ground disappeared beneath him, rubble tumbling around him and he fell.

* * *

"Vivienne, where is Aden?!" demanded Dorian, he felt immensely weak, barely able to sit up, but his heart was pounding with fear, looking desperately at the fallen rubble around them where the Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen.

"Dorian, be still," Vivienne said tersely, though he could hear the slight fear to her voice too. "You musn't-"

But, Dorian pushed himself to his feet shakily, nearly falling over with the effort. He saw Cassandra and Varric running toward them and he called out desperately to them. "Cassandra," he said, his voice weak. "Varric, where is he?"

But, Varric's face was grave, and Cassandra's contorted in worry. "We cannot find him," Cassandra said desperately. "He defeated Corypheus, then we all fell and-"

But Dorian was no longer listening, his was hobbling as fast as he could toward the rubble, his eyes searching the rocks for Aden.

Varric rushed over to him, grabbing the mage's arm and thrusting it over his short back. "Maker's breath, Sparkler," he hissed, though his tone was still quite serious. "You trying to kill yourself?"

"We have to find him," Dorian hissed, leaning heavily against Varric as he wasn't sure his legs could take much more of his weight.

Cassandra came up to him on the other side, helping Dorian walk by thrusting his other arm over her shoulders.

"We will find him," she said seriously. "He will be here, he always is…" she said, sounding like she was trying to convince her self that more than anyone else.

Aden's ears were ringing and his body throbbed with pain as he lay on the broken ground, dust and dirt still falling around him. He stood up shakily, the occasional sound of falling rocks still happening around him. But, he was back on the world below, the valley a crumbled mess around him.

He looked around for any of his companions, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he thought of Dorian, fear clouding his mind.

"Solas?" he said suddenly, seeing the elf walking among the rubble. He rushed over to him, watching as Solas knelt down beside the now destroyed elven orb.

"The orb…" Solas said, his voice almost sounded broken.

Aden frowned, "I… know you wanted the orb saved, Solas, I'm sorry," he said, his voice quite rough. "But, Corypheus is dead," he continued, " _that_ is the important thing."

Solas closed his eyes. "But, so much has been lost…" he said solemly. He paused, looking at Aden from the corner of his eye over his shoulder, "It is… not your fault," he said, turning back to the orb before standing up.

A horrible feeling of foreboding began to settle over Aden and he looked at Solas, concern creasing his brow. "There's more, isn't there?" he asked.

"It was not supposed to happen this way…" Solas whispered, shaking his head in sadness. "No matter what comes," he continued, looking away and Aden stared at him in worry. "I want you to know you shall always have my respect."

Aden went to say something when,

"Inquisitor!" he heard Cassandra shout, and his heart jumped to his throat, _the others_. Dorian… was he?

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra called again, and now Aden could hear other voices too. "Are you alive?!"

He threw one last glance at Solas before rushing toward the voices, blood pounding in his head.

He almost fell around the corner, arriving straight before all his friends. His eyes immediately fell on Dorian was supported between Varric and Cassandra, he looked dreadfully weak, but very much alive.

Pure relief and joy spread through Aden like wild fire and he rushed forward, grabbing Dorian out of their arms and into his own, positively engulfing him in the embrace. Happy tears sprung to his eyes and he looked over Dorian's shoulder to the rest of his friends. All there, all alive, wounded and battered… but alive.

He buried his head in Dorian's shoulder as the mage hugged him back desperately.

"You're alive!" Dorian cried, his voice muffled as it was directed into Aden's neck. He pulled back a little to look at Aden with glistening, joyful eyes. "And _I'm_ alive," he said happily, "Amazing isn't it?"

Aden gave a half laugh half sob and pulled Dorian back into him firmly, feeling how weak he still was as it seemed Dorian could not quite stand without him and he held him even closer.

"And the sky is healthy… whole…" Cole was saying, "There's just that left to remember it…"

Aden looked up to the sky too, his heart still beating wildly, but happiness was all he could feel this time. "Looks that way…" he said quietly and he felt Dorian grip him harder.

Cassandra was smiling, her eyes relieved. "What do we do now, Inquisitor?" she asked quietly.

Aden pulled back from Dorian a little so that he could look around at all of his friends, his heart swelling with warmth. His eyes saw Morrigan, held up by Sera and Vivienne, obviously weak, but still breathing and he smiled with relief. Everyone had made it. Everyone… except Solas who was not among them. He pushed that thought aside, he knew Solas was alive. He must just need space.

"We go back to Skyhold," he said finally, the happiness he felt coming across in his voice.

They moved together to help each of them that were more wounded than others to begin walking towards the castle they all called home.

Everyone in Skyhold was awaiting their return as the weary, yet victorious companions entered the great gates to cheers of welcome and celebration. Dorian had to let Aden go as he climbed the stairs to where his Advisor's stood waiting for him, Varric quickly stepping in to help the man stand.

Dorian watched as Cullen, Josephine and Leliana all bowed before Aden, the rest of the castle cheering once more and his heart swelled with warmth.

Aden turned to face his followers and Dorian smiled proudly. The love he held for that man blazed within him, the feeling throbbing in every vein as their eyes met across the crowd of people.

Aden, the Inquisitor, the Herlad of Andraste with the aid of his closest companions and friends… had done it.

He had saved them all.

Varric helped Dorian into the castle where Josephine had already set up a huge party in celebration. Mother Giselle found him and handed him a bottle of tonic that would ease his pain and one of the serving girls hugged him in delight while Varric laughed.

Apparently he was no longer an evil Tevinten… but a hero.

"Well," Dorian said to Varric, collapsing into a chair, pouring himself a wine and then downing his medicine tonic in one gulp. He raised his glass. "To actually winning for once!" he said happily.

Varric grinned, pouring himself a drink. "It's insane isn't it?" he agreed, "No one is going to believe my book."

Dorian smiled, "Too good to be true?"

Varric laughed, "Well if that were the case none of this shit would have happened."

But, Dorian disagreed, his eyes falling on Aden who had just entered the hall. He was immediately swarmed by nobles and admirers alike as he tried to walk through them in their direction. Dorian smiled, "Oh I don't know…" he said quietly, "I'm rather glad it all happened actually…"

Varric raising a knowing eyebrow. "Such a hopeless romantic, Sparkler," he chuckled. "You never would have met your dear paramour without all this, I take it is what you're thinking?"

Dorian hummed in agreement, his smile growing as he saw Aden run an annoyed hand through his hair as he continued to try to fawn off the happy crowd. "I'm not going back to Tevinter, Varric…" Dorian said softly.

Varric looked at him, smiling slightly. "That's good to hear, Sparkler," he said seriously. "What made you make up your mind then?"

"We just miraculously defeated a darkspawn god and all lived to tell the tale," Dorian said, looking back to Varric. "How could I then leave the one thing that makes me happiest in the world when we finally have some peace?"

Varric's smile widened. "Honestly," he laughed, "You should let more people see this side of you, it's very good for your character."

Dorian rolled his eyes, but couldn't feel embarrassed or annoyed, which was possibly due to the very relaxing and happy effects of the pain reliving tonic he had drunk. That combined with the alcohol and general bliss from winning. "I save it for special people," he said simply.

Varric laughed again, "I'm special, am I?"

Dorian flashed him a smirk. "Count yourself lucky, Varric," he said, then smiled again. "You're a good friend," he said seriously.

Varric smiled too. "The feeling is mutual, Sparkler," he agreed, taking a large sip of his drink. "You're a good friend too."

Aden finally made it over to them, collapsing in the chair beside Dorian in exhaustion. He looked at them both, the look on his face making Dorian's smile grow fondly.

"They won't leave me alone!" Aden hissed at them, his eyes warily watching three nobles who looked as though they were about to walk over to them.

Varric laughed, "You've saved all the world now, Inquisitor," he said heartily, "What did you expect?"

"Josephine says I can't tell them to go away," he said, shaking his head. "All this, and I still have to put up with bloody Orlesians…"

Dorian laughed, placing a hand on Aden's knee. "Ah, amatus…" he said gently, his voice quite amused. "You should enjoy it, I am. I'm no longer the evil magister!"

Aden smiled at him. "No, you're a hero now," he said warmly. "You seem very mellow," he added raising an eyebrow.

"A gift from Mother Giselle," Dorian smiled, " _fantastic_ stuff. I feel like I'm sitting on a cloud…"

Varric chuckled, "We should get him more of this shit," he said to Aden.

Aden laughed, "I'd like some myself," he said smirking.

Dorian smiled too, a comfortable warmth settling over him. "I love you…" he said softly, gazing tenderly at Aden.

Aden felt his heart warm in his chest and he looked back to Dorian, their eyes locking. Varric smirked and shook his head in disbelief at how open Dorian was being right now. He looked away politely as Aden leant in closer to Dorian, his hand coming up to his face gently and cupping his cheek.

Aden pressed his lips warmly against Dorian's, kissing him softly, yet with a blazing intensity. Dorian's heart swelled in his chest and his fingers tingled lightly, melting into the kiss. He moved a hand to cover Aden's on his cheek, his thumb brushing over Aden's fingers and his stomach fluttered happily.

They broke apart and Aden looked at Dorian sweetly, his eyes very tender. "I love you too," he whispered back, his heart swelling with happiness.

Dorian's heart fluttered and he smirked a little, "Now before you say all the things…" he said, his tone teasing, "I have two things to say."

Aden smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dorian nodded, "Firstly, you are immensely dull and I hate you."

Varric, who was pretending to inspect the contents of his goblet laughed out loud and Aden continued to watch Dorian amused.

"Bit of a contradiction," he noted smiling, "And the second thing?" he asked.

"I hope this ends soon," Dorian continued, sitting up with great effort so that he could move in to kiss Aden again, his lips very warm and even more tender than before.

Varric stood up chuckling a little, "I'm gonna give you two love birds some privacy…" he muttered, walking off and downing his drink.

Aden smiled, but a small feeling of sadness entered his eyes as he remembered that this _might_ all end soon. Not their relationship. But their lives.

Many of his companions had plans they wanted to do… everything would change from here on. Dorian leaving for Tevinter could be one of those things.

Dorian seemed to sense this was where Aden's mind had wandered as he noted the small hint of melancholy in his eyes. "Amatus…" he said quietly. "I'm not going to go back to Tevinter," he said, watching closely to see Aden's reaction.

Aden looked straight at him quickly, his heart picking up speed. "You… what?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

Dorian smiled, placing both his hands on Aden's legs. "I'm not leaving. I can't leave you, amatus, not even for a time," he looked at him warmly. "I couldn't tear myself away if I tried."

Aden breathed in quickly, happiness over-whelming him. "Are you sure?" he asked quickly. "And that's… what _you_ want?" he checked. "Not because of me?"

Dorian laughed lightly. "Well of course it's because of you," he said quietly. "Amatus, I cannot be without you," he smiled softly. "Not because I feel like I have stay to because of you, if that's what you mean," he said warmly, "I'm staying because it is all that _I_ want."

Giddy relief and happiness began to settle over Aden and he smiled brightly, sitting up excitedly. "We can still do things from here," he said quickly, "Lots of things to help Maeveris in Tevinter, whatever you want you name it," he reeled, "You can have the whole Inquisition at your disposal."

Dorian smiled warmly, his heart throbbing. "Can we escape to your… our quarters?" he asked softly, desperately wanting to be with Aden alone.

Aden's smile grew. "Absolutely…" he said seriously, "getting there will be tough, perhaps you should faint or something so that I can carry you as my damsel in distress and they let us through."

Dorian laughed. "Your damsel in distress?" he repeated. "I think not. Why don't _you_ faint?"

"And you'll carry me, will you?" he smiled, "Drugged up and injured?"

"Fair point…" agreed Dorian. "Still, I _do_ have my dignity to think of. Shall we just try walking?"

Aden smiled, "I suppose, but keep my plan on the ready," he added, "I quite like the idea of whisking you off to bed…"

Dorian chuckled and Aden stood up, holding out his hand to Dorian who took it. He pulled him up and into his arms, wrapping them around his back and holding him tightly. He didn't care how many people were watching them, he was too happy. "I'm so glad you're not leaving…" he whispered into Dorian's ear. "I'm selfish…" he continued, "But, I couldn't have survived without you!"

"I'm selfish too," muttered Dorian, holding him just as firmly. "And I never wanted to leave."

Aden gave a small laugh, "You just wanted to put my emotions through turmoil at the thought of it then?"

Dorian smiled, pulling back and looking at him. "Just keeping you reminded of how much you adore me," he teased.

Aden shook his head. "Breaking my heart, actually."

Dorian looked at him seriously this time. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, amatus."

But Aden smiled, "Don't be silly," he said softly. "That wasn't your intention, and that was a big decision. I would hate it if you thought you couldn't talk to me about that sort of thing." Aden pulled at Dorian, moving in the direction of their room. "Let's go where there aren't so many people staring at us?" he continued.

Dorian smiled. "They're just jealous…"

"Who could blame them?" smirked Aden.

"Well, we are the most handsome couple in Thedas," agreed Dorian.

Aden's smile grew, his heart fluttering fondly and they walked through the crowd, ignoring anyone who tried to stop them. They reached the door to their quarters and Aden turned to looked at Dorian when he dropped from his grasp.

Dorian smirked, feeling the eyes of the room on them, and he placed his hands against Aden's chest, Aden's smile becoming playful and he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, letting Dorian push him through the doorway.

* * *

 _A/N So sorry for the delayed update! It's a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it... tough one to write, hope it's OK! This isn't the end obviously, there's loads more to come, plus tresspasser stuff obviously._

 _Also, I re-wrote/added some extra stuff in the first 4 chapters of this story (And added an extra bit on the start of chapter 6) so if you are interested, or feel like re reading then there is more content that I just wanted to add in._

 _Reviews are thoroughly appreciated ;) Thanks again SnowHelm for your awesome support and reviews :) :) :)_


	15. Chapter 15

"Honestly, Josephine," Aden was saying with a sigh, "you really don't need to keep asking me, the answer will be no. To _all_ of them. _Every_ time."

"I cannot speak for you, Inquisitor," Josephine said diplomatically. "What if one of them sparks your interest on of these days?"

Aden gave her a look. "If that happens you will know that I must have been possessed by a demon, or under the control of blood magic. So I will hope that you would do the appropriate thing and kill me."

Josephine gave him a stern look, but then smiled. "What if one of the marriage proposals comes from your paramour one time then?"

Aden rolled his eyes, "If Dorian were going to propose, I think he would just come straight to me with it," he glanced at Josephine, "You're not saying…" he asked suddenly, "that one of those-?"

Josephine smiled, "No, sorry," she said quickly. "I wasn't meaning to give you the wrong idea, but, you never know. Do you want him to?"

Aden frowned, "It is really not something I had thought about," he said honestly.

Josephine nodded, "I can understand you may have had a few other things on your plate to worry about," she said smiling.

"Not that I wouldn't want to marry him," he affirmed quickly. "I just don't think right now is a good time for that."

Josephine looked at him, "As your ambassador, I believe I would have to agree with you on that," she said.

Aden raised an eyebrow, "And as my friend?"

Josephine laughed. "I would say it is completely up to you."

Aden shook his head, now was not the right time. There was far too much to do, perhaps when things had settled down… But then, he wasn't even sure what Dorian's opinion on marriage was. Was that something he would even want? "I agree with Cullen," he sighed, "just use the proposals for kindling."

Josephine sighed, "You and the Commander certainly have quite the fan club."

Aden smiled, "So do you," he said knowingly, "I uh… noticed those flowers on your desk."

Josephine blushed scarlet, but was unable to hide a small smile. "They are a g ift," she said swiftly.

"Oh yes, yes of course…" Aden agreed nonchalantly, his smile amused. "Just very rare, and dangerous to collect flowers…as I know they only grow on the hills above Skyhold."

Josephine blushed further and Aden smirked. "Whoever it is," he said smiling, "they clearly like you… and by the state of the flush in your cheeks, I'd say you like them too."

Josephine sighed, "I does not matter Inquisitor," she said simply, "There are too many difference between us in station…" she sighed again. "It must be, 'la splendour des coeurs perdus…'"

Aden shook his head, "Who is the special someone?"

Josephine gave a coy smile, but did not answer.

Aden sighed. "I'll figure it out, and then I am setting you up."

They walked out into the great hall and were immediately accosted by half a dozen nobles.

Aden was thoroughly taken aback, and their introductions went straight over his head.

Thankfully he was saved from the onslaught by Krem.

"Inquisitor, sir," he said in a very formal tone that made Aden know he was up to something.

He looked at him thankfully, and Krem bowed his head. "Forgive me for the interruption, sir, but you are needed urgently."

Josephine looked suspicious, but a small smile played at her lips and she remained silent.

"My apologies," Aden said to the noblemen, unable to hide his smile. "But, you know, duties call."

He ducked off immediately, following Krem out of the hall.

"Thank you," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No worries, Inquisitor," Krem said chuckling, "The other's thought it would be the only way to get you away."

Aden chuckled, "Oh this was a plan?"

"Course," snorted Krem, "Corypheus is dead and you're busier than ever. It's ludicrous."

"That sounds like something Dorian would say," Aden said smiling.

"Probably because he did say that," Krem laughed, "Come on, everyone's in the tavern."

They entered the tavern and to Aden's surprise all of his companions, aside from Solas, sat around one of the tables, seemingly waiting for him.

"Finally!" Varric grinned.

"Good work, Krem," Bull cheered, raising his mug of mead.

Dorian was smiling, his eyes twinkling as he watched Aden take his seat beside him.

"What's all this?" Aden asked laughing, looking around at them all.

"Celebration!" Sera cried, thrusting a mug of ale before him and sloshing half on the table.

"Of sorts," added Bull gruffly.

"Yeah well," Sera said, "You got all these pricks with sticks up their arse's fawning over you so we gotta make sure it doesn't go to your head!"

Aden laughed, "Good to know you've still got my back then," he said smiling, "I _would_ rather my arse stay stick free…"

Bull laughed suddenly, "Yeah, otherwise there'd be no room for Dorian's-"

"Bull!" Aden cried loudly while Varric, Blackwall and Sera laughed. "Let's not go there?"

Dorian shrugged, "I quite agree with him," he said simply, "Sound's most unpleasant. I quite like your arse the way it is."

Aden blushed furiously and Bull's laugh drowned out the rest. "Must you really encourage him, Dorian?"

Dorian smiled, "If it means I get to see that adorable blush on you, then yes."

Aden shook his head, his blush growing along with Dorian's smile.

Varric chuckled and changed the subject for Aden, "So Inquisitor," he said, "you heard anything from Chuckles?"

Aden shook his head, glad for the rescue. "No word, and Leliana still has no leads."

"You mean the Divine," added Cassandra.

Aden smiled, "You know she doesn't want us to call her that, it drives her crazy."

Vivienne made a small tutting sound, "She will certainly create very interesting times for us…" she said disapprovingly.

"Are you still planning on rebuilding the Circle of Magi, Madame Vivienne?" asked Cassandra.

"Of course, my dear," she said naturally. "I would very much have preferred it if you had been chosen as Divine, I might add."

Cassandra looked surprised. "Oh," she said awkwardly.

"You would have been an excellent Divine, Cass," Aden said, he felt a little bad as he had openly supported Leliana as Divine because he thought things needed to change and Leliana would make that happen. He also thought Cassandra would do an excellent job, but… he had to choose between them, but he didn't know how much weight his words had over the decision. He looked at Vivienne, "Leliana will do an outstanding job too," he added and Vivienne looked at him, her disapproval obvious in her stare.

"Well, more news," Dorian added in quickly, before a debate could start, "Varric?" he said pointedly.

The dwarf sighed. "I'm thinking I'll head back to Kirkwall after a while… help rebuild things there…"

Aden looked at him sadly. "Who is going to organise our wicked grace nights if you leave, Varric?"

The dwarf chuckled. "I'll just have to come back frequently then, won't I?"

"You know, I've been to Kirkwall, Varric," Dorian added, sipping his drink and looking across the table to the dwarf.

"Oh yeah?"

"Bit of a shithole…"

Varric laughed, "Yeah…"

Aden shook his head in amusement. "Well Varric, I'm sure you'll do great things, and you better not be a stranger. I'll miss you."

Varric smiled, "Bah, I'm not leaving yet," he chuckled, "Let's not get all emotional."

"Everyone is going their separate ways it seems…" Cassandra said a little sadly.

Aden looked at her, feeling the same sadness. "You too," he said, nodding at her, "I hear you're still planning on rebuilding the seekers?"

"Yes, but I will still be at Skyhold for a while, and I will return here frequently, I…" she stopped, blushing a little and Aden smiled.

"What?" he asked, "You like it here? You can say it, go on."

Cassandra glared at him. "I do," she said simply. "You have all become good friends."

Varric grinned, "Aww, even me Seeker?"

Cassandra clenched her jaw, but her eyes were soft. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Varric."

Varric grinned, "That's a yes if I ever heard one."

"Well the Chargers are sticking around if that's all the same to you, Boss," Bull added with a grin.

"Same with me!" piped up Sera, "This place is like home, innit?" she turned to look at Blackwall. "Beardy has a mad idea of trying to make right with all the soldiers he lied to."

Aden looked at Blackwall too; he already knew that as Blackwall had asked his advice on the matter. "An honourable thing to do, Blackwall. It's going to suck though," he said, nodding at him.

Blackwall grunted a laugh. "I'll be around for a while before I'm leaving though too…"

"Yeah," Bull agreed, "What everyone is trying to say is… we are all here if and when you need us for… you know, whatever mad plan you got next."

Aden smiled feeling a warm, happy emotion wash through him.

"But for now," Bull continued, then he slapped Cole on the back suddenly who was sitting beside him. "It's time to get this boy _drunk_."

"I'm still not sure if I want to be sideways on the floor, The Iron Bull," Cole said, gazing at the mug of alcohol before him with a mixed expression on his face.

Varric chuckled, "It's ok if you don't want to drink, Kid," he said, "Bull, you really think this is a good idea? Remember what happened with Candy?"

Cole looked at Varric, "She said I could call her Marguerite," he said seriously, "The name didn't hurt anymore after I helped her write a letter to send back home. I helped untangle the hurt that made her angry at her mother"

Bull laughed, "That's not what was meant to happen…"

Cole looked at him. "But it was good," he said, then he looked back to the drink. "Maybe this will be good."

Aden shook his head in amusement and then turned to Dorian. "This is much better than having to talk to the millionth noble," he said smiling. "I hear you said something about you hardly getting to see me anymore."

Dorian inclined his head. "Yes well, I rather feel like I have to fight for your attention now days."

Aden smiled, "I think we should get away from the castle for a bit soon. Find some adventure to do where politics can't follow."

"Killing things all over the country side again?" smiled Dorian. "Sounds marvellous."

Aden smiled, "Oh, by the way," he pulled a pile of papers from his pocket that Josephine had piled on him. "Feel free to light these on fire for me."

Dorian looked at the letters, his eyebrows going up his forehead. "Well aren't you Mister Popularity…" he muttered as he looked at the many proposals.

"Leliana is trying to tally them to see if Cullen or I have the most…" Aden said shaking his head.

Dorian looked at him, "You like it, don't you?" he said smirking a little.

Aden laughed. "I thought it was amusing at first, but I'd rather they stopped now."

"Someone should take you off the market…" Dorian mumbled before lighting the letters on fire suddenly causing Sera to nearly fall off her chair.

Aden didn't quite hear him, "Pardon?" he asked, but Dorian couldn't answer when Sera blurted,

"Figgity frigg Dorian!" she cried, "What have I said about doing spontaneous magicy stuff with no warning!"

Dorian smiled, "Apologies, Sera. It was necessary."

Aden laughed, and put his hand over Dorian's on the table. "Thanks," he said, smiling at him. "They should all know I'm completely taken anyway."

Dorian looked at Aden, his smile turning a little cheeky and he moved his hand from under Aden's and instead lay it on his leg, moving it slowly up his thigh.

"You know," he said lowly, "I've… _really_ missed you…"

Aden's skin tingled at his touch as Dorian's teasing fingers dared to itch higher. His eyes darted around the table quickly, but everyone's attention had just been turned to Cole who had just fallen off his stool after one drink.

He smirked, leaning in very close to Dorian and placing his own hand very high on Dorian's leg too, dangerously close to another region.

Dorian's breath caught in his throat and his sultry smile grew. Aden leaned in even closer, his cheek brushing Dorian's as he whispered in his ear, "How much have you missed me?"

Dorian's hand now moved dangerously close to Aden's nether regions that he nearly brushed something very sensitive and Aden squeezed Dorian's leg tightly, double checking to make sure no one's attention was on them.

Dorian smirked, "I'd like to show you…" he whispered back huskily.

Aden's heart picked up speed in excitement and he went to say something when.

"Wicked Grace!" cried Varric, throwing a pack of cards on the table.

Aden exchanged a look with Dorian, the same memory popping to both their minds. He cleared his throat a little, moving his hand back down Dorian's leg. "Promise to continue this later?" he whispered.

Dorian smiled, his heart tingling at the same memory. "Oh," he said softly, leaning in and kissing Aden teasingly on the jaw, "I promise…"

* * *

"How is her resistance going?" asked Aden as he looked at the war table, the large number of markers still covering it showing the work that still needed to be done.

"As well as you could expect…" Dorian muttered absently. "Aid from some of our spies would help again apparently."

"Well, you say the word as she has it," Aden smiled.

Dorian looked at him, a small smile crossing his lips. "You should be careful…" he said slowly. "You might start creating even more enemies for yourself."

Aden smirked, "I really don't care," he said honestly, "as long as we are doing what's right."

Dorian held his gaze, his heart warming. "No one is going to thank you, I hope you know," he said after a moment.

Aden frowned in amusement. "Well, lucky I'm not doing all this for the thanks then," he said simply and Dorian's fond smile grew further.

Dorian sighed a little sadly, "I hope that I am wrong, but after a while when the fact that you defeated Corypheus has worn off… people may being to fear _you_ ," he said.

Aden gave a light chuckle, "Because I'm so terrifying…" he said sarcastically.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "You may not think so, but to the world… you are the last force standing after everything that happened. Your mark… your power with the ever growing Inquisition…" he broke off shaking his head. "They don't realise how lucky they are that _you_ are the Inquisitor."

Aden sighed, "I don't want people to be scared of me or the Inquisition," he said quietly, and he shook his head, looking back to the war table. "I guess I'd better try to do as many good things as I can before they all start after _me_ with pitch forks then…" he paused and looked at Dorian, "So, Mae needs spies?" he continued, "We can send her spies."

Dorian smiled, moving over to Aden and wrapping his arms around his back, looking over his shoulder from behind. He opened his mouth to say something when,

"That won't be enough," came an unpleasantly familiar voice from behind them.

Aden frowned, turning around at the same time as Dorian. A guard came rushing in behind the visitor, blushing his apologies.

"It's fine," Aden said to the guard quickly, swallowing down his surprise, "You may leave us," he turned to the arrival, feeling Dorian stiffen beside him. "Rilienus," he said nodding briefly, keeping his tone level. He had tried to teach himself _not_ to get jealous. No matter what the situation. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Dorian cast a sideways glance at Aden, confused at his politeness.

Rilienus was leaning against the doorway casually. He quirked an eyebrow, moving into the room, "I believe congratulations are in order," he said smoothly. "Your Inquisition proved quite useful in the end..."

Aden raised his eyebrows, "Why thank you," he said a little sarcastically.

Dorian gave a small sigh, "Back in Ferelden again, Rilienus?" he said, his voice a little guarded. "I never knew you liked the South so much."

Rilienus inclined his head. "I could say the same to you," he said simply, then he turned to Aden. "Inquisitor, I do hope you don't mind, but I would very much like to speak with your... paramour alone if I may."

Aden despised how smooth and charming the man's voice was. However, before he could reply, Dorian stepped in, his brow pinched into an annoyed frown.

"Whatever you have come to say, Rilienus, you can say it in front of Aden," he said.

Rilienus looked at him, letting out a small annoyed sigh. "Dorian, I would really prefer-"

"It's ok," Aden said stepping in and deciding to be the 'better person' (at least that's what Varric had taught him). "Dorian I'll let you two catch up," he said smiling a little at the look Dorian was giving him. He leant in swiftly, kissing Dorian lingeringly on the lips. Rilienus's eyes narrowed slightly and he looked pointedly away. "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it later," Aden added with a smile. He then moved to walk swiftly out of the room, his eyes catching with Rilienus on the way out.

Dorian gave an annoyed sigh when he left, wishing very much that he had stayed. He looked at Rilienus, "Well then?" he asked, his irritation showing in his tone, "You've kicked my paramour out, what did you so desperately have to talk to me about?"

Rilienus smiled a little slyly. "Now, now Dorian," he crooned. "I am not here to step in anything where I am not allowed. I am here on... 'business', not pleasure...that is unless you want it to be both," he added with a smirk.

Dorian exhaled sharply in annoyance. "Get to the point," he said dryly, not willing to extenuate any of his games.

"So snappy, Dorian!" he smiled, "What ever happened to our-"

"Rilienus," Dorian interrupted, "This is exactly why I wanted Aden to stay for this conversation," he shook his head in irritation. "You and I are not involved, nor are we even friends. So I'd appreciate it if we skip past all this flirting garbage you clearly had planned and just get down to the real reason you're here."

Rilienus sighed, "I am clearly here because _you_ are still here," he said, his tone a little exasperated. "And I thought we _were_ friends," he added.

Dorian looked at him blankly. "I'm… sorry," he said, his voice still guarded. "I'm not meaning to be rude, merely the last time you came you couldn't seem to help yourself by riling Aden up with your immaturity."

Rilienus gave a small laugh. "I was merely telling him the truth."

Dorian sighed angrily again. "It was not the truth, you said that merely to irritate him."

"Oh are you saying I wasn't your first?" Rilienus smiled slyly.

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "That was the only true part," he hissed. "Telling him that _you_ would always be the most special to me? I mean _really_ Rilienus?"

Rilienus looked mockingly affronted, "Was I not special enough for you, Dorian?"

Dorian gritted his teeth. "Certainly not anymore," he said tersely, "And definitely not since I met _him._ "

"Oh you _wound_ me," Rilienus continued, still smirking. "But, I happen to think you and I would have been together had you said something about your feelings for me."

Dorian gave him a look, then he smirked, "I'm afraid you just don't compare to the Inquisitor, Rilienus," he said, finally managing to knock the smirk from Rilienus's face.

"Don't I?" he queried his voice a little hardened.

"No," Dorian clarified simply. "No one can. Or ever will."

Rilienus's mouth curled up into an angry frown. "He won't be Inquisitor forever, you know. You'll get bored."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "It is not his being Inquisitor that makes him so different," he said lightly. "And he is the one man I could never get bored of, quite unlike this conversation I am having with you. It is _very_ tiring."

"You didn't used to tire so easily with me," Rilienus said a little snarlingly.

Dorian sighed, "Rilienus you can't truly still harbor feelings for me," he said in disbelief. "You have some absurd idea that this is a competition just like when we first met, but it isn't."

Rilienus looked at him for a moment. "Don't you ever think about it, Dorian?" he queried, moving closer to him slowly. "It would be so much easier with me, you could come back to Tevinter, we could be a part of Maeveris's resistance together…"

"Rilienus, stop," Dorian said, frowning in disapproval at the man. "How many times do you want me to say it?" he continued, shaking his head. "Do I need to spell it out to you? I am not interested in you anymore, Rilienus. I _love_ Aden. It is far more than just a fling with him, do you understand?"

Rilienus looked a little taken aback. "You _love_ him?" he asked a little shocked.

Dorian struggled not to roll his eyes. "Yes," he said a little tersely. "So I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to get in between us."

Rilienus looked at Dorian with interest. "Love," he repeated now smirking a little. "Well, we will just have to see what happens when this whole… 'honeymoon' period wears off then."

Dorian closed his eyes in frustration. "This conversation is over," he said finally when he opened his eyes again, his tone hard.

Rilienus smirked again. "I'm going to have to have some words with your… 'lover'," he continued, "It is clearly him holding you back."

Dorian glared at him furiously for a moment, "He _isn't_ holding me back!" he spat after a moment of fuming, "And whatever you try to say to him won't change anything."

"I _do_ understand why you like him, you know," Rilienus continued casually, "He is _gorgeous._ Those eyes, I mean, they're just dreamy aren't they?"

Dorian shook his head in disgust. "What are you trying to do, Rilienus?" he asked through his teeth. "What is this going to achieve?"

"What?" Rilienus asked in mock offence. "Can't a man find another man attractive without such hostility?"

Dorian narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what Rilienus's intentions were exactly. "No you're right," he said slowly after a moment, "He is incredibly attractive; I would be surprised if you hadn't noticed."

"But then, you've always had fine taste," Rilienus continued, smirk still in place.

"Clearly my taste got better and better," Dorian replied simply.

Rilienus raised an eyebrow shrewdly, "So what's he like then?"

"Oh now you want to know about him?" Dorian asked in annoyed skepticism.

"I meant sex," Rilienus said, his smile turning a little sultry. "What's he _like?_ "

Dorian went to snap back at him furiously, but stopped, knowing that was not what got to Rilienus. "He," he began slowly, "Is the _best_ I have ever had," he said lowly, watching the smirk turn a little fowl on Rilienus's face. He smirked, "Go back to Tevinter, Rillienus."

"And why would I do that when apparently there's such good game here?" he asked lowly.

"How exactly is hitting on my paramour going to make me want to come back?" Dorian replied, his eyes narrow.

"Dorian," he crooned softly. "I wouldn't dare do that… I can appreciate from a far… Unless he wanted me to appreciate him a little more… intimately," he smirked when Dorian looked furious. "I'm joking, Dorian," he continued chuckling, though he did not sound like he was joking. "No, no, my plan is to get you to come back with me of course. Perhaps I just need to remind you of what made you interested in me in the first place…"

Dorian shook his head, he couldn't believe the man could be this cocky when he clearly had no interest in him. When they had first met there had been this messed up 'competition' between he, Rilienus and another man. Dorian had been quite interested in Rilienus, and very jealous of the other man, which Rilienus seemed to get off on. "You are not going to win this one Rilienus," he said after a moment, "because there is no competition. I don't want your 'attention', and neither will Aden. No matter how charming you may think you are."

He moved around the man and opened the door to the war room, gesturing to the exit. "I'd rather not have to speak of this again," he said coldly.

Rilienus was still smirking. He sauntered over to the door, walking very closely to Dorian on the way out. "I'll just have to chat to _Aden_ about it instead then… See just how charming I can be. I've been looking forward to that anyway…"

Dorian bit his lip, shaking his head furiously and he slammed the door behind them, watching Rilienus walk off down the hallway and glaring at his back the whole time.

As soon as Rilienus had gone Dorian hurried to find Aden, wanting to get him to kick Rilienus out and send him back to Tevinter before the man could cause any more trouble.

But, Rilienus found Aden first.

He was sitting and chatting with the Iron Bull outside of the Tavern.

"Inquisitor," Rilienus said sauntering up to him. "I hoped I would bump in to you," he said, his eyes roaming Aden's figure. He gave him a sultry smile. "Care to have a drink with me?"

The Bull looked at Aden's frowning, perplexed face and back to Rilienus who was looking at Aden with smouldering eyes.

"Who the fuck is this?" he asked bluntly.

Aden struggled not to laugh. "Bull, this is an old friend of Dorian's," he said smiling at Bull.

"Rilienus," the man introduced himself, looking the Bull over with slight distaste.

Realisation dawned on Bull and he chortled suddenly, "Oooh," he said, "Rilienus… right," he winked at Aden. "What do you want with our Inquisitor then?"

Rilienus flashed him a smile. "Oh, that's very private, uh _Bull_ ," he said.

Aden frowned. "What do you want, Rilienus?" he asked in disapproval.

"A word in private," he repeated, turning his smile back to Aden.

Aden exchanged a glance with the Bull before standing up with a sigh. "Fine…" he muttered following him into the Tavern.

They took a seat at the bar and Aden looked at him frowning. "Whiskey?" Rilienus asked casually.

"I'm fine with nothing, thanks," Aden said dryly.

"Oh Aden," Rilienus tutted, "Dorian so hoped the two of us could be friends…"

Aden clenched his jaw then forced a smile. "Very well," he said stiffly, "Whiskey it is."

Rilienus smirked and got a bottle off the bar tender pouring them both a glass. "I must apologize for what I said to you last time we spoke," he said quietly, pondering his drink.

Aden raised an eyebrow. "No need," he said simply, "I am not threatened by you if that's what you're concerned about."

Rilienus looked at him curiously and Aden felt as though he were being examined. "No certainly not," he said after a moment, his eyes slowly travelling down Aden's figure and back up to his eyes and Aden stared at him. "Dorian is a very lucky man…"

Aden raised his eyebrows slowly and let out a small disbelieving laugh. "I'm sorry…" he said in amusement, "What?"

Rilienus smiled, "You are a very fine man…" he said.

Aden stared at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?"

Rilienus raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "What if I was?"

Aden looked both annoyed and amused, he shook his head and downed his whiskey in one before standing up. "I don't know how this worked out in your head," he said, smirking at Rilienus now. "But it I'm going to stop it right now, thanks for the drink."

Rilienus looked at him in shocked surprise as he turned from the bar and headed straight for the exit. Quickly he reached out and grabbed his shoulder before he could get far.

Aden turned to look at him, frowning.

"Dorian wants to go back to Tevinter," Rilienus said lowly before Aden could say anything. "You should let him."

Aden stared at him, "Dorian is free to do whatever he wishes," he said slowly. "I'm not stopping him."

"Really?" Rilienus said immediately. "Seems to me like you have him on a pretty tight leash."

Aden looked at him in shock. "I don't think you know anything about us," he said slowly, his frown deepening.

"I disagree," Rilienus countered, "I think he is going to be bored of you within a year and start resenting you because you're the reason he didn't return home."

His words managed to slice through Aden icily and a sick feeling began to bubble in his stomach. "I…" he said, then he paused, what if what he said were true?

Rilienus bizarrely felt a little guilty for the success of his words, but he pushed the feeling aside. "You should tell him to come home," he insisted again. "I'm sorry for… being so abrupt with my words, but I am sure you only want what is best for Dorian."

Aden looked away from Rilienus, frowning to the dirty floor of the tavern. "Did he say something?" he asked after a moment. "To you? About wanting to leave?"

Rilienus had to swallow the feeling of guilt down again. "Not directly, a few offhanded comments… you know what he's like."

"I told him to do what _he_ wanted…" Aden said quietly to himself, his heart wrenching in his chest. "I don't want to hold him back."

Rilienus was staring at Aden in confusion; Dorian was right, this man was… very different. He almost felt… bad for manipulating him. But, that wasn't going to stop him. "Dorian won't want you to think you're holding him back," he said quickly, "I'm sure he will even try to convince you that he does want to stay here…"

Aden looked up at Rilienus suddenly. "You seem to know a lot of how Dorian thinks," he said distrustfully. "And the way you're saying it really bends in your favour, doesn't it?"

Rilienus raised a surprised eyebrow. Perhaps he was not as easily manipulated as he had thought…He almost smiled; that would make this a little more fun for him then. He gave a small laugh, "Inquisitor, I am merely speaking with the best wishes of a friend at heart."

Aden gave a dry smile, "Of course," he said, "a friend. And you want nothing more than friendship from him in return, I suppose?"

A sly smile spread across Rilienus's face. "I won't lie to you, Inquisitor," he said quietly. "I still find Dorian… most appealing," he continued making Aden's blood boil. "But that is not why I am here."

Aden stared at him, not sure what to believe exactly. "And why were you flirting with me?" he asked after a moment.

Rilienus inclined his head, "Couldn't help myself," he said lightly, "You too are… _very_ appealing."

Aden shook his head frowning angrily. "If Dorian chooses to go back to Tevinter, you can stay the hell away from him."

Rilienus looked at him in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting that response. "And why would you ask that of me?"

"Because he is far more than just another man to sleep with that you like the look of," Aden hissed, "And he deserves far better than to be treated like that."

Aden turned away for the second time, moving swiftly out of the Tavern, Rilienus's curious gaze following him as he left.

* * *

 _A/N Thanks so much Loialoha for your review! Made my day :)_

 _I want to say also in regards to the start of this chapter, there won't be any marriage proposal any time soon. That was more of a fleeting thing in passing for now._

 _Anyway, let me know your thoughts!_


	16. Chapter 16

Dorian sighed, taking a seat next to Varric in the great hall.

"Don't suppose you've seen Aden?" he asked, leaning against his elbow on the table and peering at the many letters Varric was writing.

Varric looked up at him smirking, "He was looking for you too…" he said curiously, "with the same…. 'air' about him that you have."

Dorian frowned at him. "Don't know what you mean by what air I have about me, I am simply looking for him, so if you-"

Varric cut him off chuckling, "Calm down Sparkler, I'm not having a go…" he looked at him. "He's in a war meeting now."

Dorian made a small huffing sound, slumping a little in his chair.

"What uh, happened?" asked Varric a little hesitantly.

"Is this about my air again?" Dorian snapped.

Varric rolled his eyes, "Geeze you're grumpy…"

Dorian sighed, "I'm sorry," he said stiffly. "It's…" he sighed again, "You remember Rilienus?"

Varric raised an eyebrow. "You're old flame?" he chuckled. "He's here again is he?"

Dorian shook his head in annoyance. "Old flame gives him too much appreciation," he said angrily, "I slept with him and that's it."

"Yeah, OK, OK," Varric said quickly, "Maker's breath, Sparkler. Well he's obviously rubbed you the wrong way this time."

"He's just…" he sighed again, "He is trying to get in between Aden and I and make me come back to Tevinter. With _him_ ," he scoffed in disgust.

Varric looked surprised, but he didn't seem concerned. "So he's a dick," he said shrugging, "He can't do anything, I'd be surprised if anyone could get in between you two…"

Dorian looked at Varric. "You _are_ right," he said smiling slightly finally. "But he's… manipulative. I just hope he doesn't get in Aden's head."

"Nah," said Varric gruffly, "The Inquisitor isn't stupid."

"No he certainly isn't," agreed Dorian with a small sigh again. "But he… _can_ be emotional. Which makes him irrational…"

Varric chuckled. "He seemed OK when I saw him…"

"Who seemed OK?" came Aden's voice from behind them. Dorian went to sit up quickly and turn around, but Aden's hands came to rest on his shoulders and he leant down over Dorian's shoulder to smile at him from the side. "Hello," he said, his green eyes locking with Dorian's. Dorian's heart skipped a beat; Rilienus _was_ right, his eyes were… 'dreamy'.

"Aden," Dorian said quickly, feeling oddly breathless.

"Can I steal him away, Varric?" Aden asked, looking across the table at the dwarf.

"He's all yours Inquisitor…" Varric smiled, shaking his head in bemusement.

Dorian stood up quickly, turning to face Aden who hadn't moved so he nearly fell into his chest.

"Sorry…" Aden laughed a little in surprise. "I really wasn't expecting you to move that quickly. Desperate to see me or something?"

Dorian smiled despite himself and put his hands against Aden's chest, pushing him back slowly and following him. "Yes, actually," he said smoothly.

Aden placed his hands on Dorian's hips, ignoring the looks they were starting to get from the numerous people in the busy great hall. He smiled slowly, "Well… now you have me…" he said quietly.

"Hmmm…" mused Dorian, "but, perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private… we seem to be causing a bit of a show…"

Aden looked around them, he was right; despite the fact that they were in the far corner of the hall, people's eyes had managed to find them. One particular member of their apparent audience catching his eye. Rilienus stood leaning against a wall near the entrance, watching them with a sour look on his face. Aden narrowed his eyes briefly, then turned back to Dorian with a small smirk, deciding he didn't actually care about their onlookers. Before he could think better of it, he leant in suddenly and captured Dorian's lips with his own lustfully.

Dorian made a small sound of surprise, but kissed Aden back without another thought. His hands moved from Aden's chest around his back and he pulled him closer. One of Aden's hands moved up Dorian's neck and into his hair, holding his head firmly so that he could continue to kiss him slowly. Their lips moved longingly against each other's spreading a lustful heat through their bodies.

Suddenly Aden found himself slowly being pressed up against a wall, Dorian moving his body closely against him, thoroughly enjoying the excitement of such an exposed kiss.

Aden pulled back slightly, his breathing heavy. "I actually wanted to talk to you…" he said quietly, a smile curling at his lips. "But, this is better…"

Dorian smiled too, "I wonder what kind of reaction we will get if we just… disappear into our quarters right now…"

Aden laughed softly. "Let's find out," he said quietly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, but smirked and let him off the wall. They walked together toward their room at the end of the hall, their eyes on each other... along with the rest of the hall.

Aden opened the door to his grand quarters and held it out so that Dorian could walk in before him. But, Dorian paused, looking at him as though he was about to say something.

So Aden grasped his hip again and leant in to kiss him swiftly once more. He pushed him into the room, keeping their lips locked and allowed the door to slam shut behind them.

Dorian pulled back, smiling in amusement as Aden continued to lead him up the stairs. "Well this is certainly not the mood I expected to find you in…" he told him, placing his hand on Aden's hips too.

"I knew it," Aden muttered smiling, "You were talking about me with Varric, weren't you?"

Dorian hesitated, "We… may have been…"

Aden raised his eyebrows, then slowly pushed Dorian down on the bed, moving over him as he did so. "And you thought… I wouldn't seem OK for some reason then…" he continued, running a hand up Dorian's side.

Dorian took in a quick breath, his body far too distracted to be talking about this right now. "Well I…" he muttered breathily. "Just… worried Rilienus might have said some things to you…"

Aden paused, his lust making it hard for him to think of the reason he had wanted to talk to Dorian privately. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. "He… I had a drink with him before," he said after a moment.

Dorian looked up at him, a frown coming across his brow.

"Not that I wanted to," Aden added, looking at Dorian seriously. "He said _you_ wanted us to be friends," he rolled his eyes, moving off Dorian to sit on the bed. "Which I do believe now was a lie…"

Dorian sat up, shuffling so he could sit next to Aden. "Amatus, you need to know that anything he said-"

Aden looked at him quickly. "No, I know," he said swiftly, his bright eyes somehow catching Dorian off guard again and managing to trap him in his warm, green gaze. "You never mentioned what a…manipulative dick he was by the way," he added, offering Dorian a small smile.

Dorian smiled slowly, but his eyes were still concerned. "Did he… try to hit on you at all…?" he asked after a moment, he tone a little hesitant.

Aden looked surprised. "Briefly," he said, "some other part to whatever game this is he is playing."

Dorian's heart kept warming fondly at Aden's words. "Well yes," he said softly. "But he… _is_ also… very attracted to you. Obviously. You'd be a blind fool not to be," he smirked, "but he will likely try again…"

Aden gave a small laugh. "I hope you're not concerned," he said smiling.

"Concerned?" repeated Dorian preposterously. "Don't be ridiculous."

Aden was looking at him smiling a little. "You deserved better than him," he said suddenly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, taken by surprise by that comment. "And what do you mean that?" he asked smiling slowly.

Aden looked at him intently, then moved across the bed, placing both his hands on either side of Dorian. He paused, his lips hovering above Dorian's. "He doesn't… appreciate you," he said quietly.

Dorian's smile was growing along with his heart rate. "Oh?"

Aden shook his head, not dropping his gaze. "You're… incredible," he said lowly, his heart thumping fast in his chest. "He doesn't know the half of what he could have had…"

Dorian's heart flipped erratically in his chest, he gave a soft, content laugh. "He could never have had me, Amatus…"

A small smile hooked the corner of Aden's lips and he kissed Dorian very lightly, still lingering above his lips. "I hope not…"

Dorian smiled against his lips. "Anyway, the moment I met _you_ … everyone else was out of the picture…"

Aden smiled then kissed him again, pushing him down on his back once more. "Tell me…" he whispered against his lips, "If you… really wanted to go back to Tevinter… you would, right?"

Dorian frowned this time, " _If_ I wanted to," he said slowly, "are the key words there. If I wanted to then I would yes. But I don't."

"And…" Aden continued hesitantly, "you won't regret not going?"

"I certainly won't regret not going," Dorian said seriously. "This was Rilienus again, wasn't it?"

Aden pressed his lips quickly against Dorian's, "Forget I said anything…" he muttered.

But, Dorian moved his hands to Aden's chest and pushed him up a little bit so that he could look at him. "Don't let him get in your head," he said very seriously. "Manipulative dick, remember? _You_ know me far better than he does. You know if I felt I really had to go back to Tevinter then I would," he paused, his eyes scanning Aden's face. "If I were to regret anything it would be missing out on this."

Aden looked at him, his eyes softening and a warm feeling filling his heart. "So…" he said quietly, "My best plan for keeping you here and interested is to keeping showing you how much you'll be missing?" he asked cheekily.

Dorian smirked slowly. "Now that is something I just couldn't turn down… feel free to show me everything I'd be missing…"

"We should waste no more time…" Aden continued huskily. "I have a lot to do then…"

* * *

"So… I agree, he's different."

Dorian closed his eyes briefly in irritation before snapping his book shut and looking up from his chair in the library. "Why are you still here, Rilienus?"

"Well it's fascinating really," Rilienus continued, moving to lean on the bookshelf near Dorian.

"What is?" asked Dorian stiffly.

"Him," answered Rilienus simply. "I mean he's… I'm not even sure what the word is for him. Pure?"

Dorian opened his book again, "I'm really not willing to have this conversation with you," he said, not looking at him.

Rilienus sighed. "Well he is the first man that I have flirted with that hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in me," he said snarkily. "I thought you might like to know that."

"I already know that," Dorian said disinterestedly. "I'm really not sure what you expected to happen."

"Oh you were that confident that he wouldn't flirt with me were you?" Rilienus asked sceptically.

Dorian shrugged, still reading his book. " _He_ is not easily wooed," he said simply. "Hard to get, you see." He glanced at Rilienus with a smirk, "Except with me."

"And this is _me_ we are talking about," Rilienus quipped a little snappily, sounding like he was actually quite annoyed by the fact that Aden had not shown an inkling of interest in him.

"Oh don't be so petty, Rilienus," Dorian said in annoyance, looking up from his book. "Regardless to whether or not Aden finds you…attractive," he struggled to say the word, "wouldn't have mattered. Because he _cares_ about _me_."

RIlienus scoffed lightly, "Dorian," he said derisively, "I have charmed men in 'relationships' before. They love it as much as a single man. Because it's _me_."

"You're really baffled by this aren't you?" Dorian sighed. "You clearly can't understand it." He looked at Rilienus, "When are you leaving?"

Rilienus ignored the question, "I think it is because he doesn't like me, because of _our_ history, clearly," he continued, "If another incredibly handsome man came up to him and had as much charm as I, he would take it."

Dorian shook his head. "Doubtful," he said simply.

"How can you be so confident in him?" snapped Rilienus, "Don't all couples have at least _some_ insecurities about that?"

Dorian gave him a look, "We're not your average couple," he said snidely. "I think we've been through a bit more together than most."

Rilienus shook his head in annoyance. "You're right. I don't understand it," he said, "And you're the same are you? Not interested in even flirting with another man? You love flirting."

"No I'm not interested," Dorian said airily, "because _I_ care about _him_ too. I don't want to flirt with anyone else." He looked up at Rilienus, "I hope you're learning something here."

"I'm certain you flirted with other men when we were sleeping together. Just as I did, because it's _fun_."

Dorian looked at him slowly, "Well the thing we had is incredibly different to what I have with Aden, isn't it?"

"So explain it to me then," RIlienus said narrowing his eyes. "You had feelings for me once, tell me how it was so 'different'."

Dorian sighed, sitting up angrily. "I have explained it to you already," he said, putting his book on the table beside him and standing up. "I really don't care to have to explain it _again_."

"Then I will have to assume your feelings were the same for me," Rilienus said snobbishly. "If you don't know how to tell them apart."

Dorian looked furious, "They were _not_ the same," he hissed, "not in the slightest. With him I-" he broke off, an angry blush coming to his cheeks. "This is none of your business," he snarled. "I don't want you involved in any aspects of my life."

He moved past Rilienus, heading toward the stairs.

"With him you what?" demanded Rilienus insistently, "With me you never said you wanted a relationship, how was I to know? How was _he_ any different?"

Dorian made a very angry sound with his tongue. " _Because_ , Rilienus," he hissed furiously, and Aden who was on his way up the stairs stopped before he came into view, hearing the angry voices and began to listen carefully. "I never _loved_ you, I liked you, a _bit_. Simply because we had slept together-"

"You weren't with me long enough!" Rilienus fumed, "I'm sure you would have fallen head over-"

" _Kaffas_ ," snapped Dorian, "This is what you don't get. I loved Aden _before_ we slept together," he hissed quietly, ignoring the faint blush that coated his cheeks at this confession. "In fact I think I was in love with him before I even knew if he liked men. _That_ is how he is so different."

With that he turned on his heel and headed straight down the stairs, barreling into a very surprised Inquisitor on the way. Dorian stared at him in surprise, then narrowed his eyes, his cheeks flushing a little. He shook his head, "Eaves dropping?" he quipped. "Little low for the Inquisitor to stoop to."

Dorian kept walking down the stairs and Aden glanced up to where Rilienus stood watching them with a frown. Aden didn't bother greeting him, instead hurrying after Dorian.

"I'm sorry," he said, but he couldn't help a smile that wanted to form on his lips. A light warm feeling was making him quite happy after hearing Dorian's angry, yet very sweet words. "I didn't mean to eaves drop… though, It's not like you haven't done that before."

Dorian huffed, annoyed. "I detest confessions," he said snappishly. "So let's not talk about what you heard."

Aden frowned as Dorian strode through Solas's old quarters, heading to the exterior walls. He grabbed his arm quickly when they were outside, "Dorian," he said quietly and Dorian turned back to look at him, still frowning somewhat grumpily. "What's wrong? It's _me_. You don't need to be… embarrassed or-"

"I am _not_ embarrassed," Dorian said immediately, "I'm angry."

Aden looked abashed. "I'm sorry for eaves dropping…" he said again.

Dorian sighed, "No, not at _you_ ," he said in exasperation. "I can't lie, I obviously would have done the same thing," he continued and Aden smiled a little. "I'm just annoyed at Rilienus, he just won't give up!"

"Can you blame him…?" Aden asked cheekily, his smile growing.

Dorian gave him a look.

Aden sighed, "As much as I… quite dislike the man," he said tactfully, "And despite the fact that he acts like such an ass all the time. I do think he genuinely has feelings for you and just… can't accept that you don't return them." He frowned a little, "Has he never been turned down before?"

Dorian smiled slightly despite himself, "Just by you…"

Aden gave a small laugh, "Well maybe it's about time he had his ego taken down a notch," he said quietly. "Honestly, I don't know what he expected to happen."

Dorian's smile grew. "Well I suppose he thought you might jump at the 'exciting' opportunity to sleep with another man…"

Aden frowned. "Well call me old fashioned, but I rather like the idea of sleeping with _you_ for the rest of my life…"

A warm smile played around Dorian's mouth and he felt his previous anger at Rilienus completely wash away. But, before he could say anything Aden continued.

"And…" he was saying in a would-be-casual voice. "Uh, he shouldn't have tried it on with someone that has been in love with _you_ practically since the day we met…"

Dorian gave a small, soft laugh his heart fluttering. "Laying it on a little thick, Amatus?"

Aden shrugged his shoulders smiling and he leant in closely, "Just the truth…" he said quietly.

" _Really_?" questioned Dorian lightly, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Since we _first_ met?"

Aden chuckled, "I said _practically_ ," he affirmed, "I mean, don't get me wrong…" he continued lowly, "I _did_ find you immensely attractive since the day we first met."

Dorian laughed again, "Such thoughts in a Chantry?" he said. "Well that is simply scandalous."

Aden put his hands on Dorian's hips, leaning in to his ear again. "Can you really blame me, Dorian?" he asked lowly, his voice sending shivers down Dorian's spine. "You were terribly distracting…"

"I had no idea…" Dorian mused huskily, thoroughly enjoying the sensations this was causing through his body.

"I have a few more… syrupy things to say," Aden continued, pulling his head back to peer at Dorian. "Because you were so sweet and stoic back there…"

"Did I not say I hate confessions?" Dorian said lowly, but he was still smiling, his tone wanting to hear more.

Aden smiled, "So I was saying…" he continued, "I was very attracted to you from the moment we met, couldn't wait to see you again actually."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "Well now you're giving me butterflies in my stomach again, amatus," he said quietly and Aden could hear how much he was enjoying this.

Aden's smile grew. "Well it went from you being the most handsome man that I have ever seen to that _and_ you were funny, witty, clever, talented, and had such a strong sense of what is right… safe to say my feelings grew endlessly and very quickly for you…"

Dorian couldn't stop the ripples of enjoyment that tingled over his skin. "Sounds like you were quite smitten with me…" he said smiling, "what did you think I thought?"

"Well…" Aden said, wrapping his arms around Dorian's back now. "At first I thought you might have returned the feeling…" he told him, "But then I was made Inquisitor and you did that whole… 'distance' thing. That made me think I may have been way off."

"But, you should have known…" smiled Dorian, "I only did that because I cared about you so much… I had to care about you a lot to get past selfish me…"

Aden laughed a little this time. "Well I'm glad selfish you did come through in the end…"

"You know, maybe I don't mind syrupy confessions so much…" Dorian said quietly, "you can… stand to tell me these things more often."

Aden made a sound of amused surprise, "Are you saying I don't tell you I love you enough?"

Dorian's smile grew, "You can particularly tell me the part about how I am the most handsome man you've ever seen, more often."

"I knew you'd remember that part the most…" Aden chuckled.

"Well of course," Dorian smiled, "and don't worry, it has definitely gone straight to my ego."

Aden shook his head smiling, "Varric will never forgive me for that one."

"Come get a drink with me," Dorian insisted suddenly, putting his hands on Aden's chest. "Just you and I, we haven't done that in ages."

Aden smiled brightly. "A date?"

"Yes, amatus, clearly, a date," Dorian confirmed smiling.

"Just you and I?" Aden smiled, "I would love that."

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the late update! Very busy time of year for work for me, I have a small business with my fiance and it's just super busy right now. So so so sorry. The next update likely won't be out till after xmas :( but I will have time off then so should get more done XD Not much plot stuff happened in this chapter, but hey, got plenty of chapters to go for that. Also this story will end up having Trespasser spoilers for anyone who hasn't played that DLC._

 _Thanks so much again for the reviews and support! SnowHelm and the Guest review, you guys are awesome! :)_

 _Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Hello! This chapter is a little smutty, just a warning. Nothing really full on, but more than the usual amount that is in this story._

* * *

"Ok, what about this one?" Aden was saying smiling as he sat behind his desk, shuffling through invites. "From Marquis DuRellion, he is holding a party in _my_ honour apparently…"

Dorian scoffed, coming out of the wardrobe room half naked with three different outfits in his arms. "Definitely not," he said, smirking when he noticed he'd caught Aden's eye. He placed the clothes down on the bed, looking at them indecisively. "Believe me, you don't want to get mixed up with any of _his_ Chevaliers…" he glanced at Aden, "And they would practically eat _you_ up."

Aden raised his eyebrows. "They would _eat_ me up?"

"Oh yes," affirmed Dorian, smiling at Aden.

Aden gave him a look, but his mouth quickly formed a sly smirk as he continued to find Dorian's appearance and lack of clothing thoroughly distracting. "I rather think I should be worried about them… and in fact everyone here eating _you_ up first…"

Dorian's smile grew and he abandoned his outfits on the bed. "So who's next on the list?" he asked, slowly moving toward Aden.

Aden cleared his throat a little, still smiling. "Duke de Freyen would have me as an honoured guest at his party…" he continued. "And Josephine has put a note that she recommend I attend this one…"

Dorian shook his head. "Boring…" he said, "We would be thinking of ways to end it all throughout the night…"

Aden laughed. "Ok then," he said in amusement, throwing the invite aside. "What about Duchess Nicole de Val Montaigne? She's having a ball."

"Too cliquey…" Dorian said, shaking his head again, now moving around behind Aden at the desk, making the skin tingle on the back of his neck.

Aden chuckled, "Picky, picky…" he murmured, "What about Duke Stefan de Firmin-? Ooh wow…" he said suddenly, falling on his forearms against the desk as Dorian's hands came to rest on his shoulders, gently massaging the tight muscles. "Maker's breath Dorian…" he moaned quietly. "What have I done to deserve _this_?"

Dorian leant over Aden's shoulder, still working his muscles with his fingers and he smiled. "Duke Stefan's we could go to," he said simply. "I can't say much for his taste in music, however I do know he only serves the finest wine the South has to offer…"

Aden laughed quietly, relishing the massage. "How do you even know all this…?"

"Well, _I_ may not have gone to many parties outside of Tevinter…" Dorian said, "But, gossip is gossip, amatus. The success or failing of any high standing party will be known all over Thedas."

"Mmm… right…" mumbled Aden, his eyes closing as Dorian began massaging down his back. "This is…really nice…"

Dorian laughed quietly, leaning in and kissing Aden's jaw softly. "Someone has to take care of you," he said quietly.

Aden laughed softly, "I didn't realise I was incapable…" he mused, "Though I can't say I mind…"

Dorian smiled, running his hands down Aden's arms now, "No you're very capable…" he said, and Aden exhaled slowly, his skin tingling warmly all over. "You just deserve some… what do you call it down South? TLC?"

Aden laughed quietly again. "Tender loving care?"

Dorian nodded, "That's the one," he said lightly. "So… I'm curious about something."

Aden smiled, his eyes still closed in enjoyment. "That does sound like you."

"Ostwick…" Dorian mused slowly, moving his hands back up Aden's arms and over his back again firmly. "Was it lacking in handsome men that also prefer the company of… handsome men?"

Aden opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Dorian curiously. "There were a few I suppose…" he said.

"Not good enough for you?" Dorian continued lightly.

Aden laughed a little. "Why are you asking about this?"

" _Because_ ," sighed Dorian, "I am… trying to work out how I was lucky enough to be _your_ first. I am certain you would have had other opportunities."

Aden blushed slightly and Dorian smiled. "I don't know…" he said after a moment. "They weren't anything special…I suppose I just didn't… 'fancy' any of them particularly."

Dorian's smile grew, liking his response. "Really…" he said slowly. "But, you seemed pretty ready to get started with _me_ …"

Aden smiled at his hands. " _You_ are compliment fishing," he said in amusement, but then turned to look at him again. "You were special," he said, then laughed a little. "I wasn't trying to be particularly virtuous or anything, I just wasn't going to sleep with the first man I could unless I actually liked him…" he smiled at Dorian fondly. "Then I hit the jackpot with _you_."

"Vice versa, actually," smiled Dorian. "So really? There was no one else? Ever?"

Aden sighed, "Not like you, no," he said honestly.

"So…" said Dorian frowning a little, still very curious, "did you ever… come _close_ to sleeping with someone?"

Aden raised his eyebrows at Dorian, smiling slightly. Then he stood up, turning to lean against his desk and look at Dorian straight on. "Does it matter?" he asked slyly.

"Well I rather feel as though I should send some men my sympathies for what they missed out on…" Dorian said casually, offering Aden a small smirk.

Aden shook his head in amusement. "I never went further than kissing, Dorian."

Dorian leant against the desk, his hands resting on either side of Aden. "Did you do a lot of that then?" he asked lowly, "You're an excellent kisser… I rather thought you must have."

Aden smirked. "I'm an excellent kisser, am I?"

Dorian nodded slowly, "I am jealous of any man who got that much of a taste of you…"

"That's what this is about?" Aden queried curiously, enjoying the husky tone to Dorian's voice. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Now _you_ are getting jealous?"

Dorian smiled, but didn't answer. Instead he knelt down before Aden, his hands sliding down his body and to his pants. "Do I need to be jealous?" he asked slyly, his fingers moving to tease Aden lightly, starting an arousal beneath his breaches.

Aden breathed in quickly, not expecting this sudden… arousing behaviour. His hands moved to rest on Dorian's shoulders. "Not… in the slightest…" he said a little raggedly. "Where is this… coming from…?" he breathed wantonly.

Dorian's sly smile turned somewhat triumphant at the quickly hardening buldge beneath his hand on Aden's breaches. He began working at Aden's buckle so to remove the offending fabric that was in his way. "Do I need a reason?" Dorian said quietly, now able to slip Aden's pants down far enough so that he could reveal the Inquisitor's quickly growing erection.

Aden nearly fell over, moving his hands to grasp the desk tightly when Dorian lowered his mouth to begin teasing his arousal lightly with his tongue and lips. "Definitely not…" he moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure as Dorian took him fully into his mouth causing him to rely heavily on the desk for support as his legs nearly gave way once more. "Dorian…" he groaned needily, moving one hand from the table to run through the mage's hair.

Dorian paused, slowly taking his lips away. "Yes, amatus?" he said smiling lustfully up at Aden.

"Don't _stop_ …" Aden begged, desire pounding through him.

Dorian chuckled slyly, moving to kiss Aden's erection when suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door below.

Aden groaned in anger, "I really need a do not disturb sign on that door…" he muttered breathily, Dorian looking to the stairwell too, just as annoyed. Aden went to try and cover himself up, but Dorian would not let him.

"I've hardly started," he told him, pushing his hand back, "So I am certainly not going to allow you to end this now…"

Aden stared at him, smirking slightly at Dorian's lustful smile. "Deal with _that_ in some other way…" Dorian murmured, now moving his lips to him again and Aden struggled not to moan loudly.

The person below knocked again and Aden bit his lip, Dorian moving his mouth steadily against him and Aden's fingers gripped the mage's hair roughly.

"Yes?" he called out finally, his voice a little strained. The door opened below and Aden frowned furiously. "I said yes, not come in," he growled and Dorian smiled against him, sliding his tongue over the tip of Aden's erection and the desk creaked slightly under the strain that Aden was putting against it.

The guard that had entered stopped immediately, "Sorry Ser," he called out, his voice mortified. "I… have a message from Josephine, ser."

Aden breathed in raggedly, thoroughly distracted as Dorian was seemingly taking great pleasure in teasing him while he was trying to deal with their interruption. " _And_?" he said a little demandingly, biting back another moan.

"She would like me to inform you that your carriage will be ready in half an hour," the guard was saying, then he hesitated. "And uh…" he seemed to be waiting for Aden to say something, but Aden was too distracted by the pleasure rippling over his body, Dorian's hands grasping his hips firmly so that he was restrained from thrusting against him. The guard cleared his throat. "She would like me to remind you that you cannot be late to Leliana's coronation, and so to… not get distracted."

Aden opened his eyes, surprise only just managing to register in his desire filled haze. "That… will be all then," he struggled to say. "Thank you…"

The guard retreated immediately, closing the door below swiftly with his exit.

Aden let out a long moan of pleasure when he was gone. Dorian's teasing strokes speeding up, along with Aden's breathing. His heart was thumping in his chest, his fingers pulling desperately at the strands of hair at the back of Dorian's head as the pleasure built within him. Dorian kept moving, his mouth warm and tantalizing and his lips firmly clasped around Aden's erection, taking him deeply into his throat so that soon he was brought right to the edge and then,

He stopped. Aden groaned wantonly and Dorian smiled teasingly at him. "Your ambassador seems to want us to stop and get ready…" he said quietly.

"I really don't care," Aden insisted, looking at Dorian desperately.

"Mmm… I do like it when you're so… wanting…" Dorian mused lustfully. "This carriage…" he continued, pausing to continue occasionally teasing Aden with his tongue and lips. "Will we have it all to ourselves?"

Aden sighed approvingly, "I will make sure we do…"

Dorian smiled, pulling away again and causing Aden to look at him needily. "Oh good…" he said, pulling Aden's breaches back up to cover him. "It is a very long trip to Val Royeaux… And I have a lot to do."

He stood up, his lustful smile becoming very amused as Aden continued to stare at him grumpily, his eyes desperate with desire. "You," Aden said with a breathy huff. "Are the biggest tease."

Dorian smirked at him, then pressed him against the desk again before quickly stealing a kiss from his lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you," he said, pulling back and smiling.

Aden huffed, his erection positively throbbing below. "And I promise to tease you doubly as much as you've just done to me…"

Dorian chuckled lightly, loving how wound up Aden was with sexual desire. "I look forward to it…"

* * *

Rilienus watched the Inquisitor and Dorian walk from their quarters through the great hall feeling very annoyed by the sight. They walked very close to each other, chatting, smiling and laughing all the way. It drove him crazy with envy.

"You know… I love it when you get all… 'Inquisitor-y' and boss people about so that we get to be alone…" Dorian was saying quietly, his skin warming when Aden's hand moved over his back to wrap around his waist and hold him to his side.

"I'll be sure to boss more people around then…" Aden replied, smirking at him as they walked. They were both quite desperate to get to this carriage so they could continue where they had left off in their quarters.

"Inquisitor," Rilienus said to them suddenly as they walked past, trying not to narrow his eyes. "Dorian, if I might have a moment…"

"We're in a bit of a hurry," Dorian said swiftly, barely glancing at him.

Rilienus sighed roughly, "This is important," he pressed, "I have a letter from Mae."

Both Aden and Dorian turned to look at him this time and he smirked dryly. "And it concerns someone in Val Royeaux, so as you are going there for this white Divine's coronation anyway, it wouldn't be so hard to pop in on this too."

"What is it?" asked Aden immediately, "Let me read the letter."

Rilienus looked at him "I can tell you all about it on the way there," he said simply.

Aden gave a small laugh without mirth. "I'm afraid your words don't carry much in the way of trust," he said smoothly. "So either you give me the letter, or you get out of our way."

Dorian's lips quivered with a small smile as he quite enjoyed it when Aden put his 'Inquisitor' voice on.

Rilienus looked between them before thrusting his hand into his pocket begrudgingly and giving Aden the letter.

Aden read it swiftly, holding it out so Dorian could read it to.

 _Rilienus,_

 _There is a magister named Gallus in Val Royeaux. What he is doing there, I am not sure. But, I want to know. He is also the Magister that arranged the last attacks on myself and my men, he is seemingly getting himself into quite the mess with demon summoning and the like._

 _If you haven't already caused the man to throw you out with your ridiculous quest then approach the Inquisitor for help. We need it. His spies could gather the information we need, and he could help apprehend the man and have him sent to me so that I may question him further._

 _I would have written straight to him, however the leak to this particular information awaits you in Val Royeaux to give further instruction… yet refuses to give it to anyone but you. Perhaps you will be able to explain this to me when you return._

 _Talk soon_

 _Mae_

Aden looked up from the parchment, exchanging a look with Dorian and the mage nodded at him.

"Very well," he said simply. "She has my aid." He then put the letter inside his shirt pocket then turned to Dorian. "I will go pass this on to Harding before we leave, she can get the information we need before we even arrive." He glanced at Rilienus briefly, "I'll back in a moment," he said, giving the man a hard look.

Dorian watched Aden walk away, feeling an warm appreciation for how willing he was to help filling his chest.

Rilienus sighed roughly. "Well I suppose your 'relationship' has its bonuses at least…" he muttered and Dorian frowned, turning to look at Rilienus.

"Will you ever stop sneering the word relationship, Rilienus?" he said in irritation. "And Aden is not simply doing this for me. He does what he does because it is the right thing to do."

Rilienus scoffed, "I highly doubt he would be doing any of this if it weren't for you," he said. "He wouldn't even know who Mae is without you."

Dorian smirked, "Well then, lucky I'm here isn't it?"

Rilienus sneered and looked away.

Dorian sighed, "You know, I'm not _trying_ to antagonise you, Rilienus."

"I know, Dorian," Rilienus huffed in irritation. "And the Inquisitor is… clearly a good man," he almost snarled the last part, seeming to really struggle with the words. "I am… envious of what you have."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "You… are?" he clarified in surprise.

"Yes," Rilienus snapped. "It's… infuriating watching you two."

Dorian looked even more surprised. "And why is that?"

" _Because_ ," he hissed, "You're so… close." He made an annoyed sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Take this as me saying I'll back off."

Dorian stared at him surprised, feeling quite relieved and Rilienus rolled his eyes. "But I still think you'll come back to Tevinter someday. And when you do, if you're bored, I'm sure I'll be bored too…"

Dorian frowned immediately, shaking his head. "Why do you always have to ruin what could have been a nice sentiment."

"I said _if_ ," clarified Rilienus smirking, then he saw Aden walking back over to them and his smile sobered. "Even I can admit that he is… difficult to compare to," he said quietly, eyeing the man with that same confused and annoyed curiosity.

Dorian followed his line of sight, unable to hide the smile that came to his lips when he saw him. Rilienus scoffed, noticing the look. " _That_ is exactly what I'm talking about," he said, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"We're good to go," Aden said when he reached them, automatically wrapping his arm around Dorian's back. "Harding is sorting out our spies as we speak," he smiled. "Thanks for the intel, Rilienus," he added, then turned to Dorian, "Shall we?" he asked smiling and gesturing to the carriage.

"See you after the coronation, Rilienus," said Dorian, his tone still a little guarded, but mostly polite.

Rilienus looked between them. "Are we not going to plan what for this _Gallus_ man on the way to Val Royeaux?" he said stiffly.

Aden looked at Dorian as though to check that Dorian still had what _he_ had in mind for the long trip ahead.

"It's a long trip," Dorian said swiftly, "There will be plenty of time for planning when we know more from Harding."

Aden's lips curled into a smile again. "Yes," he agreed, then nodded at Rilienus. "We'll speak with you later."

They jumped in the carriage quickly, only to have Josephine walk up to the door next, her brow furrowed.

"Inquisitor," she said, "You need to have at least one other guard with you. You have but your driver out the front, I must insist that-"

Aden shook his head at her. "Josie, really," he said smiling, "I'm fairly sure if we get attacked that Dorian and I will be just fine."

Josephine looked at him grumpily. "It is also etiquette for you to have an honour guard-"

Aden rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I think I will pass on that one too."

"Inquisitor…" Josephine started saying, but Aden stopped her, laughing a little.

"Josie," he said smiling, "I hate to do this, but, as the _Inquisitor_ ," he continued, flashing Dorian a smirk. "I have to order you to let Dorian and I have this carriage to ourselves…"

Josephine huffed grumpily, "I cannot _believe_ you just did that," she said shaking her head. "Only when it suits your whim…" she muttered walking off.

Aden chuckled, pulling the door shut and ignoring the shrewd stare that Rilienus had been giving him. He really didn't care if that man knew exactly why they wanted to be alone.

Aden turned to face Dorian, and the mage was ready for him, pushing him into his chair immediately and moving over him. "I _am_ glad you take my words to heart…" he murmured smirking,

Aden smiled too, wrapping his arms around Dorian's lower back. "Always…" he muttered huskily, "When the Inquisitor says no… he means _no_ …"

Dorian chuckled lightly, glancing to make sure Aden had locked the carriage door. "And I'm the only one allowed to disobey you…"

Aden moaned in approval, "You're the only one who knows my weaknesses…"

* * *

"Well this is certainly a new look for you," Aden said smiling at Leliana who was dressed all in white, her huge hat that signified her as Divine resting on her head.

She gave Aden a look, scrunching up her nose distastefully. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to wear the hat so often…" she said begrudgingly. "But, they won't allow me to take it off."

Aden laughed. "Well you're pulling it off remarkably well, don't worry," he assured her.

Leliana smiled slightly. "Inquisitor," she said slowly. "I… wanted to thank you."

Aden raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

Leliana looked at him seriously. "Without you… I would have lost myself," she said slowly, "you've shown me a better path… a peaceful path. I… cannot express how strong my gratitude is. I truly believe Andraste sent you, Inquisitor."

Aden went to say something sceptically, but Leliana cut him off.

"She may not have put that mark on your hand," she said swiftly, "But she certainly made sure that there was the right person in the right place at the right time. And that was _you_."

"I don't know, Leliana…" Aden said humbly, "I think it was just a bit of-"

"It was not luck or chance," Leliana said simply. "Now… I am going to give you a hug. So hurry up and let me do that before someone sees."

Aden looked very surprised, but before he could say anything, Leliana had thrown her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace.

"Thank you…" she whispered quietly, before stepping back. "I will always think of the words you have said to me and use your guidance as a source of inspiration through the trials I have ahead of me."

Aden stared at her, still feeling quite surprised. He gave a soft laugh, "Leliana I don't think you need to. You're going to do an amazing job," he said seriously. "And you will _always_ have my support… I will miss my spymaster, though," he added smiling.

Leliana smiled, "Scout Harding will be taking my place, but I will still have all my eyes and ears out there and listening for me…"

Aden grinned. "Of course," he chuckled. "Come on, then," he continued, "I'm sure you have a million people wanting to see the new Divine."

* * *

The events that took place apprehending Magister Gallus did not quite go as planned. Well as far as Aden was concerned they had; Gallus was confined and being sent to Mae with Rilienus as they spoke. However Dorian was quite furious about the whole ordeal as he was currently sitting with Aden in their fancy abode in Val Royeaux helping him fix his bandages on the stab wound he had received saving Rilienus from taking a blow. The dagger had missed anything important, though it had slid through one of the only weak points where there was a gap in Aden's armour to pierce his flesh.

"I can't believe you…" Dorian muttered as he finished a healing spell and began fixing the bandages back over the wound. The slice was deep and the spells helped to hasten the healing process, but the bandages were still necessary to make sure the wound stayed closed.

Aden sighed, placing his hand over Dorian's that was on his side, resting above the covered wound. "No one died," he said carefully, "so it all went to plan-"

"Don't," Dorian snapped, looking at him fiercely. "When are you going to stop using your life as a shield for others?" he shook his head, "Especially when it was for… _him_!"

Aden frowned, "I don't like him, but that doesn't mean his life is worth less than mine," he said quietly, "I saw I could help him so I did. And he's fine, and _I'm_ fine."

Dorian chewed his tongue angrily, looking away. "Everyone's life is equal, I agree," he said after a moment, his voice stiff. "But, if I could choose between him and _you_ , I would-"

"That's why we don't get to choose," Aden cut across swiftly.

Dorian turned back to glare at him, "Apparently _you_ do," he said angrily, "You'd throw your life away in an instant if it could save someone, no matter who that someone is. Do you _want_ to die Aden? Is that why you're so reckless?"

"No I don't want to die," Aden said frowning, "And I wasn't being reckless. Sometimes I'm going to get hurt! This isn't even a fatal wound. It's just a-"

"You were lucky," Dorian snapped. "And you know it. Regardless it is your attitude towards your own life that scares me."

Aden sighed, looking down for a moment before turning to stare directly into Dorian's eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say…" he said quietly.

Dorian sighed too, bringing a hand up to his cheek. "Just… if you won't take care of your life for yourself then… do it for me…" he said softly. "You may not care if you die, but you care about me. And you know that if you died… I…"

"I know," Aden said quickly, covering Dorian's hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry…" he said softly, "I… it's not like I intentionally think about it like that in the moment. I don't think… 'Quick, I can use my life to save theirs!' I just… see someone about to get hurt and try to help…and that makes me sound incredibly lame, but-"

Dorian shook his head, leaning into Aden and resting his head against his shoulder. "This is why I should never have fallen for a bloody 'hero'…" he murmured.

Aden leant his head against Dorian's, moving his arm to wrap around his back. "For you…" he said softly, "I will try to… be more careful."

"If only you'd been born a mage…" muttered Dorian, "Or at least chosen to use a ruddy bow so that you don't have to be in the thick of the fight every time…" he tilted his head up to look at Aden, "You give me a heart attack every time we have to kill something."

Aden smiled at him, "No faith in my skills?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "I can never stay mad at you," he said grumpily, "How will you ever learn not to do the things that make me mad when I can't even follow through with my anger?"

Aden's smile turned a little cheeky. "Why can't you stay mad at me?" he teased.

Dorian gave a small sigh, pulling back and looking at him. "Because you're _you_ ," he said shaking his head. "At least Rilienus can't be such an ass to you now, if we have to see him again," he continued. "He owes you his life…"

Aden looked at Dorian for a moment thinking, "Everything is going to be different from now on, isn't it?" he said softly.

"You mean because everyone is slowly leaving?" Dorian said, matching the caring stare Aden was giving him. "And there no longer being an evil Darkspawn Magister to kill?"

"Yes," smiled Aden, "because of those things."

"But, don't forget," Dorian added, "Thedas is still a mess ready and waiting to be put back together by your very fine hands."

Aden pulled Dorian back into him, " _Should_ it be put back together by me?"

Dorian smiled softly. "I could think of no one better to do the job, amatus."

* * *

 _A/N I hope you all had a great Christmas! I am already half way through the next chapter, which I was going to put at the end of this chapter, but it made sense to start it at the next one... anyway, so it might be out today if we're lucky!_

 _Thanks again SnowHelm for your awesome support. You are amazing._

 _See you all at the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N Trespasser_ _, Deep Roads and Jaws of Hakkon Spoilers Ahead._

* * *

In the months that followed after Leliana left for her coronation and to begin her new journey as the Divine, more and more of their companions slowly left to follow their own ventures. Aden managed to convince Varric to stay a little longer so that the dwarf would come with them to the Deep Roads to help stop some bizarre earth quakes that turned out to be caused by a titan.

Dorian said it was clearly a testament to their friendship that the dwarf had agreed to go down there with them at all. Then they had journeyed to the Frostback Basin where they'd uncovered a lot of history about the last Inquisitor, and also put him to rest along with finishing what he had started by ending the dragon that had been made a god. Dorian wondered whether _he_ would be forgotten in history, if the story of their love would be lost and become myth; something for scholars to argue about in hundreds of years to come.

Time wore on, but their adventures remained frequent. Aden making sure to keep life interesting as usual, but also adding in many more... romantic adventures for just he and Dorian to share. Dorian could safely say that the past two years had been two of the happiest years of his life. How could they not be? Even when he wasn't being spoiled by the Inquisitor and had to be out killing things all over the countryside he still got to discover ancient architecture and history, beautiful new lands and hidden treasures... all with the man he loves.

That led him to where he was now. Which was currently sitting in the library in Skyhold reading a letter from Varric.

 _Hey Sparkler,_

 _Good to hear you and the Inqisitorialness are still… I won't use the words you used (seriously next time…restrain yourself with your descriptions…) but I'm glad you're both happy._

 _And yeah, yeah, you miss me. I know it. You should both come to Kirkwall sometime. I know it's a shithole still, but you'll see I am making it less of a shithole every day. Anyway, you want to see everyone again? You know what gets all your favourite people together? (And sometimes your… not so favourite people will turn up anyway…) *Wedding Bells*…_

 _I don't care if you don't think it's possible because of your involvement in the whole Tevinter resistance thing. What did you call it? Lucerni? You're about to head to Tevinter for that trip so think about it while you're there. Make it possible. You're so sickeningly in love with each other it doesn't make sense not to. And I feel ridiculous being your bloody love doctor all the time._

 _I'm going to be at this stupid Divine Council thing in a month anyway so I'm sure I will see you there. Of course it was only a matter of time before people started to freak out about Aden. Honestly, when will the greater population stop being so damn stupid?_

 _How's the Inquisitor's hand by the way? Is he still getting woken up by it? You should really confront him if he still hasn't told you himself about it. I can't believe he thinks you haven't noticed. You know when he keeps his mouth shut about it that something's probably wrong… not trying to get all morbid or anything. But Chuckles isn't around anymore to fix it and yeah, alright, I worry too._

 _Have fun in Tevinter… don't let the Magisters brain wash you._

 _See you soon_

 _Your Glorious Dwarven Friend_

 _Varric_

Dorian sighed, looking up from the letter with a small smile. Despite the fact that he was not looking forward to the Divine Council; he _was_ looking forward to seeing that dwarf again. He looked up suddenly at the sound of footsteps and his eyes fell upon Aden who had just walked into the library looking for him.

Aden smiled at him, but his smile was a little sad. The Inquisitor had been sad all week since Dorian had been urgently summoned to Tevinter by Maevaris.

"Amatus…" Dorian said softly, a smile spreading over his lips. "You have to stop looking so glum," he told him as he got up, putting the letter aside and walking over to Aden. "You don't want all your portraits to be painted like that, now, do you?"

Aden rolled his eyes and sighed quietly before picking up Dorian's hand and holding it, his thumb gently brushing over the skin. "Your carriage is here…" he said quietly.

"Already?" Dorian said with a frown, his own sadness coming into his voice.

Aden nodded, "You still don't know how long you will be gone?"

Dorian shook his head, "I still don't know what is so urgent about my being there, either. Perhaps Mae is just over-excited to introduce me to our new Lucerni recruits…"

Aden caught his eye, a strange feeling of foreboding settling over him. He pulled him in suddenly, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "Promise you'll write to me?" he whispered quietly against his lips.

Dorian smiled, "Everyday, amatus."

"I'll miss you…" Aden said, leaning his head against Dorian's.

Dorian chuckled, but his heart warmed fondly while also aching as he would miss him too. "I know…" he said quietly, "Promise you won't find a new lover while I'm gone?" he said slyly.

Aden frowned and shook his head. "I'm more worried about _you_ being charmed by your fellow… handsome… Tevinters…"

Dorian laughed this time, "Let them try," he said smiling, "we've been together three years and I still can't get enough of you."

Aden smiled reluctantly, his heart still aching in his chest. "Your luggage has already been taken down... would you like to head down there now?"

Dorian nodded slowly, but then held Aden back when he went to move away. "Wait," he said swiftly, "Amatus, your hand, I've noticed-"

"It's fine," Aden said a little too quickly and Dorian frowned.

"I saw you the other night," he said sternly, "It's causing you pain. More and more frequently-"

"Honestly, Dorian," Aden cut him off again, "It's fine. Sometimes it hurts, I suppose it will always do that. But it's nothing… serious. Don't worry."

Dorian surveyed him closely. "And you would, of course, tell me if it got worse?"

"Of course I would," sighed Aden. "Which is why I haven't brought it up. Because: It. Is. Fine."

Dorian let the subject drop, allowing Aden to lead him on, though worry still remained in his chest. He had a strong mix of emotions whirling around within him. Most of him did not want to leave as he knew he would miss Aden sorely; he hated the thought of waking up without him. But one part was also a little excited to see Tevinter again. He hadn't been to his homeland in so long; it would be nice to see the country once more. And he was also apprehensive; unsure of what to expect when he got there. Unsure of why Mae needed him to come so swiftly.

"Don't let Rilienus try to get back into your pants…" Aden was saying as they walked and Dorian chuckled lightly.

"Amatus the realms below my waistband are going to be very lonely without you in the coming weeks," he said in amusement, smiling at Aden.

"I will arrange a welcome party for you down there then when you get back," Aden smirked, pulling Dorian into his side as they walked, his hand running up his back gently.

"I look forward to it…" Dorian said smiling, his spine tingling at Aden's touch, but his heart aching the closer they got to his carriage that would be separating them.

They stopped at the base of the stairs before they had reached the carriage, Dorian turning to face Aden straight on.

"I will miss you every day, amatus," he said quietly, his hands reaching around his neck to hold him to his chest.

Aden looked at him warmly, though his eyes were very sad. "I love you…" he whispered back, his hand caressing Dorian's back. "Please… take care."

Dorian gave a small laugh. "Me? When do I ever get myself into trouble, amatus?"

Aden gave him a look and Dorian smiled, "I'll take care," he assured him softly, "I love you."

He pulled Aden into him closely and kissed him tenderly, his lips very warm and gentle. Aden's heart throbbed in his chest and he did not want to let go, but too soon Dorian was pulling back.

Aden sighed quietly, helping the man into the carriage and offering him one last goodbye. And then, too soon the carriage destined for Dorian's homeland was pulling away and Aden was left staring after it feeling utterly miserable.

Josephine walked up to him, a small smile on her face. "Inquisitor," she said knowingly. "He will be fine and I am sure he will be back in no time at all."

Aden sighed, turning to look at her. "Am I that obvious?"

Josephine smiled at him, "A little," she said.

Aden sighed again, glancing one more time at the gates where Dorian had left. "Well… keep me busy then. What news do you have on this council?"

* * *

"So Dorian," Mae was saying happily as she walked with her friend under some archways in the courtyard of her garden. "It's been a couple of weeks… How do you like being home?"

Dorian gave a small sigh, looking around them. "Well I will say that I certainly did miss the architecture…" he said after a moment. "Our countrymen did have good taste in that at least."

Mae smiled curiously. "Are you homesick for your Southern home…?" she asked cheekily.

Dorian looked at her before shaking his head with a smirk. "I'm missing my Southern 'someone' actually."

Mae laughed, "Aww, Dorian," she said, "I never knew you to be such a sweetie."

"A sweetie?" repeated Dorian with a smirk. "Now, now Mae you make me sound like I'll be making calf eyes at puppies soon…"

Mae grinned, "Rilienus told me how attached you are. It came across in your letters… but now I really see."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "I… have been wondering if," he broke off with a sigh, looking at the garden around them.

"If what?" Mae questioned.

"…If there would be anyway he could live here with me…" Dorian said sadly.

Mae smiled slightly, finding the whole situation quite endearing. "I don't know, Dorian…" she said honestly, "Maybe… _maybe_ if he wasn't Inquisitor there would be more room for imagination with the idea but…"

Dorian sighed again, "I know…" he said regretfully. "I just… now with what happened to my Father… There is no way I can go back to Skyhold to stay…"

Mae watched him closely as he paused, his hand subconsciously moving to touch the most recent letter he had received from Aden tucked in his pocket. He looked back to Mae quickly, "But this is my concern," he said lightly, forcing a smile. "So, anyway, tell me the most recent news?"

"Oh Dorian," sighed Mae, "You have to introduce me to this lover of yours. The way you pine over him is making _me_ miss the man. And I don't even know him!"

Dorian laughed, "Yes we should make that happen," he said smiling, "Perhaps there will be time after this Divine Council. I _am_ looking forward to surprising him there."

"Such the romantic," smiled Mae, "if only there could be men like you who're interested in _women_ like _me_."

Dorian smirked, "Ah, but I am one of a kind, Maevaris," he said.

Mae laughed, "Yes, I know. Rilienus wouldn't shut up about how you are one of a kind… honestly did you realise what a crush he had on you?"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Too little too late, I'm afraid."

Mae scrunched up her nose, "Well I hope you're glad I have him away on a mission. It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"No," agreed Dorian, "it merely would have been more convenient…"

"Yes," laughed Mae, "If only your Inquisitor were _not_ the Inquisitor and from Tevinter instead."

"If only…" sighed Dorian, "But then he wouldn't be him, would he…"

* * *

Aden found that with Dorian away he was actually very productive and woke very early, no longer relishing a sleep in when he had no one to sleep in with. He did not find this to be a good thing. He was missing the man sorely and found it to be far easier to keep busy, rather than to let his mind become occupied with how lonely the castle was without him.

He sat on his bed early that morning, looking to the vacant sheets beside him. He just wanted to _talk_ to him again. Not through a letter to then wait days for his response. He wanted to chat about Dorian's day with him… his week… he sighed sadly, getting up off the bed and wandered over to his desk where his newest letter from Dorian lay.

 _Amatus,_

 _I greatly enjoyed your last letter, as did the servants who stole it from my room and read it aloud to the kitchen staff. That small scandal was the only bright spot in the whole month;_ _Minrathous_ _is utterly and completely dull without you._

 _Maevaris_ _and I have been meeting with our fledgling Lucerni party: A dozen junior_ _magisters_ _with a burning hatred for the corruption of the_ _Imperium_ _, and little idea how to change it beyond shouting incoherently. It's going to require a lot of work from Mae and me to turn them into shrewd_ _Magisterium_ _politicians. Don't laugh._

 _I know you're too tangled up in Inquisition business to get away, but we must find a chance to meet. Letters are a poor substitute for your company._

 _Dorian_

Aden smiled warmly as he reread the letter longingly. He was certainly right about it being a poor substitute, but it was far better than nothing at all. He was very proud of everything Dorian had been accomplishing with Mae in creating this Lucerni party. However he was getting increasingly concerned that Dorian would need to stay in Tevinter to do even more if that was what he wanted… And he wanted Dorian to do that… however he also wanted to be by his side while he did it. And that was still not an option.

He sighed again, standing up and grabbing his coat before swiftly crossing his room to the exit.

He ran into Bull in the great hall who clapped him on the back in what was meant to be a friendly fashion, but succeeded on nearly flinging him face first into the stone floor.

"Andraste's ass, Bull…" muttered Aden, rubbing his back. "Ever heard of just saying good morning?"

Bull laughed, "I'm just trying to knock that sad dog look off your face, boss."

Aden rolled his eyes. "I don't have a 'sad dog look'," he grumbled, falling into stride with the Qunari.

"Whatever…" shrugged Bull, "So, is your arm getting tired?"

Aden frowned at him in confusion, wondering briefly if he could be referring to his anchor, but surely the Bull didn't know he had been having issues with it.

"Cause if it needs a break," he winked, "I can help with that."

"Maker's breath…" Aden sighed, cottoning on to what Bull was insinuating. "You're unbelievable. Dorian will be hearing about that one."

Bull laughed, "I'm sure he'll appreciate that someone is looking out to take care of your… needs while he is away."

"Yeah real happy," Aden said sarcastically, "When he is burning all your things."

Bull chortled, "So when's he coming back?" he asked, "He gonna be back in time for this Council thing that's happening in two days?"

The glum look spread back over Aden's face and he let out another small sigh. "I don't think so…"

"Oh…" said Bull slowly, then he clapped Aden on the back again, a little lighter this time. "Well maybe he will surprise you..."

Aden looked at him, "And since when have you been one for romantic thoughts, Bull?" he said blandly.

Just then, Harding came walking up to them, looking directly at Aden. "Inquisitor?" she said, "Can I have a moment?"

Aden smiled at her, "Of course," he said, nodding to Bull before walking off with the dwarf.

"I… have news," she said when they were a good distance away from anyone else. Aden looked at her and she elaborated, "About Dorian."

Aden looked panicked for a moment and Harding realised how that could have sounded. "Dorian's fine," she said quickly, and Aden relaxed.

"Maker's breath, Harding," he sighed, "Try to work on your dramatic premises next time…"

"Yeah…" Harding sighed, "Still not my strong suit. Anyway, it's about Dorian's father. Halward Pavus he… was assassinated. That's why Maevaris summoned him to Tevinter so urgently."

Aden stared at her in shock, a slow sinking feeling entering his chest. "By who?" he demanded, concern entering his voice, "Is Dorian in danger?"

"He's in the same amount of danger as anyone else in his Lucerni party…" Harding said seriously. "And I'm afraid I do not know by who exactly, but we can guess the obvious."

"Yes…" agreed Aden in a hard tone. He looked away, the sinking feeling growing. "I hope Dorian's OK…" he said quietly.

"He… has been offered his Father's place on the Magisterium…" Harding said after a moment.

Aden stared at her as the harsh reality of these words sunk in. If he was to take that position… he would not be coming back to Skyhold. "I… see," he said quietly after a long moment. "Thank you for… letting me know," he said swiftly, "Is that all?" he continued, wanting to be alone.

"One more thing," Harding said, her face solemn until she cracked small smile. "He has also been made the Tevinten ambassador for the Inquisition… so you _will_ be seeing him soon."

A small smile managed to creep its way onto Aden's face despite the shock that still lingered from Harding's past announcements. "Did I ever tell you you're great at your job?" he said quietly. "Will that be all then?"

Harding nodded, offering him one last smile and Aden finally backed away, walking quickly down the corridor, his brow furrowed in pained thought.

* * *

Aden had decided not to write to Dorian considering he was going to see him in the next few days. He figured it would be best if he could speak with him personally about… everything.

He currently sat in his carriage on the way to the winter palace with Cullen and Josephine. He was stuck between brooding over the thought that Dorian was probably not coming home, and pure excitement over seeing him again after what seemed like an endless month of being without him.

"I really don't care what Orlais and Ferelden think," Aden sighed, finally joining in on his Advisor's conversation. "We saved them and we are still doing good things. Have they such short memory? What are they so afraid of?"

Josephine sighed, "Of _you_ Inquisitor. Your hand, with the mark and it's power. Your Inquisition's forces… we have become so large now-"

Aden scoffed in irritation. "Just because we have grown doesn't mean I'm attacking anyone. It just means we have more support. Still. Because people trust us and believe in our cause," Aden shook his head angrily, looking out the window. "And why does a green mark on my hand make me so scary?"

"It contains power that they don't understand," Cullen said simply. "That always breeds fear in the masses…"

"I don't understand what I could have done to avoid this," Aden said, "Have I… abused this power?" he asked, turning to the two of them seriously. "Have I done anything that should be leading to this fear?"

Josephine sighed. "No, Inquisitor…" she said honestly. "There was never anything you could have done to stop this. It was always inevitable."

Aden shook his head, his eyes falling upon the palace that had just come into view.

"Are you alright Inquisitor?" Cullen asked after a moment and Aden looked at him in confusion.

"I'm fine?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Cullen said quickly, "I don't mean to pry, but you seem to be… on edge."

Aden sighed, leaning his head against the door and clenching his left hand subconsciously. "I just get the feeling that everything is about to change…" he said quietly. "And… I suppose that just makes me quite… sad."

Cullen nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling," he said seriously.

"Anyway," Josephine added, "we don't know what will happen yet. We all just need to relax and smile and make it through this council."

Aden struggled not to roll his eyes. He was beginning to find it harder and harder to keep his old, polite and easy going attitude up with half of Thedas so ready to disparage him and have his Inquisition shut down. And the steadily more frequent outbursts of pain from the anchor did nothing to help his mood. Plus the thought of Dorian staying in Tevinter for good thrown in on top of all of it...

Suffice to say he was not in a good mood.

* * *

 _A/N All thoughts appreciated :) OH and the letter from Dorian is the actual letter from him in the game. (I thought it was so cute I had to include it!)_


	19. Chapter 19

"Well I have to come to Kirkwall now," smiled Aden, his mood managing to be brightened a little having bumped straight into Varric at the Winter Palace. He looked at the giant key in his hand and laughed again. "You'll _have_ to try it out with me, _Viscount_."

Varric chuckled, "Yeah just don't say that in front of-"

"I can hear you," the previous 'provisionary' viscount said snarkilly.

Aden laughed. "It's so good to see you, Varric," he said seriously. "I think everyone is here for this council, you know."

"I know!" agreed Varric, "I even saw Bull's Chargers dragging a dragon skull through a back entrance earlier…"

Aden raised his eyebrows, "Well I'm sure I'll find out what that's about soon enough…" he muttered, "Have you… happened to see Dorian anywhere?"

"Ah, the Tevinten Ambassador!" said Varric smirking knowingly. "I have seen him, but he got dragged off to talk to the Orlesian Ambassador. I'm sure he'd be glad of your rescue though," he winked.

Aden smiled, that same bizarre mixed feeling of excitement and apprehension flittering in his stomach again.

"Yes… I'd quite like to rescue him…" he said quietly, "Where-"

Varric rolled his eyes, "Down that way," he pointed smirking, "and up the stairs. That's where I last saw him, anyway."

Aden's lips curled into a smile despite the nervous flip of his stomach. "Do you mind if I…?"

Varric laughed, "I'm surprised he wasn't your bee-line immediately."

Aden chuckled in agreement, "Well he was. But, you're important too."

"I feel so special," Varric smirked and Aden threw him one last smile before hurrying off in the direction he had pointed.

Excitement filled him when he was certain he could Dorian's silky black head of hair talking to the Orlesian Ambassador. A smile pulled at his lips as he ducked up the stairs; he looked a little more tanned from the Tevinten sun and he was wearing a new outfit that tightly clung to his body in a way that made Aden appreciate it greatly.

He passed Leliana on the way to reach Dorian and nearly exclaimed in surprise when he saw her. She was talking with the Fereldon Ambassador so Aden hastily offered her some quick, spontaneous sign language that he would come right back and she smirked slightly, knowing exactly who he was in a hurry to see.

Happiness built in him as he walked closer to the mage, the smile growing steadily and his past concerns and anger washed away as soon as Dorian's eyes slid to meet his; his own lips immediately spreading into a large smile beneath his moustache on seeing him.

He excused himself immediately, his eyes never leaving Aden's and he walked away from the Ambassador, practically leaving the man mid-sentence.

"Amatus…" he said warmly, his heart fluttering at the sight, finding himself engulfed in Aden's happy, green gaze. Aden went to say something, his smile brightening even further, but Dorian did not give him the chance. Very quickly he had grasped Aden's face between his hands and swiftly, but gently pulled him in to a very longing kiss. His lips were warm and ever so welcoming that Aden melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Dorian's back and pulling him closer.

He relished everything about the embrace. The feel of Dorian's lips moving so longingly against his, the warm and comforting fragrance of Dorian that was the only scent that could make him feel at home. The touch of his skin and the way their bodies seemed to just fit so fluidly together like nothing else in the world could be more right.

They finally broke apart and Dorian pulled back a little to look at Aden, his steely grey eyes staring tenderly into Aden's green ones. "This was supposed to be a surprise…" he mused softly, moving his arms to wrap around Aden's neck. "You don't seem surprised."

Aden laughed softly, his heart fluttering madly in his chest. "I'm the almighty, powerful Inquisitor, remember?" he joked quietly. "Spies…"

Dorian smiled again, leaning in to kiss Aden once more. "And everyone here wants to chain and leash this almighty, powerful Inquisitor…" he said quietly.

"You did warn me," Aden sighed lightly, moving his hand up Dorian's back gently. He smiled again, "How are you?" he asked warmly, his eyes caring, but concerned.

"Right now?" queried Dorian, "Incredibly happy."

Aden's stomach flipped joyfully and he laughed. "Me too…" he said quietly, "But, I meant how have you been?"

Dorian's smile faded a little and he wondered how much Aden's spies knew. "Well," he said lightly, deciding not to broach the difficult subjects just yet. "It was nice being in Tevinter where the sun actually knows how to do its job."

Aden frowned slightly, wondering why Dorian was not telling him about his Father… and his new possible role in the Magisterium. "Do you have news?" he asked slowly.

Dorian met his gaze, his heart speeding up in his chest. "I hear _you_ were quite the miserable little moper while I was gone," he teased, still being light-hearted.

Aden smiled dryly, "You've been talking to Iron Bull, haven't you?"

"And Josephine… And Cullen…" smirked Dorian teasingly.

Aden sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I missed you," he said simply. "A lot," he continued and Dorian's heart warmed. "Can you blame me?" he smiled at Dorian, "So what other news do you have?"

But, Dorian was still not going to talk about it. He smiled very warmly at Aden, "I missed _you_ ," he told him honestly. "Waking up every morning without you was the worst form of torture. I pity everyone else that doesn't get that pleasure."

Aden laughed softly, his heart throbbing. He looked at Dorian very tenderly, concern creasing at the corner of his eyes. "Dorian…" he said quietly, his smile sobering. "I know about what happened to your Father," he told him, his heart aching when he saw Dorian's expression harden. "And I know it was… complicated, but… I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

Dorian had to swallow with great difficulty, his eyes feeling very hot all of a sudden as an overwhelming surge of emotion came over him. "Thank you…" he whispered finally, his voice very strained. He hadn't realised how much he had needed this. How much he had needed someone to be there for him. How much he needed _Aden_.

Yes, it was complicated with his Father. But, it was still his Father. And he had been killed.

Aden pulled Dorian's head back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him even tighter than before. He rested his cheek against Dorian's hair and breathed in slowly, closing his eyes. He caressed the back of Dorian's head while his other hand squeezed his back and Dorian had to close his eyes, pulling himself as close to Aden as possible.

"I really… missed you… amatus…" Dorian mumbled in a very strained, almost inaudible voice.

Aden's brow creased with emotion, "I really missed you too…" he whispered back, the tightness to his voice causing Dorian's heart to ache heavily. Aden took a steadying breath, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Dorian…" he said very quietly, "I… know he left his seat on the Magisterium to you…"

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding painfully. How did Aden's spies know _everything_? "Amatus…" he breathed, still battling the lump in his throat.

Then, very abruptly, the Orlesian Ambassador had approached them. "Inquisitor," he said, his Orlesian accent very pronounced. "I was hoping to speak with you-"

Aden turned to stare at the man, his expression dark. "Not. Right. Now."

"Oh, forgive me, My Lord, I am not trying to interrupt-"

"And yet you clearly are," Aden said, his voice barely more polite than a snarl. "Leave us."

The Ambassador backed away, his expression abashed.

Dorian was staring at Aden's chest, his heart thundering in his chest and he had taken the interruption as a moment to steady his breathing and fight back the hot prickling behind his eyes.

He swallowed painfully and looked up to meet Aden's gaze. "I accepted the position, Aden," he said, his brow puckered in emotion.

Aden clenched his jaw, having his own struggle with a hard lump in his throat. He breathed out slowly, his eyes pained. "I… thought so…" he said finally though with great difficulty. "I'm really… proud… of you…" Aden said jerkily, trying to remember they were in the middle of a very crowded place and he needed to keep it together. "And…" he continued, his own eyes mirroring Dorian's that were sparkling with unshed tears. "What you're doing is very important," he took a ragged breath, looking up to the sky for a moment before looking back to Dorian. "So I want you to keep doing it…but…" he leant his forehead against Dorian's, staring at him intently. "You need to know, I… _can't_ live without you. This month… was the worst and longest month of my life. So no matter what… no matter what I have to do… I _will_ be _with_ you."

This was too much for Dorian, he squeezed his eyes shut, the raw emotions washing over him threatening to overwhelm him along with the hot tears that were desperately trying to leak from beneath his lids. "Aden…" he said and his voice cracked, "I don't know how…"

Aden shook his head against Dorian's forehead. "We'll find a way…" he caught his gaze when Dorian opened his teary eyes. "We always do."

Dorian did not break his gaze, his heart throbbing so heavily with pained emotion he was worried it would drop out of his chest. He took his arm away from Aden's back for a moment to reach into his pocket. "A gift…" he said roughly, pushing into Aden's hand that had come round from his back to receive it. "Sending Cyrstal…" he murmured, "Not enough to compensate for your company," he tried to smile at Aden, but the muscles were very difficult to use. "But, better than letters alone."

Aden couldn't even attempt a smile, he held the little box with the sending crystal inside very tightly. "Spoiling me again you softy…" he murmured, still trying to smile. "It's a start…" he continued tightly, still vaguely musing over the incredulity of that gift. He had never heard of such a thing; it would have taken Dorian a great deal of effort to retrieve it for them. "But it won't stop me from being by your side, Dorian."

Dorian gave a soft, wet laugh seemingly reconsidering his decision to move to Tevinter every second. He had readied himself for this; he knew it was the right thing to do. Well at least he _thought_ he knew. But, he could never ready himself for the way it felt with he was _with_ Aden. When he was here in his arms. The way he could pull and tug on Dorian's heart strings just be looking at him with those sad, green eyes. "I certainly hope not…" he said finally, though he honestly did not know how they could make it happen.

Aden slipped the box into his pocket carefully then looked back to Dorian, finally managing a small smile. "You know I thought for a moment that might have been a ring in that box…" he said softly, causing Dorian's heart flip erratically while somehow throbbing at the same time. Aden shook his head with a small, sad laugh. "You shouldn't… get my hopes up with little boxes like that."

" _Amatus…_ " moaned Dorian, his voice very pained and he leant his head into Aden's chest again. "You know I would want that if it were possible…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Aden said quickly, his brow furrowed and he felt bad for saying anything and causing the pain in Dorian's voice. "A Magister in the Lucerni Party can't marry the Inquisitor…" he swallowed with difficulty, but tried to smile again. "I'm… sorry our relationship isn't the easiest, Dorian…"

Dorian frowned furiously. " _Don't_ ever apologize for something so stupid ever again, amatus."

Aden gave a small laugh, then lifted a hand to gently caress Dorian's cheek. He sighed softly and then leant in and kissed him tenderly. He lingered there, Dorian's lips very warm and the feel of them moving against his sent a blazing heat through his body. He pulled back, his thumb brushing over Dorian's cheekbone. "I… do have to go talk to these Ambassadors before the council starts," he said regretfully. "I will come find you again as soon as I can."

Dorian smiled softly, his heart tingling very lightly with every brush of Aden's thumb across his cheek. "There's my dutiful Inquisitor…" he said quietly. "I'll be waiting for you to call on me as you wish. And don't let them put a collar on you. As adorable as I'm sure that would be. _You_ know best and they can all go… how would Sera put it? Shove it."

Aden smiled, "Shove it _up their arses_ would be her whole phrase," he said chuckling. He sighed, kissing Dorian swiftly once more before pulling away from him. "I'll talk to you later…"

He walked away feeling exceptionally cold being out of his arms and every step that took his farther from him felt so wrong. He ducked around a corner, looking for where the Orlesian Ambassador has disappeared to, but then, quite suddenly, a whip of searing pain scorched through his left arm.

He ducked behind the closest wall away from onlookers and grasped the anchored arm, biting down a cry of pain. It was getting worse. He breathed quickly, trying to calm his heart once the pain had finally eased. Straightening up he let go of his arm, glancing around to make sure no one had seen that outburst before swiftly walking on in search of the Ambassadors.

* * *

"Well," Aden said looking from the dead Qunari to Leliana in grim amusement. "This certainly wasn't how I saw my day going."

Leliana couldn't hide a small smirk. "I knew I missed working for you," she said slyly. "At least this council won't be so boring after all."

Aden gave a dry laugh. "Yes this is exactly the type of distraction we needed," he said sarcastically. Then he sighed, "Well, do you think Josephine can keep those bloody…" he broke off shaking his head angrily. He was finding it quite hard to keep his cool with the noblemen as it was. " _Cretins_ …" he continued, "occupied while I investigate this?"

"Of course," Leliana said dismissively. "This is _Josie_ , she'll be fine. It's all posturing and arguing for the first few days anyway."

"Right…" sighed Aden, "Well I'm going to gather up the old gang again and see what we can find!"

Leliana nodded, "Good luck, Inquisitor."

* * *

"You can't say we never do anything fun, Dorian," Aden was saying, smiling at Dorian as they walked together with Cassandra and Varric in some place that no one had any idea where it was as they had ventured there through an eluvian. "Mysterious Qunari plots, eluvian mazes, angry elven spirits and a beautiful landscape. Couldn't get more interesting than that at your average Divine Council."

Bizarrely Dorian was smiling too; it felt so right to be back together again. "You do have a knack for it, I'll give you that."

"Also means you owe me 10 royals, Sparkler," Varric added in amusement.

"How do I know you didn't murder that Qunari and set this whole thing up Varric?" Dorian quipped, still smiling.

"I would never go to _that_ much effort, Sparkler," chuckled Varric.

Cassandra threw him a dirty look, "I think you _would_ ," she said with a slight snarl. "You get too much of a kick out of your practical jokes…" Aden smiled a little; knowing she was referring to the chat they had earlier when Cassandra thought _he_ was proposing to Dorian.

"I agree," said Dorian, "How else did you know that by the end of today we'd be off like old times hunting something crazy?"

Varric laughed, "Did you forget while you were away that the Inquisitor is a _magnet_ for crazy, weird shit?"

"Yes well…" smiled Dorian, "I was rather hoping for more a romantic rendezvous rather than dead Qunari… That _too_ would have been strange and out of the ordinary."

Varric laughed while Aden looked affronted. "I do romantic things for you!" he spluttered, appalled.

Dorian and Varric laughed. "I actually know you do," chuckled Varric, "Sparkler can't help boasting profusely about them in every letter he writes me. And he _always_ gets waaaaay to descriptive."

"He does it to you too?" Cassandra spluttered, "Oh thank the Maker. I thought he just did it to get a rise out of me."

"Can't a man be boastful about the things his paramour does for him?" Dorian asked in mock abhorrer.

Aden was smiling now. He wrapped an arm around Dorian's hip and kissed him on the cheek. "So I _do_ do romantic things for you."

Before more could be said, they came to a halt in front of a huge, emerald green door. Varric tried to push it open, but nothing happened so Cassandra added her strength in there soon along with Dorian and Aden.

Aden felt a warmth beneath his left palm when he touched the door, power seeming to burn inside his fingertips. "Hold on," he said, looking at his hand. "I think… I can open it." The others moved back a little and Aden held his anchored hand up to the door, willing the power to do what it wanted to do. Green energy shot from his palm, crackling as it made contact with the door, the light spreading over the edges and eliminating the emerald carvings. Then, very unexpectedly, the door flickered and vanished as though it were a mirage the whole time and revealed a long staircase behind it.

Aden put his hand back to his side, his arm still throbbing slightly with the occasional crack of green energy. "Right…" he said, panting a little. "That's useful. Shall we go down?"

The others nodded, following him in. As they went further down the stairs the light quickly faded away and there were no torches to guide their way. Squinting in the steadily growing dark Aden could see ancient elven architecture surrounded them. There was a strange feel about the place. An air of… _magic_ seeping through the very walls. It made his hand twitch and tremble as though it were reacting to the ruins. Then… very suddenly Aden nearly fell to the ground as his hand erupted with pain and a bright green light lit up the walls around them, coming from his crackling palm.

He cried out in pain, grabbing his wrist as it burned with throbbing intensity. Dorian's eyes went wide in shock and he grabbed Aden by the arms, looking at him intently. "Are you alright?" he demanded quickly, worry coating his voice. Cassandra and Varric, moving around him quickly to look at him in shocked concern.

"I'm fine," breathed Aden quickly, "It's fine… the pain is… stopping…" he looked around them, his palm still letting off the green light. "Huh," he murmured, "Again… very helpful."

Dorian frowned, "Why is it doing that? Has it done that before?"

"I don't know," Aden said honestly, looking at Dorian through the dull green light. "It hasn't done that before, I… I feel like it is reacting to this place. Can… anyone else sense-"

"The ancient magic?" Dorian finished for him. "Yes, but I am a mage."

Aden smiled, "And I have a magic hand," he said cheekily. "So I get sneaky privileges into the life of a mage."

Dorian was still frowning, "Privileges that come with extreme pain apparently."

Aden's smile sobered and he saw Cassandra exchange a worried glance with Varric.

"We should keep moving…" she said cautiously, "If this place is causing your hand to do things like that, perhaps it would be best to get you away from here."

Aden shook his head, "We _should_ keep moving, but I _am_ fine. It's always been a bugger of a thing…"

Aden moved ahead, looking around them to the room they had just entered and hiding the concern he had himself for his arm. There was still a dull burning sensation beneath the skin and he felt vaguely like it were a volcano… right at the beginning stages as it worked up to an eruption.

As they moved on they discovered more and more of Fen'Harel who was seemingly a bit of a vagabond, rebel God set out to free the elves who were slaves for the Evanuris. And they discovered that the Qunari were in these ruins because the eluvians connected to Halamshiral. Meaning they were aiming for the Winter Palace with some sort of infiltration.

The resulting conversation Aden had with his advisors led him back through a number of eluvians and into the deep roads filled with hostile Qunari.

"So they think we serve Fen'Harel… And are blindly trying to stop us," Aden said as they moved carefully along a rocky crevice. "And this Viddasala is feeding lots of lyrium to their Saarebas… sounds wonderful."

"Yes…" mused Dorian, frowning in thought, "Dragon's breath… I wonder what that entails?"

"Perhaps they have a dragon," shrugged Varric.

"I don't think it is literal, Varric," said Cassandra frowning. "How would the Qun be controlling a dragon?"

"I'm currently more concerned about our plan to blow up the already unstable mine we are in…" added Aden, "as I would rather get out of here alive so that we _can_ focus on this dragon's breath plan."

"Fair point," agreed Dorian, his eyes kept slipping to Aden's hand that was consistently flickering with green energy since the elven ruins. Thankfully there had been no more outbursts of pain, but Aden was able to create that light source from his palm whenever they needed it.

"I wonder if that man… Jerran, who helped us is going to make it out…" muttered Varric. "Poor bloke, Templar at Kirkwall under Meredith to _this_ …"

They kept moving, fighting and blowing up Gaatlok barrels until the whole mine was basically crumbling around them, water was flowing down the stairs and rocks falling from above. The ground shook beneath their feet and they were running back to the eluvian, desperate to get out.

"Who wants to tell Josephine and Cullen we're at war with the Qun?" Aden shouted as their feet slipped and tripped over the wet rocks.

"Personally I think I might leave that one up to you, Inquisitor!" cried Varric, shielding his head as a rock fell right next to him.

"They are going to kill me…." Aden sighed.

* * *

Dorian caught Aden as he came out of a consultation with his Advisors looking positively furious.

"That _fucking_ Arl…" Aden cursed as Dorian fell in step beside him.

Dorian looked sympathetic, placing a hand on Aden's back. It drove him mad the way they were treating Aden. After everything Aden had done for them… for the world. Selflessly giving everything he had to the Inquisition to make the world a better place and they were treating _him_ like the bad guy. Well Arl Teagan was. Lord Cyrill was being a little more diplomatic about it all.

"Try to withhold the urge to kill him for the moment, amatus…"

Aden scoffed angrily. "Easier said than done…" he said grumpily.

Dorian smiled, knowing he didn't mean that. "So what's going on?"

Aden sighed, running his un-anchored hand through his hair. " _Apparently_ , one of my guards attacked a servant. I'm going to see what actually happened…"

"Ah," noted Dorian, rubbing his hand over Aden's back. "I'll stand back and watch you do your little… Inquisitor thing then."

Aden allowed a sly smile to cross his lips. "You mean get aroused while put my 'Inquisitor' voice on?"

Dorian laughed quietly. "Well yes," he said, "I thought it would be inappropriate timing for me to mention it though…"

"It's been a month, Dorian," Aden said smiling at him, "Even this Dragon's Breath plan isn't going to stop me from thinking about it every time I see you. Particularly in this new outfit of yours," he added appreciatively.

Dorian smiled a little smugly, "Oh really?" he said lightly, "Perhaps this is a good time for me to mention then that I have been imagining every different way that we could sneak away and find some secluded spot in this palace to… spend some time together."

Aden smiled warmly, a tingling sensation tickling his spine. "Bloody Qun…" he muttered, "They ruin everything. We solve this issue… and I want to make those imaginations real."

"A good way to keep me motivated, amatus," smiled Dorian.

Aden looked at Dorian, his eyes very caring. "When… this is all over, Dorian…" he said softly after a moment, slowing down to bring them to a halt before they reached the courtyard where the guard and servant were being apprehended. "There may or may not be an Inquisition anymore…"

Dorian caught his gaze, his expression serious.

"And…" continued Aden, "I'm… inclined to lean towards the… _no_ Inquisition way if that would mean…if that would make it easier for me to-"

"Amatus," Dorian said quickly, his heart beating madly. "Do not let our relationship influence any of your decisions regarding the Inquisition."

"Why not?" frowned Aden, " _You_ are more important to me than the Inquisition."

Dorian closed his eyes briefly, his brow creasing. "Don't say that," he said softly. "I shouldn't be."

"Yes you should!" hissed Aden, turning to put both his hands on Dorian's arms. "And you are. We defeated Corypheus, the world is on the mend. Now it's time for me to help _you_. You just have to… _let_ me."

Dorian looked at him steadily, his heart throbbing. "Let's sort out this pending problem with the Qun," he said slowly. "And then we can speak of this."

Aden held his gaze, his brow furrowed seriously. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," he said finally, his tone hard. "And unless _you_ don't want me-"

"I will _always_ want you amatus."

"Then _let_ me find a way that we can be together. In Tevinter."

Dorian sighed heavily, his eyes feeling warm again. "I want that," he said softly, "more than anything. But, just promise you won't let that change your decisions regarding the Inquisition."

"I… will do what I always do," Aden said quietly, holding Dorian's gaze. "Whatever I think is right. I can promise you that."

Aden leant in swiftly, placing a tender kiss to Dorian's lips before pulling away. He gave him one last, almost longing, stare before moving away to head to the courtyard.

Dorian's eyes fell to his anchored hand as he walked away, the steady flashing that it was still doing making his gut being to curl with worry and a sinking feeling of foreboding began to settle over him like a dry rot slowly consuming him from the inside out.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews SnowHelm and Whistlebread. You guys are awesome and make my day :) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_

 _See you next year for the next chapter :P_


	20. Chapter 20

"There's nothing you can do?" Aden asked the Healer quietly, still glancing out the door to make sure no one was nearby. His anchor was still getting worse, _fast_. He had not been able to stop another outburst of pain in front of Varric, Cassandra and Dorian and he could see from their faces that they were freaking out about it even more than he was. He did not want them to worry… to be honest, seeing them be afraid for him made him even more so.

"Inquisitor… I'm sorry, I do not know this magic at all," the elven woman said softly. "I cannot tell what it is doing or-"

"It's hurting, that's what," Aden said a little snappily. He sighed quickly. "I'm sorry, I… thank you for trying."

The woman nodded, looking a little wary. "Take these potions," she said, passing over a bunch of blue pain relief potions to him. "That is the best I can do."

"Thank you," Aden said softly. "Can you tell me one thing, does it seem… dangerous? Will it… I don't know, explode and kill me and anyone else around me?"

The lady looked at him carefully, "It… feels volatile. But, I don't know if it has always been like that. I…I'm sorry, I really have no knowledge in this area."

"That's fine," Aden said quickly, seeing Dorian walking this way out the window. The mage had not seen him yet. "Thanks so much for helping. And uh… could you please keep this to yourself?"

The healer stared at him. "I… of course, Inquisitor."

"Thanks," he said seriously, then he thrust the potions into the pocket in his armour and quickly went outside.

"Aden," Dorian said, coming up to him immediately. "Varric and Cassandra and I have been talking," he said and Aden frowned.

"And the rest of us," Thom Rainier said gruffly, coming up to them from behind with Sera and Bull. "Your mark gets worse every time you go through one of them mirrors…" he said.

"Freaky shite," agreed Sera.

"So we all agree," said Cassandra coming from Aden's other side causing him to spin round to look at her this time. "That you shouldn't go through one again."

Aden looked between them. "Is this an intervention?" he said smirking slowly.

"Basically," grunted Varric directly behind Aden and he jumped.

"Well that was… surprising," Aden muttered, but he looked at them all dubiously. "You're being ridiculous. I'm going to go through the eluvians. We need to find out what's going on. That servant had a gaatlock barrel _in_ the Winter Palace."

"Amatus," Dorian said frowning, "We can handle it. You shouldn't risk-"

"No, I have to come," Aden cut him off stubbornly. "My hand is… fine. It's been doing weird things for ages now. Solas used to calm it down, but… it's fine." Aden caught Dorian's eye, noting he was glaring at him. He sighed, "It's uncomfortable, yes. But that's all. Just a bit of pain to deal with. I'm not staying behind."

"Solas isn't around to fix it," Varric said gruffly, "What will you do if it keeps getting worse?"

Aden looked at him in annoyance. "If it's going to get worse, it will get worse whether I go through those eluvians or not," he said crossly. "I'm the Inquisitor, I _have_ to go."

"You don't always have to go, amatus," Dorian said straight away. "It's not all going to fall to pieces if you're not there."

"And the eluvians or these elven ruins that are in there might be speeding up the 'getting worse' process," added Cassandra gravely.

"This isn't something you can fix by killing things, Boss…" Bull growled lowly.

Aden was getting annoyed now, "Look, this is all very touching and everything but-"

"But, what, Inquisitor?" Varric interrupted dismissively. "For once just sit back and let us go deal with it."

Aden frowned and then turned to Cassandra, "You remember the day you handed that Inquisition sword over to me?" he said in irritation and Cassandra looked a little taken aback, but nodded. "The day I took that sword I also took the responsibility to keep peace and restore order." He looked at all of them, his brow furrowed seriously. "So there is no way I am going to sit back and do nothing when we are on the brink of war with the Qun. Especially not when my friends are risking their lives out there without me just because my hand _might_ throw a hissy-fit." Aden surveyed them all again, breathing out slowly. "And anyway," he added, before anyone could speak. "What if you come across another one of those doors? You need my mark."

Dorian let out a slow sigh, knowing Aden was not going to relent while the others muttered grumpily, exchanging glances with each other.

"If it gets _any_ worse," Dorian said quietly, looking at Aden intently. "You _have_ to stay behind. Promise me that?"

Aden frowned sadly at Dorian, his stomach twisting. He was not sure he could promise that. He swallowed, looking away, "We'll… see how it goes," he said quietly, "That will depend entirely on if I'm needed or not…"

Dorian closed his eyes briefly in grieved frustration and Aden continued quickly. "I'm starving," he said light-heartedly now, "And it's getting late. There is nothing more we can do for today so why don't we all go have some drinks and get some food?"

Varric sighed heavily and clapped Aden on the back. "You're a stubborn bastard, Inquisitor…" he said, but the usual mirth was absent from his voice; instead an unmistakable tone of concern was layered through it.

Aden frowned, looking at him. "Maker's breath, guys," he said looking around at them all, noting the similarly glum looks. "I'm not dying, this isn't my last meal. Can we cheer up a little? It's just like old times!"

He looked at them, then scoffed angrily when no one said anything. "I'll meet you all at the tavern," he said shaking his head, "I'm going to go find a wash room."

He walked off, frowning to himself and already hearing them muttering immediately after he left. He glanced behind him before turning a corner and heading towards the washrooms. He looked down at the anchor, rubbing his palm with his right hand. It burned beneath his skin in such a way that he felt it was slowly growing and building into something much worse. He was worried it was just as bad if not worse than what his friends were suspecting.

He sighed, turning into the washrooms. He felt bad for getting annoyed with them. They cared about him and were doing exactly what he would do if roles were reversed. But his temper was so on edge at the moment with the pressure from the council, the Qun, but more pressingly, the pain and concern of his own that he had about the mark.

He looked at it, noticing that his left hand was shaking and he leant against the basins, breathing a little heavily. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pain tonic and eyeing it briefly before downing it in one quick gulp.

"What was that?"

Aden spun round, his heart beating very quickly, at the sound of Dorian's voice. "Dorian," he said, breathing fast. "Since when did you become so sneaky?" he tried to smile, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Aden," Dorian said, moving toward him, his face serious. "What did you just drink?"

Aden sighed, "It was a tonic," he said simply. "For pain. I take them sometimes, no big deal."

Dorian frowned angrily, "Why are you brushing this aside?" he demanded. "This isn't _nothing_. This… this could be serious."

"I'm not brushing it aside," Aden said quickly, his eyes meeting Dorian's. "It's… been getting more painful for months, Dorian. It's just… a bit worse than usual at the moment. But, I'm dealing with it. I don't need everyone else fretting about and-"

"They _care_ about you," Dorian hissed, peering at Aden, his eyes hard. "If you would just talk to us, there could be some way we can fix this-"

"How?" Aden snapped, but then immediately regretted the harsh tone. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I…" he sighed, looking down. "How, Dorian?" he asked quietly. "Do you really have any ideas? Anything?"

Dorian put his hands on Aden's arms and Aden looked up at him, seeing the worried fear in Dorian's eyes. "We will figure something out," Dorian said softly. "There's got to be something."

Aden held his gaze for a long moment. "Well…" he said quietly, "There's nothing to worry about yet," he tried to smile, "just a bit of pain; nothing I can't handle. But, it's not killing me or anything, so everyone can just… wipe those funeral faces away."

Dorian continued to look at him, concern puckering his brow. "Do the potions help with the pain?" he asked softly.

Aden smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes," he said, though it was not entirely true. Dorian frowned further, seeming to hear the lie. Aden sighed, "A little," he said truthfully this time, "certainly better than nothing."

Dorian rubbed his arms gently, "Let's… go get you this food then as you're so starving," he said, attempting smile away the cold, hard feeling of foreboding still weighing in his gut.

"Good idea," Aden agreed feeling relieved. The more they spoke of this issue, the more panicked he became about it. Didn't they realise? This was his _life_. Of course he was worried, but if he let that thought consume him, with everything else going on… he just couldn't handle it. "And then," he continued, flashing Dorian a smirk and brushing away the panicked emotions, " _We_ finally get some time to ourselves…"

Dorian was looking at him, struggling deeply with the collision of emotions inside him. He couldn't just brush away the unknown and terrifying thought that if Aden's hand got worse… it could be killing him…

Aden noticed the look, "Don't do that," he said seriously, but he was also giving Dorian a small smile. "Don't get carried away with the… drama of this whole thing. I'm fine. I'm right here. Not dying." He looked at him, then moved his hands to rest on Dorian's hips, gently pulling him closer. "Everyone is blowing this out of proportion. I've dealt with these issues before," he paused, surveying Dorian with a sultrier look this time. "Surely you won't let my hand deny me _this_ after a whole month of fantasising about you…"

Dorian could not help the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth despite the twisting feeling he had in his stomach. He leant in suddenly, his hands coming up to Aden's face, his fingers tracing his cheeks to wrap round his head and delve deeply into his hair and he kissed him. Their lips locked and there was such an incredible mix of love and lust in the kiss that Aden felt a blazing heat sweep through his body as his heart swelled with emotion while desire coursed through his veins. He pulled Dorian closer, his arms wrapping around his back and he kissed him back fervently. He was suddenly desperate to feel Dorian's skin on his, to be with him, have him in the way no one else could.

His hands dragged over Dorian's back, his arms keeping him held firmly to him in a strong embrace. The pain from his left hand was barely noticeable as feelings far more intense than the pain coursed through him. Dorian pulled back, his heart pounding and his skin on fire while his chest heaved with quick, heavy breaths.

"Dorian…" Aden whispered as soon as their lips were parted and Dorian could hear that Aden was experiencing the same intense flow of blazing emotion they felt for each other. This was not simply about sexual release… this was about being together.

A small smile finally tugged at Dorian's lips as he surveyed Aden so tenderly his heart felt as though it might flutter out of his chest. He brought a hand back round from Aden's hair to trace his cheekbone once more. "I have… one condition…" Dorian said quietly and Aden smiled.

He breathed out a small laugh, "What's the condition?"

"Promise you will tell me, from now on, if your hand worsens…"

Aden squeezed his hands on Dorian's back. "I promise…"

* * *

The pain tonic Aden had drunk managed to get him through dinner. His companions obeyed his wish for silence on the 'hand' topic for the night and they played wicked grace over a number of drinks. Aden ducked outside the tavern to swallow another quick pain tonic before Dorian came out to join him in walking back to their room.

Dorian smiled, though his eyes remained creased with worry as he noticed Aden's left arm was shaking along with the flashing of the anchor. Aden smiled too, ignoring the pain and taking Dorian's hand with his good one.

He led the man through the quieter paths around the palace and into their room, his thumb brushing over the skin on Dorian's hand and his heart thumping in his chest.

Dorian turned to him when they were inside, emotions swimming wildly through his eyes and a dull panic was beginning to build in his chest the more he thought about it. This was different to letting Aden go fight a demon in battle. This was… inevitable… nothing he could do to stop it. It would happen whether Aden was wrapped up in soft blankets and locked away from danger. There was _nothing_ Dorian could do about it.

But, Aden put a finger to his lips before he could say any of those things. "You're building it up again…" he whispered, knowing exactly where Dorian's head had gone. He moved his finger from his lips and instead tilted his chin up lightly before leaning in and kissing him very gently. He pushed him further back into the room, his fingers tingling… heart blazing. This was all he wanted right now. To be with Dorian. This was the only thing that could take away from the incessant pain that burned through his arm.

He moved his hands to Dorian's chest, his fingers slowly moving to remove the fabric. Dorian's heart sped up in his chest; it had been so long and he desperately wanted to feel Aden against him once more. That feeling battled with his worry, but he held it back, and instead pushed all of his emotion into the kiss. He pulled himself against Aden, taking his turn to move his hands over his body, pulling at the fabric of his tunic.

Aden felt heat rush through him the moment Dorian started reciprocating his actions, his blood blazing when Dorian's lips began to move passionately against his. His breathing picked up and his skin felt as though it was on fire as Dorian's fingers trailed along it having finally rid his chest of clothing.

They reached the bed and Dorian spun them around before slowly pushing Aden down onto the soft, silk sheets. Candlelight flickered a soft, warm light about the room, bouncing off Dorian's skin as he swiftly removed the last articles of clothing that still remained before moving over Aden. He smiled as he watched Aden's eyes travel all over his figure; love and desire burning brightly in his stare.

Dorian couldn't help but notice the anchor still flickering on Aden's hand and he moved his own hand over it, clasping it tightly as his heart throbbed painfully. Their eyes met and Aden squeezed his hand, moving his other arm to Dorian's head, running his fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

"I missed you…" Aden said softly, his eyes holding his gaze intently; desire, love, need and care swimming within his irises. "And I love you…" he closed his eyes, pulling Dorian even closer so that their bodies were pushed together, their skin blazing with warmth as they touched and he kissed him again.

Dorian's breathing had become ragged and he held Aden tightly, kissing him back with searing intensity. "Aden…" he whispered roughly when their lips parted, his chest swelling with emotion, "I love you too…" he said quietly, the warmth that was filling his chest coming across in his words.

Much later that night Dorian lay with Aden's arms wrapped firmly and comfortably around him, Aden's hand occasionally moving to run softly down his arm or over his hand, caressing it lightly. Dorian had nearly fallen asleep when he noticed the stroking had stopped and Aden's body had stiffened. He opened his eyes when he felt Aden separating himself from him quickly, but as gently as possible.

Aden crossed the room swiftly, and Dorian sat up, staring at him in concern as he saw Aden gripping his anchored arm. Aden had not noticed that Dorian was watching him and he was biting down on his lip as his anchor crackled wildly, pan shooting through him. But he would not cry out, he did not want Dorian to wake and see this. He grabbed a pain tonic from the dresser, his good hand also shaking and he downed it quickly, trying to calm his speeding heart.

Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when Dorian's arms slipped down his forearms from behind and took hold of the flaring anchor.

"Dorian…" Aden moaned quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you…"

Dorian clenched his jaw, his brow puckered in fearful concern. "Let me… try some spells on it," he said, his voice tight.

Aden shook his head to the floor. "All the spells you could think of have been tried, Dorian…" he whispered back. "It… it's ok," he turned to look at him from the side, his eyes not able to hide the obvious agony he was in. "It's just pain," he continued, "it's not… I'm not… dying, I promise I will tell you if it…" he broke off, looking away again and swallowed. "If it gets to that stage…"

Dorian's brow creased painfully with emotion and he leant his forehead into Aden's shoulder. " _Festi bei umo canavarum…_ " he hissed quietly, "Aden, we have to fix this."

"I don't think there's a fix, Dorian…" Aden said roughly, his hands gripping the dresser in front of him. "I think… maybe I've been living on borrowed time ever since I picked up that damn orb…"

Dorian's hands tightened on his arms. " _Kafass!_ Don't _say_ that!" Dorian hissed through his teeth.

"It might be true!" Aden said, his voice not angry, but desperate. He straightened up from the dresser and turned around. "I don't want it to be true, but I don't know what else to think!"

"Anything!" Dorian cried, his voice quiet, but distraught. "There has to be something, I will not let this mark be what takes you from me!"

Aden breathed heavily for a moment, looking at Dorian intently, his eyes filled with the fear he was refusing to show in front of anyone else. He swallowed with immense difficulty. "I'm sorry…" he said in a strained voice. "I'm sorry," he repeated, steadying his breathing. "I'm over-reacting. It'll… be fine. We just have to keep looking."

Dorian shook his head at him, feeling his throat constrict again with emotion. "You don't need to keep putting on a front, amatus…" he said a little raggedly, raising a hand to brush Aden's cheek. "But, we _will_ find something."

* * *

"Stop looking at me like I'm broken!" Aden snapped furiously, sheathing his sword and trying desperately not to fall to the ground as excruciating pain burned from his arm through his entire body threatening to make him be sick at any moment.

The Viddasla had gotten away, but they had the keystone that would allow them to find her at the 'Darvaarad'. They were currently heading back to the eluvian to confer with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana.

All of his companions had come with him this time as he would not stay behind.

"It's crackling like a friggen fire work," Sera spluttered, staring at his hand in fear.

"Perhaps there is something that could slow it, a dampening spell?" Vivienne was saying to Dorian whose heart was beating out of his chest as he stared at Aden.

"I tried that," he snapped at her, trying to keep the panic he had been battling with from his voice. "I've tried everything I know. Nothing _works_."

"Wasn't there a group of mages studying fade magic?" Cassandra said to them seriously, falling into step with Dorian.

" _I've_ already tried that," Aden snarled from ahead of them and everyone glanced at him. He looked at them all, his face softening a little as he felt bad for continually biting at them. He sighed, "For whatever reason Solas seems to be the only one who knew anything to do with the anchor."

"So…" Bull said gruffly, "What does that mean? Is your hand going to-"

"I have it under control," Aden hissed, he didn't mean to be so aggressive again, but the sharp, intense shooting pain in his arm was making it very difficult. And, he didn't have it under control, and he knew it. He could feel the power building within it, he wasn't sure what that meant for him. For now, all he knew was that he wanted to focus on stopping this Qunari threat.

They reached the eluvian and Aden glanced at them again, once again finding all their eyes were trained on him. "Let's…" he said trying to keep his voice level, "Please just focus on the more pressing issue of this dragon's breath plan."

Varric sighed walking up to Aden and stopping before he went through the mirror. "We are all focussing on that, Inquisitor," he said seriously, "But you need to accept the fact that we all give a shit about _you_. And we're gonna do whatever we can to sort this shit out with your hand."

"So stop being a cranky bastard," added Rainier, joining Varric.

"And let us," nodded Varric, glancing at Thom.

Aden hung his head, "I'm… sorry," he said finally after a long moment, "I…I'm not meaning to be so angry, I just…" he broke off when he felt Dorian's hand on his back, turning to see the mage looking at him with incredibly tender, grey eyes. He swallowed, looking back to the ground. "I don't know how to fix it, and I don't know what will happen if I can't."

"We will fix it," Cassandra said stubbornly, moving over to them, her face set in a hard line. "There will be something."

Aden swallowed again, looking back up at them and forcing a smile. "I'm sure there's something," he agreed, but he did not believe that himself. "Let's get back…" he continued, before quickly grabbing Dorian's hand and pulling him through the eluvian.

* * *

" _We_ are the leak?" Aden demanded, shock and fury at this realisation pounding in his head. Gaatlock barrels had been found in all the important places around Fereldon and Orlais and they had just found out the barrels that were in the Winter Palace came on the Inquisition supply manifest. Qunari spies had infiltrated their ranks.

The others started arguing, "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?" Cullen growled, shaking his head in angry disbelief.

Aden could not believe they had overseen this. Were they no longer checking people's backgrounds? Had they become so careless?

"We cannot let an outside threat change who we are!" Aden said, interrupting their argument. "We are still a force for good and we will set this right," he said, his face set in a hard, determined line.

But, Josephine was shaking her head madly, "I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council… And for what?" she demanded, her voice distressed. "So we could deceive and threaten those we claim to protect?"

This made Aden angry, but he had no chance to speak as Cullen said, "Once we locate the spies-"

"This isn't about the spies!" Josephine snapped immediately, "You hid the Qunari body. You've all, but seized control over the Winter Palace!"

"We did what was right," Cullen said immediately and Aden found himself feeling very appreciative of his Commander. "Not what was politically convenient!"

"Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Fereldan?" Josephine continued, her eyes distraught. "They are planning to dismantle us as we speak!"

Aden was no longer listening; he wasn't able to. A horrid wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm just as Josephine said, "And perhaps they are right…" and then the pain hit him. Worse than ever before it exploded inside him, straining his heart… his lungs… He fell to his knees, barely hearing his own cry of agony as his hand erupted with green, crackling energy. He clutched desperately at his wrist, pulling it into his stomach as he tried gravely to overcome the pain.

Finally the unbearable amount of pain subsided to a still excruciating, but manageable amount and he looked up, breathing heavily.

Leliana had rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him with her hand on his arm. Josephine had dropped her lecture pad and rushed round the desk with Cullen, all of them staring at him in fear.

"Inquisitor," Cullen said after a moment of silence, his eyes wide. "I…" but he didn't know what to say. Are you alright sounded ridiculous when the Inquisitor was clearly _not_ alright. They had heard from the others that his hand was causing trouble, but this… this seemed much worse.

Aden took a number of steadying breaths, the direness of the situation seeming to finally settle over him. His friends were right, though not even they had admitted it to themselves; but his mark was killing him. He could feel it now… and he did not feel as though he had long.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly when he recovered control of his vocal cords. Then he closed his eyes, shaking his head; what was he doing? He sighed roughly, "I'm not fine…" he amended finally, looking up at his advisors. "It's getting worse," he said slowly, "I'm not sure how long I…" he broke of, biting his lip both in pain over his arm and at the incomprehension of the thought that he was actually dying; _fast_. He swallowed, "We need to stop arguing. And I need to get to the Darvaarad-"

"Inquisitor," said Leliana quickly, her eyes wide, "There must be something we can do for your-"

"There is nothing," Aden said immediately, meeting her gaze. "Trust me. I've looked. Solas was the only one…"

"But, there are others who study fade magic," Josephine said, her voice high and shaky. "I can speak with-"

"I already visited the Mages's Collective… last month, when Dorian was away," Aden said, speaking as levelling as possible, though his brow was sweating. "And of the few mages still alive after studying rift magic, they had no idea."

No one said anything and Aden went to stand up, all three of them suddenly diving in to help. "I can manage!" Aden said angrily, pulling himself out of their grasps, but he immediately regretted his tone. _Pull yourself together!_ He couldn't understand why he kept snapping at all the people he cared about simply because they were trying to help him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" he said immediately. He breathed quickly, leaning against the desk. "Just… don't tell the others about this please. They already think it is bad enough." Aden thought about Dorian; he had promised to tell him if got worse. But he did not know how he could. How was he supposed to look into his eyes and tell him he was dying?

"Inquisitor," said Cullen slowly, "They need to know…"

"They already know it's bad," Aden said swiftly, "They don't need to know I…" he paused, then looked at them all seriously. "Look," he said very seriously, "I don't have much time. I can feel that. So I need to go to this Darvaarad. And Josie," he turned to her, noticing that her eyes had welled up with tears. His face softened. "Please… manage the council for me until I… get back…"

Aden looked at them all, standing up straight finally and an incredibly sad feeling filled his chest. "It's been an honour serving with you all…" he said finally, his heart throbbing.

Josephine could no longer restrain herself, she burst into tears and flung her arms around the Inquisitor's shoulders.

Leliana looked at Cullen, her face incredibly grave. "We need every one we have researching for a fix," she said in a low, serious tone. "I will talk to Harding and see if we can possibly track down Solas."

Cullen nodded and Leliana turned back to Aden. "Inquisitor," she said, "just make it back to us in one piece. We _will_ find a way to fix this."

"That we will," agreed Cullen, placing a firm hand on Aden's shoulder when Josephine had pulled away. "I will get our men started immediately. We will see you when you return, and… Inquisitor it _has_ been an honour. And will still be."

Cullen turned from the room to march up the stairs and Josephine pulled herself together. "I'm so sorry, Inquisitor…I… I've left your shoulder quite wet…"

Aden actually managed a small laugh, "I'm sorry to leave you with the council, Josie…"

Josephine shook her head, straightening her posture. "Not at all, it is an honour," she said immediately, her voice still wavering. "Like the others said… we will see you when you return," she went to walk away, pausing before she left to say, "Please… take care, Inquisitor."

Aden turned to look at Leliana when she was gone who still looked very grave. "If there is anything to be found," she said seriously, "I do not think we will find it in time."

Aden stared at her, taken aback by her brutal honesty now that the others were gone.

"The companions you are taking with you to the Darvaarad need to know how bad your situation is," she continued gravely.

Aden sighed, "Leliana what help is there in upsetting them?"

"Your hand is volatile, Inquisitor," Leliana said, "And they need to know. They love you, as do we and they _deserve_ to know that this might be their last battle with you," she continued earnestly, her eyes beginning to shine with what Aden knew must be tears. "I believe you are Andraste's chosen, Inquisitor," she continued, "And I want to believe she has one more miracle left for you. So I will never give up hope until there is no hope left. But those closest to you need to know that the Maker may have other plans."

Aden breathed out deeply, a cold hollow feeling settling over him along with an absurd sense that this was all too surreal. He was unable to comprehend that this might be, after _everything_ he had been through, the way that it ends. This mark would be what takes him. "I… will tell them," he said softly after a long moment, panic creasing his brow. He composed himself, "I'll see you when I return," he said, offering Leliana a small smile.

Leliana swallowed with difficulty, keeping her face composed and she hugged Aden suddenly. "If there is anyone that could make it through this," she whispered, "It's you. So go prove it."

Aden smiled, hugging her back, "Thank you…" he said quietly, then pulled back and with one last nod left the room. His arm still burned incessantly, but he clenched his fist, hiding the pain.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you so much Bob for both your reviews! Really made my day, it's so nice to get feedback that people like the story! And of course thank you SnowHelm as well for your reviews and support as always!_

 _I also just realised that I forgot to include the bits like 'spa day' with Vivienne and the show with Josephine... My bad. I forgot... So obviously Aden could still have done those things before the council started... they just didn't see light in the story... :S Oopsy. So let's just pretend that happened? I might go back and add them in at a later date... depending on if I can think of something particular I wanted to include in those bits._

 _As always feeback is welcome, loved and adored._

 _:)_


	21. Chapter 21

It was all happening too fast. Dorian could not keep up. He could not even fathom the possibility that Aden was _actually_ dying from the mark on his hand. It just _couldn't_ be. Aden had forced them all to let him go to the Daarvarad. Insisting that if he was going to die he wanted to die out here where he was still doing some good for the world. His _hero_ complex was threatening to drive Dorian mad.

The atmosphere around him, Aden and the others was dire and tense. There was a sense of urgency in the dull, twilight air as they rushed over the ramparts, all of them trying, yet failing not to look at the Inquisitors crackling hand. Everyone was welling in their own grief, and at the same time utter disbelief that this mark would be what took Aden. Out of all the mad situations he had come out of… everyone couldn't help but cling to that small spec of hope that maybe he had one more miracle from Andraste left.

That was all Dorian could think of anyway. If he allowed himself to believe that Aden was about to die… he would dissolve into a panicked, grieving mess. So he followed his amatus, his eyes determined and he held back his fear.

However, then Aden's hand exploded in a crackling of green light again and he fell against the stone wall, crying out. Dorian's heart jumped to his throat, his head pounding and he rushed to his side, the others close behind him.

" _Fasta vas!_ " he hissed in fear, "Amatus," he grabbed Aden by the arms, helping him back up and stared at him desperately, noticing that all colour had drained from the man's face and he had never seen him looking so weak.

"That looked bad…" muttered Varric, his own fear very evident in his voice. "Aden, are you sure you want to keep-"

"I'm sure…" Aden said, his breathing very ragged and he clutched his hand, swallowing down the nausea, holding back the pain. "We need… to keep moving…"

The bubbling panic Dorian had been battling threatened to overwhelm him as he could not bear to see Aden in such agony.

"Inquis- Aden…" Cassandra spoke this time, for once using his name instead of his title. "We need to find you something," her voice solemn, "something to at least alleviate the pain…"

"Please…" Aden breathed, his tone almost begging as he moved forward, Dorian remaining beside him. "I just want… to stop the Viddasala… no pain tonic is going to help me now…"

Dorian tried to control his breathing as he remained silent, keeping in step with Aden as they rushed onward, the urgency of the situation building.

Aden looked at Dorian from the corner of his eye, seeing very clearly the fear, panic and grief that Dorian was trying to hold back in his eyes. His heart wrenched in his chest and he reached out to take Dorian's hand with his good one.

"I'm… sorry Dorian…" he whispered raggedly, his voice almost too rough to produce an audible whisper.

Dorian couldn't meet his gaze, grief washing over him and he looked down, his brow pinched in despair. "You're _not_ dying," he whispered back vehemently, his voice very tight.

Aden squeezed his hand, his heart pounding with grief. "I want you to know…" he continued, his voice still very shaky and rough. "That I don't regret anything… these last few years were the best of my life. I _love_ you, Dorian."

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut painfully, his grip on Aden's hand so tight he wouldn't have been able to let go if he tried. "I knew you'd break my heart…" Dorian whispered finally, his voice so filled with grieved emotion that Aden's heart wrenched again, "you bloody bastard…" Dorian finally turned to look at Aden, "there's _going_ to be something, Aden," he continued desperately through his clenched throat. "You'll…amaze everyone again, just like Haven. All part of you plan again, remember?" he insisted, attempting to smile, but even the thought of smiling was impossible as his heart was tearing itself apart in his chest.

Aden did not answer, sadness overwhelming him, and they had reached the guard tower. He noticed there was a group of Qunari guards at the large main doors. His hand was beginning to build up pressure again and Aden had found that he could use that pressure to do immense damage with the anchor.

"Stay here…" he murmured quietly to everyone, his eyes on the guards. "I have an idea."

"Are you mad?" Dorian hissed immediately, "How many death wishes do you have? There are _five_ of them."

Aden looked at Dorian, squeezing his hand, before pulling it from his grasp. "Trust me," he said seriously, "and stay here."

With that he ducked off, keeping to the shadows before he jumped out into the middle of the guards circle, Dorian and the others watching in fear from afar. But then, Aden had his anchored hand held up in the air, magic crackling about it and his right arm clutched his left as it vibrated with power. Then, in a huge explosion of light, all of the Qunari were thrown backward, Aden also thrust to the ground with the impact and his companions rushed over.

The Qunari had been killed instantly, a couple of them had limbs gruesomely ripped off them. The others stared at the mess, shocked that Aden's mark could now do that and Dorian hurried to help the Inquisitor to his feet.

Aden was breathing very heavily, his whole body beginning to ache. "Let's… get this door open…and keep moving…" he gave a weak and very half-hearted laugh, "at least this thing's helpful to speed this all up," he said, gesturing at the dead Quanri.

Dorian clenched his jaw as the others stiffened.

"You have a grim sense of humour, Boss," Bull grunted, his face more serious than anyone had ever seen it.

"Door's open," added Varric, his tone hard as he pulled the huge door back after Sera had finished fiddling with the huge mechanics in the lock room behind them.

They moved on, the fighting becoming more frequent, but the battles ending swiftly with Aden's new power. However, Dorian could see that Aden's strength was waning, the man who was usually so fit and so strong was stumbling, and barely keeping it together as he pushed himself onward.

Then, they finally discovered the true, and very literal, meaning of Dragon's Breath.

The Qunari had captured a huge beast, the dragon's mass taking up the entire space in the massive chamber they had just entered. Varric gave a side glance to Dorian, attempting to smile, but he too was struggling with the muscles.

"I feel like I should say I told you so…" he muttered.

The Viddasala was shouting in Qunlat, her voice carrying over the chamber, louder even than the dragon's roars. And they all reaslised she had been speaking to the Iron Bull.

Bull scoffed, "Not a chance," he cried and Aden stared at him in confusion, wondering wildly if the Viddasla had just tried to sway Bull to their side.

The Qunari swarmed in on them, attacking from all sides. The dragon was terrified and angry, lashing out at both Qunari and them. Aden had an idea to free the beast and he cried out his plan to Cole who took heed immediately, Sera hurrying to help him.

Aden's mark flared again and he used it thrust back more Qunari while the rogues worked on freeing the dragon of its bindings.

Soon, the huge chamber gate was opening, the Dragon was freed of its ties and without a moment's hesitation the beast took off, scrambling out of its prison and killing a few more Qunari on its way to freedom.

The others ran out after it, running along the bridge after the retreating Viddasla. Aden's breathing was coming out fast and heavy and he could not stand upright, his left arm clutched to his stomach as they reached the female Qunari leader.

He crippled over in pain again as agony swept through his arm, his vision blurred and he could hardly feel the comforting hands on his back. Dorian was looking at him, no care for the Qunari behind him, his only thought for Aden as he desperately sought his gaze.

"Andraste's ass…" he heard Varric hiss from behind him and finally Aden looked up.

"Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left," the Viddasala sneered almost boastfully and Dorian felt his blood boil as he turned round to look at her, tearing his eyes from Aden's gaunt face, his mouth forming a scowl. "You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

Aden straightened with difficulty, his face contorted into a snarl. "The Inquisition has _nothing_ to do with these agents…" he hissed furiously.

"Come, Inquisitor," sneered the Viddasala, "I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me?" she continued, all of her guards slowly vanishing behind her through the eluvian as she spoke. "You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents."

Aden couldn't believe what he was hearing as she continued to rattle off the things that… Solas had done. No… no he _couldn't_ …

"Solas," the Qunari finished viciously, "Agent of Fen'Harel."

"What?" breathed Cassandra, the shock in her voice equal to the shock rocketing through Aden's body.

He…betrayed them? No… no it wasn't like that. He had helped them…but…Fen'Harel… all this… what? Why?

"I am not Solas's puppet," Aden said finally, still struggling to get the words out through his pain. "Whatever he was doing… whatever he was involved in, the Inquisition had nothing to do with it."

"Solas tricked us all," The Viddasala said, throwing that aside as though it were nothing. " _He_ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades."

Aden crippled over again, falling away from Dorian and to the ground as yet another surge of pain tore through his arm and his body. His shout of agony was also filled with fury as he knew his time was nearing, the thought filling him with maddened fear.

"Aden… _Aden…_ " he could just hear Dorian's voice filled with barely restrained panic. He looked up, his agony filled eyes meeting with Dorian's distraught ones. Dorian had never seen Aden's eyes look so drained over their usual bright, green shine.

"Panahedan, Inquisitor," the Viddasala was saying as she turned to the eluvian behind her. "If it is any consolation. Solas will no outlive you."

And with that, she was gone and Aden's companions were upon him.

He let Dorian help him to his feet, trying vainly to save his pride and stand on his own two feet, but he fell against the mage, Dorian's arms wrapping round him tightly to hold him up.

"Solas… whoever he may be," Cassandra said, her tone desperate as she looked at the frail form that was currently Aden. "He may still be able to help you, fix your hand-"

"Yes!" said Dorian immediately, his face lighting up with the vague hope of that idea. "Can you walk? Amatus?"

"We need to get to him before that Viddasala," grunted Bull, "want me to carry you, Boss?"

Aden's head was spinning, everyone's voices seeming to be quite far away. "I can… walk…" he muttered finally, trying to come across as firm, but his breathing was too ragged. "Let's… move… save… Solas…" he continued, stumbling forward only to have Dorian and Bull yank him up from both sides. Dorian pulled his arm gently over his shoulder, and they began to move quickly toward the eluvian.

"Save Solas _and_ you," Dorian insisted, his voice determined. Aden was trying to pull himself together, pushing past the cruel pain of the anchor that felt as though it was tearing his body apart as they followed the Viddasala's steps through the eluvian.

"The Viddasala cannot have gotten far!" Cassandra said seriously when they all had made it through the mirror. Aden separated himself from Dorian, nausea beginning to build in him and he was worried he would be sick on the mage. He had pulled his head together as much as he could and walked on ahead of them, his brow furrowed as he could feel that pressure building again; rapidly.

He began to move faster, panic building as he had no control over his hands sudden crackling. Dorian tried to hurry after him, but he glanced back at him, his face white with fear. " _No_!" he cried, "Stay back! It's going to… I can't-"

Suddenly Aden found himself being thrown through the air from the impact of his own anchor as green energy exploded from his hand, sending a wave of power from every angle off his palm. The wind was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground and he clutched his hand vainly, the pain so severe he was on the verge of blacking out.

Suddenly, his friends were surrounding him again, their faces blurry. " _Dorian?_ " he breathed, but there was no strength behind his voice. "Are you…ok?"

" _Kafass…_ " he vaguely heard Dorian swear. The mage had only been knocked off his feet, thankfully not too close the blast to be hurt. " _I_ am fine, you bloody…" he broke off, desperately trying to get Aden up with Varric's help this time. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Bull," Dorian continued, that same hard determination to his voice. "But, maybe you should carry him."

"Noo…" moaned Aden, pulling himself into a sitting position, his head clearing, "I'm ok…"  
he continued, his voice a little stronger as he got more oxygen back into his lungs. "I have a moment of relief after it does that…"

He stood up, a grim faced Varric and Dorian helping him.

"Amatus, we need to get you to Solas," Dorian urged, "It would be faster if you just let-"

" _No_ ," Aden hissed stubbornly. "I won't be carried to my possibly inevitable death."

He moved off, walking determinedly despite how weak his legs felt.

"You'd be carried to your _survival_!" Dorian hissed, running after him with the others. "You're _walking_ to your death!"

Aden began to break into a run, Dorian's eyes still intently upon him. "I still have my pride," Aden said, his voice weak and yet determined.

Dorian felt a wave of disbelieving fury wash over him. "Your _pride_?" he hissed, "If you die for your _pride_. _I_ will kill you!"

Aden actually gave a small, ragged laugh. "I know," he breathed. "So I won't die."

" _Venhedis…_ " Dorian muttered under his breath, shaking his head, but saying no more. He could not stop the hope that was desperately building with in him. The hope that also clashed with surreal fear of the outcome if Solas would not help… or if they didn't make it to him in time. He could not think of that, he could only think of the possible chance that Aden could make it through.

Unfortunately, the Viddasala was doing everything to slow them down and soon they found themselves in another huge fight against an incredibly powerful Saarebas. Adrenalin was all that kept Aden going and he made the others stay away from him in the battle so that he didn't accidentally injure any of them in the fight.

His sword had never felt heavier, nor the shield strapped to his left arm. But his fury and adrenaline fueled blood had him rushing right into the midst of the Qunari and allowing his anchor to wreak havoc.

When finally, they had taken the Saarebas down, Aden stumbled toward the eluvian where the Viddasala, now entirely alone, had fled in chase of Solas. His whole body was now shuddering, the green, fade magic now crackling along his entire body in gruesome convolutions.

The others went to follow him closely again, but his thrust his right hand out, his left arm pulled into his chest. "Stay _back_ ," he hissed through his teeth as that horribly overwhelming feeling washed over him, reminding him that he had no control over this fate. The power ripped his arm up into the air, green light emanating off is and blue crackles of lightening shooting from his palm before it exploded once more, throwing him through the air.

He scrambled to his feet, adrenaline still pounding through him, and he had been expecting what was to come that time. He looked at all of his friends, making sure no one had gotten in the cross fire, but they were fine. Dorian rushed to his side, his heart beating frantically.

"Let's move," he insisted immediately, helping Aden get moving. He could not take seeing Aden like this, with nothing he could do for him. He wished there was some way to take away the pain, take it upon himself instead. But there wasn't. And every time he looked at his drained, ragged face his heart wrenched in his chest. The anchor was tearing him apart. He could not die like this, in agony, till the end. It was the most horrendous thing Dorian could imagine.

Aden pulled out of his grasp just before the eluvian, glancing back at everyone. He took a breath, hoping against hope that Solas would be through this one. He gave one last, very forced half smile, knowing that if they did not find Solas now… he would not make it to the next eluvian.

"Here we go…" he muttered, before turning back and leading the way through the mirror. Dorian's brown was furrowed with the torment of watching his lover in such pain, and he went to follow him immediately, but walked straight into the eluvian as though it were glass. As though it were just a mirror.

His eyes went wide with horror. "No…" he whispered desperately, pushing against the swirling glass, but it was blocked… _locked_. They couldn't get through! "No!" he repeated angrily, horrified disbelief coating his voice. Varric and Cassandra ran up to him, both of them pushing their hands against the mirror to no avail.

"Why is it closed?!" demanded Cassandra, "He _just_ went through!"

"Maker's breath…" hissed Varric.

"Can we assume that it may _hopefully_ have something to do with our dear, elven apostate?" queried Vivienne lightly.

There was suddenly an explosion of fire that very nearly singed everyone near.

Bull quickly grabbed Dorian, pulling the fury driven mage back from the mirror. "Dorian, calm down!" he growled.

" _Vishante kaffas!_ Put me _down_ Bull or I will-" Dorian shouted furiously, trying vainly to get out of Bull's vice grip, his eyes mad with grief and fear.

"You'll what?" snarled Bull, "Set me on fire as well as the damn mirror?"

"Aden hardly has any time left as it is!" Dorian hissed, his voice stricken with anguish. "And we are wasting time stuck in front of a _fucking_ mirror!"

"Dorian," said Varric seriously, "we will figure something out. But, we can't do that while you are freaking the shit out."

Dorian stared at him, shocked in to silence by the use of his actual name, possibly for the first time ever.

Bull slowly released his hands, though the mage was still breathing heavily.

"So, could that have been Solas?" asked Rainier hesitantly after a moment. "Locking the mirror?"

"Well it certainly can't have been the Viddasala, my dear," Vivienne said a little snootily. "If that is the case then we can assume Solas wanted to speak with the Inquisitor alone."

"Friggen _elves_!" hissed Sera, kicking the side of the eluvian. "I _toldja_ he was too elfy!"

Dorian was pinching the bridge of his nose, his heart positively pounding out of his chest as he was struggling not to scream in fury at everyone as these useless comments went round and round. This wasn't helping them get to Aden!

"So, what can we do?" asked Varric in a calm voice, eyeing Dorian carefully as he could sense the mage was about to explode.

"We may merely have to wait," Vivienne said simply. "Until whomever has the key allows us to enter."

Dorian growled in furious frustration. "And what if that _never_ happens?"

"Uuk," snarled Cassandra, "We need Morrigan… perhaps _she_ could figure it out."

"We don't have _time!_ " hissed Dorian. "We need-"

However his words died in his throat when Sera, who had been leaning against the eluvian, suddenly fell through. Without a second thought, his heart now in his throat, Dorian rushed through eluvian, the others hurrying after him.

Dorian fell through the other side, his eyes falling on the numerous Qunari soldiers who had been turned to stone all over the garden. Sera was still scrambling to her feet, thoroughly disoriented and cursing about magic.

Dorian's eyes searched further, scanning the grounds for the Inquisitor. And then, he finally spotted him. He ran through the eerie stone army, his eyes on Aden who had for a moment been kneeling, until now as he collapsed onto the grassy ground. Dorian's heart was beating out of his chest, his head whirling with panic as he skidded to Aden's side, falling to the ground beside him, his hands grasping his chest, but he realised quickly that he was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

Something was not right, something _definitely_ was not right. He looked down to where Aden's left arm should be… but it was there no longer. It had not been cut off, the stump that was now Aden's arm, ending at his elbow was perfectly healed over with skin… it had to be magic that took away his arm.

Dorian breathed out raggedly, trying to calm his heart and he moved round and pulled Aden's head gently into his lap. He leant over him, closing his eyes. _He's ok…_ he had to remind himself, the mark was gone. His _arm_ was gone. But _he_ was alive. Yet after the intense few days of horrendous emotional turmoil it was not that easy to just relax. Especially with him out cold, unable to reassure Dorian himself.

The others had made it over to them and Dorian heard a few gasps of shock as he was sure they were noticing Aden's arm.

"He's alive…" Dorian breathed, not looking up from Aden's face.

Vivienne knelt down beside him. "We should get him back to the Winter Palace," she said sternly. "His body has gone through an exceptional ordeal, he will need rest."

Dorian nodded, still feeling weak and dizzy himself, the whole situation feeling very surreal. He tried to pull Aden up, but was struggling. The man was quite heavy. Bull went to lift him, but Dorian stopped him, scowling.

"Let me," he snapped, his temper still on a thin tether.

Bull sighed, "Dorian, just let me. It's sweet and all, but I'm twice your size."

Dorian sighed, finally allowing Bull to pick Aden up, the man looking like a ragdoll in the Qunari's arms.

"The Boss is going to flip his shit when he realises his arm is gone," Bull grunted, being the first one to finally crack a smile.

"Is… is this it then?" Cassandra said slowly. "It's all over? He's OK?"

"The Inquisitor will be fine, my dear," Vivienne said gracefully, though a keen ear could hear the relief in her tone.

"And the Qunari bitch is over here!" Sera said brightly. "Stone like the rest of 'em. Reckon that was ol' elfy shite?"

"Geez…" sighed Varric, though utter relief was coating his voice. "This shit's gonna take some explaining. Can't believe he pulled _another_ miracle out of his arse!"

"Thank the Maker…" muttered Cassandra.

"Well let's get Aden back the Palace where he can let us all in on what happened," Rainier said gruffly. "Once he's been able to rest up… poor bastard has been through enough today."

Dorian was standing right next to Bull, his eyes still locked on Aden. An odd queasy feeling settled in his stomach, flaring when his eyes slipped to the decapitated arm. He had so nearly lost him. The _pain_ he had been going through… the agony that mark must have caused him. It was no wonder his body had finally passed out. Dorian put a hand up to brush Aden's hair from his eyes, the man's face was still very pale causing Dorian's stomach to flip uneasily.

"He's fine, Dorian," Bull said quietly, "You can do all the doting over him you like when we get back."

"Just be gentle with him, would you?" snapped Dorian, his eyes flashing.

" _Calm down_ , you bloody Vint," Bull sighed gruffly. "I get it. You've been through a crazy ordeal. So have the rest of us. And _yes_ ," he continued when Dorian looked like he was about to snarl something else. "It was worse for you. But now it's over. He's alive."

Dorian sighed roughly, turning away from Bull only to pick up Aden's sword and shield. "I'm sorry," he said, though his voice was still stiff. "Let's get back."

* * *

 _A/N I am SO SORRY! This took waaay too long. I have already started the next chapter so that should be out much sooner. Seriously, so sorry for how long this took. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! So so so so so happy, I'm so glad you all like the story and thank you so much for reviewing so that I know you liked it! Really really makes my day. I think there will still be a few chapters to go in this story, maybe 5 or so depending on how each chapter goes._

 _Anyway, thanks so much for all the support and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!_

 _Oh and also the bit at the start where Aden says he doesn't regret anything blabla I love you Dorian blabla and Dorian says I knew you'd break my heart you bloody bastard is real dialogue from the game before you go to the daarvarad. It is SO SWEET, but a lot of people get a glitch with that dialogue option coming up so some people don't get to hear it. Which is sad, causing Dorian's voice is heartbreaking..._

 _Anyway! Thank you again! I'm going to go back to writing the next chapter :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_"…_ _could be on the brink of war with the Qunari?!"_

 _"_ _Yes and those Inquisition dogs were trying to hide it!"_

 _"_ _Ordering_ our _soldiers around in_ our _palace!"_

Aden's brow furrowed. Noises and voices intruding on what had been a restful slumber. He felt weak… so weak he was certain he could not move if he tried. And yet he was moving. Gently bumping up and down, large, strong arms holding him almost like he was _child_. This thought made him frown further; how embarrassing.

 _"_ _Can't someone make them shut up?"_

Aden's heart missed a beat. _Dorian_. He tried to lift his head, but he was struggling enough to open his eyes.

 _"_ _I'll happily shut them all up when we get this one to a bed…"_

Aden finally realised he was in Bull's arms. Finally the Qunari had needed to carry him.

But, wait. That meant… _he was alive!_

 _"_ _Oh, Maker, is that the Inquisitor?"_

 _"_ _What happened to them all?"_

 _"_ _What does this-"_

Aden ignored the voices, his brow furrowing further and tried to move again, a dull moan escaping his lips and he felt a rush of footsteps around him.

" _Aden!_ Aden," Dorian's voice was the first he heard, now feeling gentle hands brushing his hair, grasping his arm. "Bull you're bumping him around too much!" he heard Dorian snap. "I told you to be _gentle_!"

"I _am_ being gentle, Vint," growled Bull. "Just back off, would you?"

"…Stop… fighting…" Aden managed to grumble in an incredibly weak voice.

His head was swimming now as memories came back to him. Solas… _Fen'Harel…_ the orb… _the mark…_ The mark! His mind suddenly flew back to the moment Solas had reached for his arm, his body burning with agony, convulsing in pain… and then…

Aden scrambled in Bull's arms, nearly falling from the strong hold, his eyes finally opening to see all of his companions gathered around him back in the Winter Palace, but down a backstreet, clearly trying to avoid the throngs of people.

"What's going on?!" he demanded, his eyes wide with panic, looking around wildly. "Bull, put me down!"

"You need to relax Boss," Bull said, and Aden could hear a surprising amount of care and relief in the Qunari's voice.

"Amatus…" Aden turned to Dorian who looked like he had been through the void and back, his eyes stricken with relief yet tainted with the grief he had been subjected to. "You're ok…" he said quietly, a smile breaking his lips. "Relax."

"No," Aden said immediately, still struggling in Bull's arms. "What time is it? Where's Josephine? I need to see the council."

"Calm down, Inquisitor," Varric said, raising an eyebrow. "You hate the council. You have an excellent excuse _not_ to have to see them right now."

"No," Aden repeated angrily, "Right now I have to-" he broke off suddenly, realising why he was struggling so much to get out of Bull's hold. His heart nearly dropped out of his chest and a wave of nausea washed over him as his eyes fell to where his left arm should be.

But, it was not there. With a sickening flip of his stomach he looked at the stump protruding from his shoulder. Aden's eyes went wide when he realised what had happened. What Solas had done.

"My… _arm_ …" he whispered finally, his voice suddenly going hoarse.

"The Mark is gone, Inquisitor," Cassandra said quickly, "You're alive because of that."

A dull anger began to bubble in Aden's stomach. After everything he had just found out from Solas… from _Fen'Harel_ … That he had given Corypheus his orb… that he intended to tear down the veil to restore his world of the Elvhen, destroying this world in so doing. Aden was finding it difficult not to feel like a puppet in the whole thing. An accident that Solas used to fix his mistake in his first attempt to tear down the veil by using Corypheus.

He felt used. He felt tired. He felt _sick_ of _everything_. The Inquisition had been corrupted. Their efforts to stop Corypheus would end up being worth nothing if Solas succeeded in his plan that he'd had all along. And now, on top of all of it, Aden had lost his _fucking_ arm.

Aden pushed very suddenly from Bull's arms, falling to the ground before the Qunari realised what he was doing. Aden was breathing heavily, feeling horribly lopsided and off balance as he tried to stand up.

His body felt weak and on the verge of breaking. But he did not care. He was ending this. _Now_.

Dorian was trying to help him up, along with the others. Aden pushed his arm out, only allowing Dorian to help him stand. His incomprehension at the loss of his arm was looming over him, struggling to make him lash out as he felt useless.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen's voice joined the fray this time. "It is _good_ to see you return, have you-" he broke off when his eyes slid to Aden's arm and Aden scowled.

"Is the council in progress?" he tried to say but the words came out a snarl.

"Uh, yes, Josephine is-"

"I need to pay them all a visit," Aden finished, pulling out of Dorian's grasp to stomp toward the palace.

"Inquisitor, wait!"

"Aden-"

Dorian grabbed Aden by the shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Amatus," he said earnestly. "What _happened_ back there? What are you doing? Talk to us."

"I'm ending everything," Aden hissed, pulling his shoulder away. " _Solas_ is Fen'Harel. I…" Aden broke off shaking his head angrily, the others staring at him in shock at this information. "We can talk of this all _later_. Not _here._ Right now I'm finishing this fucking council."

"Inquisitor," Vivienne said smoothly, hiding her surprise effortlessly. "You're body has been put through an immense ordeal so unless you would like to feint on your dramatic entrance to the council I would advise that you take a moment to breath."

"I don't _want_ a moment to breath, Vivienne," Aden snarled. "I want to be done with these people. And plan how we will find Solas and convince him to stop before he destroys the world."

Aden stared at them all, watching everyone exchanging panicked glances. "So if anyone has a problem with that… well too bad," he snapped. "For now I'm still Inquisitor and I'm ordering _all_ of you to leave me do this. When I'm finished, we will talk."

With that Aden stormed off once more, Dorian holding a hand out to the others, telling them to wait and he followed Aden quickly.

"Aden, wait," he insisted quietly when he caught up to him. Aden swallowed furiously, his stomach churning with the mixture of emotions he was going through. " _Please_ , amatus," he continued. "Half an hour ago I thought I'd lost you, now you're here and awake and alive. Just let me-"

Aden sighed roughly, grabbing Dorian suddenly by the arm and pulling him into an empty palace room. His head was spinning and he felt sick so he quickly leant against the cold stone wall, closing his eyes briefly. "I can't keep doing this…" he said quietly, his voice rough.

Dorian came over to him immediately, placing his hands on his waist softly. "Talk to me," he said quietly, peering at Aden's face, noticing how incredibly drained he still looked.

"I just want to end it now while it's in my head…" Aden continued roughly. "While I'm certain."

Dorian stared at him, "End… what now?" he said, and Aden heard a note of fear to his voice.

He opened his eyes, looking straight at Dorian. "This Inquisition," he said, his eyes hard. "Politics and niceties. They won't believe me about Solas. I'm going to have to stop him and I don't need their stupid, irrelevant fears slowing me down while I try to save the world. Again."

"Ok," Dorian said quickly, trying to keep Aden calm. "Alright, if that's what you want to do. If that's what you think is right."

"I _know_ it's right!" Aden growled, but he regretted it immediately when he saw Dorian look taken aback. "I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't deserve this," he said quietly. He was trying not to think about his new disability. Not until he had dealt with the exalted council. But, at the back of his mind, he kept slipping back to how it would impact his life… and his relationship. He opened his eyes, looking directly at Dorian. "You deserve so much better than this…"

"Aden, don't you dare start saying things like that," Dorian cut across sharply. "You need to stop and take a minute. OK?" he continued, looking very intently at Aden. "If you intend to storm into that council and end the Inquisition, then I will have your back. But, you cannot go in there like this."

"Why not?" hissed Aden immediately. "I don't care what they think-"

"You need to calm down. For Leliana and Josephine's sake that are in their trying to keep that council sated as it is. I hate it as much as you do, amatus. And Maker knows you deserve so much better than how these people have treated you…" his voice softened a little toward the end of his sentence and he looked at Aden carefully, tying to offer him a smile. "At least tidy yourself up before you go for your dramatic exit."

Aden exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "Fine…" he said quietly, "I'll go change and _calm down_. For _you_. Not for anyone else," he opened his eyes and looked at Dorian fiercely. "I… would like to… be alone for a bit too…" he said after a moment, feeling sick at the hurt he saw in Dorian's eyes as he said this. But, the bubbling anger and frustration inside him was building and he did not want to take it out on Dorian. He needed a minute to come to terms with everything.

Dorian nodded slowly, "Of course…" he said, trying to hide the hurt. "I'll… see you upstairs in a moment?"

Aden nodded, looking away before ducking around the corner and hurrying to his quarters. The moment he reached them he slammed the door shut, his breathing coming fast and heavy. He stumbled to the desk, leaning against it with his one arm, maddening tears springing to his eyes.

He felt overwhelmed. His head spun, he felt _sick._ He had never felt so useless, broken, vulnerable… How was he going to fight with one arm? He growled angrily to himself, knowing that he was being selfish, at least he was _alive_. He looked down at the stupid, sorry stump of an arm hanging by his left side in despair. He may be alive, but what would become of his life now?

Dorian was right, he did need to take a minute. Steady himself. There was no way he could see the council like this. But he did not want to stay still, his head was whirling with too much activity. He pulled at his tunic, the others had already removed his heavier armour when he had been unconscious. He threw the ruined shirt to the floor and grabbed his Inquisition formal shirt, another wave of emotion washing over him when he looked at it.

The Inquisition. _His_ Inquisition. What had become of it? Filled with spies? What would become of him if he disbanded it? He would no longer be the Inquisitor. He would just be Aden. Aden with one arm. Aden swung round suddenly, growling in anger and he punched the pillar closest to him. He was glad Dorian was not here to see this. To see him losing his control over everything. He took a steadying breath and went to try and put his shirt on, possibly the last time he would ever wear his red, Inquisition attire. He grabbed the shirt roughly and began to try and swing it on himself with one hand. Fury welled up inside him as he felt ridiculously helpless; he couldn't even _dress_ himself. How could he face Dorian again like this? Broken and helpless? He'd be a burden to the man.

Dorian hadn't followed Aden as the man had wished. Instead he had gone back to their companions and explained what was happening. His stomach was churning at the turmoil it had been put through. He listened to the others voicing their concerns about Aden till he could take it no longer; he had to go find him.

He hurried off through the palace, ignoring the startled nobles that were reeling about the Inquisitor's return, the loss of his arm, people asking him for what had happened. He reached the door to their quarters and listened, hoping to hear something of what Aden was doing within. But, there was silence.

Cautiously, Dorian opened the door. But, Aden wasn't there.

He frowned, the chair by the desk was lying on the floor, clothes were strewn everywhere and a few books and papers had joined the fray.

"…Aden?" Dorian asked carefully.

Aden sat on the floor, leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes briefly, banging his head against the wall behind him angrily, before leaning his one arm against his knees and hanging his head. He did not want Dorian to see him like this. But, he _wanted_ to see Dorian. He couldn't hide from him forever… but, the thought of the mage seeing him struggle to even put a shirt on… how would the man still be able to love him without him being a burden? And as shallow as the thought was… would he still find Aden attractive with this stump he had instead of an arm?

Aden sighed lowly, staring at the floor. "I'm over here…" he said finally in a flat voice.

Dorian came around the bed, his eyes falling on Aden's dejected figure. He had a shirt hanging off one shoulder and his pants were loosely tied around his hips. Dorian's heart throbbed in his chest; he knew this was Aden at his most vulnerable. Aden was a warrior, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, he was _independent_ and in control. Dorian knew it would have taken him a lot to even let him see him like this.

But, surely he must know Dorian was merely overjoyed that he was alive. The fact that he had but one arm now changed nothing about the way Dorian felt about him.

"Did we get burgled while I was gone?" Dorian asked quietly, trying to lighten the mood. "Or did a hurricane sweep through the room?"

Aden sighed heavily, "If we had been burgled I wouldn't have been able to _do_ anything about it…" he mumbled darkly to the ground.

This did not make Dorian falter, instead a small smile tweaked his lips; Aden seemed at least a little calmer. Perhaps ready to talk. He walked over to him, kneeling down in front of the man when he reached him.

"Amatus," he said softly, his smile still growing happily as he was just so glad to see him _alive_. "Are you going to sit there wallowing or are you going to give me a proper hello?"

Aden clenched his jaw; he wanted to be able to be normal, to embrace Dorian, but the problem was… he couldn't even _embrace_ him properly!

Dorian sighed when he didn't answer, moving his hand to rest on Aden's arm that lay on his knee. "Amatus, you've already prematurely aged me at least thirty years with the emotional turmoil you keep forcing me through," he said slowly, his small smirk still tilting his moustache. "Don't make me wait any longer because of this. I'm sorry you lost your arm, Amatus, I can't imagine what that would be like… but it doesn't change anything about us-"

"Doesn't it?" Aden cut across, finally looking up to meet Dorian's gaze, his heart flipping when their eyes met. Aden took a slightly shaky breath, but managed to hold his gaze. "I can't even put my own shirt on, Dorian, I can't _hug_ you properly, I can't-"

"You're _alive_ ," Dorian cut in swiftly, frowning at Aden and holding his arm tightly. "I'd give _anything_ for that," he looked at Aden intently, then he added, "And you haven't even tried to hug me so-"

Aden cut him off with a rough sigh, moving suddenly to pull Dorian against him between his legs on the floor. His one arm strong enough to hold him to his chest while he buried his head into his neck.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled into Dorian's hair as the mage wrapped his arms around Aden's back, the smile back on his face as warmth washed over both of them.

Dorian hugged him back firmly, one hand running up his neck and into his hair, relishing every fiber of his body. Aden hesitantly went to put his stub of an arm against Dorian to hold him closer. But, the moment he touched it against his body he took it back, pulling away abruptly. The damn thing freaked _him_ out, how could he expect Dorian to see past it?

"Aden," Dorian said quietly, his voice low and a little stern, "do you think I am so shallow that I am going to care that you only have one arm now?"

Aden swallowed, meeting Dorian's intent stare. "You can't honestly say it doesn't freak you out," he said, and Dorian could hear the uncertainty to his tone. Then Aden glanced at it, still expecting to see his arm, feeling bizarrely numb and incomplete when it was not there. "How can I…"

But, he broke off when Dorian suddenly ran a hand down Aden's left arm, reaching the stump and Aden tensed, but Dorian merely caressed the skin before pulling the short arm against his side, running his hand back down the arm and round Aden's back. He leant in before Aden could say anything and swiftly pressed his lips against Aden's softly.

Aden was still tense, feeling very self-conscious with his clothes half on and his stub of an arm pressed against Dorian's side without being able to wrap it around him. After a long moment, slowly, he wrapped his good arm back around Dorian as the mage continued to kiss him tenderly and he finally began to relax; his feelings for Dorian outweighing his uncertainty.

Aden's brow puckered slightly with emotion and he suddenly sat upward, pulling Dorian into him with his arm as firmly as possible, kissing him deeply. He had very nearly died, he knew that, he could _feel_ that. His body still felt battered from the extreme pain that had wreaked havoc through his limbs. He had seen the grief that had caused Dorian, the pain the mage had been in over the thought of his death. How could he think he would care about his new disability?

Dorian reciprocated immediately with just as much fervour and emotion. His hand dragged back up Aden's back and in into his hair again, running his fingers through the strands almost desperately. A part of him had feared he would never be able to do this again, as much as he had forced himself to believe Aden would make it through; he had had been deeply terrified of the other possibility. Watching Aden slowly deteriorate with the agony of the mark taking over his body… that was something Dorian never wanted to see again.

They broke apart, Aden's left arm falling back to his side, breathing heavily and Dorian's heart swelled when their eyes met, Aden's bright, green glint back in his gaze. Dorian brought his hand from the back of Aden's head and to his cheek instead. "How… are you?" he asked quietly, the lingering pain from the day, and in fact the weeks ordeal evident in his voice.

Aden swallowed, looking down for a moment, his first reaction was to say he was fine. But, he wasn't fine. He sighed lowly, looking back to Dorian. "I… I feel…" he looked down again, "I'm not OK…" he said, and his voice almost sounded broken. "I'm tired…" he continued, taking a shaky breath, "and I don't know what's going to happen now."

Dorian caressed Aden's cheek very softly. "Amatus," he whispered, "I don't care what happens next. I only care that you are alive. And that _we_ are together. Whatever comes… whatever Solas… or whoever he is, is planning… I'll always be with you. Fighting by your side."

"No…" Aden said shaking his head and looking back to Dorian, his face so dejected it made the mage's heart throb. "You've got the work you want to do in the Magesterium. You have the Lucerni. You have to go back to that. Finding Solas won't be like Corypheus... I'll… I'll find a way to be with _you_. In Tevinter."

"Amatus," Dorian said shaking his head, "I am not leaving you like this-"

" _No_ ," Aden hissed, his voice rising slightly. "You are and you will. Nothing has changed. I won't hold you back Dorian," he stared at him intently. "If… you still want to be with me. And if you'll wait for me… I will come join you in Tevinter when I can. But, I won't have you change what you want for your life because of _me_ again."

"If I still want to be with you?" Dorian repeated, unable to stop a trickle of anger coming out at those words. "You think because you've lost your arm I won't _love you_ anymore?!"

Aden closed his eyes, withholding a sigh. "It's not just that…" he said quietly, his voice pained as he was unable to stop this never-ending trickle of uncertainties. "I… I won't be anything anymore. I won't be Inquisitor. Or the Herald. I'll just be… Aden… just _me_. Except I can't even tie my own laces anymore."

Dorian moved his arms to Aden's shoulders, grasping them tightly. "I never loved you because you were the Inquisitor or the Herald, Aden," he said furiously. "Those are titles that I care nothing for. I love _you_. For everything that you are. I don't care if I have to tie your laces for the rest of our life together I _will_." Dorian breathed heavily for a moment, staring down at Aden. "But I think if there is anyone who can make the most he can out of this situation, it's _you_."

Aden stared at Dorian, his heart thumping in his chest and he was feeling thoroughly emotional again, hot tears prickling his eyes. He swallowed with difficulty, not realising how much he depended on Dorian's support. How much he needed to hear those words.

"Amatus, _you_ are the strongest and bravest man I know," Dorian continued earnestly, his voice firm, yet tender. "You're going to get back on your feet and you are going to continue being that incredible man I fell in love with. The man that I will always love for the rest of my life."

Aden swallowed again, his heart pounding. "Bull… is stronger…" he mumbled finally.

Dorian released a small smile, his eyes gentle, "That wasn't the type of strength I was talking about, amatus."

Aden looked at Dorian, his green eyes a little wide and looking rather vulnerable. "I… don't feel that strong right now," he said, his quiet, unsure voice causing Dorian's heart to quiver and throb in his chest.

Dorian looked back at Aden, his silver eyes very tender. "Aden…" he said quietly, insistently, "you are. Believe me," he ran his hands over his arms just below his shoulders. "Because you're _you_. Not because of the anchor or the number of limbs you have!" Dorian continued, rubbing Aden's upper arm's firmly, but gently. "Not because you're Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste, amatus," he insisted quietly. "Because you're Aden Trevelyan… and _nothing_ can ever take that away."

Aden's eyes were locked on Dorian's, his heart beating quite hard in his chest. "You certainly have a lot of confidence in me…" he managed to say finally, a small smile finally breaking at his lips.

"Well, you make it easy," Dorian said, smiling softly in return.

Aden sighed softly, "I'm glad _you_ think so…" he said quietly. "I… I don't know what to do, Dorian."

"About the Inquisition?" Dorian pressed softly.

Aden nodded, his eyes shining with uncertainty. "Part of me… doesn't want to give it up. But, a larger part of me _does_ want to… but I can't tell if it's the right decision or not…"

Dorian leant in slowly, pressing his lips to Aden's forehead. "Moments ago when you desperately wanted to end it, why was that?" he asked quietly.

Aden sighed softly. "Because the Inquisition has been filled with spies…" he said quietly, "whatever happens something needs to change. But… I'm tired of being Inquisitor… I feel like I've given enough…"

Aden looked up at Dorian and the mage noticed he looked exhausted. "I suppose either way…" Aden continued, "I rather need to get dressed…" he looked back down at himself, a blush colouring his cheeks. He did not like to be so helpless before Dorian.

However Dorian smirked at this, though his eyes were still very tender, "That's a topic for debate," he said slyly, his voice quiet.

Aden looked up at him, giving a small, reluctant smile. Then he sighed, his cheeks flushing again. "I… can't do it."

Dorian felt a wave of adoring, warm emotion wash over him. He had expected him to fight him over this, he had been working up to asking him if he could help him. "I can help you," he said softly, his smile growing fondly. "As difficult as it will be for me to put clothes _on_ you rather than taking them off. But, I'll try to restrain myself."

Aden's jaw was clenched tightly, still battling with his pride. He nodded jerkily, moving to stand up. Dorian stood up with him, feeling very… special for the fact that Aden was letting him help him. He knew how hard that would be for him to do.

Dorian was still smiling warmly as he tied up Aden's pants and did up his shirt, Aden still trying to help vainly with his one hand. Dorian ran his fingers over Aden's shirt, smoothing the fabric over his chest. "Thank you for letting me help you, amatus," he said softly. "I was concerned that if I offered I would end up in the same state as this room…" he said gesturing to the strewn objects that were still all over the place.

Aden managed a small laugh, feeling a surge of warmth rush over him, his appreciation of the way Dorian could make everything that little bit better swelling in him stronger than ever before. And suddenly, despite everything that was running through his head about Solas, the Inquisition and his arm… Aden felt like the luckiest man alive.

He pulled Dorian against him suddenly with his right arm, burying his head in Dorian's shoulder. "You always know just what to say…" he whispered quietly. "You're the only one who can ever make me feel ok about everything… no matter the situation…"

Dorian had wrapped both his arms around Aden's back, closing his eyes and leaning into him. "Well now you've put me on the spot…" he told him quietly, smiling into his shoulder. "Rendered me speechless. I don't know what to say."

Aden laughed again, his chest and shoulders shaking beneath Dorian's arms, he pulled back a little, looking at Dorian. "See?" he said, smiling widely now.

Dorian was smiling too, "Well, it is clearly selfish. I do love it when you laugh," he said, feeling a happy relief at hearing that sound again.

Aden was still smiling, his heart throbbing with warmth as he felt so lucky to have Dorian. "I..." his eyes slid over Dorian's shoulder to the very tempting bed behind them. "Maybe I won't go to the council right now..." he said slowly, "I... feel... exhausted."

Dorian smiled warmly, "I think it would be a good idea if you rested, amatus," he said softly, unable to stop the memories of the previous hours from revisiting his mind and sending a chill down his spine. His smile faltered, "You've been through more than any man ever should... I never want to see you go through anything like that again," he said seriously.

Aden pulled Dorian back to the bed with him. "I'm... sorry you had to see that," he said, his own voice filled with that same pain.

Dorian struggled not to growl angrily at Aden. " _You're_ sorry I had to see you in agony?" he said in utter disbelief at the way this man threw his own pain aside. "Aden... " he broke off, shaking his head. "I'm _glad_ I was there. I want to always be there for you. I just wish you had never had to go through... _that._ "

Aden sat down on the bed, trying not to think of the agony he had been in only a few hours ago. He looked up at Dorian, watching as the mage sat next to him, his eyes very tender.

"You know..." Aden said quietly, looking at his stump of an arm again. "Despite my arm... being gone, I... actually, for the first time, feel normal again since I first got the mark."

Dorian put his hand on Aden's knee softly, his eyes sweeping over Aden's face. "No more sneaky privileges into the life of a mage then?"

Aden sighed, moving to lay on his back, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't use his left arm and so falling a little clumsily into his pillow. He frowned at Dorian when the mage looked ready to chuckle at the fall. "No," he said in reply, moving to get a little more comfortable. "You're the only magic one now."

Dorian smiled endearingly. "Now, now," he said softly. "Don't be jealous."

Aden smiled wryly at him, "I don't think magic and me mixed very well anyway," he said.

"I beg to disagree," Dorian said affronted. "I have magic. You and I mix excellently."

Aden laughed quietly. "There is that..." he said softly, then he looked up at the mage. "Thank you Dorian..."

Dorian moved over to him, lying down beside him and resting his arm on his chest. "Normally I'd just take the thanks and run with it," he smiled softly. "But, what in particular are you thanking me for, amatus?"

"A few things..." Aden muttered, shuffling even closer to Dorian and laying his right hand over Dorian's on his chest. "Stopping me from barging into the council for one..." he turned to look at him with a small smile on his face. "Probably wouldn't have been my finest hour."

Dorian chuckled, "I'm sure _I_ would have enjoyed it."

Aden kept smiling, his eyes catching Dorian's and his heart skipped a beat. "And somehow managing to calm me down. That was a feat. Well done."

"Calm you down?" repeated Dorian lightly, "I'm sure that wasn't necessary. You've been perfectly level headed this whole time."

Aden laughed lightly, his eyes sweeping over Dorian's face quite lovingly. "I'm still going to marry you some day, you know," Aden said out of the blue and Dorian's heart threw somersaults in his chest. "I just don't have my left hand to put the ring on anymore... convenient for you noncommittal types," he continued, his smile growing at Dorian's expression. "But I've always preferred my right hand anyway."

Dorian felt a warm tingling feeling spreading across his chest, "...Really..." he said slowly, his voice very quiet.

Aden hummed in agreement, "Yep, and you won't see it coming either. I'll be a real romantic. Sweep you off your feet, take you be surprise... all that stuff."

"And what if I propose first?"

Aden laughed. "That's why I love you," he caught Dorian's eye again. "Because you're _so_ funny."

"You think I won't?"Dorian replied, feeling a little offended.

"I _know_ you won't," Aden said with a slight smile.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "You don't know that," he said, "And anyway, you don't think finding Solas is going to be occupying your proposal planning time?"

Aden sighed, he didn't want to think about that right now. "Like I said... this is different to Corypheus. I also know we have a few years before anything is going to happen." Aden squeezed Dorian's hand. "Ahh Solas..." he continued quietly, "Why'd you have to go and fuck everything up."

Dorian chuckled, "It is inconvenient of him."

"You don't even know the half of it yet," sighed Aden. "Which I am _not_ getting into right now. Far too tired for that."

"At least he saved you..." Dorian murmured softly, his fingers brushing over Aden's chest lightly. "I owe him everything for that."

Aden shook his head on the pillow. "Nope, his orb. His fault in the first place."

Dorian looked at Aden, his curiosity wanting to know more, but he wouldn't push it. He was enjoying Aden's new, calmed and mellow mood. "You know," he said quietly, "you've certainly fallen into a better mood."

"Spending time with you will do that every time..." Aden said straight away, his voice quiet and completely serious. "You should start a clinic for angry people."

Dorian laughed, "I think it only works on you, amatus," he said warmly.

"I just thought of another thing," Aden said suddenly, smiling at Dorian again.

"What's that?" Dorian said, smiling back.

"Next time I tell everyone I'm dying," Aden said flippantly. "No one will believe me."

* * *

 _A/N Sorry this took a while. I re-wrote it SO many times. Decided to go with this way... and I wanted to end the chapter on a happier note because there's been so much angsty stuff going on! Plus... Dorian's just so good at cheering Aden up! Unfortunately there will be a little more angsty stuff to come, but... you know, that happens. Also will be really happy stuff too so... :D Thank you again SO MUCH for the reviews. Bob, SnowHelm and BlackArtWhiteVoice. You guys are awesome!_

 _Hope this chap was ok. Curious to knows your guys opinions/decisions regarding what you all did with the Inquisition? Disband or Keep it as a peacekeeping thingy?_

 _ALSO I'm finding this hard with the whole Dorian goes back to Tevinter thing and you can't go with him even if you disband the Inquisition. Cause... Just... WHY NOT. I feel as though it is because Dorian will be in the next game (Which would be amazing) but it's annoying to write around. I will obviously make a way for them to be together in the story. But, it makes me so sad in the game :(_


	23. Authors Note Small Segment

Hi everyone, I know it's been ages since I updated. The reason being was that I realised I got a lot of things wrong in this story, especially with Dorian's backstory a little. (I've been reading deeply into all the characters backstories... don't know why. I guess I'm obsessed!) So I sort of lost interest in finishing the story, and for that I apologise! I have started writing another story, a Lavellan/Dorian romance if anyone is interested in reading that one. Will be quite different to this story. Would love it if you checked it out :) (A Lavellan Intrigue, on my profile page) And I've put below the last bit I wrote for _this_ story that unfortunately will probably be it for now. (It's not much...) Thank you for all of the wonderful support and reviews, I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it :)

* * *

Aden was awake before Dorian. He lay on the bed, staring at the mage, his head reeling with a number of new uncertainties that had crossed his mind since waking. He frowned at the thoughts. Knowing they were ridiculous. And yet… his head kept going back there. Thinking of when Dorian would return to the Imperium.

He'd be surrounded by men like Rilienus that had both their arms. When the scare of Aden's near death experience wore off, would Dorian get bored? Want a _whole_ man? Aden shook his head quickly; that was stupid and irrational. Dorian wasn't like that; he knew that. He loved him.

Aden sat up, looking at his stump again in resigned grief.

"Good morning, Amatus…" Dorian said quietly, looking up at Aden who had not realised the mage had awoken.

Aden looked at him quickly, his cheeks immediately flushing because of the insecurities he'd been thinking of. "Morning," he smiled, swallowing down the feelings.

Dorian frowned. "Something on your mind?" he asked, sitting up so that he could look at Aden directly.

Aden gave a small laugh. "Aside from Solas, my arm, the council and the Inquisition?"

Dorian smiled, "Yes. Aside from all that. Something you don't seem to want to talk about."

"Oh, and you know that by a look do you?" Aden said, dodging the question.

"I'm starting to get more and more certain by the minute," Dorian said, frowning at Aden.

Aden sighed, looking at Dorian. He hesitated for a moment, looking away, then before he could help himself he said, "So you love me…" he glanced at Dorian, his cheeks flushing, "I know that," he continued, "But…what if you…" he broke off, his cheeks glowing now and Dorian raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I love you," he said in confusion. "There shouldn't be 'what ifs' regarding that."

"It's just…" Aden continued, feeling silly for bringing this up… but unable to stop himself. "I… can't do your favourite…"

"…What?" Dorian said smiling, a light laugh springing to his lips.

Aden frowned his blush growing and he looked down at his one, lonely hand. He huffed, "Your favourite," he repeated again, still not looking at him, "in _bed_."

Dorian laughed, making Aden scowl further. "Amatus," he said warmly, "is that one of the things you're most concerned about?" he raised his eyebrows when Aden merely frowned further. "You wake up having nearly died, having one arm and one of your first thoughts is about how you'll be one hand down when we have sex?"

"My first thought was about you," growled Aden gruffly, "so my next thoughts were everything concerning you. So _yes_."

Dorian was smiling a lot now. "If there was anyone that didn't need both of his hands to please me… it's you, Aden," he said, feeling thoroughly amused. "You have… plenty of other things, amatus. That I love. You don't need both hands."

Aden wasn't convinced, he was fiddling with the limp sleeve on his left arm, not looking at Dorian.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "We'll just have to… have lots of practice," he said slowly, trying to get Aden to smile.

Aden chewed on his lip, frowning down at the bed. Of course Dorian would say that, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get bored down the track. That didn't mean he wouldn't miss what Aden used to do when he had both his hands to work with.

"No?" quipped Dorian lightly when Aden still remained silent. "You don't want to practice?"

Aden sighed, "Of course I want that," he said swiftly, then he looked up, meeting Dorian's gaze and tried to smile, hoping to hide the still remaining insecurities. "Not that I need practice," he added, "I'll just be creative. You'll end up wishing I'd always had one hand."

Dorian smiled slightly, but it was hesitant as he could still hear the uncertainty behind Aden's tone.

* * *

Aaand... that's literally all I had written for this chapter. I am SO sorry. I tried for ages to finish it and can't seem to muster up the words. I will still try and finish it, but thought it only fair to let you know that I may not get there... But, I am quite into this other DorianxInq story I'm writing so there will be a fair bit of that if you like it.

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
